Lemuria レムーリャ Omegaverse Hollow Earth AU
by VarelaDCampbell
Summary: Dos reinos sufren del asedio de un grupo rebelde unificado; los habitantes de Lemuria se ven en desventaja… y para evitar la caída de la monarquía acuerda un pacto de matrimonio con el reino de Atlántida, con el compromiso del principe Kanda Yuu del clan de Loto atlante y Allen Walker, principe de las inhóspitas tierras de Lemuria.
1. Intro I

**レムーリャ** **Lemuria (Omegaverse)**

Contenido general: Mpreg, AU, un poco de OOC… escenas gore, violencia, posible muerte de un personaje, lenguaje grosero, ang. , temas sexuales y situaciones explícitas.

Ships: Yullen y Lavilee (y los que se vallan dando más adelante *inserte risa malvada)

…

Antes de empezar con la historia del fanfic me veo obligada a colocar la guía del Omegaverse ya que me imagino que algunos lectores son nuevos o no están del todo familiarizados con la terminología y su definición; si ya conocen el mundo del Omegaverse solo omitan esa parte introductoria, la que si les recomiendo a todos leer es la del AU de Hollow Earth para facilitar la posterior comprensión.

Si se preguntan de dónde diablos saque esta loca idea…

El primer motivo, me fascino tanto el mundo de alfa y omega que decidí saciar mi sed por fanfics de esta categoría…lastimosamente de DGM solo pude encontrar uno en ingles que para colmo estaba descontinuado y no tenía buena historia, así fue pues que me decidí por ser pionera al incursionar en una zona fuera de mi confort adecuándola con mi serie favorita…

El segundo motivo es una anécdota bastante divertida… hace ya varios años, cuando cursaba la escuela media (bachillerato), en una clase de matemáticas mi profesor hizo mención del nombre de la teoría científica…y nos dejó de incentivo buscar información sobre ella…yo y mi gatuna curiosidad no soportaron el impulso de idiotez y la verdad me causó mucha gracia y me parecieron interesantes todos los estamentos que argumentaban los "expertos" en este tema en los blogs de internet…desde ese entonces decidí llamar al excéntrico mundo imaginativo dentro de mi cabeza "Lemuria" y siempre que hacía mención de algo estúpido, irrelevante o relacionado con mi persona, lo atribuía a que salía de "el mundo mágico de Lemuria en mi cabeza" xD ….sé que suena bastante infantil y tonto pero me he encariñado tanto con esta teoría…porque me trae muy gratos recuerdos de antiguas platicas y momentos amenos con mis amigos…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Disclaimers:**

El AU Omegaverse no me pertenece, doy crédito a su respectivo autor/a…yo solo lo tomo como un plus para darle más salseo a la historia ;)

La teoría CIENTIFICA (véase el hecho de ser la teoría en la que se basa el AU de este fanfic) "Hollow Earth" no me pertenece… **pero el AU sí… sin mi consentimiento, queda terminantemente prohibido copiar o alterar el contenido de dicho universo, en especial el relacionado con Lemuria y sus derivados…**

Los personajes utilizados (a excepción de los OC) son propiedad de la Mangaka Katsura Hoshino 星野 桂 y su obra maestra -Man ディー・グレイマン.

Créditos por edición de imagen de portada a mi querida diseñadora gráfica personal (mi prima) Almilavi *sé que no lees esto pero déjame decirte que te quiero xD

~o~o~o~o~

 **Introducción AU "Hollow Earth" Lemuria & Atlántida**

Un eterno día se cierne sobre el continente de Lemuria, sus exóticos habitantes están acostumbrados a llevar una vida ajetreada y muy acelerada; se denominan intraterrestres… ¿Por qué?... pues porque habitan al interior del planeta tierra, increíble!…

Desde los inicios de la historia de la humanidad, las personas se han visto fascinadas con la idea de la existencia de una ciudad subterránea. Las mitologías griegas, nórdicas, asiáticas y egipcias hablan de toda una civilización viviendo en un mundo completamente diferente.

¿Por qué se encuentran semillas, plantas y árboles tropicales flotando en el agua fresca del interior de los icebergs?

¿Por qué miles de pájaros y animales tropicales emigran al norte durante el invierno?

Todo esto suena a locura pero es una verdad latente…en ambos polos, norte y sur existen gigantescas aberturas de acceso al mágico e inhóspito mundo interno. Nos encontraremos con profundos mares y tierra llena de una viva vegetación en un ambiente seco o húmedo; todo ello gracias a un pequeño sol flotando justo en su interior, el que mantiene un estable equilibro en el interior y produce el magma que brota a la superficie…pero no es de la superficie la historia que se lleva a cabo…es en los exóticos paramos congelados en el tiempo de las dos masas de tierra firme de este "cálido" hogar; Lemuria y Atlántida, son dos mega continentes rodeados por un único y tempestuoso océano de un profundo tono azul, lleno de misteriosos monstruos marinos y toda clase de vida acuática.

Los intraterrestres, habitantes de ambos continentes gozan de lo que se podría denominar como "súper evolución" que les brinda diferentes características que los distinguen de humanos normales, con un intelecto y raciocinio increíbles; entre las más impresionantes menciones cabe destacar el longevo periodo de vida que poseen; siendo este alrededor de 200 a 500 años como máximo…

Al ser un lugar casto e inexplorado, en donde la contaminación y el daño producido por la humanidad no han llegado aún, surgen todo tipo de avances médicos, científicos y tecnológicos creados por sociedades utópicas de ensueño, en gigantescas metrópolis que congregan a los sabios y guerreros resguardando los mayores secretos de la existencia humana y evolutiva en general, además de priorizar el estudio de ciencias exotéricas capaces de producir tremendas cantidades de energía usando la luz de su propio astro rey y la geotermia como derivado para mantener el equilibrio y respeto hacia la naturaleza, tomando únicamente lo necesario para una calidad de vida estable…

Es en este punto que los dos continentes difieren en cuanto a características climáticas y tipográficas: Lemuria posee un clima cálido sin humedad en la mayor parte de su territorio, con densos bosques, picos volcánicos y un enorme terreno desértico con su respectiva fauna y flora adaptada al entorno; Atlántida cuenta con un clima tropical húmedo, favoreciendo a los manglares como barreras naturales en sus costas…selvas tropicales y mantos acuáticos dulces en extensas zonas venecianas…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Introducción al universo Omegaverse** α **β Ω**

A nivel de sub-especies dentro de la clasificación de intraterrestres del género masculino y femenino existen tres divisiones: los alfa, los beta y los omega en su respectivo orden jerárquico dentro de la sociedad, resaltando diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo en ambos extremos, alfa y omega.

Debido a la intensa conexión con el entorno natural en el cual habitan cabe aclarar que el alfa, beta u omega de cada individuo se define como el instinto animal más puro, en otras palabras, puede definirse como su lado animal, las personas pueden o no, estar de acuerdo con este instinto, ya que depende mucho de la fuerza de voluntad y el manejo de la parte racional de las acciones.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Alfa** α

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros en cuanto a jerarquía dentro de la sociedad de ambos continentes.

Un alfa, sea hombre o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres.

Otra característica de los alfa, estos poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo después de la culminación del acto sexual, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega y engendrar cachorros.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente, periodo en el cual aumenta el estado fértil de ambos géneros y asegura la concepción de descendencia.

Características físicas y psicológicas: Los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos (depende del control sobre las hormonas e instinto animal del género). Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar cargos en la sociedad que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o el mantenimiento del orden (policial), por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Pero claro, este es un estereotipo, las personalidades de cada uno dependen de cada individuo.

Las alfas cuentan con "La Voz", la reacción que provoca el uso de este específico tono al hablar más la segregación de feromonas (olor corporal) tiene una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.

Un alfa tiene más poder que otros cuando se considera que es físicamente imposible vencerle, su voz está más desarrollada, o se encuentra en un rango mayor, ya sea social, político o militar en relación a otros miembros del mismo género.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Los Beta** **β**

Básicamente los betas son el grupo dominante de intraterrestres, con el 75% de la población con dicho estatus.

Los beta cuentan con la libre elección de formar una relación de pareja con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil.

En cuanto a órganos reproductores los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales comparados casi a los humanos, su sentido del olfato no esta tan desarrollado haciendo que ellos apenas puedan distinguir las feromonas e inclusive reconocer sus mismos olores, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

No se aplican los términos evolutivos hereditarios en las parejas de betas; nadie establece que de dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Omega** **Ω**

Tanto hombres como mujeres, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez por un beta. **Es aquí donde entra el MPREG debido a que los hombres omega son altamente fértiles.**

Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente, en los que el nivel hormonal en sus cuerpos se dispara y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" y calmar dichos instintos sumisos y de libido. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico, generalmente dulce y varía de acuerdo a su alimentación, que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor como miedo, ira, tranquilidad, amor y otras.

Los hombres omega cuentan con su miembro masculino que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales, también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo, además segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior.

Los supresores son unas pastillas desarrolladas y especializadas en ayudar al omega en ocultar su aroma en época de celo (cabe mencionar que estos son muy difíciles de obtener y a la vez costosos, debido a que son creados a partir de ciertas plantas que escasean en ambos continentes)

Los anticonceptivos son otro tipo de medicamento que evita la concepción durante el celo.

Los omega tienen un llamado especial a su alfa, es completamente involuntario y provoca que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de proteger al omega. Es un gemido débil que es expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro, pero puede ser sentido únicamente por el alfa que lo ha marcado previamente.

En cuanto a personalidad: Tienden a ser tranquilos, introvertidos y usualmente sumisos, se encargan de cuidar a los hijos. Pero al igual que con los alfa, este es solamente un estereotipo y no tienen por qué necesariamente acoplarse a él.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Los Lazos sentimentales**

Esta parte es de suma importancia… Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en la mordida que se deja en el omega en la zona del cuello hasta que deja una marca que después de cicatrizar no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa.

Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo. Si el omega no está de acuerdo tampoco es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega y el rango que poseen en la sociedad intraterrestre. La única posibilidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de la pareja.

Los lazos cuentan con conexiones tan fuertes que incluso ambos pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja experimenta (usualmente se denota más cuando se someten a situaciones de estrés o dolor) incluso si están en lugares distintos.

~o~o~o~o~

Y con esto concluye el capítulo introductorio…si tiene dudas con respecto a algunos de los AU presentados pueden dejar un comentario con sus preguntas…yo adoro leer y responder a cada una de sus inquietudes y por lo general siempre doy respuesta a cada comentario…

El prólogo será publicado en unos cuantos días…el tiempo de actualización de este fanfic será aproximadamente cada dos semanas y por el momento no cuenta con un numero establecido de capítulos…así que por ahora esperen y disfruten esta genial historia llena de drama, romance y mucho suspenso

 **Tengan una linda semana…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos dias ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	2. Intro II

**Introducción (Parte II)**

 ***Religión y dioses**

 **Diosa Gea o "Madre tierra":** Diosa de la tierra, benevolente y omnisciente; creadora de 109 cristales de fulgor verde llamadas por los intraterrestres "inocencia".

En ambos continentes se venera a esta diosa y es la autoridad máxima por sobre la monarquía (la religión o culto a la diosa Gea es absolutista y los habitantes d son fieles devotos a ella), existen dos templos, uno en Lemuria llamado "Rama Norte" y en Atlántida llamado "Rama Sur".

 **Erebo "Dios de la obscuridad y el caos":** Madre tierra tiene una forma física y ella solo podrá morir cuando el corazón de la inocencia sea destruida… lo cual forma parte del principal objetivo del Conde del milenio y líder de los Noah; convertirse en el nuevo dios Erebo, siendo que el anterior fue eliminado por Gea, y destruir ambos reinos para crear un único imperio maligno.

~o~o~o~o~

 ***Inocencia (básicamente la información que todos conocemos pero no por eso deba obviar aquí *más una pequeña modificación)**

Son armas santas purificadoras de seres malignos (Akumas y Noah). La inocencia brinda más poder a su usuario de acuerdo al nivel de sincronización que esta tiene con el espíritu del individuo, existiendo así tres clases:

 **Parásito:** se aloja en el interior del cuerpo y es la que mayor porcentaje de compatibilidad tiene con el usuario, requiere grandes cantidades de energía para activarse. (Son el tipo de inocencia más rara y los únicos casos de inocencia parasita solo se dan en alfas de alto nivel)

 **Armamento:** La inocencia se fusiona con el arma de manejo del usuario.

 **Cristalizado:** Utiliza la sangre para formar el arma más adecuada al estilo de lucha, no se considera tipo parasito pues no está del todo en el interior del usuario y no consume demasiada fuerza vital.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Características de los continentes:**

 ***Lemuria**

 **Medios de transporte:** Grifos; mitad águila/león, sirven a un solo amo durante toda su vida, principal medio de transporte en el continente puesto que es un terreno con desiertos, riscos montañosos y espesos bosques.

 **Capital del reino:** Cuargeo

 **Principales ciudades:** Didierite, Agata y Citrino

Los nombres de las ciudades de Lemuria están basados en nombres de minerales silicatos y piedras semipreciosas, a excepción del nombre de la capital que mezcla el nombre del mineral de "cuarzo" y la referencia a la diosa Gea *en este caso seria "geo" (al parecer tengo una especie de problema o fetiche a la hora de buscar o inventar nombres ya sea para personajes o cosas… *risa malvada)

 ***Atlántida**

 **Medios de transporte:** Hipocampos, mitad caballo/pez, pueden montarse ya sea solos o usarse para el tiro de carruajes.

Los intraterrestres atlantes tienen la asombrosa capacidad de mantener la respiración bajo el agua por aproximadamente una hora, tiempo suficiente para desplazarse en el agua junto a los hipocampos, su vida gira en torno al vital líquido debido a que la mayoría de sus ciudades están rodeadas por túneles y cuevas subterráneas inundados por agua dulce y salada.

 **Capital del reino:** Atlas

 **Principales ciudades:** Acheron, Barraigh y Avalon

Los nombres de las principales ciudades atlantes son nombres de antiguas islas de mitologías celtas y romanas.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Ya sé lo que me dirán xD "-Varela-chan…este no es el prólogo"… Hubo unos cuantos detalles que olvidé mencionar en la introducción sobre el AU Hollow Earth y para no mezclarlos con el prólogo porque son un tanto punto y aparte me veo obligada a ponerlo como una segunda parte de introducción... y así todos felices *le tiran piedras…**

 **Espero subirlo en cuestión de un día o dos, pero no les prometo seguridad, lo que si les prometo será muchos feels, angustia y shota Allen… ;)**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. The hare between wolf's fangs

**Uno**

 _The hare between wolf's fangs…_

-"Muchos siglos atrás…la gran diosa Gea y los guerreros escogidos por ella, liberaron del asedio al pueblo Lemuriano y Atlante de los Noah; imperio que fue formado por un grupo de seres autoproclamados superiores a nosotros capaces de utilizar magia prohibida, extraños hechizos y materia oscura… Los Noah tenían malvados planes, eran ruines y seres muy peligrosos. Con ambición por riquezas, sed de sangre y un propósito oscuro; destruir a la mismísima diosa y gobernar todo el mundo intraterrestre…"- coloca su mano sobre la tapa del libro cerrándola…

-Viene la mejor parte!...no te detengas!- musitó un niño de preciosos cabellos blanquecinos y tez clara a la persona que se encontraba a su lado luego de cerrar el libro con la historia predilecta del menor, haciendo un puchero y mohines graciosos con su cara, anhelando escuchar el final.

-Eeehh…mmm…sé que dirías eso cariño, pero es muy tarde ya y tienes que dormir- reprendía con un dedo señalando el reloj que estaba encima de un enorme mueble cerca de la puerta.

-Por favor…!...solo unos minutos más, no quiero esperar por el final el día de mañana- dijo luego de acomodarse y juntar más su cuerpo a las almohadas que bien podrían ser de su tamaño.

-…de acuerdo, pero solo esta vez…- con resignación y una cálida sonrisa dedicada a aquel precioso ser acobijado en la cama abrió el libro nuevamente, para así poder empezar a relatar y hacer los ademanes del cuento…

Los ojos grises del niño observan admirados el relato contado por su madre, calmándose con el dulce aroma que desprendía, siendo acunado por los suaves brazos de su progenitora, embelesado con su cantarina y melodiosa voz, mientras las imágenes de aquel antiguo cuento eran proyectadas por un pequeño cristal en la parte superior del libro sobre las sabanas.

-"Gea y los guerreros libraron una fiera batalla contra el malvado clan de los Noah que duró muchos soles, con la caída de los doce grandes y el conde del milenio, quien había jurado algún día lograría convertirse en el dios de caos…el dios Erebo…Madre Tierra fue la triunfante vencedora, confinando en el rincón más alejado a aquellos monstruos que debían su lealtad al conde, en el lugar donde la maldad nunca pudiera dañar nuevamente a sus preciosos hijos, los habitantes de Lemuria y Atlántida. En honor a Gea, ellos decidieron construir maravillosos templos... y muchos soles después surgieron finalmente los reinos que hoy todos conocemos..."… fin…- musito depositando sobre la tersa mejilla del menor un beso y removiéndose de su lado para colocar el libro sobre la mesita a un costado de la cama.

-Lindo día mamá…-

-Lindo día amor, descansa-

~o~o~o~o~

En ese entonces el joven príncipe Allen Walker tenía apenas 44 años, era el alma del lugar, el hijo de dos padres muy amorosos, y la esperanza de un reino entero…

Primogénito y único hijo del filántropo rey Mana y la bondadosa reina Daira, bendecido desde su nacimiento por la diosa Gea… denotándolo con una sedosa cabellera del tono blanco más puro… la piel más tersa y nívea… los ojos grises heredados de su madre… y una rara pieza de inocencia que se alojaba en su pequeño brazo tiñéndolo de un ocre oscuro… los hechiceros y clérigos dedujeron que el príncipe sería un símbolo de grandeza y orgullo para la familia real, ya que solo podía significar que estaba destinado a ser un alfa de alta categoría además de convertirse en un poderoso guerrero.

Mana dudaba un poco de las afirmaciones de los hechiceros sobre futuro de Allen siendo un alfa de alto nivel, solo con conocer las características de estos y luego ver a su hijo, pues ciertamente el peliblanco tenía un cuerpo estilizado y delgado, además de ser muy pequeño y delicado incluso para tratarse de un alfa común.

Solo se tenía registro de dos alfas de esta categoría en toda Lemuria, el general de la armada militar y el mismísimo rey… la reina Daira era una omega, ella en cambio no perdía sus esperanzas; después de todo nadie podía saber exactamente que casta le precedería ya que a pesar de que el padre de Allen fuese un alfa, el género solo se llegaría a saber luego del primer celo del menor.

~o~o~o~o~

Dentro de la mayor fortaleza rocosa de la ciudad costera de Citrino, el castillo real se alzaba varios metros sobre un frondoso bosque bordeando la parte delantera, tallado en piedra caliza sobre un abismal risco a la orilla del mar, cercana al puente de Cira, golpeado por frescas olas llenando de aire salado todo a su alrededor. En el centro de la ciudad, los aldeanos destacaban por ser una extraña combinación de atlantes que viajan o residen en el puerto y los nativos lemurianos, siempre alegres y trabajadores, viviendo en una apacible utopía, en una paz que aún no había sido perturbada desde remotos tiempos.

El palacio estaba dividido en tres alas, una por nivel; la principal y más grande, en donde se encontraban los salones y mesas gigantescas para las reuniones de estado, donde permitían el acceso a nobles, embajadores y visitantes atlantes, empresarios poderosos y guerreros, para llevar a cabo ceremonias, juramentos de título y fiestas; la segunda ala o nivel, donde solo se permite el acceso a omegas del personal de servidumbre seleccionado y los eruditos del reino es el lugar donde se encuentra el despacho real y el bibliotecario; finalmente el ala real en la parte más alta, donde los aposentos del rey y el príncipe se ubicaban. Por tal motivo Allen permanecía gran parte del tiempo aislado del exterior, solo en pocas ocasiones a la semana se le permitía salir al área de caballería en las afueras del imponente castillo.

Allen se sentía solo… los guardias y la servidumbre a su alrededor lo trataban con todos los honores y respetos de un adulto noble… como niño, lo trataban como la pieza más frágil de cristal que en cualquier momento se pudiera romper, haciéndolo sentir incómodo con tantas formalidades y etiquetas.

En repetidas ocasiones, muchas y difíciles de recordar para el menor, le pedía a su padre que le dejase acompañarlo en los viajes y visitas que hacia al reino de Atlántida… Allen desde muy pequeño se sentía fascinado con los relatos contados por su madre y las descripciones que encontraba en los libros sobre las maravillas del continente, de sus extraños habitantes y la capital del reino… más sin embargo, nunca pudo acompañarlo, recordando siempre las excusas de "-aun eres muy pequeño para el peligroso viaje-" "-el océano es traicionero y no podemos arriesgar tu seguridad-" "-nos acompañarás cuando consigas a tu grifo-" … y la lista interminable de burdos pretextos para él, el solo hecho de recordarlos lo hacía poner un puchero en su rostro denotando frustración, muy pocas veces pudo conocer a los nobles atlantes en fiestas casuales a las que asistía acatando los protocolos de "príncipe joven que no puede interferir en conversaciones de adultos".

Quería…claro que quería ver en persona al rey de Atlántida… la última visita que había hecho al reino fue poco antes de que naciera, y desde entonces solo recibían visitas de embajadores, nobles "gordos y feos" como les decía él, y comerciantes.

 _-Un día podré salir libremente y me convertiré en un fuerte guerrero, así mi madre y mi padre no se preocuparan más por mí-_ decía una y otra vez dentro de su joven e inocente mente…

Los momentos más divertidos para él, esos que le permitían comportarse como cualquier niño de su edad sin la estigma de género o linaje eran cuando, pasaba las tardes en la orilla del mar junto a su madre, cuando se colaba al salón del trono y jugaba con la silla de su padre y cuando le permitían salir a las afueras del palacio y acercarse al área de caballería para los inicios de su entrenamiento; aprender sobre el manejo de la espada, arquería, artes marciales y aprender a activar la inocencia dentro de su brazo, con la premisa de que debía formarse como un fuerte alfa esperando que el día en el que asumiera el trono no se doblegara ante nadie y fuera respetado y honrado por todos…

~o~o~o~o~

Ese día…

Allen estaba en el bibliotecario, lugar donde se conservan todos los manuscritos recientes y antiguos de la historia, la familia real, del continente y de Gea; sus clases particulares eran siempre muy puntuales y estrictas ya que lo instruía el más sabio erudito real…

Su clase se vio finalizada, y no veía la hora de poder bajar al área de entrenamiento y practicar junto a su mejor amigo Lavi.

Lavi Bookman es un chico de 56 años, de vivos cabellos rojos muy alborotados, ojos de un profundo color esmeralda, una actitud infantil, burlona e intuitiva… era, por decirlo así, el único amigo que tenía el príncipe… a Lavi se le permitía el ingreso al palacio por ser el nieto del ministro y erudito Bookman, un alfa líder del clan de guardianes del conocimiento e historia del reino… "panda" como el pelirrojo suele llamarlo, en consecuencia, Lavi era el sucesor del clan Bookman, un chico de la nobleza, y casi por obligación debía acompañar a su abuelo diariamente al palacio, obligación que le fuera tortuosa a excepción de los momentos en los que pasaba junto a Allen jugando o entrenando.

-Allen!... moo~…vamos, se nos hace tarde- grita desde el fondo del pasillo el pelirrojo a la espera de su amigo haciendo pucheros debido a la paciencia del chico albino para cerrar el libro y levantarse de su asiento.

-V-voy!- un poco inseguro de levantar la voz pues aún se encontraba dentro el bibliotecario y temía un llamado de atención de Bookman quien se dedicaba a tomar los libros de la lección previa prestándoles poca atención y retirarse seguido de cerca por él.

-Si terminamos antes las prácticas de hoy tendremos tiempo para jugar un rato antes de que sea hora de irme-musita Lavi una vez que Allen salió del salón; empezaron a caminar a paso rápido, sonriendo y compartiendo miradas cómplices.

-Aún estamos a tiempo Lavi… además, a mí me gustan bastante las lecciones de Bookman-dono- responde al tiempo que bajaban con torpeza por los anchos escalones en caracol, pasando de largo a una hilera de guardias con pose imperturbable…

-Lo dices tú porque el viejo panda no te regaña todo el tiempo y obliga a memorizar todos los libros que tus ojos puedan leer- con mirada llorosa denotando que en su cabeza hacia memoria del estricto régimen al que era sometido desde que recordaba.

-Ya se!… que tal si hacemos una carrera hasta el salón principal~- musita caminando en reversa viendo de frente el rostro del ojigris, canturreando con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ee-eh … bueno- dice no tan convencido mirando de un lado a otro para devolver la mirada junto a una sonrisa; no era de la clase de niño problemático y muy raras veces recibía llamados de atención. Al contrario, Lavi por su actitud rebelde e hiperactiva terminaba por causar en ocasiones grandes problemas salvándose por poco de severos castigos, además de tener cierto gusto por realizar comportamientos suicidas; molestando a los guardias, escapándose de las clases de su abuelo, colándose en las jaulas de los grifos... sin duda ambos se complementaban y de cierta forma Allen mantenía a raya y con vida al joven suicida.

-Yooosh!~… okay… empieza a correr…YA!- con una sonrisa ladina y sin dar mayor aviso corrió tanto como sus cortas piernas le ayudaran dejando atrás a Allen que tardo un poco en reaccionar y llamar a Lavi entre risas y gritos…

En la carrera pasaron por inmensos e interminables pasillos y jardines internos, por entre las ventanas se apreciaba el intenso tono azul de las aguas que golpeaban el abismal acantilado, la ventaja que poseía Allen era que conocía cada rincón y lugar del castillo como la palma de su mano, tomando un atajo por las escaleras de servicio se logró adelantar abriendo una pequeña puerta asustando a Lavi quien casi se tropieza por la impresión.

Siguieron hasta que sus pulmones demandaron una cantidad abundante de oxígeno y sus piernas se empezaron a acalambrar por correr sin antes hacer calentamientos y estiramientos, por ventajosa diferencia Allen era el ganador.

-Haa… haah A-Allen… eres bas…ante rápido- hablando entre respiraciones, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas descansando un poco de la agitación.

-…solo gané por poco…- responde igual de cansado, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared para descansar, dejando que el viento que se colaba desde el exterior de la enorme sala moviera sus cabellos pegados a su piel por un poco de sudor.

Ambos empezaron a reír sin razón alguna, solo aprovechado el momento ameno y la fresca sensación que les brindaba el viento de mar; Lavi ahora totalmente recostado en el suelo con su respiración menos agitada y Allen sentado pero manteniéndose siempre apoyado en la pared.

Luego de unos momentos de descanso escuchan el eco de unas pesadas botas resonar en el salón…

-Entonces si la liebre y el conejo tienen bastante energía para correr supongo que también la tienen para empezar sus prácticas…- musita la persona que siempre estuvo ahí desde que llegaron corriendo, solo que ninguno había notado su presencia.

-¿Liebre?-

-¿Conejo?-

Ojos plata y esmeralda se posan sobre los de la persona de pie frente a ellos… era el rey Mana, quien repentinamente recibe el abrazo de Allen.

-Papá..!- exclama Allen claramente emocionado al ver a su padre.

-Aaah! Eeh~ etto… su m-majestad- Lavi se pone de pie en un instante, inclina su cabeza y musita con voz trémula, ya que es la primera vez que estaba frente al rey de manera informal, y él hacía unos momentos se encontraba en una cómica posición tirado en el suelo, sentía sus mejillas arder y la vergüenza de encontrarse con el de esa forma lo ponía nervioso.

Allen en cambio, empezó a reír al ver la reacción de su amigo y su rostro igual o más rojo que su cabello, Mana empezó a reír de igual forma contagiado por la risa de su hijo y abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Un gusto verte por aquí Lavi…y pues así es, las liebres son más rápidas que los conejos, además que la mayoría de ellas son completamente blancas al igual que tu- alborotando los blancos cabellos del ojigris respondiendo a las dudas del par de jóvenes que expresan sorpresa y curiosidad por lo dicho por él.

-Me debo retirar… los dejare practicar un par de minutos para que puedan jugar antes de la partida de Bookman y Lavi- Allen se suelta de su abrazo y se despide de su padre con un beso en la mejilla, Lavi solo agita su mano a modo de despedida… Mana empieza a caminar… con un pequeño pesar en su pecho y un mal presentimiento, que decidió dejar de lado…

~o~o~o~o~

Al cabo de un par de minutos ambos chicos se encontraban exhaustos tras sus prácticas pero todavía con ánimo suficiente para seguir con su tarde de juegos, Allen en especial, pues al ser apenas un niño, la mayor parte del entrenamiento de ese día consistía en movimientos de estiramiento, casi al igual que una terapia para facilitarle un mover de forma fluida y natural el brazo contenedor de la inocencia ya que apenas lo podía mover y de manera algo tosca, por lo que en cuanto a entrenamientos se refería Lavi le ganaba con ventajosa diferencia…

-Que deberíamos hacer ahora?- pregunta el pelirrojo caminando tranquilamente con las brazos levantados sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Mmm… que tal si jugamos a las escondidas- musita esperando ansioso por la reacción de su amigo.

-Me parece una excelente idea- responde guiñando un ojo con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

-Pero antes debemos subir, no quiero meterme en problemas por permanecer afuera, pero esta vez sin carreras…- musita con una risilla nerviosa y rascando su cuello.

-Aaah, que aburrido eres Allen…- responde perdiendo el impulso de incitar nuevamente al chico albino a correr hacia la segunda ala del palacio, haciendo muecas de disgusto y graciosos pucheros.

~o~o~o~o~

-Ok!...yo empezare a contar…tu ve a esconderte ¿de acuerdo?- Lavi musita escondiendo sus rostro entre sus brazos apoyados contra la fría pared de uno de los pilares cerca de las escaleras.

-De acuerdo…- Responde Allen retrocediendo unos pasos para emprender la huida en cuanto Lavi empezara con el conteo.

-1…- Lavi empieza pronunciando de forma exagerada cada número haciéndolos sonar de una forma graciosa, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando en el mismo lugar, claro que sin despegar el rostro de la pared.

-2…-

-3…-

-4…-

Mientras Lavi contaba, Allen corría entusiasmado buscando el escondite ideal; al principio decidió meterse en un baúl que servía como decoración frente a las puertas del salón del trono, _-este lugar es perfecto, pero sería demasiado obvio, sería el primer lugar en el que Lavi vendría a buscarme-_ pensaba mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de donde el chico de ojos esmeralda se encontraba…

Escuchando aun el conteo que llevaba el menor, encontró otro posible escondite, esta vez se trataba de una reliquia antigua traída del exterior, una vieja armadura oxidada de un soldado humano, se colocó entre las piernas de metal del hombre de hojalata y bufó molesto… esta vez podía notar que las delgadas piernas no lo ocultaban del todo además de delatarlo su cabello y sus ropas de un tono celeste muy claro.

-16…-

-17…-

Empezaba a quedarse sin ideas y de seguir así perdería el juego sin siquiera haberlo empezado…

 _-Que hago!...no puedo entrar a uno de los salones porque eso sería trampa…piensa… eso es!...-_ se sintió aliviado pues ahora tenía su vista posada en los enormes ventanales que daban la vista hacia el exterior, estaban cubiertos por largas cortinas de tela poco transparente que llegaban hasta el suelo…

-19…-

-20… quieras o no allá voy!- canturreaba mientras empezaba con la tarea de inspeccionar cada rincón del gigantesco pasillo.

Allen sin llegar a pensarlo una segunda vez se coló entre la cortina y los cristales de la ventana, procurando con sumo cuidado que sus pies no salieran a relucir de entre la tela… la tarea de encontrar un escondite estaba hecha, ahora solo restaba guardar silencio.

Un silencio que empezaba a incomodarlo…era un chico algo asustadizo y en repetidas ocasiones necesitaba de los abrazos de su madre y el tranquilizante aroma que desprendía, ese aroma característico de los omega que brinda una sensación de calidez…

¿Por qué entonces al pasar unos cuantos minutos sentía que su respiración se volvía más errática y se sentía abordado por una sensación claustrofóbica? … para calmar ese innecesario temor y distraerse Allen opto por darse la vuelta y observar el paisaje proyectado al otro extremo del ventanal que lo separaba del exterior… podía ver a lo lejos toda la extensión de Citrino y la villa con sus habitantes pues estaban en la parte más alta de la ciudad, seguido de la línea de arena blanca que marcaba el fin de la tierras y el inicio del mar…

Sus ojos encandilados con el brillo del sol se abrieron desorbitantes, se encontró con algo que… en vez de calmarlo… provoco que un creciente pánico se apoderara de cada parte de su cuerpo…

-Te encontré!- musita Lavi abrazando a Allen aun con las cortinas envueltas en su cuerpo…

-Ja~! Gane!... esta vez te toca contar…Allen?... ¿Allen estas bien?!...- una señal de alarma se activó en su mente… el ojigris no respondía y podía sentir entre sus brazos como el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba en gran manera…Lavi lo soltó por un momento y corrió el inmenso par de cortinas… estaba en shock!...lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no podía ser nada más que una terrible pesadilla…

~o~o~o~o~

 ***Traducción del título: La liebre entre los colmillos del lobo**

 **¿Qué creen que está pasando en el exterior? *risa malvada**

 **Mmm… al parecer me emocione demasiado escribiendo el "prologo" que al final no es más que un flashback de lo que ocurrió en el pasado del príncipe Allen… por lo que mejor opté por dejarlo como el capítulo 1… en el segundo capítulo terminara el flashback para así dar inicio al meollo de la historia xD**

 **Será muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que no existen las noches en el interior de la tierra, pero si existen los días nublados, lluviosos, arcoíris y auroras *todavía me estoy acostumbrando a esta peculiar condición, sobre todo en las escenas de "noche"… Los intraterrestres igual necesitan dormir, pero lo hacen sellando completamente los lugares en los que duermen para simular la noche y oscuridad de esta…**

 **Otro recordatorio para las que no prestaron mucha atención a la introducción: (parte I) El periodo máximo de vida es de aproximadamente 500 años, por lo que dejare aquí las comparaciones en años humanos de las edades de los personajes (en los próximos capítulos obviare esta parte y colocaré a la par de la edad intraterrestre la comparación humana)**

 **El primer celo denota el género de los jóvenes adolescentes en edades similares indiferentemente sean alfas, betas u omegas, por lo general se manifiesta después de cumplir los 90 años.**

 **Allen 44 años / 7 años humanos**

 **Lavi 56 años / 9 años humanos**

 ***Primer celo: 90 años / 15 años humanos**

 **Debo añadir que el periodo de actualización de este fic será cada 15 días y se hará en día miércoles… lo actualizaré de esta forma porque ya terminaron mis vacaciones y estoy comenzando mi antepenúltimo semestre, en palabras simples (y tristes) estoy en el quinto año de carrera y estoy hasta el cuello con tareas además del inicio del año de prácticas… por lo que haciendo cuentas se me hará casi imposible llevar los dos fic (Jikan no Breaker y Lemuria) semanales… le daré más prioridad a JnB… pero eso no significa que déje descuidado este fic o que lo pondré en pausa o algo así… no quiero que se alarmen por eso, para compensarlas trataré de hacer capítulos más largos para que valga la pena la espera ;) solo les pido un poco de comprensión y paciencia (la segunda creo que les sobra en demasía xD por eso les agradezco infinitamente)**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	4. Child's Nightmare

**Dos**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE ESCENAS GORE UN TANTO PASADAS DE TONO, SI SON SENSIBLES A ESTE TIPO DE LECTURAS ABSTÉNGANSE DE CONTINUAR Y COMENTAR… QUEDAN AVISADOS ;)**

 _Child's nightmare…_

" _El destino bien puede ser el evento inesperado más hermoso… pero también la sentencia más amarga…"_

Debía ser solo una pesadilla… ¿verdad?

Debía ser solo el producto de la más retorcida imaginación…

¿La negación podía ser una opción?

En la lejanía la ciudad costera estaba siendo devastada… tenue y poco perceptible eran las vibraciones causadas por las explosiones mezcladas con los gritos agónicos de personas inocentes; ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños siendo masacrados por la misma muerte tiñéndolo todo de rojo, negro y gris… carbonizados por extraños hazes de luz y llamas casi salidas del mismísimo sol…

Allen nunca en su corta vida había presenciado tal escenario bélico… Lavi, quien viajaba con más regularidad por cada ciudad del continente no había visto más que leves rebeliones de esclavos omegas…situación que era común pero en minoría al ser denigrados por su debilidad y condiciones en la sociedad que debía ser perfecta… no se tenía registro de conflictos o guerras recientes, ni con el reino vecino, ni se reportaba la reaparición de los esbirros del malvado Conde del Milenio desde hacía ya centenares de años… entonces ¿Qué podía ser el causante de tal aberración, atentando contra civiles inocentes?

Un fuerte sonido hizo que ambos chicos brincaran del susto, el repetitivo y molesto pitido de la alarma de más alto grado siendo activada en el palacio, sin duda era un terrible presagio; se empezaban a ver por la ventana docenas de soldados montados en sus hermosos grifos cubiertos por gruesas armaduras doradas volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad.

Lo único que ellos sabían era que algo malo estaba por suceder… o ya estaba ocurriendo…

-Allen!... rápido! debemos buscar al viejo panda o a tus padres!- decía moviendo bruscamente los hombros del peliblanco en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar, no hace más de 15 minutos atrás jugaban tranquilamente… y ahora sus propias vidas estaban en juego.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni dejaba de temblar como un débil cordero, su mente era un desastre total… lo primero que pensó fue en correr en busca de su madre… estaban en el lugar más seguro de toda la ciudad y aun así el caos era el que reinaba, nadie, ni siquiera los soldados betas y alfas que corrían por los pasillos tenían la más remota idea de quien era su atacante… ¿sería acaso un intento de golpe de estado?

La presión de las temblorosas manos de su amigo pelirrojo lo hicieron entrar en razón, sus ojos opacados recobraron un ápice de brillo de determinación y la frustrante necesidad de sentir la seguridad de los brazos de su madre; la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas lo obligó finalmente a asentir con su cabeza dándole a entender al ojiverde que debían correr, lo más probable era que la mitad de las personas en el palacio estuviera defendiendo la entrada…y la otra mitad buscando al príncipe perdido… pero la realidad era muy distinta…

~o~o~o~o~

Se encontraban a la mitad del pasillo secundario de la segunda ala del palacio… el lugar más cercano a ellos en ese momento era el bibliotecario, donde casi seguramente encontrarían algunos guardias o en el mejor de los casos al abuelo de Lavi. Por el momento llegar a salvo a aquel lugar era la mejor opción.

Lavi tenía miedo… pero debía actuar como un hermano mayor para el asustado chico albino que corría tras de él sujetando con fuerza su mano. Su responsabilidad en ese preciso momento era lograr poner a salvo a ambos y de ser posible, descubrir que estaba causando tal desastre.

Se sintió una gigantesca explosión, provocando que el piso en el que estaban temblara, haciendo que pequeñas piezas del techo de piedra y los finos candelabros comenzaran a caer, Allen y Lavi cayeron de forma brusca al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio, cubriendo sus cabezas de los fragmentos de escombros.

-La explosión vino de la primera ala…- Lavi musito en un hilo de voz _-seguramente los atacantes han acabado con los guardias de caballería… ¿en dónde está la reina y el rey?!-_ pensaba frunciendo el ceño mirando en todas direcciones mientras el ojigris y él se ayudaban mutuamente a ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo.

Se encontraban cerca de las escaleras que descendían a la zona de peligro, podían ver las enormes puertas talladas del bibliotecario aun intacto por los severos movimientos del suelo, pero de forma repentina una voz aguda y cantarina se hizo eco al interior de las cabezas de ambos niños, interrumpiendo su andar; la presión por el poder utilizado para tal acción los hizo colocar sus manos en un vano intento de tapar sus oídos y calmar el dolor de cabeza provocado por la molesta risa de esa persona misteriosa… al parecer los atacantes se estaban anunciando por medio de algún hechizo telepático.

 _-~Hemos esperado mucho tiempo,_

 _El dios Erebo espera a ser reencarnado,_

 _Hemos sufrido de hambre y sueño…_

 _Llorando sangre y alzando manos~-_

Era el presagio de una rebelión, una propuesta de guerra dirigida a todo ser intraterrestre… Luego de escuchar tan aterradoras palabras, Lavi y Allen no dudaron en esconderse dentro del salón, las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, dando a entender que lo que sea que estuviera atacando a la ciudad ya estaba dentro del palacio.

Ambos niños escucharon los pasos apresurados de un grupo de personas… con el temor a flor de piel Allen tomo uno de los libros que habían caído al suelo como posible arma, Lavi intentaba de forma torpe cerrar la pesada puerta de madera… -Aquí está el príncipe y el nieto de Bookman-sama!... den aviso al rey! y busquen a la reina!- gritaba un soldado al ver la silueta de los chicos tras la puerta, enviando a dos betas y un alfa que lo acompañaban. Lavi de inmediato soltó la puerta y permitió el ingreso del grupo de tres soldados jóvenes, notando que algunos portaban sangre y polvo en sus ropas, posiblemente fueron enviados a rescatar y poner a salvo al personal de servidumbre y al príncipe.

-Donde está mi mamá!?- fue lo primero que Allen exclamó en un fuerte tono de voz después de reconocer los rostros de algunos de los soldados que cuidaban los pasillos minutos atrás y de sentirse abrumado con el nerviosismo y la angustia que emanaba de ellos.

-Creemos que ella está en sus aposentos, debemos escoltarlos hasta el exterior del castillo lo más rápido posible, tenemos que llevarlos al _Grerto_ para que escapen- dice el soldado inclinándose a la altura de ellos con una falsa sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Será mejor que esperemos a que bajen junto a la reina- menciona otro de los soldados que hacia guardia en la puerta esperando divisar al grupo que se había separado.

El pequeño ojigris sin poder reprimir más tiempo su frustración y miedo empezó a derramar finas lágrimas y a soltar leves sollozos llamando la atención de Lavi…

-Allen…- musita extendiendo sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran también por sus ojos verdes.

Otra explosión alerto a los soldados ya que el humo producto de algún incendio en la parte inferior empezaba a colarse en todo el pasillo e inundar el inmenso bibliotecario, en pose de guardia vieron como el otro grupo de hombres bajaban en total estado de alerta junto a una delicada figura de cabellos castaños…

-Allen!- Daira grito sintiendo un poco de alivio en su corazón al ver en el fondo a su hijo sano y salvo, empezando a correr alejándose de los guardias…

-…M-mami…- musito con voz trémula, la vista nublada por el mar de lágrimas y la sensación de alivio, sintiendo aun a lo lejos el aroma dulce como avellana haciéndole cosquillas en su pequeña nariz, soltándose del agarre de su amigo e igual que su madre empezando a correr, pasando por alto al guardia a la entrada, y a cierta persona caminando descuidadamente en la misma dirección…

-Príncipe Allen…cuidado!- grito el soldado con su mano estirada tratando de alcanzarlo.

Quienes corrían a su ansiado encuentro no notaron la presencia de un joven de piel morena casi grisácea que había terminado de subir los escalones.

 _-Tease-_

De una de las manos de este misterioso ser brotaron cientos de mariposas de color purpura… volando hacia el techo sobre ambos haciendo que grandes trozos de piedra cayeran sobre el pasillo.

-Allen!-

-Príncipe!-

Dijeron todos en un grito de pánico al ver como el soldado que corría tras el albino lo envolvió con su cuerpo recibiendo las pesadas rocas que caían…el silencio se instaló, con el polvo causado por el derrumbe nadie tenía idea del estado del príncipe o la misma reina.

Una espeluznante risa hizo eco en el pasillo y el enorme hueco que dejaba ver parte del corredor del piso superior, deleitándose con los llamados desesperados de los soldados removiendo algunas piedras y sacando al peliblanco de entre ellas tosiendo y escupiendo el polvo que había tragado..

-Estas herido!? Te duele algo!?- musitaba Lavi escaneando el cuerpo entero del ojigris notando únicamente raspones.

-…no me p-paso nada Lavi….- dijo alzando su mirada hacia los hombres que al igual que el ojiverde buscaban daños o heridas graves en su cuerpo… del soldado que lo protegió… no se puede decir más…

-¿Allen cariño estas bien?!- se escuchaba la voz de su madre tras la pila de rocas bloqueando el paso.

-Sí, estoy bien mama…- respondió con preocupación al hablar… estando varios metros lejos de ella sentía un mal presentimiento haciéndolo temblar de nueva cuenta.

-Vallan al Grerto!... nosotros subiremos y buscaremos la forma de escapar por la ventana con los grifos- grito con voz potente el soldado alfa que estaba junto a la reina quien juntaba sus manos cerca de su pecho, haciendo oraciones a la diosa pidiendo protección…

-Corran!-grito por última vez el soldado antes de asir de forma delicada el brazo de la reina, obligándola a dejar la escena y empezar a correr junto a los demás hacia las escaleras de ascenso; de haber sabido que la caída del techo fue producto de un ataque directo y no a causa de una explosión externa probablemente se hubieran quedado.

~o~o~o~o~

Después de unos largos segundos Lavi y los hombres junto a Allen se dieron cuenta de quién era el causante de la muerte de su compañero y la persona que ataco al príncipe y la reina.

-Valla… es una alegría encontrar al joven príncipe y a la reina aun después de la advertencia que hizo Wisely con su telepatía- musita con parsimonia en una mueca deforme que debía ser una risa escueta.

Los que estaban frente a la escalera de descenso vieron con horror como el joven se colocaba justo en el medio, notando que una de sus manos sostenía la pierna desmembrada de algún infortunado soldado…

El humo y el polvo no les permitía ver con claridad la cantidad exagerada de sangre que bañaba el cuerpo del muchacho… los ojos de ambos niños miraban aterrorizados la escena dantesca estampada en sus ropas y el miedo en los ojos de los hombres que inútilmente intentaban protegerlos.

-Oh..! Creo que interrumpí un empalagoso encuentro…me presento, mi nombre es Tyki Mikk y soy un miembro del clan de los Noah- musita haciéndole una reverencia al príncipe que se escondía tras los hombres que sostenían unas simples espadas.

Los soldados, sin importar su fuerza y destreza en el manejo de armas lamentablemente poco podían hacer si de un ataque de akumas y miembros del clan Noah se trataba… sus cuerpos eran casi de acero e indestructibles contra armamento tradicional, además de tener en sus bando a gran cantidad de alfas con diferentes habilidades y una sed de sangre incontrolable…por muy fuertes que fueran los soldados que darían su vida para proteger a la familia real, los únicos capaces de combatir a los Noah y el Conde eran los guerreros escogidos por Gea…y para la desdicha de todos, la mayoría se encontraban concentrados en la Rama Norte de Lemuria… a cientos de kilómetros de Citrino, en la zona desértica de la ciudad de Cuargeo. En la ciudad solo estaban disponibles para dar pelea el abuelo de Lavi y el general del ejército Lemuriano ya que ambos poseían piezas de inocencia, estaba claro que la señal de alarma llegaría al lugar de adoración de la diosa, pero pasarían horas antes de que los refuerzos llegaran.

La risa del chico no mayor a la edad aparentada por los soldados fue cambiada por un semblante seco y ojos deseosos por ver sangre esparcida por doquier… de un veloz movimiento utilizo la pierna en su mano para asestar un golpe a la cabeza de uno de los soldados, quien salió disparado a gran velocidad, dejando un trazo carmín en la mitad de la pared manchando invaluables piezas de arte colgadas…

Lavi jalo del brazo de Allen haciéndolo entrar al bibliotecario, tropezando con las rocas y los movimientos producto de las explosiones al interior del castillo…

El último soldado en pie alzo su espada y junto a un grito de furia arremetió contra el chico inmutado viéndolo con una mirada seria, la espada atravesó todo el cuerpo del moreno como si de un fantasma se tratara y se incrustó en el piso de mármol… una risa burlona salió de su boca al ver la expresión asombrada en los ojos del contrario.

-Dudo mucho que puedas matarme con esa simple espada de juguete- replicaba con voz sarcástica –Veras… tengo una peculiar habilidad… ¿te gustaría saber cual es?- musita afilando aún más la mirada penetrante de sus ojos dorados, dando un profundo respiro, absorbiendo la esencia a miedo absoluto, deleitándose con la sensación del acelerado ritmo del corazón del hombre a punto de sufrir un colapso sin siquiera empezar a divertirse… pues cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre se abría paso por las papilas gustativas del noah una terrible personalidad sádica y juguetona se veía reflejada en esos mortales orbes ámbar.

-P-por fav-favor… no me … ma-tes- rogaba el hombre ahora de rodillas y temblando al ver la mano del joven Noah dentro suyo, sintiendo como este sin quitar esa expresión oscura en el rostro acariciaba los pulmones y el corazón en su interior.

-Lastimosamente…-

De un tajo tenia ahora en su mano parte de la columna vertebral del hombre que sufrió la muerte más agónica de entre todos los "afortunados" soldados que tuvieron una muerte rápida, ahogándose en su propia sangre y doblándose, quedando inerte en una posición biológicamente imposible…

-…no soy un ser piadoso- musita luego de contemplar con total locura la forma alargada y cubierta de sangre del objeto en su mano, dejándola caer ahora con desinterés.

~o~o~o~o~

Lavi tuvo que hacer uso de toda su flaqueante fuerza de voluntad en ese momento para evitar devolver el contenido de su estómago…el olor a sangre fresca era totalmente nauseabundo, miraba por una pequeña abertura entre las puertas la espalda del moreno alejarse en dirección a las escaleras… haciéndolo soltar un suspiro aliviado.

Allen estaba parado junto de la mesa en la que horas antes repasaba sus lecciones de política junto al abuelo del ojiverde… se preguntaba una y otra vez porque a pesar de tener una pieza de inocencia en su brazo aún no había sido capaz de activarla a pesar de las incontables horas de prácticas, sintiéndose totalmente indefenso e inútil como futuro guerrero en ese momento, él y Lavi estaban condenados a una muerte segura… y espantosa…

-¿Y-ya … se fue?- pregunta el albino en un tono suave de voz al notar el silencio en el que estaban.

-…Si… supongo q-que debemos esperar a estar seguros de que no hay nadie más afuera… y correr en busca de…-

Los ojos plateados de Allen estaban desorbitados, se sintió paralizado… no podía articular palabra alguna para darle aviso a su amigo de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo…

A la par del joven pelirrojo estaba el rostro desfigurado de Tyki atravesando mágicamente la pared de piedra, viéndolo directamente…

-Los encontré!... Creo que gane el juego~, esta vez le toca contar a nuestro querido príncipe!- musita alertando a Lavi de la presencia del noah a la par de él.

Lavi exhalo todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, temblando se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la puerta y corrió junto a Allen, viendo como el chico más alto terminaba de pasar su cuerpo por la pared.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho jugar con tus viseras pequeño príncipe…- rió de forma desquiciada -el conde me dejo la misión de encontrar al hijo del inútil rey Mana… misión que acepte gustoso, aunque hubiera preferido matar al rey en persona- espeto más como un extraño monologo ya que no iba a ser respondido por los chicos que ahora más que nunca sentían el terror corriendo por sus venas…

-No..n-nos das m-miedo- el ojigris musita con la voz entrecortada dando a entender lo contrario a sus palabras colocando una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

-Pues deberías…Allen Walker- menciona ensanchando su sonrisa y empezando a caminar a paso lento -Fue demasiado fácil acabar con la capital del reino, los soldados apenas si destruyeron a unos cuantos akumas… una vez el conde corte la cabeza del rey la primera fase de nuestro plan estará completada, luego iremos por la familia real atlante y la Rama Sur en busca del corazón de la inocencia…- menciona tales planes atroces como si fuera la cosa más banal de la cual hablar, después de todo era el fin de ambos chicos y no llegarían a ser testigos de lo que pasaría después según el ojiambar.

Cuando estaba a pasos centímetros de distancia Lavi saco de su botín una pequeña daga –Ja~ no me hagas reír- espetó –hazme un favor y suelta eso… no te servirá de nada… o acaso no viste como termino el soldado de hace un momento?- dice Tyki logrando que el coraje de Lavi lo hiciera lanzarse con la daga sujeta por ambas manos, en un vano intento de golpear al noah atravesando su cuerpo en el acto.

Allen se apartó de la mesa y corrió tratando de recatar a Lavi, siendo golpeado en el pecho por una patada de parte del moreno, cayendo al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza escupiendo la saliva acumulada en su boca, con altas probabilidades de tener una costilla rota.

-Cuando dije que jugaría con tigo no era broma- musita negando con el dedo en señal de desapruebo mientras se alejaba del albino, agachándose un poco, lo suficiente para tomar del cuello al ojiverde sacándole ahogados gemidos y gruñidos por la falta de aire.

-B-basta!- decía tratando de levantarse levantando su mano para alcanzar el brazo de Lavi.

-Que dices si antes de jugar con tigo me divierto primero con tu querido amigo!- menciona poniendo el pie sobre la blanca cabellera de Allen manchándola con la sangre en su suela, viendo con gracia los ojos grises llenos de cristalinas lágrimas, pero manteniendo determinación y valentía, aun a pesar de sentir su cuerpo entero temblar.

-Aaghh!- Lavi articulaba alguna palabra mientras respiraba con más dificultad, Tyki poso sus ojos en los verdes del menor en su mano, viendo su cara enrojecer a causa del esfuerzo que ponía para mantener la conciencia.

Lo dejo caer sin cuidado al frio suelo, otra explosión en las cercanías hizo que más grietas se abrieran paso en las paredes dejando que el humo nuevamente ingresara al salón… Lavi sujetaba con ambas manos su cuello, tosiendo, llenando de aire sus pulmones vacíos.

Sin previo aviso Allen sintió como la tosca mano de Tyki sujetaba con fuerza su cabello para levantarlo y lanzarlo sin medir su fuerza hacia la librera más cercana, el golpe y el grito adolorido hicieron que la mirada preocupada de Lavi fuera en dirección a la librera rota con el cuerpo del príncipe seminconsciente en medio de los libros en el suelo.

Otra risa, esta vez más discreta salió de los labios teñidos con sangre… -mira con atención como juego con este hermoso niño…- musita volteando con su pierna al conejo pelirrojo, haciendo que callera sobre su espalda.

Lavi soltó un gruñido, viéndolo fijamente… -tus ojos son muy lindos…sería una lástima que los sacara de sus cuencas…- exclama agarrando de forma fuerte la mandíbula del ojiverde, luego soltándolo dejándole de paso unos rasguños por sus ennegrecidas garras, sujetando ambos brazos del menor sobre su cabeza en una forma incomoda y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su torso. Riendo sádicamente introduce sus dedos en la cavidad ocular de Lavi, sacándole al instante desgarradores gritos calando en lo más profundo de la mente de Allen que recuperaba la conciencia después del golpe.

Lavi gritaba entre dolorosos espasmos e inútiles sacudidas intentando liberarse del agarre de la mano de ese malvado alfa que torcía sus dedos junto al ojo y parpado, dejando un enorme charco de sangre que se perdía entre el rojo de sus cabellos esparcidos por el suelo…

Los gritos se volvieron cada vez más roncos debido al desgaste de las cuerdas vocales… en un último movimiento Tyki saca en su totalidad el pequeño ojo verde con el nervio óptico aun colgante… llorando sangre por su cuenca ahora vacía y torrentes de lágrimas en su ojo aun intacto, sintiendo el escozor en su garganta seca y lastimada por los agónicos gritos en busca de ayuda.

-No lo lastimes más!...- grito Allen arrastrándose de forma lenta, casi sintiendo el dolor de su amigo como suyo propio, llorando sin poder detener sus pesadas lagrimas…

El chico moreno hacia caso omiso a las palabras suplicantes del príncipe, deleitándose con la sangrienta escena frente a sus ojos, un chico indefenso a casi nada de morir desangrado y él sosteniendo y contemplando ese precioso globo ocular que había perdido su brillo, lamiendo parte de la sangre que escurría por su mano.

Una idea pasó por la mente del ojigris… si lo único capaz de dañar a los noah era la inocencia entonces ¿Por qué no intentaba usar su brazo para distraer al noah y escapar con Lavi?

A duras penas se puso de pie, sujetando con su brazo derecho su estómago, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del moreno levanto su mano izquierda y golpeo con toda la fuerza posible para un niño de 44 años la cabeza del contrario; Tyki nunca esperó que el mocoso que debía matar poseyera un fragmento de inocencia, cayó a un costado del cuerpo inconsciente de Lavi, viéndolo con una mezcla de ira y asombro.

En medio de la conmoción la puerta es rota en medio de un estruendoso golpe producto de un extraño ser de gran tamaño y forma redonda impactando en ella y rompiendo a su paso las libreras y la única pared intacta… las esperanzas de ser rescatados cobran un nuevo color al ver al erudito Bookman con un rostro afligido y el ceño fruncido lanzando una extrañas agujas en dirección al chico moreno que de forma grácil los esquiva estando más alerta…

-Lavi!...- exclama poniéndose frente a ambos jóvenes, viendo de soslayo a su nieto tendido en el suelo siendo abrazado por el príncipe…

-Eres un maldito guerrero sagrado!... esto es genial!- musita saltando de alegría al ver a un digno oponente y lanzando más de esas mortales mariposas en dirección al trio, Bookman sujeta los cuerpos de ambos niños y brinca justo a tiempo, antes de que las mariposas causaran otra gran explosión haciendo que parte de los libros prendieran fuego…

Los coloco sobre el suelo, con especial cuidado rompe un trozo de su túnica y envuelve la cabeza de Lavi cubriendo su ojo ensangrentado.

-Lavi estará bien?- fue lo único que pudo preguntarle al anciano alfa que estaba alerta debido a la desaparición del noah.

-Joven príncipe… él estará bien, rápido! debe correr, encontrar a la Reina y ponerse a salvo, yo distraeré al noah, huye luego de mi señal- musita devolviéndole una mirada comprensiva al traumatizado niño albino.

¿Huir?…

Esa palabra era relativamente nueva para él, recién la había descubierto luego de ver por primera vez el ventanal y su horror plasmado, luego de agacharse, cubrir su cabeza evitando los cristales y pedazos de techo, luego de correr desesperado por los pasillos del impenetrable castillo desmoronándose, luego de rezar a Gea, y desear despertar pronto en su habitación siendo consolado por los arrullos de su madre…

-Y-yo…-

Fue interrumpido por la onda de impacto de un nuevo ataque del ojiambar, sumado al ingreso de otro de esos amorfos monstruos como el que recién había derrotado Bookman.

-Ahora!- grita el anciano con una mirada llena de determinación…

-No escaparas!- exclama entre carcajadas descolocadas el moreno siendo detenido por el puñetazo del alfa mayor.

Allen ve la oportunidad entre la lluvia de extraños proyectiles de luz y escombros, el último ataque del akuma había dejado el paso libre por el pasillo bloqueado que lleva al tercer nivel.

Sin pensarlo más de la cuenta corrió, no sin antes ver de reojo a su único amigo inconsciente en el suelo, siendo protegido por su abuelo… poniéndose de cuclillas y arrastrándose por el diminuto hueco que lo separaba del asfixiante humo y peligro, gateo un par de metros con mucho esfuerzo por los golpes recibidos antes de llegar al otro extremo del pasillo; silencioso y muy claro gracias a los rayos del sol filtrados por las grietas.

-…mamá!... dónde estás?!...- gritaba ayudándose de sus manos para amplificar su voz mientras subía por las interminables escaleras que conocía a la perfección; al llegar al tercer nivel pensó en buscar primero en la habitación de sus padres ya que muy probablemente la reina y los soldados que la protegían estuvieran cerca del balcón principal a la espera de los grifos… nunca pensó en encontrarse con su madre corriendo en la dirección contraria notando de inmediato su presencia.

-Allen que haces aquí!? Por qué sigues aun en el castillo?- preguntaba muy preocupada mientras ambos se fundían en un fuerte abrazo después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, Daira acariciando con sus delicadas manos la cabeza de su hijo dejando que su rostro se hundiera en su pecho para que respirara su aroma… por un momento Allen se olvidó del sonido de las explosiones, de los gritos, de su miedo... estar junto a ella le devolvía la calma perdida y regulaba el latir de su corazón junto a la respiración.

Ahora solo restaba esperar a ser rescatados, no temía que a su padre le pasara algo pues bien sabía que era el rey y la persona más fuerte que había conocido, no le pasaría nada… ¿verdad?

-Mami… t-tengo miedo- susurra cerca de su oído para que ella no lo soltase.

-Lo se cariño… todo va a estar bien, pronto estaremos a salvo- musita su madre en respuesta a su llanto, se separa lo suficiente para limpiar sus lágrimas y los rastros de sangre opacando la belleza de sus mejillas rosadas… olvidando la razón por la cual estaba ella estaba huyendo…

~o~o~o~o~

La realidad los golpea al escuchar un fuerte sonido a sus espaldas; la enorme puerta de la habitación del rey es lanzada peligrosamente cerca del niño y su madre abrazados. Daira se tensó al recordar por que se alejaba a toda prisa; en la espera por el rescate habían sido emboscados por un gigantesco dragón negro que se lanzó atravesado la pared y ventanal, aplastando con sus garras y matando en el acto a uno de los hombres que la protegían…

Interpuso su instinto maternal de protección por sobre el miedo que carcomía su cuerpo, Allen lloraba ocultando su rostro entre los largos cabellos que caían por el hombro de ella. Su mano extrajo una dura astilla de madera que se había incrustado en la parte inferior de su espalda, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor la lanzó y corrió con su hijo.

El ojigris sintió como los brazos de su madre lo envolvían y levantaban de suelo, vió a lo lejos la silueta negra del dragón, con el cuerpo del último soldado alfa partido a la mitad sostenido por las fauces del mítico animal alado que tenía la vista fija en ellos.

El dragón engulló de un trago el cuerpo del hombre y se empezó a encoger, transformándose en una refinada mujer de tez similar a la de Tyki, con un elegante traje negro y su largo cabello recogido en una cola, el sonido de los tacones al caminar en su dirección le daba un aura oscura y macabra…

Su madre y él se encerraron en su habitación, el mal presagio y presentimiento se estaba haciendo cada vez mayor en ellos… el incendio de seguro ya habría acabado con los dos niveles inferiores, dejándolos sin ninguna escapatoria a menos que llegaran a rescatarlos antes de que el fuego consumiera todo a su paso, para empeorar la situación, el castillo podía en cualquier momento derrumbarse; podía ser la construcción más fuerte de toda la ciudad, pero nunca había sido puesta a prueba de tal forma…

-Allen… escucha- musita la peli castaña sujetándolo de los hombros, él notó la herida que debilitaba las fuerzas de su madre, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a ella.

-Estas herida!... debemos buscar un médico- buscando ayudarla a levantarse a pesar de que ni siquiera tuviera fuerzas para seguir en pie por más tiempo.

-No…quiero que… te escondas en el armario…- empezó a hablar nuevamente con la respiración cortada por la sangre acumulada en su boca, la astilla había perforado su pulmón; si iba a morir y dejar solo a su amado hijo, almenos lucharía con todas sus fuerzas restantes, podía ser una noble, omega e incluso mujer… pero no permitiría que lastimaran a Allen frente a sus ojos.

-No quiero dejarte! no quiero que mueras mami!- gritaba dando suaves golpes sobre los brazos que reposaban en sus hombros como una infantil rabieta; la hora del reloj clavado en el buró decía que se acercaba la "noche", aun esperaba con ansias como todos los días los cuentos que su madre le leía y los besos en la frente antes de dormir.

-Yo no moriré mi cielo, yo siempre estaré dentro de tu corazón, yo siempre te cuidare… porque eres el sol de mi vida y lo que más amo…- dijo luego de besar la pálida mejilla del niño sollozante frente a ella.

La elegante mujer pelinegra abrió la pesada puerta sin problema alguno, sin pedir permiso, con una sonrisa simple en su rostro, sin sentir pena ni lastima por las tristes palabras de amor y consuelo de la familia real.

-Veo que el idiota de Tyki no pudo cumplir con la simple orden de matar al príncipe…- exclamo pensando en voz alta -no entiendo que tan difícil puede ser romper tu delicado cuello…de seguro se distrajo peleando con el viejo guerrero sagrado- dijo quitándose los guantes blancos que ocultaban unas filosas garras negras, similares a las del otro noah.

Allen estaba demasiado exhausto para moverse y correr, siquiera caminar, no se entendía como aun podía mantenerse consiente después de tan brutal paliza por parte del noah, petrificado por esos ojos pintados de oro y deseosos de sangre… Daira se puso de pie y con su mano guio al albino, ubicándolo detrás de ella, era demasiado tarde para que el menor se escondiera, solo un milagro podía salvarlos ahora.

-No me asustas… puedes ser la reina pero no eres más que una simple omega tratando de proteger inútilmente a su cachorro- espetó con odio en sus cada una de sus palabras, afilando sus pupilas como las de un reptil o felino.

Su final estaba cerca… lamentaba el corto tiempo que su débil ser había existido al interior de la tierra... de nuevo el olor a avellana inundaba sus fosas nasales; sus ojos podían estar viendo como la mujer sujetaba del cuello a su madre y la levantaba con facilidad, pero en su mente se reprodujo cierto recuerdo en concreto…

 _-Mami…. ¿Qué son las parejas destinadas?-_

 _-Etto…- con la vista perdida en el inmensurable océano, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar al pequeño niño de preciosos cabellos blancos… -son aquellas personas que se aman incondicionalmente, incluso si no están cerca uno del otro, incluso si no saben de la existencia de su pareja, el destino siempre se asegura de juntarlos en algún punto de sus vidas y brindarles el calor que no se puede obtener al estar bajo el sol, solo el calor que brinda un corazón correspondido-_

 _Los plateados orbes recostados en su regazo brillaban con el fulgor de la luz del atardecer, en el ciclo de menor intensidad solar sus ojos, desde ciertos ángulos, podían verse de la misma tonalidad del astro rey de Hollow Earth… el suave tacto de la palma de la mano de su madre lo adormecía y provocaba cosquillas cuando los mechones de cabello alborotado picaban sobre sus mejillas o nariz._

 _-¿Tú y mi papá son una pareja destinada?- lanzo la pregunta al aire, medio que se encargó de transmitir dicha curiosidad infantil a los oídos de la omega; los ojos comprensivos se cerraron, quizás recordando y divirtiéndose al complacer esa fase inocente del niño expectante._

 _-Así es…- dejo una pausa para asegurarse que sus caricias no hubieran terminado de dormirlo sobre su vestido de seda –lo que siento por tu padre tiene una definición más profunda que la palabra amor…- dijo en un suave susurro; los ojos de ambos se posaron en el cielo, por el sonido del aletear de un par de imponentes grifos sin domesticar, parecían jugar entre las nubes, alejándose cada vez más de la orilla, imitando el vals de una pareja enamorada…_

 _-¿Algún día yo conoceré a mi pareja destinada?- musita moviéndose de su regazo y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas dejando sus manos sobre las rodillas, viéndola a los ojos con un brillo intenso._

 _Daira rió, pellizcando las mejillas de Allen y jalándolas, haciendo que su cara tuviera una mueca graciosa._

 _-Sí, podrá ser hoy… o puede que sea cuando menos lo imagines… en el momento que descubras a esa persona especial, sea tu alfa o tu omega, pasará a ser lo más importante de tu vida… formaras una hermosa familia y tendrás muchos cachorros-_

-A-Allen…- dijo su progenitora con el último ápice de vida…

El recuerdo que paso por su mente causo que por un instante, la noción del tiempo y todo a su alrededor se detuviera… dejando pasar únicamente la voz cantarina de Daira, podía oírla fuerte y claro, a pesar de ser muy débil y quebrada por la presión en su cuello…

La noé se prepara… baja su mano y extiende sus garras estrujando la tela del vestido y desgarrándole el abdomen, dejando un mar de sangre fluir por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo gota por gota…

Lo último que Allen escuchó fue…

 _-…cierra los ojos…-_

Haciendo caso, como todo cachorro obediente, escuchando las últimas palabras de su madre, cerró los ojos, quedando marcada en su memoria eternamente el sonido de una cabeza golpeando el suelo y rodando hasta posarse frente a sus pies…

…

El acto siguiente fue, de lejos confuso…

Los recuerdos y la conciencia lo transportaron, de su habitación, a la cómoda suavidad de las plumas de esos animales alados que tanto le fascinaban sumado a un aroma familiar…

~o~o~o~o~

Los refuerzos llegaron…demasiado tarde para salvar la vida de la reina, para evitar el genocidio cometido por la aparición de los trece miembros del clan Noah, y para evitar el inicio de la caída del reino de Lemuria. Todos los guerreros sagrados llegaron desde Cuargeo y algunos miembros de la Rama Sur que estaban ubicados en la ciudad aledaña.

Mana fue el segundo en entrar a través la ventana rota por los disparos de un arma, llegando a tiempo para evitar la caída de Allen al suelo producto del desmayo causado por el shock, quien lo acompañaba en su rescate era el general militar, el segundo alfa de alto nivel, aun siendo los únicos alfas capaces de hacer frente a los miembros del clan noah, el peli castaño no podía hacer gran cosa, ya que no era portador de la inocencia; Mana tuvo que dejar a cargo la venganza a su general, su prioridad en ese momento era llevar a su hijo a un lugar seguro, a las afueras de la ciudad y regresar lo antes posible para comandar a los refuerzos que destruían a todos los akumas en Citrino, los soldados cansados aun necesitaban de su voz de alfa para expulsar y eliminar a los seres oscuros que siguen al Conde…

~o~o~o~o~

Para cuando Allen abrió los ojos… pudo observar desde un ángulo aéreo como el lugar que lo vio nacer y crecer ardía en llamas y se derrumbaba hasta los cimientos; la ciudad estaba en igual condición… podía suponer con algo de dificultad por su corta edad, que los únicos sobrevivientes en toda Citrino, eran los soldados alfas.

Su cuerpo giro para ver a la persona que lo mantenía a salvo y sujeto sobre la dorada montura del grifo. Ese era el grifo negro de su padre, el rey Mana se percató de inmediato de los movimientos de su hijo, moviendo las riendas dio la orden al animal para que aterrizara sobre el césped de un peñasco adornado por un árbol sin hojas.

El animal se agacho para que el hombre, en total silencio bajara al niño en brazos. Orbes grises y caobas hicieron conexión… Mana sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar, solo llorar de la forma más amarga junto a su pequeño, consolándose mutuamente por la pérdida de su amada reina, esposa y madre…

~o~o~o~o~

¿Quién iba a pensar que aún faltaba más desgracias que mancharían la blanca paz y destruirían el equilibrio que madre tierra había preparado para tan hermoso reino?

De entre todas las ciudades de Lemuria, Citrino era la más prospera y verde… nadie hubiera imaginado ver las calles adornadas con la belleza natural de las piedras amarillentas del mineral del mismo nombre manchadas con el carmín de la sangre, el bosque de frondosos pinos reducidos a cenizas y el siempre bullicioso puerto de Cira en un absoluto silencio…

Su cuerpo sintió mucho frio… la temperatura de lugar en el que estaban descendió de forma inexplicable, los rugidos del grifo, con sus plumas erizadas revelaban que algo peligroso estaba cerca.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!~- alguien dijo con un tono de voz extraño, el cuerpo de Mana se tensó… todas las leyendas lemurianas y atlantes describían al dios Erebo como un ser grotesco y feo reflejando maldad en sus ojos y consumiendo las almas inocentes con solo dar un respiro; un hombre pasado de peso, con un excéntrico traje amarillo levitaba en el aire sostenido por una sombrilla de un tono rosa. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el pasto sobreviviente al incendio se tornó negro y murió frente a la mirada atónita de Allen y Mana. El maligno ser etéreo había seguido de cerca los pasos del rey en todo momento, encontrando en ese momento de debilidad la oportunidad perfecta para eliminarlo junto a su descendencia, ya luego seguiría el azul imperio Atlante dentro de sus planes.

-Conde!- grito iracundo el rey, demostrando su casta con el poderío con el que se erguía y limpiaba las lágrimas que solo mostraban la debilidad de su corazón, su deber como líder y rey era proteger a su familia por sobre todo y derrotar a los enemigos de su pueblo.

Su fiel grifo se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras, incrustando las garras en el suelo, listo para atacar y defender a su amo… Mana fulmino con una mirada cargada de odio al hombre gordo justo cuando el emplumado animal se lanzó al ataque, siendo golpeado por un fuerte hechizo lanzado sin esfuerzo a través de la sombrilla, le brotaron del cuerpo extrañas figuras de un color oscuro para luego desvanecerse, convirtiéndose en polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento marino.

Allen había sufrido tantas situaciones traumáticas en tan corto tiempo, demasiadas cosas que asimilar, su vida nunca más seria la misma de antes… sus ojos enrojecidos habían llorado tanto que eran incapaces de soltar más lágrimas, solo era abordado por el dolor causado por los golpeteos de su corazón en sus costillas lastimadas y los espasmos por el temblor en su delicado cuerpo.

El peli castaño desenvaino su filosa espada y la apuntó listo para dar su vida defendiendo a su hijo.

Al conde le pareció gracioso el acto de valentía y determinación dignas de un alfa y rey de una gran utopía.

-ooya~ no se moleste su alteza- musita emulando una cordial disculpa –no debe tomarse nada de esto personal, mi único objetivo ha sido siempre Gea… y pronto la destruiré con mis propias manos!- musito lanzando otro hechizo que no pudo ser evitado por el rey…

-Papá!- dijo Allen de rodillas en el suelo viendo aterrado la inutilidad del arma en las manos de Mana y como se convertía en un raro esqueleto metálico.

-Ahora su majestad~ te ordeno que mates al príncipe Allen- ordeno el Conde ensanchando su tiesa sonrisa apuntando con su dedo en dirección en la que el albino se encontraba.

Maldecía la suerte de encontrarse en un lugar "seguro" y alejado de la ciudad, incapaz de gritar por auxilio. Allen soltó un grito quejumbroso cuando se lanzó a un lado, evitando por poco el fuerte golpe del brazo ahora en forma de cuchilla del hombre hechizado; rodo cuesta abajo debido a lo inclinado del peñasco en el que estaban, el conde miraba complacido por su logro, esperando de forma paciente el desenlace…

-Papá… reacciona!- dijo cuándo tuvo la oportunidad ya que el cuerpo esquelético se movía de forma torpe… el hechizo del conde no solo había transformado su cuerpo y ejercido control mental, sino que además evocaba las emociones negativas en el hombre que en el rastro de conciencia que aún mantenía, la viva escena del cuerpo decapitado de su amada esposa era repetido una y otra vez.

-Todo es tu culpa… ella está muerta por protegerte!...- escupía con el tono de voz monstruoso las horribles palabas dirigidas a el que menos las merecía –te maldigo Allen Walker!- dijo luego de acorralar al niño con su espalda pegada al árbol seco, su garra golpeó la cara del menor, abriendo una profunda herida retorcida por sobre su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que el peliblanco gritara por el punzante dolor y se cubriera con ambas manos en la reciente lesión.

De pronto, en su cabeza fue invadida por una hermosa voz…

 _-Joven príncipe… tu destino no termina aquí, usa tu brazo y tu nueva habilidad…-_

Su ojo izquierdo se tornó oscuro; del dorso de su mano salió un brillo de color verde y una cruz se formó en él.

Su brazo se había transformado en una garra de color plateado, atacando al esqueleto gris devolviendo el golpe con más fuerza -No le hagas daño a mi padre!... detente!- gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, siendo arrastrado por su propia mano que parecía tener vida propia.

Antes de dar el último golpe, pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de su padre… -Allen… te quiero hijo mío…no te detengas… pase lo que pase…sigue caminando- musito mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba, desapareciendo frente a un ojo plateado.

~o~o~o~o~

-Maldita seas Gea!- grito el conde totalmente energúmeno viendo el frustrar de su plan con la repentina activación de la inocencia en el príncipe, ya que no contaba con ese inesperado detalle; el claro cielo se puso opaco, cientos de nubes se formaron sobre ellos.

Allen no resistió más tiempo, su brazo regreso a su forma normal e inmediatamente cayó inconsciente; unos poderosos rayos atacaron al conde enviados por la diosa, este defendiéndose formando un escudo de energía con su mano se vio obligado a retirarse y volar hasta no ser visto más…

La lluvia cayó sobre la tierra lastimada… Madre tierra derramaba sus lágrimas, calmando el fuego que aun cubría las ruinas del palacio.

En la añoranza, el consuelo de cabellos rojizos denotó que el ojigris estaba a salvo…

La noticia de la cruda herida dejada en el reino y el fin del ciclo de paz de la vida intraterrestre no tardó en cruzar el océano entero; a partir de ese fatídico día, cada persona lemuriana y atlante, alfa, beta u omega empezó a vivir la incertidumbre que abordaba a la familia real y lamentando las vidas perdidas en Citrino, la antigua capital del reino de Lemuria…

~o~o~o~o~

 ***Traducción del capítulo: La pesadilla del niño**

 **Grerto: Es el lugar en donde están las jaulas con los grifos y donde se encuentran sus monturas (es como un salón cavernoso con una mezcla de establo y helipuerto, ellos preparan a los grifos y salen por medio de una abertura en la roca que mira al risco en el costado inferior del castillo)**

 **Por Gea! Esto ha sido extenuante y a la vez muy interesante de escribir…es por lejos el capítulo más lago de algún fic escrito hasta ahora (7760 palabras) xD deje rienda suelta a mi retorcida imaginación, con el propósito de que se compadezcan de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que vivir en su infancia nuestro querido shota albino y entiendan la base del argumento de esta historia (cuando dije que este fic tendría gore y angustia hablaba en serio)… aun no tiren sus piedras ni me prendan fuego jejeje el drama solo será en este capítulo (por ahora)**

 ***nadando en el mar de lágrimas de Allen y mis lectoras…**

 **Me pregunto… ¿Lavi y Bookman lograron sobrevivir al derrumbe? ¿Quién es el general de la armada Lemuriana? ¿Qué paso con Lullubell? (por si no lo habían notado hasta ahora aclaro que era ella la asesina de Daira) ¿Cuántos vasos de cloro van a necesitar en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Con esto termina el flashback del triste pasado de Allen… en el próximo capítulo daremos un giro de 360 grados ;)**

 **PD: las edades y casta de los miembros del clan Noah presentados (hasta ahora) son las siguientes…**

 **Tyki (Alfa) 118 años / 19 años humanos**

 **Lullubell (Alfa) 143 años / 23 años humanos**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***** **(** **ᴗ** **)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	5. White hair, silver eyes and a scar

**Tres**

White hair, silver eyes and a scar

Anteriormente

" _La noticia de la cruda herida dejada en el reino y el fin del ciclo de paz de la vida intraterrestre no tardó en cruzar el océano entero; a partir de ese fatídico día, cada persona lemuriana y atlante, alfa, beta u omega empezó a vivir la incertidumbre que abordaba a la familia real y lamentando las vidas perdidas en Citrino, la antigua capital del reino de Lemuria…"_

~o~o~o~o~

En la profunda oscuridad del mar de los recuerdos, pasaban enaltecidas las escenas de tan vividas memorias... tan reales, como si estuvieran presenciándolas otra vez, el trágico momento de la muerte de sus padres y las personas inocentes cuyo único pecado fue vivir en paz en la antigua capital del reino de Lemuria.

Dolorosa era la saeta incrustada en su hermético corazón, guardando en su interior los temores, la absoluta desesperación y el vacío dejado por quienes eran las personas más importantes en su vida…

Los plateados irises se dejaron ver en un segundo; Allen despertó de su sueño, o más bien el remanente de una pesadilla, con la respiración agitada, con una perlada capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro, su cuello y sus manos temblorosas… su corazón latía desbocado tratando de salir de su pálido pecho envuelto en sabanas.

En un movimiento lento se irguió quedando sentado sobre el enorme colchón de su cama, con una rodilla doblada sirviéndole para apoyar su brazo izquierdo y dejar descansar su cabeza recargando su frente sudorosa, respirando hondo para calmarse… pasados unos minutos se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, el nuevo día apenas comenzaba, su habitación siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol reflejados por cristales de cuarzo que se encargaban de iluminar el interior de forma natural le daban un toque relajante, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento el joven de cabellos blanquecinos.

La marca que desde ese día formó parte de su identidad, esa cicatriz en su rostro no opacaba su belleza… es más, resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos gises, sus labios rosas y sus mejillas con sutil carmín; su cabello caía en suaves ondas algo alborotadas hasta la mitad del cuello y su flequillo cubriendo el resto de sus finas facciones lo hacían ver como una preciosa muñeca androgina de delicada porcelana…

Con los ánimos decrecientes se levantó de la cama, sintiéndola como un asfixiante lecho... Buscó entre sus ropas esparcidas por el reluciente piso y tomó una larga túnica de seda para ponerse, caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al balcón con mira al exterior; contemplando el desértico páramo frente a sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el viento seco movido por escasas nubes...

El príncipe ya no era un niño ingenuo e inocente, ya era un joven adulto con la responsabilidad de un moribundo reinado a sus espaldas y el cargo de la monarquía en decadencia.

~o~o~o~o~

Pasaron al rededor de una semana buscando sobrevivientes y removiendo los escombros del castillo para salvar algunos manuscritos resguardados en el bibliotecario que aún siguieran intactos luego del incendio que precedió el derrumbe. Con el mayor de los honores y respetos retiraron el cuerpo de la reina llevándola junto con todos los cuerpos encontrados al templo mayor de la Rama Norte para la ceremonia de entierro.

Fue duro tener que afrontar la verdad, el caos y miedo habían tomado poder en la antigua citrino con el acontecimiento lúgubre y desesperanzador del funeral del rey y la reina... Según dicta la tradición de la familia real lemuriana, los cuerpos de los difuntos deben ser incinerados únicamente por la persona con el lazo de sangre más cercano... En este caso el príncipe que en ese entonces aún era un niño destrozado por la pérdida aún plasmada en las vendas que cubrían su ojo y el bamboleo de uno de sus pies debido al dolor de los golpes y hematomas en su cuerpo... Vestido con las galas más ostentosas al igual que los presentes en dicho lugar. En una ceremonia por lo más alto en honor a esas personas amadas que dieron sus vidas para protegerlos, y aun con esas se sentía en el aire la falsa empatía y la hipocresía reflejada en los miembros del consejo y en especial los eruditos líderes de la orden de adoración a Gea, quienes únicamente veian la oportunidad de manipular al indefenso niño en pos de sus ambiciosos planes.

Iba acompañado del que sería su tutor legal luego del deceso a petición del mismísimo rey, la cabellera roja y la presencia imponente del hechicero más poderoso y general Cross Marian demandaba respeto y consideración para con el sollozante niño que caminaba junto a él tomado de la mano, el alfa fulminaba con la mirada a esos hombres, en su mayoría miembros betas del consejo haciéndolos apartar las miradas cínicas dirigidas al infante que en total silencio sostenía en su mano derecha la antorcha que serviría como médium para la "iluminación" de las almas liberadas de sus padres para formar parte de Gea convirtiendo las llamas de los cuerpos ardiendo en parte de sol que acogía a sus lastimado habitantes...

Durante la reunión posterior al funeral fue la primera vez que conoció en persona al rey Atlante, Froi Tiedoll, su presencia no destacaba más allá de ser un beta con semblante amable y comprensivo con el menor que en otras circunstancias habría saltado de alegría... Pero que en ese momento solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y soltar todas esas lágrimas sin derramar...

El alto hombre de cabellos rizados no venía solo, dos figuras se dejaban ver a su espalda; una de ellas denotando nerviosismo y la otra una calma inexplicable en lo que cabe el contexto de la reunión extraordinaria... Eran los príncipes Alma Karma y Kanda Yuu quienes viajaron junto a su padre para conocer de primera mano al príncipe Allen, el rey esperaba que iniciarán una buena amistad así como él mantenía lazos amistosos con sus padres antes de morir.

~o~o~o~o~

Luego del ataque a la capital se dio una invasión sorpresa de ciertos miembros del clan de los Noah en el continente vecino, aunque la diferencia decisiva en este caso fue el hecho de encontrarse frente a frente con los guerreros sagrados de la Rama Sur, logrando controlar y reducir el ataque y destrucción por parte de los akumas y los noah aun sin el avistamiento del Conde, con una excelente estrategia evitando la pérdida de vidas, solo daños materiales, motivo por el cual el rey Atlante cruzo el océano para brindar un poco de apoyo a sus congéneres.

Allen se limitó a formar parte de un segundo plano en todos los abrazos de pésame de las personas y las condolencias recibidas por el rey, dejando de lado la timidez que le llevaba a no despegar su vista del suelo, pensando en el estado grave de salud de su amigo ojiverde, además de sentirse intimidado por la mirada que cierto niño le dedicaba con ímpetu, la mirada de un profundo tono azul sin brillo y vacía, carente del pésame y dolor que todos estaban atravesando, por lo que el albino optó por solicitarle al hombre pelirrojo a su lado el retirarse de la forma más cordial alegando estar agotado...

Esa fue la primera y última vez que tuvo contacto con los nobles... con el rey y sus hijos…

~o~o~o~o~

63 años han transcurrido desde aquel terrible acontecimiento en el cual surgieron de entre las cenizas cual fénix los seguidores del Conde del milenio, quien pasó centenares de soles regenerándose con el odio y rencor de corazones impuros de las personas, para reclamar su venganza, buscando crear el imperio unificado de " _Mu_ " destruir a la diosa Gea y el equilibrio mágico del mundo intraterrestre... Llenando de desgracia las vidas de las personas en los pueblos alejados de las grandes ciudades en las gigantescas masas de tierra de ambos continentes, los guerreros estuvieron activos como nunca antes, entrenando y viajando a donde la presencia de los seres oscuros requería de su llamado, aun en la actualidad... La búsqueda de las piezas restantes de inocencia y las plegarias elevadas a Gea no han podido rescatar la economía que empezó a caer en picada luego de su primera aparición, los impuestos no eran suficientes, las rebeliones de esclavos y trabajadores omegas hacían denotar la marcada diferencia de clases con el paso de los años, la sequía provocada por la maldición de Erebo en lo que una vez fueron fértiles tierras ahora convertidas en desiertos ponían entre la espada y la pared las decisiones tomadas por el príncipe.

La antigua capital del reino, Citrino quedo en el olvido como cualquier ciudad fantasma, no hubieron sobrevivientes y nadie quizo reconstruir o volver a habitar las tierras malditas por la desgracia debido a la tragedia suscitada.

La capital de Lemuria ahora es la desertica ciudad de Cuargeo… ubicada en el extremo sur mas alejado al _puente de Cira_ , se caracteriza por tener un clima seco la mayor parte del tiempo, teniendo cortas épocas lluviosas que solo sirven para reabastecer los pozos que brindan el vital liquido a sus habitantes, Cuargeo a diferencia de Citrino se sostiene a base del comercio de telas y extracción de minerales que sirven como principal pilar de la economía de esa ciudad.

Para empeorar la situación, años después ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba… quien había tomado responsabilidad en cuanto a la toma temporal de las riendas del reino era el general Cross Marian como único alfa de alta categoría… las esperanzas de todos habían recaído en el joven príncipe que por el momento debía interceder solo en decisiones mayores tomadas por el consejo, los miembros de la orden y los comerciantes…

Después del primer celo del menor al cumplir 90 años se supo que su casta no se trataba de ningún alfa e inclusive beta, de entra las peores posibilidades tubo que surgir ser un omega…

¿Que tenia de malo ser un omega? … su padre, el rey Mana fue considerado un fuerte alfa, comprensivo y que luchaba por liberar a los esclavos de los mercantes y sobrellevar el trato inferior a los pocos lemurianos que eran omegas, manteniendo la armonía y el título de utopía en todas las ciudades grandes del reino al igual que su madre siendo omega, incluso superando en el aspecto social al reino de Atlántida, que tenía mucho más marcadas las diferencias de casta, brindándole los altos cargos y privilegios solo a alfas y sus familiares betas, denigrando en muchas ocasiones a la gran minoría…

Después de la muerte de su padre, se desató el caos producto de la incertidumbre, ya que las prioridades se enfocaron en la defensa del territorio por sobre los derechos, educación y otras áreas importantes, provocando el repudio por los omegas llegando al punto de insultar a la mismísima reina por el hecho simple de pertenecer a esa casta.

Incluso entre los omegas había marcada una gran diferencia; la mayoría eran mujeres y los pocos hombres omegas eran tratados peor o igual que nada… el pueblo una vez enterado de la casta del príncipe le dio la espalda formando rebeliones y unos cuantos intentos de golpe de estado en años posteriores, alegando que un omega hombre no podía ser heredero del trono de la familia real… cargando con más estrés el cuerpo del joven peliblanco cuyo único pecado fue ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza creadas por ellos mismos, dejando de lado la doctrina y las enseñanzas de amor y tolerancia de Gea cultivada por los anteriores reyes y sus ancestros en la familia real por muchos soles.

~o~o~o~o~

Allen tenia ahora 107 años… su belleza se acentuaba cada vez más con la madurez y carácter amable del joven heredada de su madre y personalidad altiva y aventurera de su padre, una combinación de lo mejor de ambos…

El muchacho soltó un suspiro al aire, todavía sentía la fatiga causada por el fin de su celo, pensando que la pesadilla se debió a la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo en ese estado y por el calor en el ambiente; el sol brillaba en el ciclo máximo, indicando que durmió más de lo debido y que ahora que su celo había pasado debía atender sus responsabilidades con normalidad…

El castillo de Cuargeo se ubica en la parte más céntrica de la ciudad al lado del templo principal de Gea y la Rama Norte, caracterizada por su bellísimo color violáceo producto de los minerales que acompañaban a la piedra tallada de sus muros dándole un brillo espectacular bajo la constante luz del sol día y "noche"

Con un tamaño más reducido al del antiguo palacio real pero sin llevarse el ambiente hogareño, Allen quiso que fuera lo menos ostentoso posible debido al tiempo de austeridad por el que estaba atravesando su pueblo contando únicamente con dos alas o niveles; el salón del trono que hasta el momento no se atrevía a utilizar por buenas razones, el salón de reuniones con los eruditos, una biblioteca, el Grerto, un pequeño jardín interno en donde pasaba horas enteras meditando mientras no se encontrase en la orden y sus aposentos en la parte superior.

Se retiró del balcón y buscó tocar un pequeño timbre pegado en la pared; momentos después su silencio fue interrumpido por el golpeteo de la puerta…

-Joven príncipe, ¿puedo pasar?- se escucha una voz temblorosa al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante- responde el albino alzando su voz para que fuera escuchada por ella.

Al abrir la puerta de forma delicada y entrar en la habitación la pálida mujer tropezó con parte de la sabana que caía al suelo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y su rostro recibiera el impacto con el suelo, levantándose segundos después haciendo un cómico lloriqueo; su nombre es Miranda Lotto, es la asistente del príncipe en cuanto a cuestiones domésticas, cumpliendo además la función de ama de llaves, de corta cabellera castaña, ojos oscurecidos por leves ojeras y una actitud asustadiza, algo torpe pero muy inteligente y comprensiva estaba de pie arreglando las arugas y sacudiendo el polvo del mandil sobre su pulcro vestido verde, Allen le había tomado un gran cariño a la omega que había estado junto a él desde que se había mudado a la ciudad con el general, viéndola como una figura maternal, ella lo consolaba en sus noches de incontables pesadillas aun siendo un niño, acurrucándose a su lado y usando su dulce voz de omega y su aroma tranquilizante a flores de lirios…

El ojigris la vio y no pudo evitar soltar una risa discreta por la escena cómica causada por ella, regresándole una sonrisa pequeña calmando los nervios de la alterada mujer…

-Perdona por llamarte Miranda… sé que estabas ocupada- musita rascando su cabeza apenado.

-Oh claro que no!- responde la peli castaña sacudiendo sus manos para darle a entender al príncipe que todo estaba bien, en realidad estaba atendiendo al cocinero como ayudante porque su asistente no estaba presente, por eso llevaba el mandil puesto y restos de comida pegada en sus cabellos debido a su natural torpeza –lo que sea que necesites no dudes en llamarme… Oh! Ya estás de pie ¿te sientes mejor?!... vuelvo enseguida, te traeré un _té de trébol blanco_ en un santiamén!- espetaba hablando de forma atropellada por el nerviosismo con una sonrisa trémula sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

-E-etto, estoy bien… gracias por tu intención, si me gustaría una taza de té… pero…- responde con una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Enseguida!- responde la mayor haciendo varias reverencias inclinando su cabeza sin prestarle atención al peliblanco que levantaba su mano para decir algo más.

Se encamina hacia la puerta pero justo antes de salir reacciona y voltea su mirada al chico que mantenía su sonrisa… -Realmente lo siento!... necesitabas algo mas ¿verdad?-

-Sí, de hecho…

~o~o~o~o~

 **DATOS IMPORTANTES**

 **Puente de Cira: Es la corriente marina que sirve como carretera acuática y aérea de conexión con el reino de Atlántida ya que se encuentra en la parte más cercana entre ambas masas de tierra (el ejemplo más similar seria la corriente acuática que Marlin y Dori usan para llegar a Sidney en la peli "Buscando a Nemo") Citrino es la ciudad donde se encontraba el mayor puerto comercial de ambos continentes por lo que su destrucción produjo la caída de la economía de Lemuria.**

" **Mu": Según otras teorías "científicas" (entre comillas gigantes) de Hollow Earth dicen que en el interior de la tierra en vez de dos continentes (Lemuria y Atlántida) existe un solo mega continente comparado a la antigua Pangea llamado Mu… quise añadir parte de ese estamento al plan malvado del Conde con la diferencia que no sería un continente sino que sería algo así como un imperio dictatorial comandado por él una vez se convierta en su totalidad en el dios Erebo.**

 **Té de trébol blanco: En la descripción del AU Omegaverse mencione que existían pastillas para evitar la concepción durante el celo, pero además mencione que están los supresores; estos son más difíciles de conseguir porque se fabrican en base a cierta planta en específico muy escasa en ambos continentes, este es el trébol blanco; tanto las pastillas como el té en esta ocasión son calmantes de los síntomas del celo pero no impiden la concepción (debía aclarar eso) pero solo tienen acceso a este tipo de medicamento las familias adineradas además de servir en los síntomas tanto de omegas como de alfas.**

 **Voz de omega: Es el opuesto a la Voz de Alfa, la segunda es para imponer miedo y respeto hacia otros alfas y someter a los omegas aunque la práctica del sometimiento en base a la Voz está prohibido en ambos reinos… en cambio, la Voz omega sirve como un calmante e incluso un somnífero, es resultado de la evolución avanzada de la casta omega intraterrestre que la usa sobre todo para calmar a sus cachorros o alfas enfurecidos (Daira utilizaba su Voz omega cuando le pidió a Allen que cerrara los ojos *reabriendo la herida *llora)**

 **Dia y "noche": El mundo intraterrestre no tiene noche como tal, lo que ellos toman por "noche" para dormir es el ciclo de menor intensidad solar, su sol interno tiene dos periodos por día; el primero en el que la luz se intensifica que es el ciclo alto, y el segundo es cuando decrece la claridad haciendo que la luz siempre diurna parezca la de un atardecer, este es el ciclo menor.**

 **Descripción de casta y edades de los personajes presentados: (actualmente)**

 **Allen (Omega) 107 años / 17 años humanos**

 **Miranda (Omega) 168 años / 27 años humanos**

 **Cross (Alfa de alta categoría) 269 años / 43 años humanos**

 ***No puse descripción de la edad de Kanda, Alma y Tiedoll puesto que solo aparecieron en el "flashback" del capítulo y me quiero centrar en ellos en el tiempo actual… en el siguiente veremos más a fondo a la familia real y la descripción de lo sucedido desde el punto de vista del reino de Atlántida ;) por el momento estamos en la introducción de los personajes y la historia de Lemuria por así decirlo.**

 **Minna! Les pido mil disculpas, se que dije que el miércoles actualizaría este capítulo pero la verdad tengo excusa para respaldar mi atraso... Nope! XD la verdad no tengo excusa jeje simplemente tarde un poco más puesto que el miércoles me faltaba un poco para terminarla, al final el sueño me ganó la batalla y el día de ayer la pase un tanto ocupada entre tareas y otros hobbies *cof cof ver anime cof... Al final siempre me salía algún contratiempo. Por lo que sí, merezco el chancletazo (/w\\)**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	6. Deep ocean and blue eyes

**Cuatro**

Deep Ocean and blue eyes

Anteriormente

" _Se encamina hacia la puerta pero justo antes de salir reacciona y voltea su mirada al chico que mantenía su sonrisa… -Realmente lo siento!... necesitabas algo mas ¿verdad?-_

 _-Sí, de hecho…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Dejando de lado los predicamentos de la capital y demás ciudades del vasto reino de Lemuria; moviéndonos a gran velocidad, saliendo de sus dominios… bajo la inmensa e inhóspita masa marina, encontramos el hogar de distintos seres, unos conocidos y otros que van más allá del alcance de la imaginación de un universo mágico; el enorme océano de un profundo zafiro, siempre venerado y respetado al igual que su par el sol y por debajo de la benevolente diosa Gea.

En su interior podemos encontrar gran variedad de corales, algas y peces en toda la gama de colores, hasta monstruos mitológicos descritos por leyendas humanas, como son los hipocampos, los feroces crackens, las hermosas nereidas y los temibles leviatanes.

Entre los picos y volcanes marinos en lo más profundo del vivo azul se distinguen serpenteando las autopistas marítimas... Unas más peligrosas que otras en relación directa con su longitud y ubicación cerca del lecho marino o por debajo de la superficie. Medio que utilizan para viajar algunos intraterrestres adaptados a la vida acuática oriunda de una zona en específico, nos referimos al montículo de tierra y agua llamado Atlántida.

El continente de la Atlántida y sus ciudades están sujetos a muchas historias de utopías, de magia, de heroísmo y fantasía... Y no están tan lejos de la realidad. Destaca por sobre su par intraterrestre en cuanto a la excelente adaptación de sus habitantes al siempre cambiante clima tropical húmedo de sus tierras y zonas pantanosas que cumplen la función de barrera natural y escondrijo de diferentes seres; buenos, amistosos, malignos y oscuros, entre los cuales están los peligrosos akumas; al mismo tiempo su sociedad marcada por legendarios guerreros y su súper avanzado desarrollo médico, por lo general se concentra en clanes y en las familias más poderosas que conviven bajo el mando de la familia real en la capital Atlas y sus principales ciudades Acheron, Barraigh y Avalon. Ciertos mitos atribuyen el avance médico y tecnológico de los humanos en la superficie al el contacto con esta mítica civilización a través de los túneles que se dice conectan el continente perdido y sus ciudades con ciertas _zonas traingulares_ en los océanos superficiales del planeta.

Pero como toda utopía, no está exenta de problemas… para nada cotidianos cabe decir. Desde aquel trágico día marcado por la destrucción de Citrino, la reaparición del malvado Conde del Milenio y el clan de los Noah la seguridad e integridad de los ciudadanos atlantes se vio amenazada por una horda de monstruos sedientos de sangre y el sequito de alfas del clan de los Noah con poderes sobrehumanos. Causando un constante conflicto entre los guerreros sagrados pertenecientes a la Rama Sur y esos malignos seres…

~o~o~o~o~

-Quítense de mi camino!-

Se escuchó una fuerte voz haciendo temblar a los pescadores que de forma rutinaria realizaban la recolección de las redes en un atolón cercano al puerto. De un salto el imponente hipocampo pasó por encima del par de hombres que solo atinaron a agacharse, dejándolos completamente empapados antes de que se escuchara el chapoteo del agua indicando que el animal y su jinete se habían sumergido y el alboroto había pasado… grave error… al levantar sus cabezas con el ceño fruncido fueron asustados de nueva cuenta por dos hipocampos más que trataban de alcanzar al primero aleteando con todas sus fuerzas para llevarle el ritmo al más grande…

Sus monturas estaban ocupadas por ciertos personajes de largos cabellos verdes y cortos azulinos, entre gritos de angustia tratando de llamar en vano al joven que se les había adelantado y resignación sujetando las riendas que manejaban al par de animales mientras nadaban a toda velocidad esquivando los filosos corales y las enramadas raíces de los manglares al internarse en el túnel de conexión al puerto de la ciudad.

La criatura que perseguían pasó sin problema entre los guardias que custodiaban el ingreso a la zona; el _ceto_ salió a la superficie y con sus fuertes manos musculosas se arrastraba haciendo uso de sus peligrosas garras hacia el muelle de anclaje de los barcos más grandes… los gritos de las personas cercanas no se hacían esperar corriendo exasperados evacuando lo más pronto esa zona. El joven que lo perseguía dejó al equino acuático a la orilla para dedicarse a la persecución terrestre, corriendo por el largo puente de madera, saltando por sobre las cajas de cargamento rotas por el paso de la bestia para finalmente acercarse lo suficiente al ceto; lo sujetó por la cola deteniendo al instante con su descomunal fuerza a un ser que bien podría doblar su tamaño.

El verrugoso monstruo de color verdoso, lleno de baba y escamas soltó un vigoroso rugido volteando su torso en dirección a aquel joven de mirada filosa y ceño fruncido… el ser apoyó sus manos contra el suelo e impulsó su cola, mandando a volar al peliazul que termino de cabeza contra unos barriles apilados en la parte más alejada del muelle.

-Tsk... Maldito pez! Ya verás…te convertiré en el ceviche de esta cena- espetó con los ánimos caldeados por la insolencia del ceto que al igual estaba molesto, rugiendo cada vez más fuerte y erizando las aletas en su espalda y cola para parecer aún más grande.

Con el dorso de la mano limpiando el rastro de sangre dejado por un pequeño corte en su mejilla se puso de pie… levantando sus brazos en una pose cruzada que dejaba ver un inmenso rastro de sangre que empezó a brotar mágicamente de dos estigmas marcados en la parte inferior de sus antebrazos; la sangre que brotaba poco a poco iba tomando forma hasta convertirse en una hermosa y delgada espada. Tomando la empuñadura con total determinación; el brillo en sus ojos zafiro acentuaba su pupila encogida en la forma de un ojo de reptil… dejando en claro que usaría todas sus habilidades como alfa de alta categoría para darle fin a ese patético animal que perturbaba las pacificas vidas de los pescadores.

El peliazul tomó impulso, de un salto había recorrido varios metros cayendo de pie a pocos centímetros del ceto; soltando un gruñido se lanzó al ataque al mismo tiempo que el monstruo acuático impactándose ambos contra uno de los barcos atados a la orilla destruyendo la proa, mandando a volar docenas de fragmentos de madera y metal por los aires… esquivando golpes y lanzando fuertes patadas que surtían poco efecto en la gruesa piel del animal. En un movimiento de sus manos de forma hábil cortó de un tajo el brazo izquierdo de la bestia que lanzó un grito dolorido mientras destruía un pequeño bote pesquero y parte de otro barco cercano, hundiéndolo al acto con su cola de un solo azote a causa del dolor… la fuerza con la que el espadachín había cortado de forma tan limpia el brazo había hecho que su espada quedara incrustada en la madera de los tablones del muelle; el monstruo, aprovechando el tiempo que invertía el peliazul tratando de sacar su espada de la gruesa madera intentó lanzarle un zarpazo al pecho… que en un segundo fue detenido por la mano desnuda del alto joven que lo miraba con ira… fue en ese preciso momento que el monstruo, vió en los ojos de ese alfa el peligro, sin un brazo pocas probabilidades tenia de derrotarlo e incluso devorarlo, así que se soltó del agarre y empezó a arrastrarse en dirección al agua en una cobarde huida.

El espadachín atlante no podía permitir que el monstruo llegara al agua y escapara, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su brazo se volviera a regenerar cual salamandra y regresaría a atacar los atolones cercanos… con un último esfuerzo liberó su espada y camino a pasos apresurados pisando la cola del ceto para detenerlo, estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del muelle casi tocando el agua, lo detuvo a tiempo; volvió a empuñar su espada y esta vez en medio de un grito de furia cortó mortalmente su espalda dejando que el pesado cuerpo del monstruo quedara tendido sobre los tablones de madera.

~o~o~o~o~

-…Kanda!- gritó la chica peliverde que momentos atrás lo perseguía sobre la montura de su hipocampo, saliendo del agua y corriendo con el rostro afligido al ver la escena tras la espalda de su compañero… alrededor de 5 barcos dañados, cargamentos enteros perdidos y parte del muelle destruido a causa del imprudente alfa.

Se detuvo a su lado y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas en un intento de recuperar la respiración producto de la agitada carrera, viendo de soslayo salir del agua y caminar hacia su dirección al último joven de cabellos cortos azulinos que los acompañaba.

-Tsk- chasqueando la lengua Kanda miraba disgustado el rostro de su hermano mayor que ponía una graciosa mueca de asco, obviamente fingida, al ver al ceto sobre un charco de sangre que se filtraba al mar por los espacios entre los tablones de madera.

-Has perdido tu apuesta...- decía el joven beta de cabellos cortos mientras reía –destruiste un barco más de lo que estimé, pero igual la mitad del muelle necesitará varias reparaciones… el alcalde estará furioso, es la segunda vez en este mes que nuestro padre recibió sus reclamos, el primero fue por destruir su bar favorito ¿recuerdas?…- musitaba el ávido chico recibiendo el asentimiento de la peliverde, juntos miraban con desaprobación al espadachín.

-… ese maldito vejete ebrio me hizo enojar y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados- Kanda respondió en un bufido crusándose de brazos.

-… el segundo era… etto…-

-Cuando destruiste la plaza pública junto a una escultura del rostro del alcalde- dijo esta vez la chica de ojos purpuras y cabello verde levantando el dedo índice de su mano.

-Cierto! olvidaba esa…- suelta otra risa, esta vez mas sonora –no quiero ver la cara que ponga cuando vea el caos en esta ocasión- respondió limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos producto de la risa.

-Tsk!... pues el alcalde debería alegrarse, esta es nuestra última misión en esta ciudad, mañana regresamos a Atlas- musitaba el peliazul con cara de pocos amigos.

-Debemos regresar a la base en este momento antes de que nos pillen los guardias que vienen en camino, tendremos más problemas si nos ven aquí antes de pasar el reporte- dijo la peliverde empujando al alfa quien soltó un último improperio en voz baja al hacer desaparecer mágicamente como apareció su fiel espada, mientras caminaba en dirección al grupo de hipocampos que nadaban en círculos y esperaban de forma paciente, lanzándose al agua seguido de la peliverde y su hermano mayor.

~o~o~o~o~

Los tres jinetes se deslizaban de forma suave y sutil saliendo de la zona de manglares y de la pequeña isla para adentrarse en el colorido arrecife de coral...

Los majestuosos hipocampos que fungían como transporte tenían cubiertas sus escamas azules y verdes con armaduras especiales que les servían en momentos de persecución o lucha como el de hacía unos momentos. Los trajes del trío de jovenes estaban especialmente diseñados para evitar la fricción con el agua e impermeabilidad en las partes que se cubrían por la tela de un tono negro con líneas rojas en detalles específicos. Tanto Kanda como Alma vestían el traje de pantalón y camisa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo dejando a la vista la marcada musculatura desarrollada por años de entrenamiento en la Orden; Lenalee vestía un traje del mismo diseño pero a modo de un cómodo leotardo, de una pieza, con mangas cortas y shorts que lucían sus esbeltas piernas y los extraños anillos de tono rojizo que colgaban de sus tobillos. Todos con el emblema de la orden, denotando la procedencia del grupo y razón por la cual se encontraban en una de las principales ciudades cubriendo una misión de reconocimiento y eliminación de akumas; afortunadamente no se encontraron con ningun Akuma, ni inocencia, ni con un posible portador o persona compatible entre los betas que vivían en el conjunto de pequeñas islas costeras y atolones por lo que su estancia en el lugar ya no era requerida.

Luego de nadar un corto camino a través de una corriente cercana el grupo de jóvenes salieron de la zona de islas para acercarse a la costa continental de Acheron… el claro cielo de un tono celeste se veía opacado por la bruma creada por exuberantes cascadas que caían de dos acantilados de gran altura en la entrada principal de dicha ciudad.

La parte principal de Acheron tiene las típicas características circulares al igual que todas las ciudades atlantes; por lo general las ciudades más grandes están siempre situadas en los golfos dejando una vista aérea de media luna, a excepción de la capital que se encuentra en la parte céntrica del fragmentado continente. En cuanto a edificaciones atlantes, estas son siempre en forma de cúpulas, aplicando sólo a los palacios y residencias nobles, y para las zonas habitacionales contaban con hogares bastante llamativos en forma esférica, usualmente pintados con vivos colores para darle a las ciudades ese aspecto futurista y extraño acreedor de cientos de mitos y leyendas humanas. El círculo, significando perfección era un símbolo, por no decir el sello principal de Atlántida.

Los hipocampos hacían perfectos saltos entre las olas y la turbulencia de las aguas cercanas producto de la cercanía en la que se encontraban a las cascadas; pasando de largo la hilera de esferas, unas cerca del agua, otras sobre la tierra y otras bajo la superficie de las aguas claras que de dividían en canales de piedra que servían como autopistas tanto para atlantes e hipocampos al mejor estilo veneciano. Nadaron hasta llegar a un lugar en específico… desafortunadamente habían tardado demasiado en llegar a la base de guardia de la ciudad; una docena de hombres ya estaban en la zona, lo cual significaba que el incidente ya había llegado a oídos del alcalde y que lo más probable era que se encontrara en ese lugar.

Los tres jóvenes dejaron atrás a los equinos y subieron los escalones de ingreso a la plataforma.

-Que tal chicos!... por qué esas caras tan largas?- Alma preguntaba con alegoría al grupo de guardias beta con una sonrisa inocente, Kanda los fulminaba con la mirada y Lenalee reía de forma nerviosa al ver la tensión y el ambiente pesado en la base… y eso que aún faltaba la confrontación con el alcalde…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: Un océano profundo y ojos azules**

 ***Zonas triangulares: Referencia al Triangulo de las Bermudas y el Triángulo del Dragón en Asia.**

 ***Ceto: Nombre griego para la definición de un monstruo marino similar al "Kapa" de la mitología japonesa pero este no cuenta con piernas, solo una cola parecida a la de las salamandras, de aspecto baboso y lleno de verrugas como un sapo con ciertos rasgos humanoides.**

 **Uuuf! tanta información que cubrir aun, espero no se aburran con tantas explicaciones ya que vendrán más en los próximos capítulos (como la explicación sobre el clan de Loto y la relación de Kanda, Alma y Lenalee con la Rama Sur y los guerreros sagrados) xD *en este momento sale humo de su cabeza**

 **Si tiene dudas sobre algo en específico que tenga relación con el AU de Hollow Earth ya sea de Lemuria o Atlántida no duden en preguntarme. ;)**

 **Edades y casta de los personajes presentados actualmente:**

 **Kanda: 125 años / 20 años humanos (alfa)**

 **Alma: 131 años / 21 años humanos (beta)**

 **Lenalee: 110 años / 18 años humanos (omega)**

 **PD: El capítulo de JnB lo subiré más tarde…** **ヽ** **(** **'** **)** **ﾉ**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	7. That was just a bad dream

**Cinco**

That was just a bad dream

Anteriormente

" _Los tres jóvenes dejaron atrás a los equinos y subieron los escalones de ingreso a la plataforma._

 _-Que tal chicos!... por qué esas caras tan largas?- Alma preguntaba con alegoría al grupo de guardias beta con una sonrisa inocente, Kanda los fulminaba con la mirada y Lenalee reía de forma nerviosa al ver la tensión y el ambiente pesado en la base… y eso que aún faltaba la confrontación con el alcalde…"_

~o~o~o~o~

-No era una sugerencia…era una orden- dijo el chico de ojos grises restando importancia a los nervios alterados y la actitud preocupada de Miranda.

En cuestión de minutos Allen ya se había puesto su _sherwani_ favorito; con una _kurta_ mediana que le llegaba hasta los muslos de un suave color menta, bordado con finas hebras doradas en el encaje del cuello y la espalda, con un cinto del mismo color sujeto a su cintura acentuando sus caderas y las esbeltas curvas andróginas de su cuerpo. Con pantalones blancos hasta sus tobillos y zapatos dorados.

-Allen!... por favor!... tu aroma se siente por todo el castillo y que crees que pasará si sales en este momento?! Aun no es recomendable- musitaba con los nervios de punta siguiendo al presuntuoso y alegre chico albino mientras bajaban la escalera de caracol.

-No te alteres Miranda, nada malo me pasará, además puedo defenderme solo...- se excusaba caminando por un pequeño corredor, empujando una de las enormes puertas que daban a la bulliciosa cocina.

Entró bastante animado al espacioso lugar lleno de estanterías rebosantes de utensilios y todo tipo de frutas y vegetales. Agitando su mano en saludo para llamar la atención de cierto moreno que tarareaba alguna canción mientras cortaba de forma habilidosa una zanahoria, quien volteó a verlo enseguida.

-Oh! Buenos días príncipe- saluda el excéntrico hombre moreno de cabellos acolochados en un salto y chillido de alegría -lo extrañaba mucho... no es lindo sólo enviar la comida a su habitación, la pasión y dedicación de su chef real es siempre recompensada al ver su alegre sonrisa y escuchar su melodiosa voz pidiendo más dangos!- dijo el beta del otro lado de una larga mesa de trabajo con docenas de ollas y sartenes terminando de preparar el abundante desayuno del joven, impregnando un grato olor en toda la cocina haciendo que un fuerte rugido producto de cierto estómago saliera a relucir entre una risa discreta.

-Buenos días Jerry, ya me siento mejor y con mucha hambre!- respondió rascandose la cabeza con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas y babeando al observar cada platillo más delicioso que el anterior con un destello en los ojos.

-Jerry-san, el príncipe quiere salir de la seguridad del castillo, pretendiendo ir a quien sabe dónde!... por favor ayúdeme a sacar esa idea temeraria de su cabeza, su celo acaba de pasar y él más que ninguno de nosotros aquí conoce lo cruel que pueden ser las personas en la ciudad… y que decir de los alfas!- recriminaba en claro signo de frustración la agitada peli castaña viendo de soslayo como el cocinero sopesaba lo antes dicho sin inmutarse ni una pizca mientras servía con velocidad los platos en la mesa en la que esperaba un hambriento chico de cabellos blancos que ignoraba la situación, degustando cuanto postre y aperitivo cupiera en su boca.

-Por Gea! Tienes razón- responde luego de alzar el dedo índice, llamando la atención de Allen, con la cara llena de migas y restos de crema quien ahora miraba expectante…

Ella suspira aliviada colocando su temblorosa mano en su pecho, pensando que tal vez la ayuda de su compañero serviría para hacer desistir a Allen de su orden y su capricho de chiquillo de salir como si fuera a jugar como cuando era un niño junto a Lavi.

-Entonces te prepararé un bento para que lleves en tu viaje, por si se te antoja algo después- levanta sus lentes oscuros y guiña el ojo de forma coqueta hacia el ojigris con una enorme sonrisa cómplice. Miranda no puede más que sostenerse del respaldo de la silla para evitar caer de espalda por el ataque de histeria, siendo responsable de la seguridad del príncipe mientras el general o su consejero no estuvieran presentes en la ciudad, cosa que aplicaba en ese momento… Era toda una cómica situación desde el punto de vista de Allen…

~o~o~o~o~

Tras unas cuantas mentiras piadosas y un poco de agilidad propia de su astucia y su esbelto cuerpo el ojigris consiguió escabullirse entre los túneles y pasajes secretos dentro del castillo sin que Miranda o alguno de los guardias lo descubrieran… tomando un corto atajo que nadie más que él conocía, escalando un par de peligrosas rocas pegadas a la salida de uno de los túneles que conducían a una mortal caída hacia los acuíferos y termales bajo el palacio real que utilizan para conducir el vapor al interior y mantener la temperatura estable durante las cruentas noches en Cuargeo; subiendo de forma hábil por las empinadas escaleras, finalmente integrándose de forma sutil y fresca al pasillo en la parte más alta de una de las torres, en la que se podía ver en el final de esta una enorme puerta adornada con finas piezas de mineral de cuarzo en el que resaltaba justo en el centro el escudo real; con un par de grifos dorados rugiendo, adornados con todo tipo de piedras coloridas y cristales. Siendo custodiada por dos guardias beta que de inmediato dieron espacio al príncipe para cruzar en cuanto notaron su presencia, inclinándose como un saludo formal mientras uno de ellos empujaba la puerta que daba la impresión de ser bastante pesada.

-Tal y como usted ordenó!, su grifo ha sido preparado para salir joven príncipe- escuchó a su costado como el guardia más alto le hacía saber que después de todo Miranda había cumplido lo que él había solicitado unos minutos antes de desayunar, haciendo que una sonrisa satisfactoria iluminara su rostro.

-Te lo agradezco…. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas, cierren la salida una vez yo esté fuera del palacio- respondió de forma amable siendo seguido de cerca por el guardia que respondió a su nueva orden asintiendo con su cabeza…

Cruzando una reja que lo separaba de los guardias, hacia el exterior de la jaula de contención… colocándose una capa para protegerse del inclemente sol y las partículas de arena del exterior, estando en compañía únicamente del sonido del viento seco resoplando por los espacios entre las aperturas de salida de la torre, se encaminó a paso lento dentro del salón con los espacios de las monturas listas para ser acomodadas sobre algún ser alado de entre la docena de grifos que se encontraban ahí; unos descansando plácidamente, otros alimentándose con su usual dieta de carne fresca y otros, como era el caso del grifo del chico albino, esperaban de forma paciente, estirando sus majestuosas alas listas para emprender vuelo.

El Grerto del castillo alberga a la mayoría de los grifos de los soldados que custodian el palacio y miembros nobles que visitan el castillo real por diversos motivos. Daban lugar a una maravillosa vista de la cuidad al estar en una de las zonas más altas; Los grifos, al notar la presencia del visitante, empezaron un bullicioso saludo, con cantos y rugidos. Allen, con su mirada dio un rápido vistazo a la línea de cubículos que contenía a los animales, llegando finalmente a uno con cierto grifo de plumas doradas y amarillas, este al verlo trató de lanzarse sobre su dueño, siendo detenido de golpe por la correa que lo mantenía sujeto al suelo y restringido.

-Nee Timcampy…. ¿Qué dices si salimos a pasear un rato!?- musita entre risas, soltando la correa de su fiel compañero emplumado; el imponente grifo se lanzó sobre el ojigris, frotando su cabeza contra su pecho buscando una muestra de afecto. Allen sabía que su grifo lo había extrañado bastante, por lo que se dedicó a darle muchos mimos y caricias, rascando su vientre, haciendo que Tim se recostara como si fuera una mascota canina buscando más cariños, descolocando la montura que tanto les había costado a los guardias poner dado que era un grifo bastante hiperactivo y poco social con personas que no fueran el propio príncipe, miranda, Link, Cross o Lavi…

~o~o~o~o~

Fue justo después de mudarse al nuevo palacio real, cuando aún era un niño llorando la perdida de sus padres, adaptándose a su nueva vida y un cambio total de rutina…

-Mueve tu trasero holgazán y sígueme…- dijo con voz altanera el alfa pelirrojo dando una última calada a su cigarro antes de arrojarlo al suelo, viendo de soslayo al pequeño príncipe, no estaba en sus planes ser la niñera del chico mimado pero tenía un enorme aprecio por su amigo y rey; así que resignado y chasqueando la lengua, detuvo su andar, esperando a que el niño saliera de su escondite, un hueco lleno de plantas y flores en el jardín del palacio, lugar que Allen buscaba con frecuencia para llorar y cuando necesitaba huir y descansar del entrenamiento físico casi espartano al que era sometido cortesía del apático general, y ni hablar del uso de su inocencia...

-V-voy…- dijo en un susurro que fue audible por el mayor, saliendo de los arbustos con la cabeza gacha y sonrojado.

Allen tenía una vaga idea sobre el lugar adonde se dirigían, el grerto. Una vez en el lugar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a una cría de grifo con los ojos vendados en medio del lugar; sus ojos brillaban en fascinación, regresando su mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿Es para mí?... Por fin tendré a mi propio grifo!- pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El general, conmovido por el rostro angelical del menor evade su mirada y decide enfocarse en el animal frente a ellos; era la primera vez que el príncipe sonreia de esa forma, llena de alegría. Desde el incidente en Citrino, Allen se había vuelto muy reservado y taciturno, hablando solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, el verlo sonreír de esa forma le daba a entender que por fin estaba haciendo algo bien como el tutor que era.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no le puse moño ni lo envolví porque sabes bien que detesto esas cursilerías- musitó como si fuera lo más normal, rascando su cabeza y empujado con su mano libre al niño para que se acercará a la cría que yacía en el suelo sentada.

Allen soltó una leve risa, pensando en la posible situación cómica en la que se veía a sí mismo quitándole la envoltura al grifo...

Una vez frente al animal Cross se colocó a su espalda, dejando que el albino quedara de frente al rostro del emplumado. Soltó la cinta que cubría sus ojos y dejó que ambos se vieran directo a los ojos, formando el _lazo_ _de lealtad..._

~o~o~o~o~

 _-Esta no es una buena forma de empezar el día-_ se recriminó a sí mismo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, ya que desde su despertar no había dejado de pensar en los viejos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, así que dejó de lado la nostálgica memoria de su primer encuentro con Timcampy para centrarse en sus planes. Jalando de las riendas que cubrían el pico del dorado grifo, ordenándole que se pusiera de pie, subiéndose a él en un rápido movimiento y acariciando las plumas de su cuello para indicarle que estaba listo para salir, siento entendido por su compañero. Extendiendo sus alas e impulsándose con sus poderosas patas en un salto hacia una potencial caída mortal, saliendo por la apertura principal dejándose caer en picada unos cuantos metros antes de alzar vuelo...

La sensación del aire acariciando su piel, moviendo la tela de su ropa, pasando impasible por sobre las plumas de Tim, meciendo de forma agitada sus blanquecinos cabellos... Si había algo que Allen Walker amaba con vehemencia era la sensación de libertad que su fiel compañero le brindaba; dando un par de vueltas alrededor del castillo y subiendo lo más alto que podía, deleitándose con la vista de la ciudad entera, sus pintorescas casas talladas en piedra, las calles en forma recta y las torres de vigilancia en los extremos que delimitan Cuargeo del enorme desierto como vecino...

Acercándose con velocidad a una enorme edificación justo en el límite de la ciudad, destacando por el contraste del claro tono de la arena y el color negro de la imponente torre que se alzaba varios metros. La Rama Norte; el lugar más importante de adoración a Gea y base en la cual se reunían los guerreros sagrados portadores de inocencia y los miembros del clérigo en la base.

Baja con cautela, acercándose a una de las muchas entradas que tenía la torre, buscando una en particular que usaba con frecuencia para evitar llamar mucho la atención, era un príncipe, pero también era un portador de inocencia parasita, así que también era uno de esos guerreros sagrados, uno muy inusual…

Poniendo sus pies sobre la tierra firme, Allen daba una rápida mirada a su alrededor-uuf!... al parecer no nos hemos encontrado con alguien, si tengo suerte podre ir al salón de entrenamiento sin que noten que estuve aquí, quédate aquí unos minutos y no te muevas- dice jugando con la cola de Tim, riendo luego de que el intentara atraparla mordiéndola en el acto…

De pronto se escuchan pasos y el aroma fuerte de un alfa merodeando el lugar, Allen se pone alerta al instante, sintiendo un malestar en su estómago y la ansiedad creciente debido a que estaba consciente del problema en el que se metería si se llegaba a topar con un alfa; si bien su celo había pasado, su olor más dulce de lo usual aún estaba presente pudiendo alborotar los instintos de quien estuviera cerca, motivo por el cual permanecía en el palacio acompañado únicamente por personal que fuera beta u omega.

Ciertamente podía defenderse, después de todo era un guerrero sagrado y sus habilidades de lucha sobrepasan con creces las habilidades de los omegas e incluso la mayoría de betas, siendo capaz de soportar incluso voces de alfa gracias a la ayuda de su maestro y tutor, quien lo educó con la idea de que tuviera el carácter fuerte característico de un rey, como lo fue Mana y como lo fue su abuelo y la línea de antepasados de la familia real encargados de proteger y guiar al pueblo Lemuriano bajo la creencia y bendición de la diosa Gea desde hacía ya centenares de soles…

Timcampy sintiendo el temor de su dueño se posiciona al frente de forma protectora, levanta su cabeza y olfatea el aire…

-Tim!- el peliblanco abre los ojos en par con sorpresa cuando observa a Timcampy agitar la cola y sus alas y correr hacia el interior, más precisamente de donde provenía el aroma… escuchando al fondo un rugido, un grito de pánico bastante agudo… y finalmente muchas risas.

Con mucha curiosidad corre hacia el grifo, y para su grata sorpresa lo encuentra encima de su mejor amigo; lamiendo el rostro del joven pelirrojo, totalmente inmovilizado debido al pesado cuerpo de Tim, soltando una risa demasiado escandalosa producto de las cosquillas que las plumas le provocaban.

-Aaah!... p-para … ja… es su-suficiente..!- el del parche trataba de articular palabras coherentes para que el enorme grifo se quitara de encima suyo… finalmente se levantó al ver a Allen, regresando a su lado mientras el joven albino reía de forma más discreta acariciando nuevamente su cabeza, dejando que Lavi se incorporara del suelo y sacudiera su uniforme.

-Allen?... ¿Qué haces aquí?... creí que no te vería en dos días más, se supone que debes estar en el palacio- musita con curiosidad al ver a su amigo en el lugar y sin su uniforme, luego de limpiar una pequeña lagrima sobre su ojo por la risa. Lavi, además de ser un miembro del clan Bookman también era un guerrero sagrado. Era un alfa bastante intimidante y fuerte pero al mismo tiempo mantenía su actitud infantil e inmadura en muchas ocasiones y coqueta en otras, apreciaba a Allen como si fuera su hermano menor, y por eso no le afectaba su aroma.

Allen respiro aliviado al verlo –Vine a entrenar… sabes que odio pasar encerrado en mi habitación, es molesto y frustrante- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Con que molesto y frustrante ooh... Eso dices porque aun no tienes una pareja- Lavi musita guiñando su único ojo con picardía poniendo su mano sobre uno de los pilares de piedra, cerrando un poco el espacio entre él y el albino.

Ante la broma la cara de Allen se tornó igual o más roja que el cabello del ojiverde muy avergonzado - pe-pero que dices!... porque mejor no me acompañas a entrenar- musita tratando de no sonar nervioso fallando en el intento, sobretodo al escuchar la risa burlona de su amigo en respuesta.

-Quisiera poder acompañarte pero me escapé de la vigilancia del viejo panda, se suponía que debía leer varios manuscritos antiguos antes de partir…estoy seguro que esta buscándome y no estará nada feliz si me llega a encontrar- dijo con una nube depresiva sobre su cabeza, con un cambio total de ánimo y los hombros decaídos, jugando de forma infantil con sus dedos… despidiéndose luego de un par de bromas más, agitando su mano mientras se adentraba en el laberintico salón lleno de pilares.

…

Luego del encuentro casual pero inesperado el omega albino siguió su camino. Ansiaba poder descargar todo el estrés a causa de la presión sobre él en los últimos días, producto de los recientes problemas económicos y sociales, los cuales parecía ser que debía resolver por su cuenta ya que todos los nobles y ministros parecían darle la espalda, dejándolo a él lidiar con todos esos predicamentos a la vez… se sentía acorralado y utilizado, los reclamos de muchos Lemurianos yacían en forma de docenas de papeles esperando a ser revisados y esperando una solución sobre su mesa de trabajo, una solución que cada vez se hacía más difícil de concretar debido a un problema mayor al que debían hacer frente...

…La guerra declarada contra la reencarnación de Erebo… el malvado Conde del Milenio y los seres oscuros con sed de sangre llamados Akumas…

~o~o~o~o~

Tras una buena sesión de ejercicio, sus entumecidos músculos debido al reposo ya estaban relajados y en forma, listo para retomar sus actividades como guerrero y como noble príncipe, le esperaban varios días bastante movidos, por ello decidió escaparse unos momentos del palacio, aprovechando además que su general militar… o como él lo llamaba "maestro idiota" se encontrara a cientos de millas de distancia, en la ciudad limítrofe de Agata; mientras que su consejero y asistente, Howard Link, había salido la noche anterior debido a la solicitud de una reunión urgente, la cual poca atención prestó en el momento en que se le informaba por lo que no le dio mucha importancia.

Agradeció encontrarse en el salón de entrenamiento con unos cuantos miembros betas tanto de la Rama Norte como Sur denominados "buscadores", quienes solo miraban con curiosidad para después ignorarlo y seguir cada quien con lo propio; el ambiente cálido se sentía relajante y acogedor…

Mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla y se despojaba de la camisa que se había colocado para entrenar escuchó como la puerta de metal que daba acceso al lugar era abierta con mucha fuerza… dos personas hicieron acto de aparición intimidando a los pocos buscadores que quedaban dentro del salón; un alto hombre de cabellos rubios atados en una trenza, con distintivas marcas sobre su frente, y con el ceño fruncido en molestia, viendo al menor con enojo y preocupación mezclados en su mirada, junto a él uno de los soldados del palacio.

Allen tragó saliva con nerviosismo, sabía muy bien que se había metido en problemas…

-Ejem…- el beta carraspeó su garganta para enfatizar sus palabras –Miranda me dijo que apenas despertaste le ordenaste preparar a tu grifo para salir… te fuiste sin dar siquiera una explicación y peor aún, apenas terminando tu periodo de celo, siendo potencialmente peligroso para tu integridad…- espetó masajeando su cien, no era la primera vez que lidiaba con el rebelde príncipe, y tampoco sería la última…

-Vamos Link!... no pasó nada, solo quería salir… y sabía que Miranda lo impediría- se excusaba restando importancia a lo dicho por el rubio.

Una vena salto de la frente de Link, estaba de más decir que de no ser por las órdenes del Clérigo Superior Leverrier, él nunca se habría ofrecido a servir como agenda personal andante del príncipe de Lemuria.

De pronto una duda paso por la mente del ojigris… -Etto… ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó luego de colocarse nuevamente su Kurta y ajustarla, ladeando su cabeza y acercándose al par de hombres parados frente a la puerta.

-… fue fácil saber en dónde estabas, eres bastante predecible, además que eres la persona que más destaca en este lugar… pero no es precisamente este el motivo por el cual estoy aquí- musito dejando con más dudas al peliblanco.

Temiendo que fuera algo de suma importancia o que requiriera su presencia, Allen solo asintió con su cabeza a la espera del motivo.

-Ha surgido un grave problema… el consejo se ha reunido y solicita de tu presencia lo más pronto posible…-

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: Solo fué un mal sueño**

 ***Kurta y Sherwani: Son los nombres que se le dan a los trajes tradicionales de algunas culturas orientales, dado que el ambiente en el que se desarrolla Cuargeo y la mayoría de ciudades lemurianas es de clima seco y árido pues pensé que este sería el traje ideal para describir la cultura e idiosincrasia de los intraterrestres lemurianos... (Cuando pienso en Cuargeo solo se me viene a la mente la capital del reino de Pars de la serie de Arslan Senki… *si no han visto esa serie está más que recomendada por mi persona*)**

 ***Lazo de lealtad: Se preguntarán por que Allen se impresionó al ver a Timcampy cuando era una cría, como les dije antes en la introducción, los grifos escogen a un único dueño o jinete, y solo responden a ellos... Este es un lazo de por vida y ocurre cuando el grifo vé por primera vez a un intraterrestre. Es por eso que no es muy común, incluso para Allen siendo un príncipe y un noble ver a una cría de grifo... Ellos son cuidados y crecen en lugares especiales en los que nadie puede acceder, solo en el momento que se deba asignar un grifo a su respectivo dueño.**

 ***Guerreros sagrados: Creo que en este fic usaré este término para referirme a los exorcistas, por cuestiones estéticas y porque la historia no está del todo centrada en ellos.**

 **Edad y casta de los personajes presentados:**

 **Lavi: 118 años / 19 años humanos (alfa)**

 **Link 187** **años** **/ 30** **años** **humanos (beta)**

 **XD valla promesa de diputado! *sarcasmo* una vez más disculpándome por actualizarlo tan tarde, y para compensarles aquí un capítulo más largo de lo usual ^^**

 **Paciencia mis queridas lectoras... Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por administrar bien mi agenda ociosa para que a partir del siguiente miércoles las actualizaciones vuelvan a la normalidad ;) aprovecharé estas vacaciones como si mi vida dependiera de ello! (9w9')**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	8. What should I do?

**Seis**

What should I do?

Anteriormente

" _Temiendo que fuera algo de suma importancia o que requiriera su presencia, Allen solo asintió con su cabeza a la espera del motivo._

 _-Ha surgido un grave problema… el consejo se ha reunido y solicita de tu presencia lo más pronto posible…-_

~o~o~o~o~

Una profunda, cavernosa y gélida cueva, decorada con filosos picos de obsidiana y grietas sin fondo…

-Agh!... Eso es asqueroso Jasdero- musita Debit con una mueca de disgusto, la escena frente a él no era del todo agradable a la vista.

El mencionado yacía recostado en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el blando estómago desmembrado de algún desafortunado aldeano, usándolo como una almohada, mojando sus manos en el charco de sangre que brota de las aperturas donde antes estuvieron brazos y piernas empapando su ropa para luego hacer infantiles dibujos en la pared cercana con dicho líquido. El rubio sentía reconfortante estar cerca del cálido cuerpo dentro de la fría cueva.

-Mientras… no se manche mi… hermoso cabello no es asqueroso…- mascullaba en balbuceos incompletos tarareando al mismo tiempo una canción.

Como era común entre el curioso par, iniciaron su típica discusión sin sentido, retándose con sus voces de alfa para saber quién era de mayor rango, terminando siempre en empate, finalizando con ambos revolcándose en el charco de sangre en una pelea con patadas, mordidas y golpes involucrados…

-Ya… ya… dejen de pelear mis adorados jóvenes~- el eco de una voz cantarina detuvo la pelea de ambos, los dos pares de ojos ámbar vieron en dirección a la parte más oscura sin lograr reconocer la silueta del dueño de la voz.

-Ya escucharon par de tontos… levanten sus gordos traseros del suelo, si no el Conde se pondrá muy molesto… y nadie aquí quiere que se ponga de mal humor- espetó Tyki, llegando de repente al atravesar las paredes cavernosas. Los que aún estaban en el suelo dieron un grito asustados, producto de la repentina aparición del alfa mayor.

-S-si- dijeron al unísono poniéndose de pie, Debit torciendo las mangas de su kurta para quitarse el exceso de sangre fresca que lo empapaba mientras que Jasdero arremedaba a Tyki con muecas graciosas una vez les dió la espalda.

El moreno caminó de forma elegante y se detuvo a escasos pasos del fin de la línea de luz que proyectaba un cristal luminiscente.

-¿Tendremos nuevas órdenes?- pregunta con apatía, evitando soltar un bostezo frente al etéreo ser escondido en las sombras.

…

-Así es Tiky~pon… Lullubell falló en encontrar al oráculo en el bosque de Onns, pero algo me dice que no está en Lemuria…-

-Deje de llamarme de esa forma Conde… ¿A qué se refiere con que no está aquí?- dice el ojiambar arqueando una ceja, empujando a Jasdero quien estaba casi sobre su espalda buscando escuchar la conversación.

-Road lleva varios días sin comunicarse con nosotros, quiero que la localices y juntos se dirijan a Evenor- dice sin responder a la duda del moreno.

-Entendido, pero no he sabido de Road en meses, ¿en dónde cree que pueda estar esa chiquilla?- pregunta rascando su cabeza con fastidio y el ceño fruncido.

-…en Atlas- responde el Conde, dejando ver el resplandor de un par de diminutos lentes junto a una sonrisa macabra, recibiendo el asentimiento del noah sumado a una reverencia antes de marcharse con un nuevo rumbo establecido...

~o~o~o~o~

La extrañéz y la tensión del ambiente no se hacían esperar... El único ruido presente entre ellos era el aleteo del trío de grifos que volaban lo más rápido que sus grandes alas podían hacía el palacio como destino prioritario entre una aparente calma.

 _-¿Que puede ser tán importante como para concentrar a todos los miembros del consejo y ministros reales en tan poco tiempo?-_ pensaba el joven príncipe activando cierta alarma interna, maquinado docenas de posibles predicamentos, en su mayoría graves, que requirieran de la reunión de todos los eruditos y los generales, cosa que era poco común en demasía.

-Link... ¿Cómo es que no me había enterado de esto?- decide romper el silencio con la pregunta, escondiendo cierta molestia al hablar, aunque en su mente se culpaba por no prestar debida atención a las palabras del rubio antes de que partiera la noche anterior.

Ante la pregunta Link alza una ceja con fastidio –Hah!... Mi deber como consejero es siempre informar al príncipe de sus obligaciones y sobre todo de reuniones críticas….el que no hayas prestado atención a lo que dije ayer ya no es mi problema- musita cerrando los ojos para calmarse, por culpa del distraído príncipe y una histérica ama de llaves tuvo que salir en su búsqueda como si fuera un niño al que deben avisar para regresar a casa después de una tarde de juegos… dejando salir un suspiro responde nuevamente –por el momento debemos darnos prisa, debes vestirte adecuadamente-

El ojigris asiente y decide guardar silencio en el trayecto restante…

~o~o~o~o~

El príncipe de Lemuria carga con un gran peso sobre sus hombros; además de ser un omega, además de ser el consorte de un reino que cae en picada hacia los mortales brazos de la desesperación, además de recibir la constante discriminación y desprecio, aunque sea disimulado, de su pueblo… siempre mantiene la frente en alto, y exhibe sol a sol los valores y demás enseñanzas cultivadas por su padre, su abuelo y todos sus ancestros desde la creación del reino. Desafortunadamente, conforme los años pasan, la crisis producto de la constante lucha por erradicar a los akumas y esbirros aumenta considerablemente, llegando a una grave situación sin remedio inmediato, tanto en temas de economía, diplomacia, militar, social… solo por mencionar algunos.

Link, hasta cierto punto se preocupa por Allen, como cualquier otro residente del palacio real; notando como cada vez que debe salir y atender las misiones como parte de los guerreros sagrados regresa con varias lesiones, a veces graves y otras leves, debido a las batallas a las que debe enfrentarse, entrena todos los días hasta el cansancio y come cada vez en menor cantidad aunque este nunca muestre un rostro desfalleciente… no, Allen siempre mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de todas las adversidades y responsabilidades que ha tenido que afrontar desde muy temprana edad. Motivo por el cual se ha ganado el respeto de muchos y el odio de otros.

~o~o~o~o~

La capital goza de paz ciega… al ubicarse estratégicamente la Rama Norte de adoración a Gea en Cuargeo la convierte en la ciudad más segura de todo el reino y por ende, el lugar donde los nobles y personas adineradas residen bajo la protección estratégica del ejército real y los guerreros sagrados...

En las afueras, en las ciudades lejanas a la capital y los pequeños pueblos, cruzando el abrazador mar de dunas, los ataques de akumas están a la orden del día, de diferente nivel de peligrosidad y manejo de magia oscura, siendo el principal dolor de cabeza de todo el continente; esparciendose y multiplicándose como una peste, dejando tras de sí el rastro de sangre de personas inocentes, dejando la tierra por donde pasan infertil, sin la capacidad de hacer germinar semillas, una plaga que puede ser destruida únicamente por los guerreros sagrados y las piezas de inocencia bendecidas por Gea...

Aunque no solo de ataques de akumas se deben preocupar, en minoría, pero igual de presentes que los primeros están los esbirros del Conde; creaturas oscuras y perversas, sin cerebro moviéndose instintivamente, con el único propósito de asesinar a cualquier ser vivo que tenga la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Están en el rango más bajo de peligrosidad pero aun así pueden provocar daños considerables; podían ser destruidos con armas convencionales, tarea de la que se encargan los soldados, guardias y los buscadores en cada pueblo.

Los ataques a las ciudades por parte de miembros del clan de los Noah eran hechos premeditados; en ocasiones aprovechando los periodos de sequía extrema, de lluvia torrencial o en los lugares que podrían esconder cristales de inocencia. Cuando dichos ataques acontecen, por lo general requieren de la presencia de centenares de soldados acompañando a los pocos guerreros sagrados que son enviados en misiones casi suicidas, generalmente con la misión de localizar y recuperar los cristales antes de caer en las peligrosas manos de los Noah y salvar a los habitantes de las ciudades, algunas lastimosamente terminan reducidas a escombros igual que la antigua capital Citrino…

Batallas que duran semanas, e incluso meses sin ver descanso, como parte de la más cruenta guerra bélica que jamás habían enfrentado los lemurianos e intraterrestres en general; con el paso del astro rey inclemente y despiadado, calentando las armaduras hasta volverse insoportables, mientras se escasean las raciones de alimentos y agua, debilitando a los desmotivados soldados betas y alfas por igual...

Lemuria poco a poco está muriendo... Gea siente el dolor y el sufrimiento a través de las plegarias de miles de intraterrestres rogando por el fin de la guerra sin causa… pero tal parece que ni las plegarias ni los gritos angustiosos hacen eco en los oídos sordos de la diosa, que por algún motivo dejó de brindarles su cálida protección y prosperidad, dejando a su hijos a la merced de Erebo y la desesperanza…

 _Si había una diosa a la cual rezar… ¿por qué no respondía?..._

~o~o~o~o~

Aterrizando en el Grerto, Allen posó su vista en aquellos grifos que no estaban cuando salió, indicándole que todos le esperaban en el salón de reunión del palacio.

-Tu traje está listo, vé a tu habitación y preséntate en menos de treinta minutos en el salón- dijo el beta rubio caminado hacia el interior del palacio seguido de cerca por el ojigris.

-Claro...- responde Allen con seriedad mostrando su faceta noble y dejando de lado el caos de pensamientos en su mente mientras tomaba un rumbo distinto al de Link, ambos separándose donde terminan las escaleras de descenso y comienza el pasillo que los lleva a sus respectivos rumbos, dirigiéndose sin contratiempos a su habitación, siendo seguramente esperado por Miranda quien le ayudaría con los detalles menores antes de la reunión mientras Link da las debidas explicaciones de la tardanza al consejo.

Al llegar a su habitación y abrir la puerta notó que la castaña lo esperaba, más nerviosa de lo usual. La mirada de la omega se cruzó con la del menor, en sus ojos chocolate se desvanecía el temor y un ápice de felicidad surgía al verlo.

-Allen!... ¿dónde te habías metido?!- pregunta la angustiada omega corriendo a su lado sostenido con ambas manos su mano roja.

-No era para que te alteraras tanto Miranda… solo decidí salir a entrenar, sabes que odio ser una carga para todos… y pasar en cama no es mucho de mi agrado- responde dándole una comprensiva mirada que relajó su semblante, soltando un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Como sea, debes vestirte adecuadamente, pero antes toma una ducha rápida, tu olor me dice que estás nervioso, y si yo lo puedo notar, imagínate a los miembros del consejo- menciona la mayor con una risa tenue escoltando al desorientado albino en dirección al enorme baño en donde una gran tina blanca preparada con anticipación le esperaba…

La ropa fue despojada del blanquecino cuerpo en un instante, rechistando y bufando el menor solo se dejó hacer, confiando en Miranda y su buen gusto a la hora de escoger la vestimenta más apropiada y entonada a su cuerpo… en cuestión de minutos, Allen ya estaba listo para salir, con un nuevo conjunto de Sherwani que hacia honor a su realeza y lo hacía ver como una preciosa joya, destacando sus facciones andróginas y el tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas producto del vapor de baño; de un bello color beige, junto a una capa en tono blanco perla y una fina tiara sobre sus blanquecinos cabellos.

-Te ves como todo un príncipe!- musita la castaña con ensoñación mientras sus ojos brillan cual madre orgullosa.

-Es porque lo soy- responde con una risa el albino ya más relajado contagiando su risa a Miranda.

…

Un momento de silencio es acompañado por un inesperado abrazo de parte de la omega; Allen tardó unos segundos en salir de su asombro y corresponderle, envolviéndola con sus delgados brazos.

-Y este abrazo… ¿a qué se debe?- pregunta sintiendo el aroma a granos de café característico de ella, quizás trataba de calmarlo sin usar su voz de omega, y eso lo agradecía internamente.

-Cada vez que te veo a los ojos no puedo evitar recordar a mi querida reina…- responde separándose del albino, con una sonrisa nostálgica y el brillo de diminutas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, mientras acomoda con precisión el broche de la capa del menor –Nunca te había dicho esto, pero Daira y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas en nuestra infancia-

-Eeh! ¿Enserio?- Allen pregunta con entusiasmo, sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad, con el deseo de saber más.

-Así es… pero luego te contaré al respecto, no creas que no tienes asuntos importantes que atender en este momento jovencito- responde dándole una sutil reprimenda, empujando al menor que se sostenía del marco de la puerta como si fuera un gato renuente a tomar una ducha, en este caso, renuente a salir… queriendo escuchar más sobre la infancia de su madre…

~o~o~o~o~

 _-Lamento no haber prestado atención a los detalles que menciono Link, pero después de todo, como parte del protocolo se debe mencionar el motivo de la reunión frente a los presentes ya que no todos son informados al llegar como es debido...supongo-_ pensaba, acortando la distancia hacia el salón con cada paso hueco que hacia una peculiar cacofonía en el largo pasillo alfombrado.

Adoptando un semblante serio, sintiendo pesado el aire a su alrededor y un desalentador ánimo, bajó hasta el ala principal; se detuvo frente a la hilera de guardias que esperaban su llegada, mientras dos se encargaban de abrir en par las puertas que conducían a la gran sala de reuniones y uno más en el interior daba el aviso de su llegada a los presentes…

Dentro del gran salón estaba una estancia con excelsas pinturas, el lugar enteramente rodeado de decoraciones en cada rincón de las paredes y techo, con un gigantesco ventanal al fondo y una gran mesa céntrica de piedra bajo un hermoso candelabro de cristal adornado con brillantes lágrimas de cuarzo que colgaban en cascada.

Al hacer acto de presencia, un sepulcral silencio invadió la sala; varios ojos examinaron de pies a cabeza su porte… si antes estaba tenso, ahora lo estaba aún más… era muy bueno en política y su relación con la mayoría de los eruditos y los miembros del consejo era buena en cierta forma. Más sin embargo, había cierto alfa, miembro representante de la Rama Norte, cuya hambre de poder y prepotencia desbordaba con creces la paciencia y amabilidad del príncipe, ya que parecía estar presente más por obligación y no por cortesía en el lugar.

Se acercó con calma a silla principal reservada para él, ubicada sobre una tarima que la hacía sobresalir de entre el resto. Link se acercó y ocupó su puesto; parado a un costado de Allen frente a su silla correspondiente.

Carraspeando para llamar la atención de todos, haciendo uso de su fiel sonrisa falsa para calmarse a sí mismo y evitar que se sintiera su creciente nerviosismo denotado en el aroma que molestaba a unos cuantos que prefirieron sentarse lejos tapando de forma disimulada sus narices siendo en vano pues Allen podía distinguir la incomodidad de ellos… se sentía mareado por el fuerte olor ya que la mayoría ahí presentes eran alfas, ahogando un poco su respiración que ya de por sí era pesada, decidiendo concentrarse mejor en los asuntos importantes por los cuales había sido convocado.

-Lamento la demora, podemos dar inicio- dice sin titubeos con elegancia mientras toma asiento ignorando las miradas penetrantes… acto seguido los demás miembros del consejo imitaron su acción, tomando asiento.

-Esperen!... no podemos comenzar si el general Cross Marian se encuentra ausente- dice uno de los ministros sentado cerca del omega notando el gran faltante; el asiento que fungía como contraparte a la del príncipe estaba vacío y sin rastro del ocupante.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunta a Link chasqueando la lengua con fastidio; Allen y los demás, viéndose entre ellos, buscaban con la mirada una explicación para tanta divagación y perdida de valioso tiempo –si estaba aquí hace apenas unos momentos- musita el beta sin explicarse como alguien tan notorio como el general se hubiese esfumado sin ser visto, aunque la silla vacía era evidente en la enorme mesa; los ocho miembros del consejo restantes guardaban para sí la expectación entre leves murmullos.

Uno de los soldados se acerca, hace su debida reverencia y saludo protocolario al príncipe sin mirarlo a los ojos –el general Marian dijo que estaba… aburrido de esperar por el príncipe, n-no pudimos detenerlo… l-le pido mis disculpas mi señor Link- musita luego dirigiéndose al consejero disculpándose en reiteradas ocasiones con rostro afligido, después de todo, no había nadie que pudiera contradecir las acciones tomadas por el alfa pelirrojo.

-Seguramente fué en busca de un burdel de omegas baratas para encontrar alguna muy desafortunada capaz de saciar su libido… es un maldito alfa altanero- una voz femenina se abre paso entre los murmullos… quien habla es Klaud Nine, la única mujer alfa parte del consejo y general de la segunda brigada militar mixta de soldados betas, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido, portando el uniforme militar en vez del uniforme de la Rama Norte junto a su fiel mascota.

-No podemos perder más tiempo, es peligroso que estemos aquí reunidos mientras afuera Erebo hace de las suyas danzando como una musa en libertad por las tierras del reino- Una figura prepotente y estricta se levanta de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos al golpear la mesa con la palma de su mano…. Leverrier, un alfa clérigo de alto rango que funge como representante y vocero de la Rama Norte, hablando con sospechosa clama… eso, a los ojos del príncipe.

-Tiene toda la razón mi señor Leverrier...- musita el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia -no podemos desperdiciar valioso tiempo- dictó entonces el inicio de la reunión extraordinaria de los miembros representantes de sus respectivas áreas en el salón principal del palacio real… -tenemos en discusión dos temas de urgente prioridad dentro de la agenda- Link, vociferando empieza listando los datos plasmados en un gran pergamino que leía con una voz mecanizada –el primero es sobre el recuento de daños causado por el ataque a Didierite- musita cediendo la palabra a la mujer alfa.

Klaud se puso de pie y extendió un mapa de la ciudad tachado con varias líneas y cruces rojas -Cross comandó el ultimo batallón que teníamos disponible con provisiones alimenticias, pero fue diezmado mas rápido de lo que los estrategas previeron, el número de esbirros en la zona se duplicó casi por arte de magia y especulamos que su objetivo siempre fue el bosque de Onns… por fortuna el incidente ya fue controlado pero la probabilidad de que aparezca un miembro del clan de los noah es grande- musita señalando la zona del conflicto marcada en rojo con su mano.

-¿Podemos doblar el numero de guerreros sagrados que permanecen en la ciudad?- Pregunta Allen integrándose a la conversación levantando su mano.

-Es imposible- responde Leverrier -recibimos la orden directa de distribuirlos entre los pueblos pequeños y otros tienen una misión de búsqueda de un posible cristal de inocencia en Agata-

-Entonces enviar mas soldados de la capital nos será de ayuda… Citrino es una prioridad en este momento- refuta el ojigris mientras que la rubia asiente en afirmación.

-No podemos costear el envió de más soldados a la zona…- habla uno de los ministros beta en el fondo de la mesa con molestia siendo un miembro del sindicato mayor de comerciantes –los impuestos colectados de la capital rozan el límite de estabilidad para mantener en funcionamiento el sistema público junto a los fondos que son de uso exclusivo de los miembros de la Rama Norte en colaboración con la cede en Atlántida… enviar más soldados significaría dejar desprotegida la ciudad además de enviar valiosas provisiones que se pagarían con las arcas del palacio- responde con seguridad mientras Link le pasa al ojigris los documentos con dichas cuentas y sus distribuciones, la mayoría en números muy bajos haciendo que su semblante se volviera más serio y frunciera el ceño.

-No es necesario que envíen más soldados…- alguien musita apenas siendo escuchado por los demás, el erudito Bookman, cruzado de brazos sin siquiera abrir los ojos responde a las dudas de los demás -…lograron reprimir el número de esbirros gracias a la rápida acción del general Marian, además la evacuación de los ciudadanos fue exitosa ¿verdad?... es muy poco probable que sufran de un nuevo ataque por el momento, si lucharon con una gran cantidad de esbirros y akumas solo se debió a una cosa; ya había un noah en la zona, que por algún motivo decidió huir o retirarse- dice calmando los ánimos de los presentes en el salón, sobretodo del príncipe que estaba molesto por la actitud indiferente que el ministro beta tenia ante los recursos de la capital.

-Si me permiten mi opinión- habla Leverrier –este asunto no debió ser tomado en cuenta en esta reunión… no lo considero de importancia, sin embargo… hay uno que sí debe ser atendido en este momento- dice escondiendo una sutil sonrisa viendo con superioridad al Bookman, que abre los ojos y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Ese es el segundo tema importante a discusión- responde Link levantándose bruscamente de la silla –…el informe de la actual condición económica- dice el beta volviendo a tomar asiento.

-Asi es!...- responde Lverrier –mis superiores están preocupados por la grave crisis que el reino atraviesa, las tierras de cultivo son cada vez mas escazas por culpa de los akumas y la maldición de el dios de la destrucción solo reduce cada vez más las zonas de cosecha, haciéndonos perder la mayor fuente económica desde la destrucción del puente de Cira… los comerciantes atlantes están cada vez menos interesados en tratos con nosotros, además, la inversión y la última ayuda solicitada por el consejo fue rechazada por el rey atlante- dicta, posando sus finos ojos sobre los de Allen, el ultimo sintiendo dichas palabras más como si fueran una acusación directa.

-Ve al punto…- espetó el viejo alfa del clan Bookman prestando suma atención al igual que Allen y los demás.

-El punto es… que el peso mas grande recae sobre los cansados hombros de los ministros del consejo desde la muerte de los reyes, y nuestras mediaciones diplomáticas ya no son tomadas en cuenta… mientras tanto, el príncipe juega al aventurero con los demás guerreros sagrados sin preocuparse por su hambriento pueblo… las disputas entre los esclavos omegas ya llegaron incluso a Cuargeo- dice fingiendo consternación y empatía, colocando una mano sobre su pecho para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Cuidado con tus palabras Malcom- gruñe Klaud torciendo los labios en una mueca.

-No lo malentiendan, el rey Mana, que descansa en los brazos de Gea, fue un poderoso rey aclamado por todos, Lemuria vivió sus mejores años de paz llegando a superarse, ser más rica y productiva que l reino de Atlántida; las rebeliones de omegas eran poco comunes, los esclavos eran mínimos, alfas y betas vivían en armonía…- responde a las acusaciones de la mujer alfa -el príncipe Allen ya está en la edad suficiente para tomar el cargo-

-Pero aunque el pirncipe tome el control en este momento no se solucionará en un instante estos graves problemas… la guerra ha dejado sin esperanza a todos los lemurianos y la ayuda externa del rey Tiedoll no es suficiente- musita Link bajo la mirada atenta de Allen.

-Exacto!… no es suficiente… pero yo tengo la solución- dice el mas alto levantando su mano y el dedo índice seguido de un incómodo silencio… -si el príncipe Allen es comprometido y desposado por uno de los hijos del rey Tiedoll la alianza entre nosotros será más fuerte que nunca, recibiremos el apoyo económico que nos hace falta y los mejores guerreros sagrados que están en Atlántida bajo la Rama Sur vendrán a apoyarnos en la guerra… con el paso del tiempo exterminaremos a todos y cada uno de los akumas y daremos caza a los miembros del clan de los noah!- musitaba con vehemencia haciendo un puño con su mano en el aire, algunos ministros asentían secundando sus argumentos mientras otros, tales como Klaud y Bookman miraban perplejos la opinión del clérigo alfa.

La mirada del Leverrier quedó fija en la del príncipe… Allen estaba impactado, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, su cuerpo se tensó mientras que la sensación de nerviosismo y pánico empezó a provocarle un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Los murmullos de los ministros cercanos al alfa le indicaban al príncipe que lo apoyaban, pudiendo tramarlo con anticipación.

-Seré directo… príncipe Allen Walker- vuelve a hablar, esta vez usando su voz de alfa -he iniciado los acuerdos diplomáticos por adelantado para su compromiso con el príncipe heredero de Atlántida, líder del clan de Loto, Kanda Yuu…- musita con una sonrisa altanera, relamiéndose los labios, muy seguramente con intenciones escondidas tras sus planes.

Allen se sentía como un acusado, veía al consejo como juez y a Leverrier como su verdugo…

Se levanta de su asiento sin importar el ruido provocado por el chirrido de la madera contra el suelo –¿Ustedes sabían de esto?!- pregunta a los miembros del consejo cómplices del plan de Leverrier sin medir siquiera su tono de voz denotando lo molesto que estaba -...acaso debo ser siempre el último en enterarme de las decisiones que toman… conozco la realidad de mi pueblo además de la discriminación de muchos solo por ser omegas… y si piensa que con su voz de alfa va a intimidarme, con todo respeto debo decirle que no va a lograrlo- responde empezando a enfadarse ante tal impertinencia, aunque ciertamente su posición estaba desventaja puesto que el que tendría que hacer el sacrificio más grande y tomar la decisión final sería él ya que al parecer era la opción correcta y la que pondría fin a los problemas pero... ¿a costa de qué?

 _-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Ellos esperan que tome una decisión!?-_ pensaba mientras sentía su cabeza doler sumado al mareo que sólo había empeorado… todos lo miraban esperando su reacción, ni Link, Klaud o el erudito Bookman intercedían, dándole a entender que al final también estaban de acuerdo.

Armándose de valor, irguiendo su pecho junto a una expresión serena -soy el príncipe Allen Walker… soy un omega, hijo de los reyes Mana Walker y Daira Walker… y como tal, mi deber es dar mi vida para ayudar a mi pueblo si es necesario…soy además un portador de inocencia, eso me convierte en un guerrero sagrado bajo la tutela de los superiores de la Rama Norte- responde con determinación -esta es una decisión que no pueden tomar a la ligera, ni decidir en mi nombre- replica con poder sosteniendo la mirada con el alfa que aún seguía de pie.

Los ojos de Allen desbordaban ira y coraje, Leverrier no tuvo más opción que ladear su cabeza en derrota por las palabras del albino que se mantenía en pie haciendo valer su posición por primera vez desde que se le permitió la toma de decisiones en las reuniones del consejo, mas sin embargo, el alfa aún no estaba del todo vencido.

El ambiente tenso eral tal que podía incluso ser cortado con un cuchillo para mantequilla…

Repentinamente la gran puerta de entrada al salón es abierta en par por el general Cross Marian que hacia aparición seguido de los soldados que resguardaban la entrada y que seguramente trataban de impedir en vano que el mayor entrara haciendo todo un drama, dando un fuerte portazo para cerrarles la puerta en la cara; camina con paso firme hasta detenerse frente a Leverrier, mostrándose fúrico –he escuchado todo lo que han hablado, mas no quise intervenir… hasta ahora… si tus palabras son verdad, y por tu bien espero que lo sean, ya no podemos cancelar los acuerdos diplomáticos que han iniciado con el rey Tiedoll con respecto al compromiso, pero es Allen quien tendrá que aceptar… así que la decisión final será tomada a puerta cerrada en el palacio… el comunicado con la respuesta será entregado en dos días, así que yo doy por terminada esta maldita reunión!- dicta empleando su fuerte voz de mando haciendo que los ministros betas se tensen y los alfas agachen la cabeza en respeto, nadie podía negarse a eso, después de todo el pelirrojo era el último alfa de alta categoría en el reino y sus órdenes empleando su voz eran absolutas, ni siquiera Leverrier podía replicar a lo que Cross decía.

-Como usted ordene…- musita el clérigo haciendo una reverencia y al igual que todos se retiró, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada al príncipe que aún estaba inmóvil en la misma posición en claro estado de shock.

-Link!- el pelirrojo llama al consejero que corre de forma inmediata a atenderle –ya que tu superior es ese alfa inútil quiero que averigües todas las cláusulas y beneficios del trato que conllevaría el compromiso de Allen y la unión de nuestros reinos- musita de espaldas, ladeando su cabeza para dejar en claro su orden.

-Enseguida!...- responde el beta saliendo del salón junto a los demás miembros del consejo, dejando solos al príncipe y al general.

-…-

-¿Tu sabias de esto?- Allen pregunta con indignación tras lo sucedido –ahora entiendo por qué solicitaban mi presencia de forma urgente en esta reunión… dime! ¿Tú lo sabias?!- dice con la voz trémula por el coraje y sus grises orbes cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

El más alto mantuvo el silencio por un momento, que pareció eterno para el albino…

-No tenía idea- responde tajante sin dignarse a voltear, viendo a través de la gran ventana al fondo del salón -no sé qué es lo que trama el consejo ni los clérigos de la central, pero odio admitir que tienen razón- musita bajo la atenta mirada de Allen –tarde o temprano debes tomar tu lugar como rey, y no puedes hacerlo sin una pareja, tu eres un omega, por lo tanto tu deber es traer descendencia y desposar a alguien noble de sangre real, dejando de lado tu deber como guerrero sagrado- dice viendo de soslayo al joven que esconde sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

-¿Eso es todo?- dice con ironía – ¿sólo debo ser un inútil objeto que producirá descendencia?- bisbiseando lo último sintiendo un profundo dolor solo con mencionarlo.

-Eso es lo que diría como tu general… pero como amigo de tu padre y como tu tutor y maestro te diría esto…- se acerca al cabizbajo albino que apretaba los puños junto a la capa que le cubría, Allen sintió como el alfa lo abrazaba, dejándolo asombrado… sintiendo el fuerte aroma de confianza que emanaba…

-Te diría que, sin importar tu decisión te apoyaría, Allen… nunca te menosprecies por ser un omega ni hagas caso de las palabras hirientes de los demás, si naciste con una inocencia dentro de tu cuerpo es porque Gea te tiene preparado un futuro único, y un gran destino…-

Las palabras de su maestro hicieron eco en sus oídos, penetrantes y directas como siempre que habla con él, siempre guardando un propósito y un significado positivo, dejando que una leve sonrisa se escapara de sus labios agradeciéndole por las palabras de ánimo; correspondió igual al abrazo del pelirrojo y sin decir palabra alguna se separó para luego salir de ese asfixiante salón, del que no quería saber nada en mucho tiempo.

~o~o~o~o~

Allen se retiró a paso apresurado, cada paso que daba le provocaba mayor malestar en su pecho, tenía demasiado en que pensar; sus ojos miraban únicamente al suelo sin notar incluso que pasó de largo a Lavi quien estaba sentado en una silla a la espera del Bookman mayor.

-Allen…- llama al albino con su voz alegre como siempre, levantándose de su asiento de un brinco y dando pasos rápidos para alcanzarle, una vez junto a él lo detuvo jalando la capa de su traje; el joven omega se detiene al reaccionar por el inesperado jalón en sus ropas mientras levanta su rostro.

-Tuve muy mala suerte- dijo el ávido conejo alfa con los hombros caídos -minutos después de que te fueras, el viejo panda me encontró justo antes de salir de la Rama Norte, al final terminé en el palacio ya que debo acompañarlo a donde quiera que valla, pero mira el lado bueno… ya que estoy aquí podemos continuar con el entrenamiento que dejamos pendiente… o mejor aún- musita guiñando su ojo –que te parece si salimos sin que Link lo note, conozco un lugar con chicas muy lindas cerca~- canturreaba con entusiasmo mientras sus ojos parecían proyectar corazones e irradiar felicidad.

-Yo… Lavi… lo siento no, eeh es que… no tengo ánimos de salir por ahora, te veré después…nos vemos- responde emulando una sonrisa, soltándose de forma sutil del agarre del alfa y reanudando sus pasos.

El pelirrojo notó rápidamente que su sonrisa era falsa y por su semblante temió que algo grave hubiera ocurrido; solo lo dejó marcharse en silencio y sin preguntar nada sobre su actitud… ya tendría tiempo para descubrir de qué hablaron en esa reunión que parecía tener a todos en una tensa expectación.

~o~o~o~o~

La noticia corrió como pólvora; todos los sirvientes del palacio, soldados y nobles sentían curiosidad en demasía, cotilleando cuanto rumor escucharan casi al instante… ya que, de la decisión del príncipe dependía el futuro del reino de Lemuria…

 _Lemurianos y Atlantes; alfas, betas y omegas... Al final, todos son todos lo mismo… intraterrestres…_

La bandeja con comida sin probar junto a una notita de ánimo de parte de Jerry estaban en un rincón de la gran habitación sobre una mesa, la tenue luz del astro rey pasando por el balcón le indicaba que el ciclo mínimo solar ya marcaba la "noche"… una angustiada omega castaña se rendía finalmente de tanto insistir para que el príncipe abriera la puerta y la dejara entrar, deseaba servirle de consorte y darle unas palabras de ánimo, pero al parecer el joven albino quería un tiempo para meditar a solas…

Hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón de su cama, sintiendo la asfixiante presión en su pecho y un intenso dolor de cabeza; decidió pasar el resto del día encerrado en su habitación.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas se escurrían de sus brillantes ojos, dejando un rastro salado sobre sus mejillas al deslizarse, sintiendo que cada gota que caía sobre la piel desnuda de sus piernas le quemaba… permitiéndose llorar después de tantos años pretendiendo fortaleza, descargando su frustración en hipidos, innumerables lágrimas y gemidos ahogados de profundo dolor...

Un príncipe debe pensar por su pueblo, no por sí mismo; un guerrero sagrado debe dar su vida por Gea y por la paz de todos los intraterrestres para mantener el equilibrio que por eones ha existido entre ambos continentes… _¿Debía ser así?_

El príncipe Kanda Yuu… de quien muy poco sabía, se convertiría en su posible esposo…... _¿sería acaso su pareja destinada?_... dudas como esas parecían taladrar el interior de su cabeza; entre más lo pensaba, más claro era, y al mismo tiempo, menos deseo de aceptarlo tenia…

Anhelando luego de tanto tiempo el consuelo y aroma de su madre, a sabiendas de que nunca más podrá hacerlo... la extrañaba, y también extrañaba a su padre… añoraba esos días de apacible paz y de una primavera eterna, el verde extendiéndose por todos lados, los alegres rostros de los lemurianos y los días en los que solo se debía preocupar por sus clases y los entrenamientos…

Luego de horas de llanto finalmente logró conciliar el sueño producto del cansancio y el estrés de tan largo día… rememorando los dulces recuerdos de su pasado… que solo hacían más difícil su decisión.

Afrontando con incertidumbre la cruda realidad.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: ¿Qué debería hacer?**

 ***Onns: Antiguo bosque sagrado ubicado cerca de la ciudad de Citrino; en ese inhóspito bosque de coníferas habita la mayor parte de la fauna del reino, además de una gran cantidad seres descritos por los intraterrestres como mágicos tales como las hadas, orqueuxs, grifos no domesticados, entre otros… leyendas lemurianas afirman que en ese lugar se esconde la forma física de la diosa Gea.**

 ***Evenor: Es el nombre de una isla pequeña cerca de la ciudad de Avalon en el reino de Atlántida…**

 **Casta de los personajes presentados:**

 **Klaud: Alfa**

 **Leverrier: Beta**

 **Bookman "Panda": Alfa**

 ***Aclaración: Todos los miembros del clan de los Noah son alfas.**

 **Mis disculpas por el atraso… recién estoy finalizando la semana de parciales y ya tengo trabajos y muchas cosas que hacer lloviendo sobre mí. Además, tuve un ligero bloqueo, la imaginación se esfumó mágicamente cuando iba por la mitad del capítulo *llora* por eso me costó más trabajo del usual terminarlo…**

 **Téngame un poco más de paciencia con este fic, en ocasiones me tardo en actualizar porque cada capítulo de Lemuria es dos o tres veces más largo que los de JnB si lo han notado… por otro lado, aún estoy en las introducciones de muchos términos y cosas que espero no se hagan aburridas de leer para ustedes pero son muy importantes en la historia.**

 **Tengo planeado hacer una especie de croquis de ambos continentes con la ubicación de las ciudades y sitios que he mencionado (y tal vez los que falten por mencionar) hasta ahora para que les sea más fácil ubicarse cuando los hable de ellos en cada capítulo…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	9. You can't avoid it

**Siete**

You can't avoid it

Anteriormente

" _Luego de horas de llanto finalmente logró conciliar el sueño producto del cansancio y el estrés de tan largo día… rememorando los dulces recuerdos de su pasado… que solo hacían más difícil su decisión._

 _Afrontando con incertidumbre la cruda realidad."_

~o~o~o~o~

-Me niego!- espetó fúrico el azabache, lanzando una mirada asesina e inquisidora al rey con su alegre e imperturbable rostro comprensivo y nervioso, demasiado empalagoso para el alfa…

Una acalorada discusión se había suscitado dentro de ese lugar, las desafortunadas personas a las afueras del salón del trono temblaban ante la potente voz del de ojos zafiro, importándole muy poco hablar de ese modo frente a su padre, el rey Atlante.

Ni los guardias que recién ingresaban al salón a causa del gran alboroto, ni su hermano mayor podían siquiera mencionar una palabra para intervenir, almenos si querían mantener sus huesos intactos y en donde se supone debe estar…

-Mi querido hijo… escucha, sé que te debo una explicación sobre este asunto...- decía el rey con las manos alzadas intentando apaciguar los ánimos caldeados de Kanda.

-Nada de querido!… esta es una orden que no pienso acatar- gruñe molesto en demasía para luego marcharse, no sin antes hacer su usual chasquido de lengua.

-Yuu espera!- ya era tarde… denotado por un portazo que agrietó la puerta de cristal hasta casi romperla, dejando atrás al beta mayor; soltando un suspiro cansado para luego sentarse en su trono y empezar un mohín infantil producto del rechazo de su hijo...

~o~o~o~o~

El viaje había sido largo y estresante para el trio de guerreros; Las aguas profundas de Hollow Earth albergan más peligros de los que pueden manejar cerca de las costas, por lo que al igual que en su llegada a Acheron, al partir, debieron hacer uso de una de las embarcaciones Atlantes; un inmenso barco de vela, de apariencia rústica pero resistente a las más duras tormentas marinas, capaces de soportar la fuerza de las corrientes superficiales gracias a los hipocampos atados desde el bauprés del mismo barco, para servirles de soporte y guía por las infinitas aguas…

Bastó una semana para llegar a su destino y divisar las excéntricas y únicas edificaciones características de la ciudad; la metrópoli de Atlas resalta por los anillos de tierra gigantescos que emergen de la parte continental formando un espiral enorme, que da la bienvenida a los residentes y visitantes; su interior es cuanto menos utópico e idílico; con canales que a medida avanzan hacia el interior se vuelven más estrechos, plataformas de resistente madera, metal y cristal translúcido en formas poligonales o circulares, destacando las últimas en gran cantidad, finalmente las típicas residencias esféricas que completan un paisajismo de vivos colores contrastando el verde de cientos de árboles tropicales y el turquesa de las cristalinas aguas junto al azul profundo de la unión con las fuentes de agua dulce y los túneles de acceso a la ciudad bajo la superficie.

El enorme objeto flotante poco a poco iba bajando su velocidad hasta ser adecuada para maniobrar entre los separadores de seguridad del puerto de entrada, los curiosos no faltaban entre la horda de trabajadores en la zona. Una serie de chapoteos seguidos del característico relinchar y silbido de los hipocampos significaba que eran soltados de sus riendas para anclar el barco.

Embarcando finalmente en el puerto principal, un lugar muy bullicioso, con un complejo sistema de puentes y poleas a su alrededor acomodados para subir los cargamentos a las plataformas gracias a la presión de vapor, y máquinas especiales bajo el agua, capaces de sumergir o guiar esferas de cristal con aire para el transporte personal de atlantes civiles, mercantes y soldados que prefieren movilizarse de esta forma en vez de usar los tradicionales hipocampos para adentrarse en la ciudad.

Siendo recibidos por las canciones y gritos a causa de los festejos muy cerca de la zona; los atlantes siempre daban la bienvenida a los príncipes o al rey haciendo algarabía y holgorio por todo lo alto desbordando alegría y carisma; momentos en los cuales pareciera que el reino no sufre al igual que Lemuria de la misma maldad esparcida por el Conde…

El primero en escapar del incomodo barco y llegar a la rampa de madera fue el alfa azabache con su usual semblante serio, para él no era nada fuera de lo común salir a misiones lejos de Atlas por lo que consideraba que las bienvenidas eran absurdamente innecesarias, intuyendo que en su mayoría eran organizadas por su padre.

-Te ves muy bien Yuu!- espeta con ánimo Alma, dando un par de zancadas largas para seguirle el paso a su hermano y colar su brazo sobre los hombros de este, recibiendo una mirada de reproche. Alma no portaba su uniforme, este fue reemplazado en el viaje por un conjunto azul de pantalón holgado hasta los tobillos y _keikogi_ sin mangas, sujeta en su centro por un gran obi de tonos rojizos y listones dorados, largas y delicadas piezas de tela emulando las aletas de un pez colgando de sus brazos, dejando ver la extensión de la inocencia que surca su brazo derecho, con llamativos relieves en toda la tela en conjunto le brindaban un aire de misticismo y elegancia acorde a su estatus… Kanda de igual forma vestía uno similar en un profundo tono negro con obi turquesa acentuando sus rasgos físicos.

Sin duda resaltaban mucho; las vestimentas cotidianas de la mayoría de Atlantes en comparación, eran enteramente de un solo tono pero en gran variedad de colores, sin las vistosas mangas colgantes ya que estas solo podían ser usadas por nobles y clérigos al ser estas un símbolo de estatus en todo el reino...

-Esto es ridículo… debimos montar a los hipocampos antes de llegar a la costa e ingresar por los túneles, odio el alboroto que hacen- Kanda musita levemente irritado por el bullicio, a su ver, comparado con el de un mercado en plena hora pico.

-¿No creen que llaman mucho la atención al quedarse aquí?... vamos! se nos hace tarde. Kanda, sé que no querrás otro llamado de atención al igual que en Acheron con el alcalde y su ataque de histeria- musita una recién llegada Lenalee recordando la escena días atrás en la que se caldearon lo suficiente los ánimos del alcalde como para ser capaz (o suicida) de enfrentar al príncipe colmando su paciencia, terminando en la golpiza del hombre y en una de las ya recurrentes amonestaciones de comportamiento y conducta dirigidas al alfa.

Al igual que los hermanos, Lenalee dejó de lado su uniforme, vistiendo un lindo vestido corto, con pequeños bordados simulando escamas de pez y largas mangas en forma de aleta, terminando con la tarea de amarrar su cabello en un par de colas; riendo por lo bajo al ver a lo lejos las típicas escenas de coqueteo de las mujeres betas y omegas, sintiendo el fuerte aroma de seducción desprendido por un grupo en particular con unas cuantas omegas reunidas para observar más de cerca la llegada de los príncipes. Al estar aún sobre la rampa en lo alto del barco, eran el centro de atención de todos los que estaban en ese lugar.

-Tsk!- responde el alfa en un chasquido y un bufido evadiendo la mirada burlona de Lenalee ya que tenía razón.

Alma responde a lo dicho por la peliverde con una risa escandalosa, viendo en dirección a dicho grupo entendiendo a lo que la omega se estaba refiriendo; aun siendo un beta podía percibir el fuerte olor, provocándole luego un ataque de estornudos debido al escozor del aroma mezclado irritando su nariz… siendo el primero en caminar hacia la alberca más cercana donde sus respectivos hipocampos aguardaban sujetados por correas lanzándose al agua en un dramático y exagerado salto con piruetas, seguido por la menor de ojos lilas...

Kanda parecía totalmente inmune a dicho aroma, al pasar de largo al grupo que gritaba eufórico, se dedicó a lanzarles una mirada indiferente para callarlas, al ver que no surtiría efecto decidió ignorarlas antes de sumergirse al agua en un salto simple.

~o~o~o~o~

Las adaptaciones intraterrestres propias de los atlantes les permiten ver bajo el agua con la misma claridad que en la superficie gracias a una delgada membrana reptilita retráctil que protege sus ojos del agua y de posibles daños, además de los pulmones súper desarrollados que les hacen posible permanecer dentro del agua hasta por una hora dependiendo del entrenamiento o costumbre al entorno liquido al ser criados desde muy jóvenes en condiciones mayormente acuáticas, tal es el caso de la sección sur de Atlas, cuyas residencias y zonas habitacionales se encuentran totalmente sumergidas; algunos atlantes alfas pueden incluso a soportar la respiración hasta por dos horas…

…

Un pequeño cardumen de peces plateados se había aglomerado junto a los hipocampos de Alma y Lenalee. Alma parecía jugar con ellos meciendo su montura para mover al equino bajo los peces y hacerle soltar pequeñas burbujas de aire, creando un círculo que los atrapaba y los hacía brincar a la superficie.

Los tres jóvenes atlantes esperaban con paciencia a que ingresara al agua a través de las poleas la esfera que contenía sus equipajes para luego partir rumbo al centro de la cuidad, en donde se ubica el palacio real de Pargas.

Los peces pronto empezaron a huir del enorme objeto que ingresaba de forma brusca al agua y empezaba a moverse por los rieles acuáticos dentro de uno de los túneles de acceso a la ciudad.

Kanda junto a su hipocampo tomaron la delantera siguiendo de cerca la esfera de aire, moviéndose de forma grácil, pasando de largo sin prestar mucha atención a la maravillosa vista submarina de las cúpulas habitacionales sumergidas, algunas decoradas por vistosos corales y otras con raíces mangláricas en los lugares que se encontraban cerca de la orilla.

Luego de unos pocos minutos habían salido de dicho túnel e ingresado al canal principal más amplio, con el cuidado de no golpear a los botes y góndolas que navegaban sobre la superficie.

Atlas estaba en su máximo esplendor, el esfuerzo del rey Tiedoll, el clan de Loto y los guerreros sagrados de la Rama Sur habían logrado alejar en su totalidad a los esbirros y akumas, gracias a ello la maldición de Erebo nunca llegó a las tropicales tierras de la capital, convirtiéndose en la nueva metrópoli de comercio luego de la caída del puente de Cira. Aunque no estaban del todo a salvo en el resto de ciudades, lucha que era encomendada a los soldados altamente entrenados y guerreros sagrados manteniendo así cierto nivel de tranquilidad y promoviendo la prosperidad del reino.

Pasados varios minutos los tres hipocampos emergieron del agua, dándoles la oportunidad a sus jinetes de recargar los pulmones con aire y esperar el ingreso a la ciudadela interior; enormes puertas marcadas con flores de loto que representan el escudo real atlante se abrían en par provocando remolinos, el grupo se jóvenes fué succionado de forma tenue por la corriente de arrastre hacia el interior en donde se encuentran las lujosas residencias de los nobles, clérigos y miembros más importantes del clan, nadando hacia el palacio en la parte mas céntrica.

Tras las puertas del palacio una docena de guardias con brillantes armaduras les daban la bienvenida haciendo reverencias y saludos protocolarios al príncipe heredero Kanda, saliendo del agua de forma elegante, Alma con su usual sonrisa regresando los saludos de forma amistosa mientras camina sin prisa tras su hermano y finalmente a Lenalee, un poco cohibida por tantos protocolos ya que su rango era por lejos menor al del alfa y beta delante de ella. Cruzando por un sendero lleno de altos pilares de piedra decorados con plantas florales de los colores más vivos que dirigen al salón principal donde el rey les esperaba...

El palacio de _Pargas_ es la cúpula más grande de la capital, enaltecida por la figura tallada en piedra de un serpenteante dragón sosteniendo a un pez en sus fauces, las murallas más fuertes y los pilares más imponentes, desbordando lujo y poderío denotando así la enorme diferencia con la austera Cuargeo y el palacio real diminuto en su comparación; si pensaban que la magnificencia y lujo del palacio no era suficiente en su exterior, adentro los cristales y minerales más finos en los muebles y decoraciones creaban un aspecto extraplanetario _digno de mitos y leyendas…_

Entraron a la enorme sala del trono, enteramente de cristal tanto las paredes como el techo que era bañado por el reflejo turquesa a través de la luz del sol chocando con las fuentes de agua en el interior que creaban un majestuoso camino de piedra, nenúfares y flores de loto.

-Buen dia padre, me alegra estar de vuelta!- musita Alma junto a una gran sonrisa, acercándose al rey a paso rápido para abrazarlo.

Tiedoll lloraba de alegría en una mueca exagerada y dramática al ver el ingreso de sus adorados hijos, aceptando y respondiendo al gesto de Alma igual o más fuerte, en una escena que más parecía un encuentro emotivo y no una importante reunión citada.

-Buen día mi rey, lamentamos llegar tarde- musita Lenalee escondiendo la risa que quería escapar de sus labios con la enternecedora escena que protagonizaba el par.

-Oh!... hola pequeña lenalee~- Tiedoll responde al saludo de forma alegre –tu hermano viene en camino, apuesto a que estará muy feliz de verte- musita para luego enfocar su cálida mirada en la de su hijo menor.

-Yuu!... ¿tú también me has extrañado?- pregunta con entusiasmo el beta de cabellos rizados soltando de su asfixiante abrazo a Alma, dando unos pasos hasta llegar frente al azabache.

-Tsk… solo termina esta reunión y dime de una buena vez lo que ya sé… que puse en su lugar al idiota del alcalde, que me pondrán un par de días más de sanción o lo que sea que se te ocurra- responde evadiendo la pregunta, ladeando la cabeza y tensándose al recibir el dramático abrazo de su padre… lo que Kanda pensaba en ese momento era alejarse y descansar de su bulliciosa familia por un par de horas... Traía consigo el mal genio desde la salida de la ciudad de Acheron al no encontrar la presunta inocencia por la que fueron enviados. En realidad, la mayoría de viajes largos le parecían innecesarios y estresantes…

-A decir verdad, no es precisamente eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo y con Alma…- musita Tiedoll en respuesta, terminando el abrazo y bienvenida, adoptando un semblante serio de pronto indicando que el momento de padre e hijos había pasado de largo; ahora quien estaba por hablar era el rey de la potencia intraterrestre más avanzada.

Tras lo dicho por el beta, Lenalee decide retirarse haciendo una reverencia al igual que los guardias, dejando a solas a la familia real…

-Eeem… ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?- pregunta Alma.

El rey retomó su asiento, tomando de una bandeja cercana una elegante carta con el sello abierto bajo la mirada desconcertada de Alma y la mirada curiosa de Kanda.

-Hace un par de días recibí una carta enviada por los miembros del consejo real de Lemuria solicitando ayuda urgente- musita volviendo a leer la hoja en sus manos, soltando un leve suspiro -tal parece que tras lo ocurrido después del primer ataque del clan de los Noah y la muerte de Mana ya no cuentan con los recursos necesarios, ni de armamento, ni económicos para continuar con la lucha contra la oscuridad esparcida por Erebo… hasta terminar en el punto crítico de pedir ayuda- termina de hablar posando ahora su vista en los príncipes.

-No veo necesario que te tomaras la molestia de llamarnos para discutir eso- responde Kanda cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos -entiendo que no podemos ayudarles a menos que se renueve el tratado de intercambio, que el clan lo apruebe de forma unánime, cosa que veo improbable… o que los clérigos de la Rama Sur decidan enviar guerreros sagrados a Cuargeo- dice en tono neutro con total seguridad.

-Yuu tiene razón…- Alma responde -el tratado de intercambio es algo de debes discutir con el consejo, nosotros no tenemos relación directa en ese asunto- musita ladeando la cabeza denotando duda.

-El tratado ya fue discutido por el consejo hace una semana, nuestro clan expresó su apoyo y quien dio la aprobación final fui yo… pero…- habla Tiedoll mientras empieza a rascar con nerviosismo la parte trasera de su cabeza sintiendo el sudor bajar por su frente -hay una condición que debe ser tomada primero para concretar el nuevo acuerdo… debe existir un lazo político más fuerte entre ambos reinos, en otras palabras el compromiso y eventual unión en matrimonio de Yuu con el príncipe heredero de Lemuria… el joven Walker aceptó la condición y vendrá en un par de semanas para la ceremonia oficial de compromiso- musita esperando la reacción de Kanda; este, al igual que Alma aún no había procesado del todo las palabras de su padre.

El beta azabache abría su boca buscando decir algo sin lograrlo, el asombro y el shock por la repentina noticia habían dejado su mente en blanco… pero en un rápido impulso su rostro giró de forma abrupta en dirección a su hermano.

Kanda seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna con sus ojos abiertos en par…

 _Príncipe heredero… compromiso… boda… marca… hijos…_

Las palabras de su padre habían abierto una herida que creía sana desde hacía décadas… los amargos recuerdos de lo que había acontecido en ese entonces contrastaron con lo que recién había asimilado… estallando en coraje y profunda ira…

~o~o~o~o~

Luego del momento de tensión y revelaciones las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente para que todos analizaran la situación. Lenalee estaba junto a Alma quien movía su mano masajeando la espalda de Tiedoll para servirle de consuelo ya que se podía notar la nube depresiva sobre su cabeza y el infantil llanto que tenía.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Kanda estaba muy molesto- musita la peliverde con pesar, con las manos tapando un grito de asombro tras el beta contarle lo sucedido después de la retirada de su hermano.

El llanto del beta mayor había cesado, Alma puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lenalee devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa para animarla un poco al igual que su padre…

-¡Aléjate de mi preciosa hermana maldito pulpo de agua dulce!-

Se escuchó un grito molesto al fondo del salón, la vista de todos se dirigió a la del alto hombre que ingresaba dando fuertes zancadas con una mirada ensombrecida. Era Komui Lee, uno de los clérigos alfa superiores y supervisor encargado de la cede de guerreros sagrados en la Rama Sur.

-¡Que alegría verte hermano!- musita Lenalee dejándose abrazar de forma protectora, Komui frotaba su cara con dramatismo sobre el brazo de la peliverde, alejándola de Alma.

-Mi querida Lena~… la luz de mis ojos~… han sido los días más largos de mi vida los que he pasado sin escuchar tu melodiosa voz- canturrea con alegría.

En un instante, la actitud infantil del alfa pasó a una amenazante, encarando al príncipe que reía de forma nerviosa.

-Mi linda hermanita es la omega mas dulce y hermosa de todo el reino, y mi deber como su hermano mayor es alejarla de cuanto alfa pervertido y libidinoso ronde a menos de 20 metros de ella~ incluidos los príncipes… Ah! me disculpo por entrar sin su permiso su majestad…- espetaba haciendo ademanes exagerados y haciendo una leve reverencia al rey para después regresar al lado de Lenalee.

-S-soy beta- murmura Alma rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, con algo de empatía por la omega y su sobreprotector hermano. Para él, la omega no era más que una gran amiga, considerándola incluso parte de la familia.

-Descuida Komui, hubiera preferido que Yuu estuviera aquí pero se fue antes de tu llegada- responde el beta de cabellos rizados.

-Y bien… padre…- musita Alma llamando la atención de todos -Yuu no quiere escuchar tu explicación, pero yo sí- dice, retomando un semblante serio, pocas veces visto en el mayor de los hermanos que casi siempre mantiene una actitud despreocupada, ensoñadora e infantil.

Tiedoll oculta su rostro con ambos brazos recargados en los apoyaderos del trono.

-Esto ya estaba acordado desde antes que el príncipe Allen naciera...- responde en voz baja, un simple ademán con su mano advierte a los guardias dentro del salón que debían retirarse, el clérigo y su hermana dudaban si seguirles el paso y salir de igual manera, pero la miraba comprensiva del rey les instó a quedarse y escuchar lo que el beta líder tenia para decir…

-¿A qué se refiere su majestad?- pregunta una dudosa Lenalee buscando que su voz no fuera trémula.

-Komui…- menciona al alfa de cabello negro, el cual ladea el rostro intrigado –sabes bien que se desconoce la casta de un cachorro hasta que debuta en su primer celo… ¿no es así?- pregunta lanzando un suspiro sordo al aire.

El contrario no pudo más que asentir a la pregunta obvia, dudoso de dar su opinión al respecto o hacer una pregunta indebida, observando al rey al igual que Alma y Lenalee.

-Mi viejo amigo estaba totalmente seguro de que el pequeño príncipe sería un omega a diferencia de Daira… es curioso, la última vez que lo vi noté que poseía en su brazo una inocencia parasita- dijo levantando su rostro y recordando el lúgubre día del funeral de los reyes de Lemuria.

-Pero no es extraño que a pesar de poseer un tipo parasito su casta sea diferente al predicho por los anteriores oráculos, prueba de ello es el mismo príncipe Alma- Komui musita en respuesta acomodando sus lentes. Alma no puede evitar levantar su brazo y contemplar las betas de metal que surcan la longitud de este; unas finas líneas metálicas que empiezan por el dorso de su mano en un extraño espiral, finalizando cerca del cuello y divididas en dos líneas que se amoldan a las curvas de su hombro.

-Ese día legamos al acuerdo de matrimonio de mi pequeño Yuu y el hijo de Mana…- responde ya sin argumentos buscando excusarse y no tener que dar más detalles.

-y entonces.. ¿Por qué nadie se enteró de ese acuerdo hasta ahora?- pregunta Alma manteniendo un tono serio pero igual de expectante que el par de hermanos a su espalda.

-Aah… veras… ¡p-pues yo….- responde Tiedoll rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza empezando a sentirse incómodo con las miradas de Komui y Alma.

-…lo olvidé!- exclamó rindiéndose finalmente, diciendo lo anterior con una sonrisa inocente bajo la tremenda sorpresa de los presentes, cuyos rostros expresaban incredulidad y asombro por lo despistado que podía ser el rey en ocaciones…

~o~o~o~o~

No tenía un rumbo fijo, en su mente un huracán tormentoso no hacía más que revolver los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado, recordándole una y otra vez que su único propósito no es nada más que seguir ordenes sin objetar. Moviéndose junto al equino acuático de forma grácil dentro de uno de los oscuros túneles que ya nadie usa en la parte más alejada de Atlas, en una zona conquistada por centenarios manglares de raíces tan gruesas como los propios troncos, conociéndolos de memoria al ser sus rutas más frecuentadas y conocidas.

Llegó finalmente hasta cierta cueva cavernosa, acudía a ese lugar cuando buscaba meditar y alejarse de las molestas personas que le rodeaban.

El agua tiene como principal desventaja el hecho de ocultar los aromas, cosa que Lenalee aprovechó para seguirle el paso sin que Kanda le notara, finalmente tomando el valor de adentrarse después de tantos años en el escondite preferido del alfa.

Con sumo cuidado se soltó de la montura de su hipocampo y con sigilo sumado a su curiosidad se asomó por entre las estalagmitas de piedra caliza al interior de la cueva rocosa, oculta gracias a una diminuta cascada que se filtraba desde el techo.

Kanda estaba frustrado, se denotaba en los bruscos movimientos en sus manos al entrenar; llevaba ya un par de minutos en dicha rutina repetitiva de golpear con fuerza un fragmento de duro mineral luminiscente, su idea era ejercitarse hasta el cansancio para distraer sus tormentosos pensamientos. Finalmente dejándose caer de forma tosca en el suelo húmedo tras haber partido a la mitad el gran trozo de mineral con un puñetazo que contenía parte de su ira… con los ojos nublados perdidos en algún punto del techo de la cueva, respirando agitado, solo en ese entonces percibiendo el tenue aroma dulce característico de Lenalee.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- pregunta con molestia usando su voz de alfa debido al atrevimiento de la joven achinada, haciéndola estremecer y temblar por el poco tacto y amabilidad de Kanda.

-Moo~ eres un príncipe amargado, las personas no te tienen respeto, te tienen temor, y muy justificado… no puedes andar por ahí usando tu voz de mando para lo que sea- responde un poco molesta por la actitud terca del azabache -ya conocía tu escondite, lo descubrí por accidente cuando éramos apenas unos cachorros así que te seguí sin problemas hasta este lugar… ¿si sabías que en el agua no puedes rastrear a nadie?- responde junto a una interrogante levantándose y acercándose con la misma cautela con la cual ingresó, Kanda no estaba de humor y a pesar de ser la única persona en todo el continente capaz de reprender y regañar al estoico alfa, conocía muy bien a su amigo, lo suficiente como para saber cuándo realmente necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

-Solo vengo a hablarte de la decisión que ha tomado el rey respecto al compromiso, admito que me sorprendió saber que ya estaba planeado- Lenalee responde de forma dulce tomando asiento a la par del príncipe.

Kanda parecía ignorarla, pero estaba muy atento a las palabras de la menor.

-El rey nos explicó acerca de ello, la situación del reino de Lemuria es… grave, me siento muy mal al pensar en las atrocidades que el Conde ha causado allá, cuantas personas inocentes han muerto...- decía la peliverde expresando la empatía característica de su dulce personalidad.

-Ese es problema de ellos… no nuestro, nosotros no tenemos por qué ayudarles y yo no tengo por qué aceptar casarme con el principe llorón que no puede hacer nada por su reino- responde en un bufido queriendo cortar finalmente la conversación con la omega peliverde para que esta le dejara solo.

-Es un problema que también te concierne- responde junto a una sonrisa comprensiva -no se mucho sobre política y diplomacia, pero sé que cuando seas rey uno de tus deberes será mantener buenas relaciones con el reino de Lemuria- respondió la peliverde, haciendo que por fin el azabache se levantará del suelo y se sentará de espaldas a ella.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, un par de minutos bastaron para que Lenalee dudara si expresar lo que le incomodaba… no quería hacerlo, pero de igual manera debía tocar ese delicado tema tarde o temprano.

-¿Aún la extrañas?...- pregunta con cautela, queriendo acercar su mano al hombro del alfa para brindarle un poco de apoyo.

Alejándose del contacto de la tibia mano Kanda responde -Ese no es tu asunto… vete- de forma fría, haciendo uso de su voz -quiero estar solo, ¿que acaso no entiendes eso?- pregunta finalmente mirando de soslayo los irises lilas de Lenalee con intensidad.

La omega agachó su rostro, ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo… -yo aún la extraño… pero con el tiempo aprendí algo, debemos seguir adelante pese a las cicatrices que cargamos en nuestra conciencia… sé que hubiera querido que tu fueras muy feliz- dijo lo último levantándose del suelo, caminando hacia la salida de la cueva en donde su hipocampo esperaba, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada, esta vez cargada de tristeza y comprensión, dirigida a ese solitario príncipe sentado de espaldas para ocultar un par de silenciosas lágrimas.

~o~o~o~o~

Los dos días restantes fueron arrastrados rápidamente junto al cálido viento en Lemuria... bastante largos para el príncipe albino, quien sopesaba por última vez su respuesta.

Caminando a paso lento fuera de su habitación, sus ojos se fijaron en la omega castaña que se aproximaba por el pasillo –buen día Miranda…- musita con parsimonia y una tenue sonrisa, ella cargaba una bandeja con rebanadas de pan y un poco de té, concentrada en no balancearse y derramar el líquido debido a su torpeza, sin notar siquiera que el ojigris pasó de largo, dando de forma automática un saludo al confundirle con alguien del personal de servidumbre.

-Buenos días… ¿¡Allen!?- exclama al mirar el rostro alegre del joven, dando un fuerte respingo como si hubiera visto un fantasma, a punto de dejar caer la bandeja y evitándolo por poco. Se dirigía a la habitación del príncipe como era usual temprano por la mañana junto a la comida que Jerry le enviaba, por lo que no esperaba encontrarlo fuera.

-Te t-traje tu desayuno, debes comer algo si vas a salir- dice buscando calmar su nerviosismo, sintiéndose aliviada de ver por fin al ojigris con un semblante sereno y animado.

Allen se detiene a pensarlo por un momento -gracias, yo… eh, lo probaré luego, déjalo en mi habitación- responde con una amplia sonrisa retomando su andar y despidiéndose de la muy confundida castaña sin darle tiempo de preguntar a donde se dirigía.

~o~o~o~o~

 _-Mami... Cuando sea grande me gustaría ser un músico como aquellos que tocan en las fiestas- musita un cachorro albino. Esos eran los recuerdos más lejanos de la memoria de Allen, teniendo en ese entonces alrededor de 27 años..._

 _Su madre le miró con un semblante apacible, sentándose en una de las rocas que sobresalían al borde de uno de los peñascos en la parte baja del palacio; el niño de ojos grises adoraba correr de un lado a otro, peinando con sus dedos la arena blanca y empapando sus delgados pies con el agua salada a la orilla del mar._

 _Allen daba cortos saltos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar alguna concha o pieza de coral que le pareciera bonita. Su vista se fijó en un trozo alargado de coral con varios agujeros, lo tomó y empezó a tararear una de sus canciones de cuna favoritas, simulando tocarla con una flauta... dicha acción provocó la risa en Daira._

 _Al escuchar a su madre Allen caminó hasta lanzarse a su regazo y estirar su mano para mostrarle una de las más brillantes conchas que había encontrado._

 _-Seré un flautista... aunque me gusta más tocar el piano... ¿qué dices mami?- pregunta con entusiasmo, viéndola con ilusión en sus ojos._

 _-A-Allen...- el semblante de la castaña cambia a uno triste, su mano toma el trozo de coral alargado y su otra mano se dirige a la pequeña tiara que el príncipe tenía en su cabeza._

 _El mencionado observa como su madre pone ambas manos frente a él mostrando los objetos._

 _-Tú eres un príncipe, un noble príncipe que se convertirá en el rey más justo, honesto y amado… recuerda siempre eso- musitó colocando la tiara nuevamente sobre su cabeza, acariciando en el proceso los blanquecinos y suaves cabellos de su hijo._

 _-¿Y si no quiero ser un rey?- pregunta con inocencia y algo de desconcierto por las palabras de su madre._

 _-Eres muy pequeño para entender esto aún… nosotros no tenemos elección, no podemos escoger, yo tengo un deber que cumplir, tú también tendrás uno cuando seas más grande- responde tomando la fina mano rojiza de Allen, dejando su pulgar sobre la marca en donde el cristal verde de inocencia brilla sobre el dorso…_

…

 _Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano después de presenciar el ciclo solar menor, Allen se soltó de su agarre para correr y dejarse cargar en los brazos de su padre que esperaba por ellos a la orilla del mar._

…

 _Dejando el rastro de pisadas sobre la arena… y aquel trozo de coral alargado perdiéndose en el tiempo y los recuerdos._

~o~o~o~o~

-¿Su majestad?- exclama con asombro uno de los guardias que custodiaban el ala inferior del palacio.

-¿Sabes si el general Cross se encentra en su estudio?- pregunta algo impaciente, el guardia beta asintió en reiteradas ocasiones con su cabeza acompañando al príncipe hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Después de tocar la puerta se escucha al interior de la enorme oficina del alfa la voz de este indicando que podía ingresar.

Allen duda al momento que el guardia abre la puerta para él, luego de un suspiro cansado entró decidido.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, el hombre más fuerte del reino y el mejor militar estratega estaba tirado en el gran sofá cerca del escritorio lleno de pergaminos y mapas, aparentemente recuperándose de una terrible resaca.

-Mmm… estas no son las horas para molestarme, será mejor que tengas una respuesta que justifique el que por fin salieras de la seguridad de tu habitación- musita con fastidio y con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza para calmar las punzadas de dolor.

-Ya tengo mi respuesta- dice en tono serio el ojigris, encarando al alfa que se incorporaba y le miraba fijamente dejando sus problemas de lado.

-¿Y bien…?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Acepto el compromiso…-

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: No puedes evitarlo**

 ***Keikogi: parte del torso de un traje típico japonés que normalmente va sujeto por un obi simple. En este caso al tratarse de la descripción de vestimentas de la nobleza Atlante tienen mayor vistosidad y tienen modificaciones importantes o variaciones: por ejemplo, sólo las personas pertenecientes a familias nobles y adineradas ya sea de Atlas o de las demás ciudades usan accesorios complementarios y mangas en forma de aletas separadas de la camisa, el resto puede escoger un traje con o sin mangas; las mujeres visten kimonos cortos en un estilo de short o vestido, Los trajes están adecuados de esta forma ya que todos los ciudadanos atlantes llevan una vida semiacuática y estas ropas están diseñadas para ser impermeables y soportar los cambios de acides y salinidad del agua dulce y el agua de mar.**

 ***Digno de mitos y leyendas: Frase que retoma parte de las especulaciones y teorías científicas sobre las descripciones de ciudades atlantes en la mitología terrestre y la utopía que se describe desde el punto de vista griego/platónico.**

 ***Pargas: Nombre que deriva del mineral Pargasita de aspecto prismático naturalmente encontrado en tonos verdes azulado o verde oscuro.**

 **Casta de los personajes presentados actualmente:**

 **Komui Lee (alfa)**

 ***Evade el chancletazo…***

 **He vuelto! con muy buenas noticias y unas cuantas sorpresas para amortiguar el hiatus de un mes que tuve con este fic xD**

 **Desafortunadamente la nueva portada para Lemuria aún no está lista, pero con total seguridad lo estará para la próxima actualización.**

 **Debo dar también un aviso *inserte música de suspenso* habrá un ligero cambio en cuanto a uno de los shipps que se van a presentar en este fic… y antes de que me prendan fuego… no, no es el Yullen, esa es mi OTP y lo será siempre xD … solo espero este leve cambio sea del agrado de todos *risa malvada***

 **Presentando a mi querida Beta Reader LotusCrownH ^^ me siento muy feliz y entusiasmada por recibir tu apoyo y guía!**

 ****EN RESPUESTA A: Suzaku-Dragneel~ Kanda y Allen se conocieron el día del funeral de los reyes aunque desde entonces no se han vuelto a ver, por lo que nope ;) no se va a casar con un sensual desconocido…**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	10. Inside a lie

**Ocho**

Inside a lie

Anteriormente

 _-Mmm… estas no son las horas para molestarme, será mejor que tengas una respuesta que justifique el que por fin salieras de la seguridad de tu habitación- musita con fastidio y con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza para calmar las punzadas de dolor._

 _-Ya tengo mi respuesta- dice en tono serio el ojigris, encarando al alfa que se incorporaba y le miraba fijamente dejando sus problemas de lado._

 _-¿Y bien…?- pregunta alzando una ceja._

 _-Acepto el compromiso…-_

~o~o~o~o~

-Y…. eso fue lo que pasó- dijo junto a un suspiro, incorporándose del suelo tras derribar a un enorme esbirro y partirle por la mitad haciendo uso de su espada.

-No debes preocuparte mucho, a este paso te harás viejo rápidamente… ¿Qué puede salir mal? después de todo, estas ayudando a tu pueblo- respondía con una sonrisa escueta el pelirrojo encojiendose de hombros y alborotando el cabello de su amigo, para luego hacer que se agachara mientras su martillo volaba por encima destrozando la cabeza de un akuma...

Varios akumas se aproximaban, ambos estaban rodeados, exhalando exhaustos debido al abrazador sol que no les brindaba clemencia, tampoco es que sus atuendos ayudarán mucho puesto que los uniformes de la orden que portan traen consigo unas enormes capas para proteger a los guerreros sagrados de las tormentas de arena que son comunes en varias de las ciudades del reino.

-¿Qué no me preocupe dices?... estas actuando igual que Cross- responde luego de ponerse en pie dejando la situación en la que estaban de lado y adoptando un semblante pensativo -¡estoy seguro que Leverrier trama algo!, pero aun no puedo meter mis manos dentro de los asuntos del consejo, almenos hasta que la ceremonia del compromiso sea oficial- dice con frustración, soltando un bufido mientras se empieza a mover en círculos, meciendo su enorme espada como si de una fina hoja se tratase en una extraña danza, rebanando brazos y piernas tanto de akumas como de esbirros a su alrededor dejando una apertura para que ambos escaparan del tumulto de monstruos.

La grotesca mano de un esbirro se afirmó al tobillo de Allen tomándole por sorpresa, este le lanzó varios metros, impactando el ojigris de lleno en una de las casas que para su suerte estaba hecha de madera.

-¡Allen!- gritó Lavi, viendo en dirección a la nube de polvo que envolvía al omega escuchando los chillidos y gruñidos de otra horda de akumas que recién ingresaban a la zona.

-Tsk... ¡Crown Belt!- espetó lanzando parte de la capa blanca que cubría su cuerpo hacia el techo de la edificación más alta, un tenue rastro de sangre se hacia presente en su labio, maldiciendo por lo bajo no tener la misma resistencia que un alfa como Lavi, quien batallaba con dos akumas en un intento de alejarlos de los Lemurianos que corrían despavoridos buscando refugio.

-Por qué mejor no dejamos esta conversación para después, ¡aún tengo un par de akumas que destrozar!- responde el ojiverde después de dar un gran salto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Allen para luego juntarse ambos espalda con espalda, de cara a las bestias que deseaban con desesperación llegar a la pieza de inocencia que el buscador que les acompañaba defendía como podía, haciendo uso de oraciones a Gea que activan talismanes creadores de una fuerte barrera para proteger la pieza de brillante cristal y a unos cuantos aldeanos.

Lavi no pudo obtener informacion del viejo panda luego de aquella reunión, no quiso prestar atención a los rumores que le habían sorprendido en demasía, por lo que esperó a que el mismo allen confirmara lo que había sucedido y la decisión final que este había tomado con respecto al compromiso y la eventual unión de ambos reinos.

Minutos que luego pasaron a ser una hora de extenuante lucha; Allen y Lavi habían acabado con casi todos los monstruos que asechaban el lugar, deseosos por obtener el cristal de inocencia que no tenían previsto encontrar en la zona.

Corriendo en zigzag en un rápido movimiento, esquivando una ola de proyectiles de luz que impactan en el suelo provocando enormes cráteres, Allen logró llegar hasta donde el buscador se encontraba.

Faltaban cuatro akumas por derrotar, pero a su vez estos eran los de mayor rango, quienes controlaban a los esbirros en el ataque; Lavi le estaba dando pelea a uno de ellos mientras que los otros tres se acercaban con extrema rapidez hasta la barrera creada por los talismanes.

-¡La barrera no soportará el ataque de los tres juntos!- gritó el buscador totalmente aterrado.

Allen mordía su labio sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus papilas, pensando desesperado en un plan que pudiera facilitarle acabar con ellos, abriendo los ojos como platos al llegarle una idea temeraria a su mente. Regresando la inocencia a la forma original como parte de su brazo hizo un fuerte silbido llamando la atención de Lavi, quien de inmediato entendió lo que el príncipe planeaba hacer.

Imitando al albino, el pelirrojo hizo la misma acción, evadiendo un fuerte golpe dirigido a él, el puño del akuma impactó con brutalidad en el muro a sus espaldas destrozando parte de la edificación que fungía como un granero.

Los rugidos de los seres alados hicieron eco, el reflejo del brillante astro rey ocultó la presencia del par de grifos, bajando en picada a toda velocidad.

-¡Timcampy!- gritó saltando a la montura de su fiel mascota seguido por Lavi.

Ambos montados en sus respectivos grifos, empezaron a maniobrar de forma evasiva, volando cerca de los tres akumas restantes para llamar su atención, cosa que fue un éxito; ambos salieron de la pequeña villa seguidos por los akumas, dándole la oportunidad al buscador y los que se protegían tras la barrera finalmente ponerse a salvo.

-¡Yo los distraeré!... tú debes regresar y proteger la inocencia- gritó Lavi, pues el ruido de las explosiones y derrumbes que provocaban los monstruos tras ellos no les facilitaban la comunicación, debían concentrarse en sujetarse bien a las monturas y volar con rapidez alejándose cada vez más de la zona residencial e ingresando al área de dunas.

-¡No me iré!- responde, posando sus grises orbes en el esmeralda que le miraba con asombro –esta es nuestra única oportunidad de acabar con ellos, no podrás hacerlo solo- dice obligando a Timcampy a darse la vuelta en una pronunciada pirueta, empezando a volar en la misma dirección en la que los akumas se dirigían.

Parecía como si fueran a colisionar en el aire, Timcampy rugía con ira y Allen fulminaba con su mirada al uno de esos malignos seres; estaba en su límite, agotado y con lesiones que si bien no eran graves bastarían para dejar fuera de combate a muchos.

Faltaban segundos para la colisión, los gritos de advertencia de Lavi ya no llegaban a sus oídos, el destello de determinación brillaba en sus ojos y en el resplandor de la transformación de su brazo para pasar a ser esa letal espada gigante…

Tomando impulso Allen se lanzó desde el asiento de Timcampy, esquivando por muy poco un enorme proyectil que era lanzado en su dirección… un enorme grito de furia salió sin parar de sus cuerdas vocales, cayendo con gracia y potencia, rebanando justo en la mitad al akuma y chocando de lleno con el segundo que les perseguía muy de cerca.

Dos enormes objetos y uno más pequeño impactaron en la arena. Una espesa nube de polvo bloqueaba la vista del único ojo de Lavi. Asustado no era la palabra, estaba alarmado y preocupado por la integridad del príncipe, su amigo y compañero. El ultimo akuma se abalanzó sobre el grifo del pelirrojo provocando que empezaran a caer al suelo de igual manera.

Debía pensar rápido… estiró su martillo para hacer que anclara en la arena, y así evitar que su grifo sufriera algún daño, saltando de este y dejando que se alejara, pues portaban gruesas armaduras para soportar los combates aéreos pero no eran efectivos contra los ataques de los akumas más poderosos.

-¡Gouka Kaijin!- gritó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, activando el sello de fuego y destruyendo a su paso al último akuma, explotando entre las ardientes llamas…

~o~o~o~o~

Caminó un par de pasos tambaleándose, Lavi sintió como su amigo alado aterrizaba junto a Timcampy y le servía de respaldo, pasó uno de sus brazos por el grueso cuello del animal y empezaron los tres el retorno a cierto lugar en particular…

Una vez cerca la preocupación en el alfa era más evidente, pues no había rastro de Allen en ninguna parte, solamente los cuerpos de los akumas que empezaban a desintegrarse con lentitud.

-¡Allen! ¡¿Dónde rayos te has metido?!...- gritaba ayudándose de sus manos para hacerse escuchar. El sonido de alguien tosiendo captó su atención, escaneando con su vista pareciéndole extraña la actitud que Timcampy había tomado; este escarbaba en la arena para desenterrar algo… o alguien.

-No fue una buena idea… después de todo- exclamó el menor, escupiendo la arena que había tragado y moviendo su cabeza de lado.

El grifo dorado le ayudaba a salir de la cobija de arena en la que había descansado un par de minutos después de perder la conciencia al destruir a los akumas y gastar sus últimas energías.

Lavi soltó un suspiro y comenzó a reír, burlándose por cómo había terminado el omega, Allen bufó en respuesta viéndole con un gracioso puchero y el ceño fruncido. Ya una vez liberado, este sacudió su cabello y su traje con bastante cuidado, pues su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y marcado con algunos cortes no tan profundos pero sangrantes.

Los guerreros sagrados montaron a sus respectivos grifos y emprendieron vuelo, regresando con prisa para cerciorarse de haber cumplido con el objetivo de eliminar a todos los akumas en la villa.

~o~o~o~o~

El lugar estaba en ruinas, solo un tercio del pueblo estaba intacto, el resto era una montaña de escombros calcinados por las llamas producidas en incendios menores.

Había un pesado silencio en la zona, interrumpido por el fuerte aleteo del par de seres emplumados que aterrizaban en el lugar.

-Vamos- dijo el ojiverde caminando con cautela, aun sosteniendo con fuerza el mango de su martillo en caso de que no hubieran eliminado a todos los akumas. Aunque lo negara no podía ocultar el agotamiento y los moretones en su rostro, teniendo el pómulo hinchado y los cabellos alborotados en donde antes se encontraba la banda que solía usar. Siendo corregido por Allen, asegurando ya no sentir la presencia de más akumas en el lugar.

Grande fue el alivio tanto de Lavi como de Allen al notar como salían de las casas semi destruidas los habitantes; betas y muy pocos omegas, algunos con heridas leves y otros ilesos pero muy asustados por la pelea ahí suscitada, se miraban entre ellos y a su alrededor buscando a las personas desaparecidas y heridos de gravedad.

Habían sido enviados a ese lugar en las afueras de Cuargeo: Saltmites, una villa muy pobre limítrofe con el desierto y el mar de dunas en una misión como guerreros sagrados de la Rama Norte, debían eliminar al grupo de esbirros locales ya que amenazaban con estropear la únicas parcelas de cultivo de granos básicos y matar al famélico ganado; nunca se imaginaron que se toparían con una pieza de inocencia y la consecuente horda de akumas que esta llamó como si fuera un imán… debían agradecer a Gea que ningún miembro del clan de los Noah apareciera, de haber sido ese el caso hubiera sido la perdición de ambos y de todos los habitantes.

Allen se quedó por un momento estático; siempre que presenciaba escenas de destrucción como la que estaba frente a sus ojos los recuerdos del ataque a Citrino le abordaban. Sacudiendo su cabeza para ignorarlos bajó de la montura con dificultad. Respiraba pesadamente recargando su hombro en una pared cercana casi a punto de desfallecer; Lavi no estaba mejor, al estar seguro de no haber peligro cerca se dejó caer en el caliente suelo, vaciando el contenedor de agua que portaba sobre su cabeza para evitar el mareo y la insolación que ya estaban presentes.

-¡Señor Bookman!... ¡Señor Walker!- un grito hizo que ellos vieran en dirección al hombre que corría con prisa, un beta de cabellos cortos castaños quien era el buscador asignado para acompañarles en la misión; saliendo de una de las viviendas semi destruidas portando unas vendas sobre su brazo y cabeza.

-La inocencia está a salvo y sellada para evitar que sea rastreada por más akumas…- dijo, parándose frente al par de guerreros sagrados, recuperando el aire debido a la prisa al caminar.

-Te lo agradezco, la protegiste muy bien- responde Allen con una mueca que suponía debía ser una sonrisa de alivio viéndole con sosiego.

-¡Al contrario! sin ustedes… estas personas, incluyéndome, no contaríamos nada de lo sucedido aquí, nos han salvado- responde con ánimo el beta inclinándose en una reverencia para agradecer y estirando su mano para ayudar a levantarse a Lavi, quien estaba más cerca, pues debido a la rápida acción de ambos solo hubieron heridos y daños materiales mas no fallecidos.

-Será mejor que se acerquen al hospital improvisado que instalaron los aldeanos mientras ustedes no estaban, tienen que atender sus heridas- dijo, invitando al albino a ponerse en pie.

-Debemos darnos prisa entonces, muero de hambre- responde ya con más ánimos Allen, haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera por dicho comentario y provocando una carcajada en Lavi, quien retomaba su actitud infantil y burlona.

-Nada como comer después de volar en un grifo suicida y casi morir por un akuma- responde con sarcasmo acercándose al ojigris para darle un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch!- Allen se queja con dramatismo, gruñendo por el dolor que ese golpe había provocado y masajeando el área.

Empezando ambos a reír sin motivo alguno… como en los viejos tiempos.

~o~o~o~o~

Podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado a las miradas despectivas y las palabras hirientes al ser un omega… peor aún al ser hombre. En cada misión en la que se veía obligado a abandonar la aparente seguridad del palacio y la capital se topaba con dichas situaciones, pero no podía negar que estas siempre le afectaban en menor o mayor medida…

Ladeando la cabeza, adentrándose en el pasillo semi destruido y pasando de largo las camillas improvisadas, nota como una niña pequeña es atendida colocándole gazas y vendas en una de sus delgadas piernas. La menor alzó su rostro y vio con curiosidad al albino. Al ser un lugar muy alejado y raramente frecuentado por forasteros era poco común para ellos ver a los guerreros sagrados, siendo protegidos por unos cuantos soldados, que más que servir de protección se encargaban de la recolección de los impuestos que a duras penas lograban acumular gracias a la sequía y la maldición del dios Erebo en las áridas tierras. Estando esos soldados entre las camillas de los heridos de gravedad.

-Miren… es el "príncipe"- murmuró una de las personas, al reconocer la cicatriz y el cabello del menor, llamando de inmediato la atención de los demás, algunos con semblante curioso, tal era el caso de los niños… otros le miraban de pies a cabeza con reproche y envidia. Lavi estaba al otro extremo del lugar siendo atendido y coqueteando con la mujer que le aplicaba el vendaje, Allen estaba solo y rodeado del olor a hostilidad desprendido por cierto grupo en particular.

-Atenderé sus heridas joven- musita con desdén una anciana senil que resultó ilesa del ataque.

-G-gracias…- respondió titubeante y un poco renuente a quitarse su uniforme frente a quienes le miraban. Luego de más insistencias quitándose únicamente la capa y su chaleco, dejando a la vista su delicado torso blanquecino, marcado por los cortes, sangre y moretones producto de la pelea, dejando a la vista también las marcas en su hombro justo donde la inocencia cubre de un intenso color carmín su brazo.

Junto a él la menor que minutos antes le veía con curiosidad fue cargada en brazos de su madre.

-Mami, mira a ese hombre… es un guerrero sagrado pero es un omega _¿por qué no tiene un collar?_ \- pregunta con inocencia. Haciendo que Allen se ganara más miradas filosas sobre si, llenándole de un sentimiento de culpa que no podía ocultar al liberar su dulce olor mezclado con la incomodidad y el estrés de tan largo día. Acababan de exterminar a todos los akumas y esbirros… con excepción de unos cuantos lemurianos el resto parecía olvidar que el albino había sido uno de sus salvadores.

-Es una vergüenza ser salvado por un omega, es increíble que Gea le bendijera con la inocencia, que naciera rodeado de lujos, pasando de largo los charcos de lodo en los que estamos estancados- reprocha a la distancia otro de los aldeanos… -el reino se cae a pedazos y lo único que el consejo y el príncipe hace por nosotros los marginados es llegar a tiempo para la recoleccion de impuestos… ¿y luego que? … ¡nos dejan a la suerte para servir como carnada de esbirros!- grita caldeado por los animos y la pésima situación en la que estaban, tomando una piedra y lanzándola sin puntería hacia donde estaba Allen.

Aquella piedra pasó muy cerca de su rostro, impactándose con fuerza al otro lado de la pared destruida haciendo eco acallando a todos en el lugar, alertando a Lavi y al buscador de lo que sucedía. Allen no mencionó ninguna palabra ni hizo gesto alguno, solo se quedó quieto ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo y apretando con fuerza las manos en puño hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

 _Después de todo ellos decían la verdad… ¿Cuándo tendría el poder y los recursos para ayudar a su pueblo? ¿Cuándo acabaría la guerra?_

-¡Que otra prueba quieren de que Gea nos ha olvidado! nos ha condenado a todos a morir a manos del Conde al igual que el rey Mana- exclamó otro, secundado por todos aquellos que frustrados y molestos buscaban excusar sus penurias y culpar a alguien por su miserable situación.

 _-Basta…-_

-Eres peor que la basura, ¡tu lugar está con los esclavos! no la realeza-

 _-No los escuches…-_

-Apuesto a que tiene una legión de esclavos en su inmenso palacio… ¡bah!… vaya ironía-

 _-Eso es mentira…-_

-Solo sirves de algo por tener una inocencia-

 _-Esta es la única forma en la que puedo salvarlos a todos en este momento…-_

-Debió morir junto con la sucia omega de su madre…-

…

-¡ **Ya Basta**!- gritó Lavi usando su voz haciendo temblar y estremecer a todos y haciendo llorar a la niña en los brazos de su madre. Él era el único alfa en todo el lugar; con el ceño fruncido claramente irritado por las acusaciones sin sentido, golpeando una mesa con fuerza suficiente como para astillarla hasta casi partirla. La mirada de Allen por fin chocó con el ojo esmeralda, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar al mando de su compañero y al olor que emanaba advirtiéndoles que estaba molesto, viéndose imponente aun a pesar de estar en peores condiciones que él en cuanto a heridas.

Se acercó al albino, tomando el chaleco y la capa a un lado y cubriendo el torso ahora con vendas del menor que tenía un ligero temblor en el cuerpo a causa de su voz. Debido a su personalidad lúdica muy pocas veces se vio obligado a usarla, y al ser un alfa con bastante estatus dentro del consejo esta era bastante formidable en comparación a la de otros.

-Tu er-eres un alfa, no tienes por qué defender a ese omega… es una deshonra… ustedes los guerreros sagrados tienen la vida hecha y un puesto asegurado dentro de Cuargeo- respondió un único beta, aquel que lanzó la piedra, soportando bastante bien la voz de Lavi.

-Me parece que no entendiste lo que dije… hemos arriesgado nuestros traseros al salvarles a todos la vida. Yo no estoy aquí como Bookman y él no está aquí como un príncipe, así que no tienen por qué reprochar ¡entiendan eso!- respondió. Ante la recia postura del pelirrojo aquel beta no hizo más que retroceder pero sin suavizar su semblante molesto -todos estamos pasando por una grave crisis, Allen no es la excepción… la capital mucho menos, él se está sacrificando y luchando a su manera por el bien de su pueblo y que le dan a cambio ¿el desprecio solo por ser un omega?- musitó olvidando que su propósito era acabar con el lio que se estaba causando por la presencia de Allen.

Pensaba continuar con el sermón pero una mano se posó en su hombro, al mirar de soslayo vio al ojigris ya vestido, con una mirada agradecida pero al mismo tiempo nervioso y preocupado al ver su actitud.

Lanzando un suspiro Lavi pasó la mano por sus cabellos alborotándolos más, decidiendo salir pues su fuerte aroma empezaba a marear a aquellos que se encontraban débiles por las heridas siendo seguido de cerca por un cabizbajo Allen.

~o~o~o~o~

El resto de la estancia en el lugar había sido bastante hostil e incómoda, limitada al tiempo de recuperación, la espera del grupo de soldados que darían vigilancia en los próximos días ayudando con la lenta reconstrucción de la villa y la contabilización de daños… al ciclo mayor del día siguiente los tres miembros de la Rama Norte partieron con rumbo a Cuargeo para entregar el fragmento de inocencia y los respectivos reportes.

No hubieron más palabras, ni bromas, ni conversaciones de por medio, Lavi solo se detenía a mirar de vez en cuando al albino en el tranquilo vuelo bajo que hacían los grifos volando sobre lo que alguna vez fueron verdes valles, ahora bordeados por la desolación.

…

Sus ojos estaban encandilados con la luz naranja proyectada por los rayos altos del sol, cerrándose con lentitud al sentir el cálido viento golpear su rostro, acariciando las suaves plumas doradas del cuello de Timcampy… entendía que aun debía superar muchas inseguridades y temores que estaba seguro un líder no debía tener. Sin embargo, sus manos aun temblaban, lo hacían por la impotencia y la cantidad de problemas que debía enfrentar sin la guía de su padre y el apoyo de su madre.

 _Su madre tenía razón, no tiene elección… no puede escoger… tiene un deber que cumplir._

~o~o~o~o~

No encontraba la posición que le diera la luz perfecta para leer. Bebiendo una copa de amargo vino rojo, dejando a un lado el plato vacío que en su momento contenía un postre muy dulce... Leverrier esbozaba una extraña sonrisa al ver entrar en la ostentosa estancia a uno de los ministros beta con quien confabulaba el perfecto plan que tenía bajo la manga. De baja estatura y muy corpulento, con cabello negro y un costoso monóculo en su ojo.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- preguntó Leverrier.

-Así es, ya le entregué el informe…- responde con parsimonia, añadiendo una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sé que pronto correrá a entregárselo a Marian, fue buena idea modificar unos cuantos detalles… ¿no crees?- añade con malicia, dando un nuevo sorbo a la copa y dejando de lado la lectura para ponerse en pie y empezar a caminar con lentitud juntando las manos tras su espalda.

-¿No crees que es nesesario enviar también al erudito y su nieto en la comitiva de viaje?- preguntó el ministro levantando una ceja en expectación.

-De eso me encargaré luego, nuestro mayor dolor de cabeza será lidiar con el General Cross Marian y Claud Nine, ya que sospechan de nosotros y no puedo permitir eso aun- responde con su gruesa voz.

-¡Jmph! El lamezuelas de Cross es más listo de lo que parece, no por nada se convirtió en el consejero y amigo más cercano al rey Mana, será muy difícil que lo puedas disuadir- exclama con una risa burlona el beta, provocando la molestia de Leverrier haciendo que su vista pasara de contemplar la lujosa decoración a posarse sobre el gordo noble a sus espaldas.

-Solo será cuestión de tiempo…- contesta con arrogancia, acercándose cada vez más al beta -deberías respetar al gran y poderoso general… lamezuelas me parece un término mmm… inapropiado- dice fingiendo consternación.

-¡Tsk! Eso no tiene caso… en poco tiempo seremos quienes no tendrán superiores- habla con frustración y enojo.

-¿Seremos?- el alfa pregunta algo incrédulo -según las enseñanzas pacifistas de Gea, la avaricia es un acto imperdonable que lleva a la locura y la ruina… mi intención siempre ha sido velar por el bienestar de nuestro querido príncipe, fue un milagro de nuestra benevolente diosa el que se salvara de las oscuras garras del Conde…- exclama colocándose tras aquel hombre que nuevamente reía con burla a lo dicho.

-¿De qué hablas? tu eres la persona más ambiciosa de poder que yo conozco, ¿Qué te preocupas por Walker? No sabes cuanta gracia me causa eso… debes tener cuidado y agradecer que estoy de tu lado- musita en respuesta ensanchando su podrida sonrisa mirando de soslayo al alfa que parecía imperturbable desde su punto de vista.

-¿Ah?... ¿que estas de mi lado? ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo estuvieras?- musita acercándose cada vez más. El ministro de percató al instante, dándose vuelta para encararle e ir retrocediendo a cada paso que daba el más alto hasta que sus pies pronto se toparon con el escritorio de madera, tragando la saliva acumulada y sintiendo el sudor bajar por su frente, poniéndole nervioso el semblante indescifrable del contrario.

-No puedo permitir que mis planes salgan a la luz antes de lo previsto…- menciona abriendo luego los ojos inyectados en locura… sacando del cinturón de su Sherwani una filosa daga.

Un rápido movimiento de su brazo y el fugaz brillo del filoso metal… tan suave como el queso, el grueso cuello de aquel hombre cedió ante el paso de la daga, abriéndose en un perfecto corte limpio y soltando cantidades inmensurables de sangre que fueron a parar directo a su rostro desfigurado por el placer de la sensación obtenída con la tibieza de las gotas de sangre provocándole cosquillas al deslizarse por la piel manchando la pulcra seda de su atuendo.

El desdichado beta buscaba detener la profunda hemorragia apretando con fuerza la zona, voceando guturales sonidos húmedos, tosiendo y escupiendo grandes cantidades de dicho liquido carmesí, cayendo de rodillas con la mirara fija en su agresor.

-La próxima cuida bien tus palabras… aunque creo que no habrá una próxima para ti- musita luego de escupirle con desdén y soberbia, añadiendo una muerte más en la lista de la cual había perdido cuenta ya… su plan nunca incluyó a alguien más que el mismo desde el principio.

Sacando a relucir la retorcida verdad tras su fachada de Clérigo respetuoso y devoto a su príncipe y al culto de Gea… tras una risa satisfactoria Leverrier se quedó estático, sin gesto alguno… la sonrisa que tenía se borró casi al instante para después acercarse al cuerpo agonizante, ponerse de cuclillas y dejar la daga en la mano del beta.

-Ayuda…- bisbiseo adoptando un semblante afligido -¡Ayuda!... que alguien llame a un médico!- ahora gritaba con intensidad alertando a sus guardias personales y a Link quien estaba por partir luego de recibir el informe de manos del ministro. Siendo este el primero en ingresar en respuesta al llamado.

-¡Por Gea!... Señor Leverrier ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto alarmado hincándose sobre el charco de sangre que se había formado, verificando los signos vitales del noble que ya había perdido la vida.

-Yo traté de impedirlo, pero no lo logré a tiempo… confesó que era un espía enviado por el clan de los noah...- espetó en pánico absoluto -de-decidió inmolarse para redimir su falta a Gea y a la familia real- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Link no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de su superior, al ser un beta no podía sentir el olor a excitación y furia que inundaba el lugar…

~o~o~o~o~

Los orbes plata contemplan con desanimo las coloridas flores que adornan el estrecho lugar en el enorme jardín… aquel escondite secreto que no era tan secreto en realidad; solo era un espacio de suave césped rodeado por paredes hechas con las hojas de espesos arbustos. Colándose a través de estas los tenues rayos del sol muy avanzado en su ciclo menor, indicando que ya era tarde y la mayoría dentro del palacio plácidamente duerme sin notar su ausencia. Recostado y dejando sus blanquecinos cabellos esparcirse.

-En dos días ¿eh?…- dijo tras un largo suspiro, dejando su mente en blanco, sintiendo el cosquilleo que las hojas del césped producía en sus piernas al mecerse con el viento. La mano rojiza se dirigió al su cara, acariciando la marca sobre su ojo y sintiendo la humedad de una sencilla lagrima.

Si su mente estaba en blanco… entonces ¿Qué significa esa lágrima?

Una lágrima es de su alma la expresión.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: Dentro de una mentira**

 **DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

 ***¿Por qué no tiene collar?: Uuf!... aquí debo tocar un tema social TABÚ, bastante delicado tanto en Lemuria como en Atlántida; creo que ya han notado el menosprecio al que son sometidos los omegas (otra cosa a aclarar es que cuando me refiero a omegas, en general estoy hablando de féminas… ya que como bien expliqué en el tercer capítulo y en la propia sinopsis del fic, los omegas hombres son muy escasos y son tratados peor que una omega mujer) regresando al tema… Luego de la muerte de Mana y Daira en Lemuria empezó a proliferar la esclavización de omegas, cosa que el rey había logrado combatir.**

 **La razón: los miembros corruptos que tomaron el control como parte del Consejo Real son importantes ministros mercaderes que optaron por imitar el sistema Atlante que nunca prohibió el uso de esclavos. Los esclavos son el medio de obtener mano de obra barata, sumado a la terrible condición económica en el reino y la vista gorda que hacen los clérigos que sirven a Gea.**

 **El punto… un omega, sea hombre o mujer, que sea un ESCLAVO deberá usar un collar. Son la pertenencia de alguien por lo tanto ellos no tienen la libertad de escoger emparejarse con un alfa. Estos collares están unidos con una cerradura que porta su respectivo dueño. La niña menciona esa frase pues en la pequeña villa de Saltmites, la mayoría de omegas son esclavos y portan un collar entonces ella nunca ha visto aun omega libre *llora***

 ***Esbirros: Creo que los había mencionado antes, pero debo volver a aclararlo para evitar dudas. Los esbirros son bestias malignas creadas con la materia oscura y la magia del Conde o dios Erebo, sin inteligencia ni habilidades especiales como los akumas estos son del tamaño de un intraterrestre adulto, corpulentos, con una apariencia similar a la de un troll. Lo que diferencia a un esbirro de un akuma son dos cosas:**

 **° Solo tienen una forma: A diferencia de los akumas que ya conocen en diferentes niveles (nivel 1 en formas esféricas, 2 y 3 *no sabe cómo describirlos*)**

 **° Pueden ser destruidos con armas normales: No necesitan de la inocencia para ser eliminados, son los monstruos de quienes los soldados betas y alfas que no poseen inocencias y por consecuente no son guerreros sagrados pueden derrotar.**

 **xD Habrán más datos, tanto del universo de Hollow Earth y el Omegaverse así como información sobre nuevos monstruos míticos o seres mágicos a medida avance la historia, así que esta sección será permanente en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **Otro aclaratorio es sobre la voz de alfa; haré uso de negrita cuando lo dicho por alguien sea por medio de esta voz, así creo que será más fácil de identificar.**

 **Referente al capítulo… ¡vaya! Como que ya me hacía falta el no escribir sobre alguna muerte trágica o mutilación (y eso que apenas pasó un capitulo sin muertes) *sadismo activado* 7u7r**

 **HABEMUS NUEVA PORTADA! Finalmente *han pasado 84 años* *risitas***

 **Gracias nuevamente a Almilavi *grito de fangirl***

 **~Créditos por las referencias al respectivo artista, crédito total por creación y edición a Almilavi~**

 **¡Espero los tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y chancletazos! Pero hagan una fila primero, todo lleva un orden xD ok, no… mejor cuéntenme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Adoro leer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios (y responderlos obviamente)**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	11. Not a normal sandstorm

**Nueve**

Not a normal sandstorm

Anteriormente

"— _En dos días ¿eh?… —dijo tras un largo suspiro, dejando su mente en blanco, sintiendo el cosquilleo que las hojas del césped producía en sus piernas al mecerse con el viento. La mano rojiza se dirigió al su cara, acariciando la marca sobre su ojo y sintiendo la humedad de una sencilla lagrima._

 _Si su mente estaba en blanco… entonces ¿Qué significa esa lágrima?_

 _Una lágrima es de su alma la expresión."_

~o~o~o~o~

Aquellos días se escurrieron como agua entre los dedos, la noticia del suicidio de uno de los más influyentes ministros dentro de la nobleza consternó a todos los que pertenecen a ese pequeño círculo y principalmente a Allen tras escuchar de primera mano los hechos narrados por Link, quien daba el aviso que no tardó en llegar a oídos de los generales y demás miembros del consejo. No dejarían que dicho acontecimiento manchara la pulcra imagen de la nobleza de Lemuria, por lo que el caso e investigaciones de lo ocurrido fueron llevados con hermetismo, con el clérigo Leverrier como principal testigo de aquella fatídica tragedia.

Fueron días de fingida calma y tranquilidad, tiempo que Allen pasó junto a Link supervisados por Bookman y el general Cross; arreglando los preparativos para su viaje a través del continente, además de dejar todos sus deberes dentro del consejo completados, aunque no eran muchos en realidad. Quería que su ausencia fuera lo menos notoria posible en el reino, a pesar de que gran parte de los habitantes de Cuargeo y las ciudades cercanas estaban al tanto de su partida, muy pocos sabían los motivos reales tras dicho suceso. Acordando ambos reinos que la noticia sería dada una vez el compromiso sea oficial luego de cumplirse 30 días exactos desde que Allen llegue a la capital Atlas, con el fin de darles a los príncipes un poco de tiempo para convivir y relacionarse, preparándose para el futuro enlace.

…

— ¿Seguro que no necesitaras nada más para tu viaje? —Miranda pregunta con inquietud, casi a punto de llorar por la despedida—. Puse en tu bolso principal todo el repertorio de primeros auxilios por si ocurre alguna emergencia. Además de los supresores, ¡los cuales nunca debes olvidar!, también tu pijama favorita, una lista detallada con los nombres de excelentes recetas y su procedimiento escritas personalmente por Jerry para que no te sientas muy lejos de casa; sogas y botes con chile picante, una bolsa llena de dangos, tapones para los oídos, las tiaras y joyas reales, tu Sherwani y armadura de batalla, el que usarás en tu presentación, un traje de baño, cinco pares de capas para que te protéjas del sol y la arena... —al inicio en voz alta, convirtiéndose luego en un murmullo rápido y aterrador en el que solo se cercioraba de haber puesto suficientes cosas dentro de ese pequeño compartimento de carga a un costado del grifo.

—Te lo agradezco Miranda... pero creo que Tim no será capaz de volar con tanto peso —añadió agitando las manos buscando llamar su atención sin asustarla pues estaba ensimismada en la lista mental de cosas que según ella son de vital prioridad para su príncipe.

Mientras tanto aquel grifo dorado hacia un intento bestial y exagerado para siquiera poder mover sus sarpas sin caer al suelo debido al peso de dicho contenedor. Fuera de su jaula y "listo" para emprender vuelo junto a los demás emplumados de diferentes colores que esperaban a ser montados. En una despedida sin tantos rodeos y celebraciones, en la que viajaría el príncipe junto a una comitiva de siete personas; entre ellas su asistente Link, cuatro soldados alfas como escolta de defensa, y finalmente el erudito Bookman y su nieto Lavi.

— ¡Hoy será un gran día! —lanza un suspiro el pelirrojo que aprovechó la distracción de ambos para acercarse y colar su brazo sobre el cuello del albino, sonriendo ampliamente dejando a la vista su ojo esmeralda bañado por el brillo nefelibata de salir junto a su amigo en un viaje diplomático sin precedentes en la historia del reino desde aquella fatídica catástrofe.

—Así es, Gea les proveerá de un cielo despejado ademas de su bendición y protección para tan largo viaje, vuelen con cuidado —añade la omega juntando las manos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos en una plegaria, saliendo de su trance y terminando de listar quien sabe cuántas cosas más dentro del maletín sobre Timcampy.

—No debe preocuparse, nosotros cuidaremos bien de él —decía Lavi mientras presionaba con su dedo índice la mejilla de Allen, quien hacia un gracioso mohín en respuesta.

—Puede que sea yo quien tenga que cuidar de ti, tiendes a meterte en problemas más seguido de lo que me gustaría aceptar, ya que también me veo envuelto en la mayoría de ellos —responde con burla. Terminando en las risas de todos, relajando el tenso ambiente antes de la partida.

…

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para retirar el exceso de carga en su grifo y cargar con las provisiones del tiempo en el que tardarían en salir de la zona desértica, entre el límite de Cuargeo y la ciudad nebulosa de Didierite. Ya todos estaban en el Grerto, la mayoría sobre sus grifos esperando el abrir de las compuertas, dándole al príncipe unos últimos minutos para despedirse.

— ¿Dónde está Cross? —pregunta Allen luego de separarse del abrazo de Miranda en medio de un mar de lágrimas y emotividad de parte de la castaña y unas cuantas lágrimas y palabras de agradecimiento de su parte. Ya se había despedido de Jerry y los demás miembros de la servidumbre del palacio, aquellos quienes consideraba como su familia, quienes estaban unos metros tras Miranda, dando gritos de ánimo y agitando las manos… pero aún faltaba una persona, aquel arrogante y mujeriego alfa que se convirtió en su figura paterna y guía por el sendero de la nobleza.

Tenía tanto que decirle, agradecerle, muchas cosas acumuladas en su garganta junto al llanto que se rehusaba a dejar notar más allá de tenues lágrimas cristalizando sus grises orbes.

— ¡Ah!... lo la-lamento, él no vendrá, dijo algo como que "las despedidas emotivas son para princesas" y desapareció hace un par de horas… —confesó Miranda apenada por la desilusión en el semblante de Allen—. Pe-pero me dijo que te entregara esto —con nerviosismo saca del delantal sobre su vestido una carta sellada con cera.

Allen la toma dudoso, observando el sobre que tenía impregnado el profundo olor a licor como sello distintivo del remitente. Apresurándose a abrir la carta, alertando a la castaña.

— ¡Espera! …me dijo además que no podías abrirla hasta que estuvieras fuera de la ciudad —añadió agitando sus manos y alzando las cejas preocupada.

—Eeh… bueno, si él lo dice —Allen responde con una sonrisa para calmar a la omega, guardando la pieza de papel dentro del bolso sobre Tim, dando una última mirada al Grerto y a los que se quedarían en el lugar.

Tomando asiento sobre la montura, sosteniendo las riendas, asiente con su cabeza como señal de estar listo para partir. El viaje tomaría alrededor de un mes sin contratiempos, pero el cambiante clima sobre todo en las zonas de dunas aledañas a la capital les harían tomar en cuenta un periodo extra de una semana. Debían llegar antes de la fecha indicada al reino de Atlántida, de llegar con tardanza no solo causaría la molestia del consejo real atlante, sino que también podría afectar el compromiso y el tratado con la ayuda de suma importancia para los lemurianos. Mucha presión e intereses están en juego… y el peso de estos recae sobre los hombros del príncipe.

En una sincronizada coreografía las ocho poderosas bestias emplumadas saltaron a través de la apertura en lo alto del palacio; el hermoso y elegante movimiento de las alas extendiéndose, los rugidos, gráciles y ansiosos por sentir el viento entre las plumas, los pasajeros calmos frente a la mortal caída bajo sus narices…

 _Fue así como Gea dió inicio a su plan... el inicio de grandes cambios en Lemuria y en la vida del príncipe omega Allen Walker._

~o~o~o~o~

El grupo de jinetes hacía suaves maniobras bajo las escasas nubes, alejándose cada vez más de la capital y sus bullicios, adentrándose en el mar de arena y riscos desérticos sin poder huir de los inclementes rayos solares del área.

Desde su partida Allen había permanecido en silencio y cabizbajo. Con muchos pensamientos abordándole, siendo el principal la dificultad para aceptar el largo viaje sin retorno cercano; extrañaría todas y cada una de las costumbres de su reino, de hecho las extrañó desde el momento en que su grifo alzó vuelo lejos del palacio, de la tierra que lo vio crecer, y próximamente del reino que le vio nacer.

Sabía gracias a sus estudios además de las historias relatadas por su padre, Cross, Bookman y el mismo Lavi que Atlántida es un mundo dentro del propio mundo. Con idiosincrasia e ideologías que contrastan con las de su reino, además de un entorno acuático y húmedo que dista de las características de Lemuria. Desde pequeño fue instruido en etiqueta y costumbres generales de Atlántida como parte de sus deberes como príncipe y mediador diplomático, pero no quería admitir que le provocaba miedo y nerviosismo solo imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo algo que pueda ser inadecuado o interpretado como ofensivo para los atlantes. Debía ser muy observador y precavido al llegar.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no notó cuando Lavi se acercó; Timcampy se había quedado rezagado en el vuelo a causa del peso extra, a pesar de que gran parte fue removido aún era excesivo para él.

—Te noto muy callado Allen, este debería un excelente recuerdo, además es la primera vez que viajamos juntos tan lejos… —añade haciendo una maniobra sobre el lomo del animal, quedando recostado, cruzado de piernas y muy cómodo juntando las manos tras su cabeza, a decenas de metros de altura— ¡Imagina! ¡La cantidad de bestias marinas míticas!, los abismales cañones tallados por el paso del agua, los espesos bosques... la lluvia torrencial ¡y una nueva aventura! ¿No era este tu sueño desde que eras cachorro? —pregunta con voz socarrona posando su ojo esmeralda sobre el omega que parecía estar nervioso con la actitud relajada que tenía al estar en esa peligrosa posición.

—Mi sueño no empezaba de esta manera Lavi, ni terminaba en algún lugar siendo la moneda de cambio, pero no puedo retractarme ahora, es por el bien de mi pueblo —responde sin titubear encarando al pelirrojo ya con su semblante más calmo, agradeciendo internamente la intención del alfa; Lavi estaba preocupado y a pesar de no demostrarlo ni decírselo de forma directa siempre terminaba por hacerle entrar en razón y hacerle ver el lado positivo a las cosas.

—Aaah~ siempre tan noble y sincero. No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, está bien ser egoísta en ocasiones… sólo disfruta del viaje y grábalo en tu memoria —dice en respuesta, apuntando a su cabeza, junto a un suspiro para relajar el triste ambiente que rodeaba a Allen. Este de inmediato esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, escondiendo los ojos tras su blanco flequillo.

Su corta conversación se vio interrumpida por el ruido de un golpe seco, Bookman hábilmente lanzó un guijarro con extrema precisión que dió directo en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Panda? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —gruñó masajeando la zona afectada por el golpe bajo la risa discreta de Allen.

—Si te caes de la montura no nos detendremos a recogerte. —Responde el mayor bajo el mohín que el alfa hacía —Compórtate como el noble que eres y maneja correctamente a tu grifo, hay más de donde salió ese guijarro si no lo haces —agregó con el ceño fruncido sin voltear a mirarle, luego dando la orden a su grifo para regresar a la posición delantera en la que estaba anteriormente. Lavi optó por sentarse de la forma correcta sin rechistar, mascullando unos cuantos murmullos que eran debidos al dolor que aun sentía tras el golpe.

—Para ser un alfa veterano aún tiene bastantes fuerzas —habla Allen luego de quedarse ambos solos nuevamente, el ojiverde asintió con la cabeza en respuesta con una mueca infantil.

—Aún necesita de esas fuerzas mientras sea el líder del clan de los Bookman —musitó sonriendo, sin ocultar cierta mirada pensativa puesta en la espalda de su abuelo volando cerca de Link y los soldados que les acompañaban—. Sabes Allen, después de que el viejo Panda se retire yo tomare su cargo, tarde o temprano también enfrentaré algo para lo que aún no estoy preparado… —añade bajo la mirada de asombro del albino—. Te comprendo, y al mismo tiempo te admiro. A pesar de todo lo que está en tu contra siempre sonríes y mantienes tu frente en alto, mantienes la esperanza de que todo cambiará para bien con las decisiones que tomarás a partir de ahora… ¿no son esas las cualidades de un líder?

Esas palabras tocaron cierta fibra sensible dentro de su corazón. Allen comprendió en ese momento la idea que los demás tenían de él, además de que no estaba solo; finalmente, tras años de traumas y pensamientos pesimistas sobre su futuro pudo entender el significado de las palabras de su madre, que en aquella ocasión le parecieron duras y desalentadoras.

Una mirada comprensiva de parte de Lavi bastó para que la conversación pasara de largo y un reconfortante silencio dejara a ambos pensando en sus propias obligaciones, uno de ellos afrontándolas en esos momentos… el otro esperando con resignación. Compartiendo algo en común.

— _Lavi… pronto tendrás las cualidades para ser un líder, no… estoy seguro de que ya eres un líder... en cambio yo… ¿Puedo ser egoísta almenos una vez en mi vida? —_ Se preguntó a sí mismo en un fugaz pensamiento regresando su vista al horizonte — _no puedo escoger mi futuro, ni cambiar mi pasado…_

… _pero me encargaré de forjar mi propio destino, uno en el que pueda protegerlos a todos…_

~o~o~o~o~

La larga travesía y el tranquilo vuelo pronto se vieron afectados.

…

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Link, logrando que los demas bajaran la velocidad de vuelo. La vista de todos estaba puesta en el más viejo del grupo. La mirada indescifrable de Bookman y la señal que hacía con su mano indicaban que algo no estaba bien. Lavi también adoptó un semblante serio al llegar a la delantera, mirando hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte árido. Al ser experimentados viajeros y poseer la mejor memoria de todo Hollow Earth los Bookman conocen cientos de peligros, además de saber identificarlos casi de inmediato. Aun faltaban muchos kilómetros para salir de la zona desértica, detectar a tiempo que algo anda mal puede ser el salvador de una muerte horrenda para ellos. Motivo por el cual los Bookman fueron enviados junto al príncipe en su viaje.

—El viento se siente diferente —exclama Allen, empezando a notar algo inusual, mirando con desconcierto hacia abajo; no había más que dunas por donde miraran, con suerte algunas rocas sobresalían acompañadas de plantas que alguna vez estuvieron vivas.

—Debemos tocar tierra cuanto antes—, dijo en respuesta el erudito vendo de soslayo a todos a su espalda con preocupación —se aproxima una tormenta de arena, si nos toma en vuelo estaremos en problemas. Nos moveremos por el suelo hasta que pase —. Añadió ajustando las riendas, empezando a descender seguido del beta de cabellos rubios que dio la señal para aterrizar siendo imitado por los demás.

Llevaban casi medio día de vuelo ininterrumpido, cuando finalmente las garras de los grifos se incrustaron en la arena, decidieron hacer una leve pausa. Tal y como dijo Allen, el viento se sentía cada vez más cálido, además de empezarse a opacar el campo de visión por las partículas de arena que ya estaban atrapando en su interior a los viajeros y bloqueando la luz del sol.

Los lentes especiales y sus capas eran sofocantes con el infernal calor a su alrededor, pero eran la única protección que tenían contra la tormenta de arena que arrasa con velocidad suficiente como para irritar la piel expuesta y dejar severos daños en los ojos. A diferencia de los grifos que están bien adaptados al entorno seco sumado a las brillantes armaduras que les acorazaban…

Las patas de Timcampy se hundían en la arena, con la cabeza gacha y las alas encogidas protegiendo a Allen sobre su lomo, caminaban junto a los demás con torpeza. Cada paso era más lento que el anterior a medida que buscaban alejarse de la parte más fuerte de la tormenta, necesitaban encontrar una roca o un conjunto de árboles que sirvieran como barrera cortante de los fuertes vientos que hacían tambalear a las pesadas bestias voladoras. Debían encontrar un refugio para pasar el resto del día y ponerse a salvo.

La interferencia de la tormenta no les permitió percatarse de que eran observados…

 _En tierra son más vulnerables ante los ataques…_

~o~o~o~o~

Al otro lado del inclemente desierto que protege la capital del reino… en una ciudad igual en dimensiones en medio de un bosque nebuloso.

Didierite, la ciudad verde, santuario del bosque sagrado de Onns. Poseedora de imponentes montañas, ríos y valles; es la segunda ciudad con mayor riqueza en todo el reino. Un lugar en el que la maldición de Erebo no tiene gran efecto, gracias al poder de la barrera que proviene del interior del misterioso bosque que alberga innumerables secretos… Es en las profundidades de este mágico lugar, cercano a la zona habitacional, que dos sujetos protagonizaban una extraña escena.

—Mueve tu trasero holgazán, ¿acaso buscas enfurecer al Conde? —la mujer alfa de largos cabellos negros lanza una patada con la punta de su estilizado zapato. El cuerpo que permanecía inmóvil sobre el cómodo lecho de hojas dejó los cálidos brazos de Morfeo para removerse del lugar, dejando salir de sus labios un quejido de disgusto.

—Déjame dormir unos minutos más… —encarando con pesadumbre y molestia los ojos ámbar de su hermana.

—En unos minutos más serán casi dos semanas.

—Eres molesta —musitó el moreno, despertando en totalidad para acomodarse y apoyarse en la pared mohosa que le brindaba la corteza de un enorme árbol. Toma de su bolsillo un cigarro que no duda en prender, dejando sus cabellos alborotados y el rastro de saliva seca aun en su lugar lanzando el humo en dirección al rostro de la pelinegra, haciendo que gruñera con fastidio.

—No soy molesta, solo te recuerdo la misión a la que fuiste enviado, la que por cierto no has retomado por pasar de fiesta con tus amigos betas… date cuenta que eres un ser superior a la escoria adoradora de Gea… tus amiguitos por ejemplo, ¿Por qué no simplemente los matas y dejas de jugar al honrado alfa campesino? —le pregunta adoptando una pose de arrogancia—. ¿Acaso quieres que los demás se enteren de tu secreto?

—No son "amiguitos"… tienen nombre ¿sabes?, son Eeez, Fred y Resmus —fulmina con la mirada a la morena que no se perturba con los filosos ámbar que le advertían no seguir tocando el tema. —Si hablar de misiones es lo que quieres, bien… ¿Quién fue la que falló en su búsqueda del oráculo? ¿Quién desaprovechó a toda una horda de akumas y esbirros? ¡Ah! yo sé quién fue… esa fuiste tú. Y por esa misma razón aun no encaras al Conde —responde ladeando su cabeza, y ensanchando una sínica sonrisa.

—¡Eres un maldito… —espetó en un gruñido, el alfa había logrado hacerla enfadar debido a su hilaridad; se notaba por el tono grisáceo que empezaba a teñir su cuerpo mientras filosos colmillos se hacían presentes en la mueca de sus labios. Presionando con su pierna el tronco mohoso tras la espalda de Tyki con la fuerza suficiente para romperlo y partirle literalmente en dos.

El estruendo y el polvo parecían que delataban la escena de un terrible homicidio. El tronco partido había aplastado por completo al noah.

—Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer Lulu, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. —Se escucha la voz del alfa bajo el pesado árbol, que luego es movido por su mano como si fuera una delgada rama, sin ningún rasguño o golpe se pone de pie para sacudir sus ropas, lamentando únicamente haber perdido el cigarro sin terminar—. Encontrar a Road en Atlas será como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, la mocosa ha aprendido a camuflarse bien entre las personas. —Musita tras un suspiro.

Ella mantenía su expresión fúrica, colocando su mano sobre el ceño fruncido.

—Antes de partir tuve que inventar una excusa para que Sheril se quedara junto a Wisely y los demás. Pero será mejor que me vaya, antes de que termines de destruir este bosque y los guerreros sagrados rastreen la zona —añade Tyki mientras peina con la mano su alborotado cabello, encogiéndose de hombros como si el gran escándalo que provocó la azabache no hubiera sido de importancia.

Tras un pesado silencio ambos noah cambiaron su semblante por uno más calmo, era una pérdida de tiempo el discutir entre ellos. Tyki había tenido suficiente por ese día, optando por la sabia decisión de retirarse, dejando atrás la ciudad para cumplir con su misión de una vez por todas... luego tendría el tiempo para visitar nuevamente a sus amigos.

Sin decir palabra alguna, caminó pasando de largo a la joven de mirada ámbar.

—Tyki… —le llamó, haciendo que el mencionado se detuviera sin regresarle la mirada—. Se me olvidaba… —apunta su mirada filosa junto a una lúgubre voz —el príncipe Walker finalmente dejó la seguridad de la madriguera de su palacio… no interfieras en sus asuntos—. Revela bajo la mirada de asombro que él le dedica al darse vuelta y encararla.

— ¿Por qué habría yo de buscar a ese cachorro mimado? —responde escondiendo inútilmente el sentimiento de euforia tras la noticia, mirándola indiferente.

—Porque te conozco muy bien, no pudiste matarlo en ese entonces, y tratarás de hacerlo en esta ocasión, aprovechando el hecho de que vienen a esta ciudad… no debo ser el oráculo para adivinarlo —le reprocha cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Tu cómo sabes que viene aquí? —cuestiona impaciente, la emoción empezaba a correr por su sangre, imaginando mil y un escenarios en los que podría brindarle al príncipe la peor y más dolorosa muerte agónica.

—Tengo mis medios… —espetó ladeando su cabeza—. Como sea, debiste matarlo cuando pudiste, ahora el Conde tiene un propósito especial para él… así que lo diré una vez más… **no interfieras.** —Sentenció, usando su Voz de Alfa para resaltar lo último.

Su Voz no tenía algún efecto sobre él debido a la gerarquia del clan, estando en un nivel superior, pero no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con fastidio, para acto seguido reanudar sus pasos buscando salir del dédalo del bosque…

— _De acuerdo… no puedo matarlo, pero si puedo jugar un rato con él._ —Pensaba mientras su rostro se desfiguraba en una sórdida sonrisa a medida que su silueta se perdía en la bruma.

~o~o~o~o~

Tres soldados de gran tamaño y musculatura, vencidos por los agiles movimientos y la descomunal fuerza del alfa de ojos zafiro. Ya nadie se atrevía a practicar con el estoico príncipe, menos retarle… los buscadores y Guerreros Sagrados rumoraban que era simple sinónimo de suicidio. Solo unos pocos se atrevían a practicar con él, terminando de la misma forma siempre.

Tirados en el suelo, con las espadas de madera que usan para practicar partidas a la mitad sumado a golpes y hematomas, respirando cansados mientras que de pie sobre la alfombra Kanda estaba en perfectas condiciones, ni siquiera se podía observar sudor en su frente; años y años de práctica con la espada y artes marciales desde que hizo uso por primera vez de su inocencia hicieron de su resistencia y fuerza las merecedoras del título de alfa de alta categoría siendo muy joven, al haber derrotado a todos los generales atlantes más fuertes antes de cumplir sus 100 años.

Aquellos desdichados hombres pronto se fueron, dejando al azabache solo…

El sonido de un fuerte aplauso llamó su atención; su cabello caía de forma graciosa al estar colgado de cabeza, sostenido sólo por sus piernas flexionadas en una de las barras de entrenamiento, Alma aplaudía con ánimo siendo el único espectador de sus prácticas. Con una enorme sonrisa y de un sólo movimiento tomó impulso para lanzarse al suelo en una pirueta invertida, cayendo con estilo en una pose agraciada, acercándose a su hermano con su actitud tan alegre y jovial como siempre.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! Cada día eres más fuerte, sé que no hay nadie que pueda derrotarte… excepto yo —alardea con exageración y una infantil sonrisa, respirando profundo e hinchando su pecho para parecer más imponente, aun a pesar de ser un fuerte Guerrero Sagrado, Kanda le ganaba en cuanto a fuerza física se refiere.

—Eso sólo ocurre en tus sueños… —corrige en un gruñido, colocando con cuidado la espada de madera en el lugar correspondiente y tomando sus cosas para partir con rumbo a las duchas pasando de largo a Alma, que reaccionó con molestia al ser ignorado por su hermano.

—Oye… —reprocha — ¡no me ignores!... ¡Yuu!

Kanda había salido ya del área de entrenamiento… caminando sin prisa. Momentos después Alma corrió hasta alcanzarle y pararse frente a él. Ambos en medio del túnel de cristal iluminado por el turquesa de la luz solar a través del agua de mar. El alfa esperaba impaciente lo que diría, debía ser algo importante como para que le detuviera.

—Lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero me han asignado una nueva misión, no muy lejos de Atlas —musita con desanimo —por eso vine a informarte, debo partir cuanto antes.

—Eso no es una mala noticia para mí —responde encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos.

—Aah~ ¡vamos Yuu! sé que me extrañarás… —decía fingiendo estar consternado por el comentario del azabache, empezando ambos a reanudar sus pasos—. Para mí sí que lo es… ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de pergaminos que tuve que leer y firmar además de las aburridas reuniones del clan a las que tuve que asistir? Debo hacerme cargo incluso de papeleo que ni siquiera me corresponde —confesó agachando la cabeza y dejándose llevar por una pequeña nube depresiva. Como príncipes tenían ciertas obligaciones y poder por su estatus dentro de la nobleza atlante.

—Tsk… eso es porque abusan de tu bondad. Sólo diles que no, no puede ser tan difícil —contesta tras un suspiro, en ocasiones Alma no se daba cuenta del exceso de trabajo al que era sometido bajo las órdenes del clan, además de la cantidad de tiempo absurda, desde su punto de vista, que permanecía en la Rama Sur, llegando al palacio hasta altas horas del ciclo solar menor —aun no me has dicho la causa del por qué has venido a avisarme.

— ¡Ah! si… necesito que te hagas cargo por unos días del clan y sus reuniones —responde lúdico evitando reír ante la expresión en el rostro de Kanda, con un tic en la ceja y una mueca en sus labios con fastidio, —además… si quieres ser un buen rey tienes que involucrarte más con los nobles y los ministros. Eres excepcional resolviendo los problemas que discuten los miembros del consejo —halaga para convencer al ojiazul, sabía que sería difícil lograr esa proeza pues las pocas veces en las que este asiste a las reuniones lo hace a regañadientes obligado por su padre, cuando se tocan temas de suma importancia o estrategias militares.

— ¿Y tener que sorportar el dia entero los reclamos y peleas entre ellos solo porque nunca llegan a un maldito acuerdo?... **No lo haré.** Olvídate de eso, ve y busca a alguien más —sentenció, caminando más rápido para escapar de la persuasión de Alma. El príncipe beta lanzó un suspiro agachando la cabeza y posando su mano sobre el cuello al ver que su primer intento había fallado… sabía muy bien que cuando Kanda está de mal humor puede ser un alfa demasiado terco.

Pero no se rendiría, una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una nueva idea surcó su mente…

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: No es una tormenta de arena normal**

 **DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

 *** Dentro del Omegaverse: El título de alfa de alta categoría es una clasificación establecida en los niños intraterrestres una vez llegan a su primer celo. Sobresalen del resto de alfas en aspectos varios como la fuerza, agudeza sensorial y su Voz en un nivel superior, añadidos que aumentan de acuerdo al nivel de entrenamiento al que son sometidos desde que aprenden a dominar sus instintos y adaptarse al proceso de cambio en su organismo, como el ejemplo de la maduración de las glándulas segregadoras de hormonas y el aumento de testosterona.**

 ***Ajeno al canon del Omegaverse (dentro del AU Hollow Earth): Los omegas, también poseen una clasificación adicional, siendo igual de rara que los alfas de alta categoría.**

 **Existe también una categoría extra ajena al alfa, beta y omega, que es causa de la mutación genética; no entraré en más detalles y nombre por cuestiones de spoiler, pero a partir de este punto es necesario que la tengan presente pues ese dato será de suma importancia en el futuro.**

 ***Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que en el AU de Hollow Earth el clan de los Noah está emparentado por sangre, siendo una familia conformada por 12 HERMANOS, al ser estos los sobrevivientes de la legendaria batalla contra los primeros guerreros sagrados y Gea.**

 **Hay alguien que no cumple con la descripción familiar que les acabo de mencionar, y ese alguien es Road… la explicación de su rol dentro del clan lo explicaré más adelante ya que es un tanto especial.**

…

 **Fue una proeza de niveles olímpicos actualizar las tres historias a la vez xD apenas ha pasado mi primer semana de clases y ya obtuve una lista de cosas que hacer que incluía planes de clase, análisis de estructuras educativas organizacionales, manejo de aulas virtuales, examen diagnóstico de TOEFL, la búsqueda del One Piece, obtener las lágrimas de un unicornio, lograr que Putín acepte el matrimonio gay en Rusia, y venderle mi alma a Erebo *no exagera* por lo que puede que pase un par de días con las irregularidades al actualizar (no lloren aun, que solo es temporal)**

 **Hablando de "tres historias"… para aquellos que no se han enterado aun, he publicado un nuevo fic Yullen llamado Yume o Osoreru. ¡Pueden pasar a darle un vistazo! OJO, no esperen lemon, romanticismo y finales felices… esta nueva historia reboza de gore, suspenso y drama *risa malvada* así que si gustan de ver sufrir al pobre Moyashi este fic es el indicado para ustedes.**

 **Regresando a Lemuria… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? me disculpo si les pareció un poco "de transición" pues de hecho lo es, es la preparación para un nuevo "arco" por así decirlo.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	12. Onns

**Diez**

Onns

Anteriormente

"— _¿Y tener que soportar el día entero los reclamos y peleas entre ellos solo porque nunca llegan a un maldito acuerdo?..._ _ **No lo haré.**_ _Olvídate de eso, ve y busca a alguien más —sentenció, caminando más rápido para escapar de la persuasión de Alma. El príncipe beta lanzó un suspiro agachando la cabeza y posando su mano sobre el cuello al ver que su primer intento había fallado… sabía muy bien que cuando Kanda está de mal humor puede ser un alfa demasiado terco._

 _Pero no se rendiría, una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una nueva idea surcó su mente…"_

~o~o~o~o~

Dos horas… ese era el tiempo de extenuante caminata que hicieron los grifos antes de mostrar claros signos de agotamiento por la fuerza que hacían para evitar caer por el viento, sumado al peso del equipaje y sus respectivos dueños montados en sus lomos además del cuidado para no pisar accidentalmente a algún escorpión ocasional o serpiente de arena. Para agravar la situación a tormenta no hacía más que empeorar. Debido a ello y por decisión de Link al analizar las posibles alternativas en las que se encontraban finalmente se detuvieron, aún faltaba un largo trecho de desierto antes de llegar a su primer destino.

Para suerte de todos, escogieron el lugar de descanso ubicado bajo el resguardo de una enorme porción mixta de roca y mineral púrpura que salía de la arena y formaba una barrera de bloqueo para las corrientes de viento. De la sombra no debían preocuparse pues aquella gigantesca nube de polvo había bloqueado la luz solar momentáneamente.

Los soldados bajaron primero de sus monturas, inspeccionando el lugar para evitar encontrarse con depredadores más grandes, animales venenosos o esbirros que buscan escondrijos en los pocos lugares que proveen de sombra en medio del desierto de Cuargeo. Tras la señal de aprobación Allen, Link y los Bookman se acercaron con cautela y ansias por tomar un respiro.

A causa del calor sofocante Lavi jadeaba, exasperado por las capas de ropa para protegerse de la arena, sabía disimularlo muy bien pues llevaba en ese estado varios minutos sin que Allen o el resto se percataran. Pero luego de bajar de la montura se recargó un momento en la pared rocosa limpiando un poco del sudor que bajaba por su frente, cosa que fue notada por Bookman y su aguda vista, acercándose a su nieto y lanzándole un objeto que rápidamente fue capturado por su mano derecha.

—Necesitas agua —musita mientras le entrega su cantimplora bajo la sorpresa en la expresión del único ojo verde en Lavi, este de inmediato entendió el mensaje de Bookman, asintiendo y agradeciendo en silencio para beber hasta dejar el recipiente medio vacío y verter el resto sobre su rostro, empapando la banda sobre sus cabellos y calmando su creciente jaqueca. La insolación era un problema con el que tenía que lidiar desde su mudanza a la capital luego de lo ocurrido en Citrino.

~o~o~o~o~

Después de un par de minutos había caído ya el ciclo menor solar, la temperatura dio un giro drástico, pasando a esparcir una temperatura refrescante en la arena debido a la falta de rayos solares intensos y la calma de la tormenta, de la que sólo se podían observar las partículas de polvo flotando en el aire, más el viento ya no era percibido. Dándoles un respiro a los sofocados viajeros que pudieron finalmente retirar sus capas y descansar de tan largo viaje.

Con facilidad lograron instalar un conjunto de cuatro tiendas agrupadas en un campamento provisional, cada una para ser compartida por dos personas; la más grande por obviedad era del príncipe Allen y Link, una para Lavi y Bookman, finalmente dos más para los soldados que les acompañan.

Los soldados eran jóvenes alfas fornidos y de pocas palabras, prefiriendo hablar estrictamente lo necesario o simples asuntos triviales entre ellos. Estos se habían separado para conseguir leña, y reconocer la zona en busca de agua; tenían la suficiente para el viaje, pero un poco extra podría servirles más adelante.

Bookman estaba sentado sobre una cómoda alfombra en el suelo arenoso mientras escribía con precisa caligrafía dos cartas en las que detallaba el avance que el grupo tenía hasta tales horas, la primera levaba rumbo fijo a Cuargeo y la segunda iría hacia Atlas. Su deber era informar de cada acercamiento al fragmentado continente cerciorándose del bienestar e integridad del príncipe Walker.

Mientras que Allen y Lavi ayudaban a Link con la preparación de la comida; este hacía un caldo improvisado en una olla pequeña. El beta a pesar de tener tan importante cargo y demasiadas obligaciones políticas tenía cierto gusto por la cocina, además poseía grandes dotes culinarias que eran de mucha ayuda cuando Jerry tenía dificultades con la preparación de los banquetes que se sirven en las reuniones en el palacio.

Link estaba ensimismado en pelar la corteza y rebanar los últimos vegetales. El aroma despedido por el vapor de la cocción pronto inundó las fosas nasales de sus curiosos ayudantes. La expresión ambrienta del pelirrojo y el sonido del rugir del estómago de Allen no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Huele delicioso! —dijo Allen, tragando la saliva extra que se formaba en su boca. La comida de Link no se comparaba a la de su cocinero real, pero algo que admiraba y no podía negar era la capacidad de improvisar que el rubio tenía; con tan pocos materiales se las había ingeniado para preparar una cena decente y a juzgar por su aroma, muy deliciosa.

—Oye, Link… muero de hambre, ¿podemos comer ya? —pregunta Lavi juntando sus manos en una exagerada suplica mientras su único ojo brillaba sin obtener respuesta mas que un bufido de molestia y la mirada furtiva de Link hacia ambos.

—Si no van a ayudar les aconsejo retirarse, comeremos todos juntos cuando el caldo esté listo —exclama sin verles, meneando el líquido que recién empezaba a ebullir y avivando las brasas bajo él. Lavi y Allen soltaron farfullos y reclamos en respuesta, terminando por colmar la paciencia del beta…

Al final terminaron en la zona en donde estaban los grifos, cerciorándose de colocarles su alimento. Link les había echado, alegando que solo debían esperar un poco más para que todos pudieran comer al mismo tiempo, pero en realidad solo quería la tranquilidad y silencio que no podía conseguir al lado del hiperactivo par de nobles y su torpeza al cocinar.

…

—Aah~ no es justo, hemos ayudado, merecemos probarla antes —reprocha Allen, lanzando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que acerca un gran trozo de carne seca a Timcampy quien gustoso la devoraba.

—Que se le puede hacer… solo esperar un poco más… ¡Auch! Oye, no hagas eso—añade Lavi tratando de quitar las riendas de uno de los grifos, cuidando de no ser picoteado en la cabeza pues el hermoso animal emplumado que luchaba con él no estaba contento con la excesiva confianza de alguien que no fuera su amo. Cosa que al final terminó en un fuerte jalón en sus cabellos por parte del animal perteneciente a Link —Waa… eso dolió —musita junto a un quejido infantil —es igual de gruñón que su dueño.

—Eso es porque no tienes cuidado —responde Allen riendo por la cómica escena, dejando por un momento a Tim y acercándose al alfa que había caído al suelo por el susto, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Allen, con bastante calma se acercó al animal que estaba inquieto abriendo sus alas en advertencia, luego extendió su mano — _tranquilo, solo te quitaré esto y luego te dejaré en paz_ —musita en un susurro aterciopelado y una sonrisa, luego de que el animal se calmara tomó la correa que aun tenia sujeta al cuello y finalmente la retiró, dejando que el grifo se alejara con rapidez para unirse al grupo que aún seguía comiendo —ves, solo debías ser más precavido —explicó bajo la mirada de asombro del ojiverde.

—¿Co-Como hiciste eso? —cuestiona incrédulo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Es una de las ventajas de ser omega —responde con malicia, guiñando el ojo —nuestra voz no sólo calma a los cachorros. Eso fue algo que Miranda me enseñó hace varios años después de que accidentalmente hiciera enojar a uno de los grifos en el Grerto y me salvara por poco de perder un par de dedos—añade tomando asiento en una roca cercana rascando su cabeza de forma nerviosa.

—Es la primera vez que veo a un omega usando su voz… —musita sin salir de su asombro, pues Lavi poseía vastos conocimientos gracias a su entrenamiento como sucesor del clan erudito, pero no había presenciado todos los procesos biológicos de las diferentes castas ya que la mayoría de sus viajes nómadas por el reino habían sido solo con meros propósitos políticos y religiosos para recolectar nueva información que fuera de crucial importancia en la guerra sin fin con el clan Noah y los akumas.

Luego de detenerse a admirar la proeza del príncipe ensanchó una sonrisa burlona —Eeh~ y yo que pensé que nunca te metías en problemas por tu cuenta, Link debería tenerte más vigilado —aseveró en una exagerada pose con ambas manos sobre su rostro denotando asombro.

—Vigilado ¿dices…? Lo dice el que sale a escondidas para participar en carreras de grifos clandestinas, ¿o no es verdad… "conejo escarlata"? —reta en respuesta con una cínica sonrisa, afilando la mirada dirigida al ojo esmeralda que se abría desorbitado al verse descubierto.

La cara de Lavi palideció al escucharlo—. No sé cómo te diste cuenta, pero nadie más debe enterarse —susurra haciendo una seña con su dedo para que bajaran el volumen de la conversación—. Si panda llega a saberlo… —Llevando luego la mano a su cuello mientras tragaba nervioso y sentía el sudor bajar por su frente imaginando el escenario con un Panda furioso llenándolo de agujeros cual queso con las agujas que usa como arma.

Lavi se las ingeniaba para escapar de la vigilancia absoluta de su abuelo y escabullirse fuera de la mansión del clan fuertemente vigilada ya que gran parte de la información histórica de ambos reinos es resguardada allí. Al ojiverde le apasionaban las carreras de grifos; desde su etapa de adolescencia y con la rebeldía de las hormonas de cualquier alfa en desarrollo, gustaba de correr de forma ilegal en los barrios bajos de la capital. No lo hacía por dinero pues era un noble perteneciente a una familia acomodada, lo hacía por mero orgullo y el ímpetu competitivo que le caracteriza.

Allen en cambio empezó una disimulada risa al saber que dio justo en la debilidad y secreto de su amigo —descuida, no diré nada… —alegó, empezando después más conversaciones banales mientras la hora de comer se aproximaba…

~o~o~o~o~

Todos estaban listos para dormir en su primer día a la intemperie, bueno, almenos la mayoría; Allen luego de pasar junto a Lavi en la faena de alimentar a los grifos y luego de comer hasta casi terminarse todo el caldo preparado por Link decidió alejarse unos minutos y ordenar los pensamientos que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

Estaba sentado en un tronco de madera vieja, cerca de donde los grifos estaban descansando. Tim no tardó en acercarse a su dueño en busca de atención, la cual le fue concedida a través de caricias que el albino le daba en el cuello y cabeza, haciendo que el gran animal se echara a su lado y dejara que las plumas de su ala le sirvieran de respaldo, trinando bajo en un sonido similar a un ronroneo felino que provocó una sutil risa en el omega.

Al voltear la mirada a sus espaldas observó a los soldados que aún no ingresaban a las tiendas de campaña riendo bastante entretenidos en conversaciones sobre distintos temas, ninguno que llamara su atención en particular, por lo que aprovechando el tiempo a solas decidió sacar aquella carta que Miranda le entregó antes de partir.

El sobre estaba un poco arrugado por el agitado viaje, pero aun tenia intacto el sello de cera con la estampa del anillo del general y el escudo real de Lemuria autenticándola.

No fue problema alguno abrirlo. Frunciendo el ceño al notar como salían dos pergaminos; uno bastante grueso y otro que posiblemente era la carta en cuestión, sintiendo con mayor intensidad el olor a alcohol que aún estaba impregnado en el papel. Al desdoblarla dio un rápido un vistazo. Estaba escrito con pésima caligrafía, lo que le indicaba el estado en el que el alfa pelirrojo se había dado a la tarea de escribir.

Tim le dio ánimos al frotar la cabeza contra su mejilla, esto le ocasionó una sonrisa discreta. Tras una leve caricia hacia el animal, posa sus ojos en el contenido de la carta…

 _[Querido Allen…_

 _¿A quien engaño con eso de querido? ni la misma Gea lo creería, el único motivo por el que me tuve que hacer cargo de tu real cabezota fue por Mana…_

 _Olvida lo último, me da pereza buscar una nueva página para escribir o manchar el papel con tinta para borrarlo…]_

De primeras había logrado que una notoria vena saltara de su cien y sus labios se contrajeran en una mueca de disgusto, chispas de furia emanaban de su cabeza mientras rechinaba los dientes para contener una lista de variados insultos hacia Marian… insultos que quedaron en su mente únicamente.

Se tomó unos segundos para lanzar un enorme suspiro y calmarse, pues de nada servía enfadarse ahora sabiendo que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, reanudando con pesadumbre la lectura.

 _[Aquí vamos de nuevo: Para mi pupilo, quien es un príncipe idiota._

 _Uuhg… maldita resaca la que me he conseguido, en este momento no estoy de ánimos para lidiar con tus reclamos. Así que espero que cuando leas esta carta ya estés lejos del palacio, con eso me ahorro las molestias de la cursi despedida y tu exagerada lista de agradecimientos que estoy seguro me hubieran hecho dormir más rápido que canción de cuna._

 _Además… detesto las palabras de agradecimiento, tu padre era igual a ti en ese aspecto, él siempre me agradecía por todo con esa radiante sonrisa que en ocasiones me parecía un poco molesta. No agradezcas aun. No hasta que cumplas tu propósito y encuentres tu propio camino, tal y como Mana te dijo en ese día…]_

Esa última frase había descolocado por completo la expresión de su rostro; se preguntaba cómo era posible que él supiera de las últimas palabras de su padre si se suponía que estaba solo junto al Conde en el día que Mana murió bajo su propia mano. Nuevas dudas le abordaban, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no era el momento de detenerse a llorar y hacer reclamos… ya tendría su debido tiempo para pensar en ello.

 _[… ahora, iré al punto ya que no tengo nada de mi vida sexual de alfa que contarte que sea de tu interés._

 _Evita que alguien más lea esto, debes ser cuidadoso con lo que hables también, pues debo advertirte que en efecto, Leverrier trama algo o está involucrado en algún plan que puede ser muy peligroso para ti o para todo el reino._

 _Mis investigaciones sobre el tratado no han llegado a ninguna parte y el pergamino con el acuerdo escrito no parece modificado. Aún tengo que averiguar por medio de mis contactos en la Rama Sur, ya que no puedo acusarlo directamente sino él se dará cuenta que tengo sospechas, es por eso que Bookman decidió acompañarte, pues también desconfío de Link al ser el perro faldero de ese hombre._

 _No te enviaré más cartas ya que pueden interceptar el correo con facilidad, te veré en Atlántida el día del compromiso, más te vale no hacer algo estúpido ni retractarte una vez llegues a Pargas._

 _Hasta entonces. Cross Marian.]_

No negaba que su estómago se revolvía al pensar que estaba expuesto a un peligro igual o mayor al de los akumas y esbirros dentro de la misma nobleza. Pero estaba consciente de las intenciones y hambre de poder que muchos miembros del consejo real tienen sobre el trono.

— _Pero… ¿Qué ganan ellos con desposarme si planean algo en mi contra? —_ pensaba mientras posaba su vista en el cielo nublado por el remanente de la tormenta. Era sencillo atinar que al formarse la alianza de ambos reinos todas las tierras de Lemuria pasarían a ser parte de un solo reino regido principalmente por el rey alfa de ascendencia Atlante, además de que él pasaría a ser un miembro más de la familia real atlante, y como tal sería protegido.

Algo le hizo regresar su vista al pergamino, había algo más escrito cerca del borde con una caligrafía casi ilegible.

 _[PD: Me metí en una enorme deuda apostando, sé que eres un noble príncipe benevolente y generoso… por lo que estoy seguro que me ayudaras con este "pequeño problema". Las cuentas están a tu nombre en las páginas junto a la carta.]_

En efecto, casi le da un infarto al ver la cantidad absurda de dinero que estaba acumulada en esa larga lista de exóticos pedidos de licores en distintos bares y burdeles en toda Cuargeo e incluso algunos fuera de la capital.

—¡Eres un maldito alfa… —no terminó de exclamar su improperio pues este fue detenido por la voz de Link.

—Ya es muy tarde, debes dormir. Saldremos a primera hora mañana —sentencia el beta que se acercaba al notar al gran faltante dentro del lugar de descanso.

Link había entrado nuevamente a la tienda, dándole un momento a Allen para respirar en un suspiro resignado y empezar a caminar de regreso al campamento…

—E-Enseguida voy… —musita en respuesta, dando un respingo por el susto que se llevó al no notar su llegada. El enojo había hecho que arrugara la carta, pero igual debía deshacerse de ella por lo que al estar seguro de que nadie le observaba lanzó el pergamino al fuego remanente y esperó que se convirtiera en carbón fino y ceniza.

~o~o~o~o~

— ¡Aaah! Allen, Allen, mira eso —El grito eufórico de Lavi llamó inmediatamente la atención del omega albino. Señalaba a la lejanía el profundo valle al que iban ingresando. Las montañas rocosas formaban un sendero imponente, con un cambio radical en tipografía y clima; pasando del desértico a sentir sobre sus rostros la humedad de las nubes que bloquean el paso de la luz del sol y a sentir el escozor del polen de las flores que daban el toque de color al pasto.

— ¡Es increíble! —musitó Allen en respuesta, viendo en la misma dirección señalada por el pelirrojo.

—No se separen —inquirió Link en su usual tono neutro, teniendo en cuenta la curiosidad en los ojos del príncipe y la avidez de Lavi.

…

Una semana les tomó salir por completo del desierto de Cuargeo y adentrase en los valles rocosos cercanos a su destino. Poco a poco se podía observar más vegetación a su alrededor, pasando de simples pastizales a enramados bosques laberinticos bajo las alas de los grifos.

Gigantescos pájaros de cuello largo con vibrantes plumas de colores se unieron en el vuelo. Volando en parvada haciendo una forma deltica en el aire, graznando y trinando dándoles la bienvenida. Allen miraba hacia todos lados sin perder cada detalle de la ciudad que pocas veces visitó en su infancia junto a sus padres.

Alzando su mano para acariciar el vientre de uno de los pájaros que volaban cerca bajo la mirada celosa de Timcampy, prefiriendo el energético grifo dorado elevar la altura de vuelo para dejar atrás al emplumado que captó la atención de su dueño.

Los misterios y grandezas de Didierite yacen escondidos entre montículos de piedra puntiagudos rodeados por pinos milenarios cubiertos de musgo y hongos húmedos. La ciudad sagrada y de mayor concentración religiosa de Lemuria le daba la bienvenida al príncipe y su comitiva en forma de imponentes arcos de madera que se abrían pasó como un túnel de acceso a la parte más espesa del bosque y por consiguiente la propia ciudad, única en todo el reino.

¿Qué hace especial a Didierite? Además de ser el lugar de ubicación del misterioso bosque de Onns, descrito por las leyendas ancestrales como un nido de seres extraordinarios, mágicos y espirituales que protegen a los animales e intraterrestres lemurianos que habitan el bosque, también se caracteriza por su ciudad aérea. Usando a favor la barrera de coníferas para instalar complejas casas colgantes en las copas de los árboles a decenas de metros sobre el suelo, conectadas entre sí por puentes de resistente madera. Sus habitantes coexisten en paz y armonía con su entorno y respetan a los animales del bosque.

Así como la mayoría de ciudades atlantes, Didierite no sufre de ataques frecuentes de akumas y esbirros ya que tiene como ventaja el escudo mágico que es desprendido de forma natural por el propio bosque de Onns gracias al poder de Gea, alejando la plaga y maldición de Erebo que destruye la vida vegetal. Convirtiéndose en un santuario congelado por el paso de los años. Un lugar que aún se mantiene intacto desde el reinado de Mana Walker, y el estallido de la guerra con el clan de los Noah.

~o~o~o~o~

A medida se acercaban a la ciudad se podían apreciar algunas casas aisladas en los árboles y a sus habitantes curiosos presenciando la llegada de los grifos de palacio pues los escudos y armaduras en ellos llamaban mucho la atención.

…

—Soy yo, o de pronto el bosque se ha puesto muy silencioso… —cuestiona Allen notando la postura de alerta que era adoptada por los guardias y lo tenso que estaba Timcampy a medida avanzaban a través del túnel de árboles.

—No parece haber nadie cerca. Los lugareños que pasamos hace rato no eran un peligro ni sentí hostilidad en ellos —responde Lavi adoptando una pose deductiva, sosteniendo con la mano su mentón y analizando con su único ojo las hojas de los árboles en busca de escondites.

No tardó mucho en divisar desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol un diminuto destello que fue detectado igual de rápido por los ojos de los demás. Lavi rápidamente empuñó su inocencia y la hizo crecer, evitado que el proyectil impactara a su grifo.

Las miradas de todos denotaban asombro. Link chasqueaba la lengua en fastidio y Bookman buscaba contrarrestar nuevas flechas lanzadas, ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de la trampa? Estaban rodeados de centenares de árboles, y si bien Allen es capaz de detectar la presencia de akumas, hay también otros peligros que no pueden ser notados hasta que se hacen presentes.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —preguntó Allen alarmado al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda detenía de forma limpia una flecha que iba a su cabeza. Los grifos empezaron entonces el vuelo rápido haciendo giros y maniobras evitando la lluvia de proyectiles.

—Si supiera lo habría dicho hace rato ¿no crees? Mejor concéntrate en esquivar las flechas —se queja Link por la obvia pregunta sin sentido logrando que Allen bufara en un berrinche infantil.

…

Lentamente estaban cayendo en la trampa, las flechas los estaban desviando del sendero principal hacia el corazón del bosque que había sido destruido por la reciente batalla comandada por Cross y Klaud en la que exterminaron a la horda de akumas que amenazaban con ingresar al santuario de Onns, alejando a Allen y los demás de cualquier ayuda o refuerzo.

— ¡Ahí están! —Musitó Lavi en medio de la agitación del momento, señalando a los responsables del ataque, un grupo de hombres saltando de rama en rama vestidos con trajes hechos a base de hojas que les servían como perfecto camuflaje.

El que parecía comandar el grupo se dio cuenta de que finalmente habían sido descubiertos empezando a reír con sorna y a correr entre las ramas seguidos por el resto de arqueros persiguiendo a los nobles.

Harto del juego, Link sacó de la manga de su kurta un talismán lleno de símbolos extraños, detuvo bruscamente el vuelo de su grifo y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el pergamino hacia ellos.

El papel del talismán pronto estalló en cientos de copias, como si fueran un imán estas se pegaron a los cuerpos de los bandidos, inmovilizándolos y haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Los hombres gritaban aterrados mientras caían hacia una muerte segura desde esa altura, pero igual de rápido que su aprensión fueron sujetados por una extraña red blanca que se había formado entre los troncos. Allen había usado su inocencia para atrapar a los bandidos en su caída.

…

—Muy bien, grupo de inútiles. Me dirán exactamente y sin rodeos quiénes son y de dónde sacaron las pelotas para atacar a una comitiva real —sentenció el beta rubio sosteniendo una mirada aterradora incluso para Allen y Lavi, quienes al igual que Bookman y los soldados se encargaban de rodearlos para evitar que escaparan. No es que fueran a hacerlo de todas formas, estaban totalmente inmovilizados y sus armas eran custodiadas por los soldados.

Tuvieron que descender, apilando a los hombres que aún seguían presos por el poder de los sellos del talismán sobre el suelo seco. En total seis betas y un alfa gruñían y maldecían a Link por tomar una actitud altanera y hacer preguntas que parecían no querer responder.

Allen casi podía asegurar que su asistente estaba disfrutando el interrogatorio que mantenía con los hombres, pues no sabía si tomarlo como una advertencia de su parte por si en algún momento él al igual que Lavi se les ocurría acabar con su limitada paciencia.

— **¡Todos ustedes son iguales, malditos nobles!** —respondió el alfa con su voz lanzando una escupida que pretendía hacer llegar al rostro de Link, que al final no llegó.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿Vas a responder a lo que pregunté, señor líder de los bandidos del bosque? —vuelve a cuestionar sin inmutarse por la débil voz del sujeto, ni siquiera Allen parecía tener alguna reacción ante ella.

No podían perder más tiempo en quien sabe que parte del bosque. Aun debían resolver el problema de qué hacer con ellos pues no pueden simplemente llevarlos en los lomos de los grifos a la ciudad. Link llevo ambas manos hacia su rostro, susurrando una oración que hizo reaccionar las piezas del talismán sujetas a los hombres, apretujándolos y haciéndoles soltar más quejidos y algunos ruegos pidiéndole que se detuviera.

—N-Nosotros solo queremos rescatar a nuestro líder antes de la ejecución. Vi que traían el escudo real y supuse que estaban aquí por invitación del alcalde, es por eso que decidimos vengarnos, no sabíamos que estaba el príncipe con ustedes —responde el alfa al verse acorralado y no tener más opción luego de hesitar por unos segundos mientras el dolor por la constricción se disipaba.

— ¿Habrá una ejecución? — se mete Allen en la conversación, interesado en esas últimas palabras…

~o~o~o~o~

No podía evitar soltar una tenue sonrisa siempre que desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos brotaban aquellos recuerdos de infancia, en los que gustaba simplemente de estar junto a esa persona y jugar juntos como los niños que eran en ese entonces hace ya varios años…

Podría decir que eran los que le ayudaban a mantenerse cuerdo en el contraste de las terribles atrocidades que sus ojos han grabado a contra voluntad y de los recuerdos amargos que solo le causan desaliento y tristeza de solo pensarlos.

Meciendo el filo de la hoz que representa a su inocencia en suaves movimientos, parecían un baile hipnótico al compás de una canción que salía de sus labios como un suave tarareo, un baile letal en el que la sangre brotaba de los miembros amputados de los esbirros y caían como una cálida lluvia roja manchando el uniforme y su rostro mientras giraba su cuerpo y esquivaba los ataques casi de forma automática.

—Te matarán si sigues soñando despierto… —musitó cierta persona ensanchando una risa burlona al ver al contrario en las nubes, acabando también con varios akumas a su paso, usando los enredados manglares a favor, adoptando de pronto una postura de alarma al regresar la mirada hacia donde su amigo se encontraba— ¡cuidado! —gritó con desespero.

Esa voz le sacó de su ensoñación y le hizo abrir sus ojos desorbitados. Una esfera metálica pasó cerca de su cabeza atravesando el cráneo de un akuma que estaba a centímetros tratando de evitar que le atacara. Voló varios metros hasta impactarse en las rocas cerca de la orilla del mar.

El objeto esférico pronto regresó a manos de su dueño sonando como si fuera una pequeña campanita; Daisya empezó a reír nuevamente viendo como Alma recién reaccionaba con una mirada de total confusión, notando luego lo que había hecho el de cabellos azabaches y curiosas marcas en sus ojos. Los dos betas estaban en medio de una movida batalla para acabar con un grupo de akumas de considerable tamaño que amenazaba con apoderarse de una isla cerca de la costa continental de Barraig, eran muy raros los casos como este en Atlántida, razón por la cual Alma fue enviado en dicha misión junto a otro Guerrero Sagrado quien consideraba un buen amigo y varios buscadores.

…

Les llevó todo el día limpiar la zona y acabar con los akumas restantes, los cuerpos de los esbirros empezaban a desintegrarse y el par de Guerreros yacía de pie respirando agitados y cansados por el largo esfuerzo físico.

—Haaa… estoy exhausto. Nos deben un mayor reconocimiento por esto ¿no crees? —dijo con desanimo Daisya, dejándose caer sin gracia sobre una roca para tomar asiento— ¡no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi tantos akumas reunidos en un solo lugar! Si el supervisor Lee o los clérigos superiores se hubieran percatado antes habrían enviado a Yuu con nosotros —se queja en una mueca, torciendo sus labios en reproche.

Alma asiente secundando lo dicho por el contrario mientras desactiva su inocencia: tenía conectada a la palma de su mano la hoz de brillante tono plateado en cuyos filos se encontraban plumas simulando un par de suaves alas, las cuales se convierten en filosas cuchillas cuando están en uso. Un tenue brillo bastó para que poco a poco el objeto que en un principio parecía de metal se enrollara en toda la extensión de su brazo derecho como si fuera una serpiente.

Mientras, Daisya limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la sangre que escurría por los vendajes en su frente —Tsk, esto dejará una marca —añade para sí mismo en un suspiro resignado lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por el ojiazul.

—Déjame revisarlo… —Alma se acerca al azabache para distinguir la herida, levantando con cuidado las vendas destrozadas y descubriendo un profundo corte sobre su cabeza, casi llegando a la ceja.

—Sea sincero conmigo doctor, ¿Cuánto me queda de vida? —musita histriónico, en un gesto exagerado simulando llorar y sentir mucho dolor.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero su cerebro salió a través de la herida… sólo le quedan unos minutos, le recomiendo que se despida de sus seres queridos antes de morir —sigue el juego de Daisya haciendo un ademan en negación escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo.

— ¡Por favor! Dígale a mi esposa y mis cuatro hijos que los amo… aah.. ¡aagh!... ¡ngh! —concluye con el teatral espectáculo tomando con fuerza el cuello del uniforme de Alma, mientras cae lentamente al suelo en una dolorosa y triste despedida entes de morir…

…

Ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, pues estaban actuando como niños en medio de un páramo atestado de cadáveres y sangre manchando las raíces de los manglares y la arena blanca. Espantando a los buscadores que se ayudaban entre ellos para juntar los cadáveres restantes en un solo lugar.

Tanto Alma como Daisya eran considerados por el clan de Loto como parte de los Guerreros Sagrados más fuertes del reino, dejando de lado por obviedad al príncipe heredero. Un mérito que es reservado sólo para los alfas más fuertes.

—Y bien… ¿me vas a ayudar con esto? —pregunta al final entre risas y diminutas lágrimas de molestia por el movimiento que le provocaba algo de dolor en la zona que señalaba con su mano.

Alma en cambio dejo de reír de pronto, dejando en su rostro únicamente una sonrisa nerviosa mientras colocaba la palma de su mano derecha sobre la herida de su compañero, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Sintió como cierta zona irradiaba una luz cálida, justo cerca del hombro en donde un sello especial yace adornando su pecho… después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y retiró su mano pudiendo observar como de forma minuciosa pero segura el corte dejaba de sangrar y comenzaba a regenerarse.

— ¡Gracias!... tu habilidad es tan útil en estas misiones. No entiendo cómo es que no la usas siempre —añadía ensanchando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Caminando en dirección a los buscadores para ayudarles pues la habilidad de Alma no solo había curado dicha herida, también le había llenado de energía y las fuerzas que había perdido en la batalla.

—No hay de que… —responde mientras poco a poco va perdiendo la sonrisa en su rostro aprovechando que el azabache le daba la espalda.

Tomó asiento en la misma roca en la que Daisya estaba sentado hacia unos instantes y llevó la mano hasta su cabeza, sujetando sus cabellos justo en la zona en donde se ubicaba la herida de su amigo, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir…

~o~o~o~o~

 **DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

 ***Voz de omega: Tal y como se menciona en la introducción, la voz de omega es lo opuesto a la voz del alfa, la segunda es para imponer y denotar el nivel de fuerza; en cambio la primera es usada por los omegas para la crianza de los cachorros como calmante natural cuando están alterados, también tiene los mismos efectos aunque en menor medida con intraterrestres adultos y algunos animales. Cuando se haga uso de este tipo de voz estará** "c _olocado en cursiva"_ **a diferencia de la del alfa que está en negrita.**

 ***Grifos: Puede que alguien se pregunte y es por eso mismo que debo aclararlo: "¿cómo fue que Mana pudo llevar a Allen sobre su grifo si ellos no permiten que nadie que no sea su amo los monte?"… No es precisamente esa la descripción del "lazo de lealtad" que forman los grifos y los intraterrestres. Recapitulando este lazo significa que el grifo le será fiel de por vida a una sola persona. Pero si la persona decide viajar con alguien el grifo lo permitirá siempre y cuando la persona tenga un olor similar al de su dueño (véase: familiares) noten que están tranquilos o no se muestran nerviosos ante la persona extraña.**

 **Casta y edad de los personajes presentados:**

 ***Daisya Barry: (Beta) 117 años / 19 años humanos**

 **¡Daisya está vivo! Bueno, almenos aquí al igual que Alma *inserte feels* aún faltan otros personajes que deben hacer aparición tanto en Lemuria como en Atlántida.**

 **Apuesto a que no se esperaban su aparición, y apuesto mucho más a que no se imaginan el papel de cierto personaje en el próximo capítulo, los dejo con la intriga para que se preparen. *guiña el ojo y luego huye***

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

レムーリャ _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	13. Useless memories

**Once**

Useless memories

Anteriormente

"— _¡Gracias!... tu habilidad es tan útil en estas misiones. No entiendo cómo es que no la usas siempre —añadía ensanchando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Caminando en dirección a los buscadores para ayudarles pues la habilidad de Alma no solo había curado dicha herida, también le había llenado de energía y las fuerzas que había perdido en la batalla._

— _No hay de que… —responde mientras poco a poco va perdiendo la sonrisa en su rostro aprovechando que el azabache le daba la espalda._

 _Tomó asiento en la misma roca en la que Daisya estaba sentado hacía unos instantes y llevó la mano hasta su cabeza, sujetando sus cabellos justo en la zona en donde se ubicaba la herida de su amigo, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir…"_

~o~o~o~o~

 _— ¡No! ¡¿Por qué harán eso?! ¡Ellos son sólo unos niños!... ¡Deténganse! ¡Les ordeno que se detengan en este instante!_

 _Una hermosa mujer gritaba desconsolada, siendo detenida por lanzas en forma de cruz sostenidas por guardias que marcaban el límite entre ella y sus cachorros, asustados por la repentina separación. Llorando y quejándose al ser jalados sin tacto alguno por un par de ásperas manos que sostenían cada delgado brazo de ellos._

— _Está decidido, ni siquiera usted puede hacer algo al respecto. Lo siento, esto no es nada personal… sólo sigo las órdenes del clan —dijo en respuesta el hombre beta sin mirar a los ojos a la mujer, con voz seca y sin una muestra de sentimiento o remordimiento al saber lo que estaban a punto de hacer con los cachorros._

— _¡Mami… ayúdame, ayúdanos! —fue el grito suplicante del menor de cabellos largos y ojos vidriosos. Abordado por la desesperación y el shock de la separación._

— _Por favor… deténganse… —escuchó por última vez el grito de su madre y cómo esta cedía ante sus débiles rodillas, quedando hincada en el suelo derramando un mar de lágrimas antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad de aquel largo pasillo, desolado y frio…_

Los repentinos recuerdos lograron hacerlo despertar de su incomoda posición sobre el escritorio.

Apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado, respirando agitado limpió unas diminutas lágrimas que fueron removidas en brusquedad con el dorso de su mano.

— _¡Tsk! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_ —pensó levemente irritado por aquello que le perturbó.

…

Al parecer el dios Morfeo había ganado la batalla contra el más temible guerrero alfa de toda Atlántida. No era para menos, una semana de pésimas horas de sueño y entrenamiento espartano hasta caer exhausto lo estaban empujando contra el límite de su estabilidad mental. Llegando hasta este punto. Caer dormido sobre el escritorio en el estudio de trabajo reservado para Alma; resignado a llenar el papeleo dejado por el príncipe beta en su ausencia. Mas descubrió pronto que el silencio fue el que logró relajar su cuerpo tenso en demasía, provocando el sueño y los recuerdos que habían dejado de aparecer desde hace décadas.

— _Cálmate… fue solo un sueño_ —se dijo a sí mismo buscando alivio al doloroso palpitar de su corazón, dejando su mano reposar sobre la frente y el codo apoyado en la mesa—. _O más bien un recuerdo digno de_ pesadilla —pensó momentos después, haciendo que frunciera el ceño harto del remolino de emociones que lo estaban atormentando cual demonios creados por el mismísimo Erebo.

Optó por ponerse de pie y salir de ese incomodo lugar que de a poco lo asfixiaba. Necesitaba refrescar su cabeza y su cuerpo agitado, tomando la decisión de regresar a la tranquilidad de sus aposentos; el único lugar dentro del palacio donde nadie se atreve a molestar con sus llamados y órdenes absurdas.

Alma había logrado convencerle. Pero a pesar de odiar la mayoría de aspectos técnicos y políticos tras los asuntos del reino, él también tenía sus propias obligaciones: firmar actas, leer tediosos y largos pergaminos, participar de las reuniones militares estratégicas y entregar reportes de sus misiones como Guerrero Sagrado en la Rama Sur.

Con el trabajo extra de su hermano, sus propias obligaciones al no estar en alguna misión y sus intranquilas horas de insomnio sus ánimos y temperamento estaban más sensibles de lo habitual.

Agradecía internamente que nadie rondara por los salones y pasillos del palacio en altas horas del ciclo solar menor, moviéndose con sigilo entre estos.

Para llegar a sus aposentos debía pasar cerca del salón del trono, ese lugar en el que recibió la noticia que puso su mundo y su rutinaria vida de cabeza. Al estar cerca no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua y ver cierto trono vacío… sintiendo el aroma y la presencia de alguien en las cercanías lo que le hizo tensarse.

— ¿Yuu?... ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Genial, lo último que Kanda quería era ser descubierto. Su andar se detuvo al escuchar la voz que conocía muy bien y que le hacía perder las casillas.

El rostro del beta mostraba preocupación, sus manos arreglaban la larga túnica que cubría su cuerpo.

Tiedoll se acercó a su hijo al no ver signo de respuesta a su pregunta. Sus ojos, aun sin lentes vieron que el cabello del alfa aún seguía amarrado y no tenía puesta la ropa que usa para dormir, sosteniendo unos pergaminos arrugados por la presión de sus nudillos y su puño al estrujarlos.

—Mi Yuu, mi preciosa gota de agua… —exclamó con suavidad. No podía ocultar el dolor de ser ignorado por su hijo y notar que este buscaba evitar un encuentro desde el día en que tuvo que informarle del compromiso con el príncipe Allen.

Levantó su mano dispuesto a tocar el hombro de Kanda. Justo a punto de hacerlo esta fue sujetada con fuerza con la mano libre del azabache; la presión no era mucha, pero era suficiente para hacer que el mayor soltara una queja por la incomodidad.

—No me toques… —fue lo único que espetó, mirándole de soslayo con un par de ojos que transmitían toda la ira acumulada y el estrés. De entre todas las personas que podían deambular por Pargas a mitad de la hora de dormir, su padre era precisamente a quien menos quería ver.

—Aún sigues molesto por eso… vamos, ya deja de lado los berrinches. Me recuerdas cuando de cachorro corrías a esconderte tras mi trono temiendo que Alma se enojara contigo por comerte sus galletas —musita en respuesta, ignorando la advertencia de Kanda. Soltándose del agarre de este sin remover su semblante sereno a pesar de masajear con cuidado su mano dolorida. La vejes ya le pasaba factura al no tener la resistencia ni la fuerza de su época de antaño como miembro activo de la Rama Sur, relegándose únicamente a su rol como rey a pesar de poseer una inocencia al igual que sus hijos.

Para Kanda lo dicho por Tiedoll fue la gota que derramó el vaso con la limitada paciencia que llevaba consigo.

 _¿El detonante?_

— ¡Hablas de pasado como si hubieras olvidado todo lo ocurrido! —gruñó frunciendo su ceño.

—Debes aprender a olvidar, Yuu… sólo así vivirás un futuro pleno. El príncipe Allen ha perdido a toda su familia, no es justo que tú te comportes de esa forma sin siquiera conocerlo. Dale una oportunidad… date una oportunidad de ser feliz. Es lo único que busco para ti y para Alma —remarcó el rey, cambiando su semblante por uno más melancólico sin poder evitar agachar la cabeza.

— ¡No me compares con ese niño mimado y llorón! Me importa un bledo lo que haya pasado con los reyes y con Lemuria, me importa menos todo lo que tenga que ver con ese inútil intento de príncipe y su maldita suplica para que les ayudemos —imperó cabreado.

—Pasaré por alto que no sientes empatía alguna por la muerte de mis queridos amigos y por el sufrimiento de Allen… —musitó en tono serio. Kanda finalmente se volteó, viéndolo de frente con su usual mirada retadora—. Pero no apruebo la actitud en la que te niegas a ayudar a personas que necesitan un aliento de esperanza. Esas razones me hacen ver que aún no estás listo para tomar mi puesto en el trono. Si no puedes ser generoso y compasivo con tus aliados, no lo serás con tu propio pueblo.

Palabras ciertas… que dolieron en más de una manera en el orgullo del alfa.

— ¿Lo dice el rey que permite la esclavitud de omegas?... Ja, vaya ironía. ¡Yo soy el que sale de la seguridad de tu jaula de cristal para patear culos de esbirros, Cetos, Nereidas y duendes para proteger a todos! —respondió esbozando una sonrisa cínica. La ira empezaba a nublar su juicio.

—Hay cosas que deben ser inevitablemente sacrificadas para obtener la paz y estabilidad tan necesaria para afrontar la guerra —respondió ligeramente exaltado. El temperamento y poco tacto al hablar de Kanda había sido desde mucho tiempo atrás un terrible dolor de cabeza y una profunda tristeza para él, pues de cachorro su personalidad era muy distinta.

— ¡¿Entonces me dirás que dejar a la suerte a tus hijos y darle la espalda a tu esposa también es un sacrificio?! ¡Tú no eres la persona correcta para hablarme de moral y de olvidar el pasado que me atormenta cada vez que veo tu cara o la de Alma cada maldito día de mi vida después de eso...! —gritó, sin importarle despertar a media servidumbre y alertar a los guardias del palacio del alboroto en la sala del trono. A modo de rebeldía pateó con fuerza el suelo de mármol hasta agrietarlo, liberando su frustración. La ira lo había dominado por completo, pero aún así evitó usar su Voz de Alfa. No quería volver a usarla en contra de su padre, no otra vez.

— ¡Suficiente!… Como padre he sido muy irresponsable al dejarte pasar tus rebeldías —dijo en una mueca de disgusto. Su plan de hablar civilizadamente no estaba progresando. Al contrario, solo lograba abrir más la brecha de incomodidad y el ambiente tenso—. Estás cansado, puedo notar eso, pero piensa en que no llegaremos a ninguna parte si dejamos que los recuerdos y la amargura nos consuman. Eso es precisamente lo que el Conde quiere, destruimos y alimentarse con nuestro sufrimiento.

—Sabes algo... —exclamó igual de molesto que antes—. ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! No voy a desperdiciar más mí tiempo en esta charla absurda que como bien dices, no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Me largo...— dijo para luego girar su cuerpo y reanudar su pesado andar.

— ¡Yuu, escúchame! —rogaba afligido. Después de todo no quería dejarlo ir sin arreglar de una vez por todas los malentendidos.

Le llevó apenas un segundo tomar esa decisión, aún teniendo en cuenta la molestia del azabache... pero ya no tenía más opciones.

Cerró sus ojos un instante y respiró profundo, adoptando una pose más prominente.

—Yuu Kanda, del reino Atlante y familia real Tiedoll... —espetó con voz sería.

El mencionado se detuvo abruptamente, apretando su mandíbula y afilando su mirada sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—Quien habla contigo en este preciso momento no es tu padre, es tu rey, Froi Tiedoll del reino Atlante. Y como tal, te ordeno que me escuches.

...

Y ahí estaba, el rango jerárquico que no podía cruzar, menos desafiar. Esta era la única manera en la cual podía hacerle frente siendo solo un simple beta.

—Dígame entonces… ¿Qué desea, su alteza? —respondió a regañadientes, girando nuevamente su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué sólo acatas las ordenes que te doy como rey y no como tu padre? —preguntó en una mueca de tristeza, más para sí mismo que para el azabache que tenía su atención.

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo… —murmuró en un gruñido ladeando la cabeza. A pesar de comportarse de tal manera con su padre, hermano e incluso sus amigos como Lenalee, Marie, Daysha y Timothy siempre fue de convicción fiel y seguidora de las reglas, odiando a la irresponsabilidad. Motivo por el cual aun a pesar de acatar las órdenes de mala gana siempre las cumplía… con excepción de la orden sobre su compromiso.

El rey carraspeó su garganta al tener la entera atención del ojiazul—. Ahora… te prohíbo salir a cualquier misión. Te mantendrás bajo la vigilancia de los guardias reales hasta el día en que el príncipe Allen llegue al palacio y se realice la ceremonia del compromiso.

— ¡¿Que?! —musitó abriendo sus ojos en par. El pergamino que antes sostenía con fuerza cayó sin gracia al suelo—. Esto debe ser una maldita broma ¿verdad?

—Cuida tus palabras frente a mí —dijo sin doblegarse ante explosión fúrica del alfa, dando un paso al frente para hacerle entender que iba en serio. Kanda retrocedió un paso, relegándose a agachar su cabeza derrotado y sin poder objetar.

La mente de Kanda era un completo desastre, debía hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y evitar comportarse como un idiota frente a su rey. Ahora estaba atado de manos. Si quisiese podría escapar fácilmente de los guardias pero eso solo implicaría al final un castigo severo o peor a los que recibe en la Rama Sur.

—La orden es expresa. Será enviada a primera hora hacia tus superiores en la Rama Sur. Toma este tiempo para descansar y reflexionar por tus acciones y tu mal genio. De igual manera puedes despreocuparte del papeleo y tus obligaciones reales al igual que aquellas que cubrías por Alma —sentenció—. Si aun después de este tiempo no logras encontrar una respuesta que ayude a sanar tu corazón me veré obligado a tomar más medidas. Por favor Yuu, el rencor solo logrará hundirte en la miseria y hará que la oscuridad se apodere de ti. Encontrarás la felicidad cuando aprendas a aceptar tu pasado.

Tiedoll estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras decía lo último. Su corazón era demasiado blando, arrepintiéndose luego de haber llegado hasta ese punto. Kanda por su parte, solo analizaba en mortal silencio las palabras de su padre.

—Felicidad… mi felicidad se fue junto a ellas —dijo finalmente para caminar sin mostrar expresión alguna en su cara—. Entiendo la orden. Con tu permiso me retiro a mi habitación —añadió con una última mirada de soslayo despojada de brillo.

…

El rey vio como el príncipe alfa desaparecía entre la luz azulina del cristal de las paredes del corredor. Lanzando un pesado suspiro al estar solo.

Notó que algo estaba en el suelo, era el pergamino arrugado. Al levantarlo y desdoblarlo sus ojos cansados se enfocaron en el contenido. Su corazón dolió aún más al ver de qué se trataba.

Todo el papeleo y las obligaciones que Alma debía cubrir en un mes habían sido terminados por Kanda en solo cuatro días. En sus manos estaba el reporte arrugado con los datos completos. Supuso entonces que muy probablemente con la eficiencia y dedicación de su hijo también habría terminado con sus propias obligaciones antes de tiempo.

Estrechó el papel sobre su pecho, perdiendo su mirada en cierta dirección en particular.

En el salón además del trono había tres asientos a sus costados, uno de ellos nunca más fue usado. Ese era el punto focal de su mirada entristecida.

—Gea, yo nunca quise que ellos se sometieran a las decisiones del clan… nunca quise que ella… —se detuvo por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

—… _ayúdales a encontrar la felicidad que les fue arrebatada._

~o~o~o~o~

Lo último que Allen esperó encontrar en la cuna de Gea, la ciudad Didierite, fue un golpe directo a su trauma más grande de infancia…

Su estómago dolía al sentir las contracciones del esfínter regresando lo poco que había almorzado. Con el temblor de las manos ayudándole a mantener su rostro a cierta distancia del baño maldecía lo débil que era su corazón y su mente.

— ¡Allen, abre la puerta! —espetaba impaciente Link comenzando a preocuparse, pues lo que sucedió en la plataforma sumado a la actitud del alcalde no estaba dentro de sus previsiones.

~o~o~o~o~

Horas antes…

…

El tiempo estimado de vuelo desde el ingreso al bosque hasta llegar a la ciudad arbórea era de aproximadamente 25 minutos, que se transformaron en 2 horas de cabalgata por el bosque. Habían llegado al intricado complejo de puentes y caminos suspendidos a decenas de metros sobre el suelo. La ciudad estaba erguida gracias al soporte de árboles milenarios con troncos absurdamente gruesos, en los cuales estaban tallados puentes y huecos que fungían como puestos de vigilancia.

Los lemurianos residentes de Didierite son quienes aprovechan al máximo las habilidades que les distinguen de sus contrapartes atlantes. Allen observa maravillado como tanto mujeres como niños corren sin temor a caerse, entre ramas delgadas y puentes colgantes.

Aun a pesar de estar en el suelo poco a poco fueron notando algo que estaba fuera de lugar en la ciudad arbórea. Lo que llamó la atención de todos fue encontrarse en medio de una horda de personas en plena reconstrucción, escuchando gritos y ordenes, estruendos de martillos golpeando y grifos aleteando para levantar cargamentos de vigas hacia las zonas más altas.

Al acercarse a la base de uno de los arboles fue cuando finalmente bajaron de sus monturas. Allen caminó un poco y estiró su mano para tocar la corteza. Había un enorme hueco en donde su mano se posaba, parecía el disparo producido por las armas de los akumas.

— ¿Que ha ocurrido aquí? —Pregunta mostrando un rostro intrigado y curioso, analiza la destrucción y los rastros dejados por el incendio—. Parece como si un huracán hubiera arrasado este lugar.

—No lo recuerdas —inquirió Lavi, señalando con su mentón para que Allen posara su vista en la zona donde los escombros aún no habían sido retirados—, el general Cross y la general Klaud estuvieron aquí hace un par de semanas luchando contra el ejército de esbirros que lograron atravesar la barrera del bosque de Onns.

Allen recordó aquel suceso luego de escuchar lo dicho por Lavi, después de todo fue mencionado en la última reunión del consejo a la que fue citado. Una mueca de disgusto salió de sus labios al observar el daño que aquella batalla había dejado atrás. La destrucción de tan precioso bosque era según su criterio uno de los peores pecados, ello solo le hacía suspirar por la impotencia a pesar de ser un príncipe.

—Tal y como él dijo. Ellos comandaron a fuertes soldados en una fiera batalla en la que también tuve el privilegio de patear unos cuantos traseros. Esta fue la primera vez que sufrimos de un ataque tan grande de esbirros y akumas…

Una tercera voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos, el grupo pronto posó su vista en el alfa que de un salto bajó desde una considerable altura haciendo que el suelo cediera ante la fuerza del impacto. Aquel hombre moreno de cabellos negros cortos y porte robusto tenían una apariencia demás intimidante. Su rostro tatuado se asimilaba mucho al de los miembros del clan noah, quienes esconden en su verdadera forma una cadena de estigmas atravesando sus frentes, logrando alertar al príncipe y Bookman junior.

—Hee~… no me temas, su alteza. Sé que mi rostro es feo pero nunca pensé que les asustaría tanto —soltó en una risa escueta mostrando una hilera de dientes que más parecían la filosa mandíbula de un animal carnívoro, acercándose con paso lento—. Mi nombre es Winters Socaro, pero pueden llamarme como deseen.

La cercanía del extraño hizo a ambos ponerse en postura de pelea; Lavi con la mano sobre el mango de su martillo y Allen activando la capa de Crown Clown.

—Baja la guardia… —Bookman se acercó para golpear la cabeza de Lavi, logrando sacarle un quejido por haberlo tomado por sorpresa—. Él es el alcalde.

— ¡¿Él?! —Espetó Lavi asombrado señalando de manera acusatoria al más alto— ¿Están seguros que no es un noah infiltrado? Porque parece cualquier cosa menos un noble —cuestionó mientras su otra mano masajeaba la zona en la que había recibido el golpe de parte de su abuelo.

—Deja de lado tu imaginación hiperactiva y mejor ayúdales a desatar las cuerdas —Link dijo señalando hacia los soldados que liberaban a los bandidos de las cuerdas amarradas a sus manos.

Allen suspiró aliviado al saber que Bookman y Link reconocían al alfa moreno. Al ser esta su primera visita a Didierite estaba claro que desconocía la apariencia del alcalde aun a pesar de haber escuchado su nombre en más de una ocasión.

Los hombres que habían capturado minutos atrás se tensaron al reconocer el rostro y la mirada penetrante que los observaba. Lavi notó eso pero decidió restarle importancia, desatando la cuerda que estaba atada en la parte trasera de la montura de _Foom_ la cual mantenía inmovilizadas las manos de uno de ellos. Al momento de soltarla este retrocedió un par de pasos.

—No dejen que nos lleven al calabozo… ¡por favor! —suplicaba el hombre.

— ¿Eh? —ladeó su rostro en duda.

—Ignora los lloriqueos de estos maleantes —Socaro espetó ensanchando una sonrisa siniestra—. **Saben bien que el destino que les espera es igual al de su líder** , es por eso que tiemblan como nenas —Gruñó, empleando su voz de alfa, sonriendo aún más al ver la reacción de miedo en los hombres y el rostro de incomodidad de Lavi pues a pesar de no ser un Guerrero Sagrado su semblante y su aura eran intimidantes y fuertes en demasía.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos un grupo de guardias que antes ayudaban con la reconstrucción dejaron sus labores y se acercaron haciéndose cargo de los ahora prisioneros.

— ¡Suéltenos! —gritaba otro de ellos siendo guiados por los guardias, forcejando mientras iban desapareciendo entre las escaleras de ascenso a uno de los árboles.

— ¿A dónde los llevan? —pregunta un curioso Allen manteniendo cierta distancia del moreno pues aún estaba un poco mareado por el efecto de la voz; esas palabras le daban muy mala espina. Se cuestionaba internamente cómo ese hombre podía ser el representante de tan pacífica y tranquila ciudad en Lemuria.

—Sólo tendrán un cursi reencuentro con su líder, luego iremos todos a la audiencia pública y el pago de la sentencia por sus actos. Les debo agradecer, ellos fueron un maldito dolor de trasero desde hace mucho tiempo, mis hombres no los habían podido capturar… así que todos ustedes tienen una invitación en primera fila para el evento, sobretodo su majestad —agregó encarando a Allen y a Link quien se acercaba al par.

—Tomaré en cuenta su invitación, alcalde Winters. Por ahora necesitamos que nos brinde de un lugar de descanso para el resto del día, pues como entenderá en el anterior aviso que le fue entregado hemos pasado por la ciudad únicamente para reabastecernos de comida, agua y dejar a los grifos reposar unas horas ya que aún nos quedan varios días antes de llegar al puerto —Link, con su usual mirada indescifrable y voz seria aclaraba los términos de la llegada. Allen se mantenía al margen, no quería admitir que tantos días durmiendo en la tienda de campaña estaban afectando su espalda, deseaba con ansias almenos dormir un par de horas en una cama decente.

—Ese problema será resuelto en un instante, los grifos serán llevados al Grerto que esta no muy lejos; puede parecer que la ciudad se cae a pedazos pero solo es esta zona, siendo la más cercana a la barrera mágica de Onns. Odio admitirlo, pero de no haber sido por el idiota mujeriego de Cross este lugar se habría reducido a cenizas —musitó en respuesta encogiéndose de hombros—. Síganme, los escoltaré personalmente a mi residencia para que puedan descansar. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo aquí.

—G-Gracias… creo —dijo el ojigris con lo último en un murmullo, enarcando una ceja al seguir a Link, Lavi y los demás junto al alfa moreno para empezar a subir las escaleras que los llevarían al interior de la ciudad pues aún permanecían en la base del bosque.

~o~o~o~o~

La vista desde lo alto era hermosa, las residencias y puentes que no habían sido afectados o aquellos que ya estaban totalmente reparados parecían simplemente levitar entre las ramas de las copas de los árboles. La iluminación del sol filtrada por las hojas y algunos insectos luminiscentes brindaban un páramo nunca antes visto para cierto príncipe que contemplaba absorto desde el balcón de la habitación toda la magnitud de la zona residencial de Didierite. Se ubicaban en la casa colgante más alta de la ciudad.

Las personas deambulaban tranquilamente; niños jugando a las afueras de las casas, personas moviéndose a través de los puentes o volando en grifos, vendedores en plena faena laboral en un mini mercado en la zona más alejada de su vista, alfas y betas mezclados con unos cuantos omegas coexistiendo tal y como los lemurianos lo hacían en la época en la que su padre, el rey Mana aún seguía con vida. Sin rastro alguno de esclavitud ni represión, solo personas alegres y despreocupadas aun a pesar del ataque semanas atrás. Sin duda Didierite le brindaba un ápice de paz y esperanza, trayéndole lindos recuerdos de su infancia en Citrino.

—No me perderé por nada la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a este lugar… —susurro sin poder reprimir el brillo curioso de sus orbes grises reflejando parte de la luz del sol sobre su pálido rostro. Respiró profundo y extendió su mano, contemplando una mariposa colorida que sin miedo se posó sobre su palma.

—No, no… ni siquiera lo pienses, Allen —Link se apresuró a decir tras escuchar lo dicho por el omega. Se encontraba ocupado escribiendo sobre un pergamino, atinando a lanzar una mirada de advertencia antes de proseguir con su escritura— No estamos aquí de paseo cual turistas.

—Eso lo sé muy bien —responde en un puchero—. _Lo sé mejor que nadie_ —Pensó resignado, soltando un suspiro quejumbroso mientras se adentraba en la habitación dejando atrás el aire fresco que mecía las cortinas del balcón.

No quería meterse en un problema menos hacer que Link se enfadara, por lo que optó por tirarse de espalda cayendo sobre el colchón de la cama dejando que su vista se perdiera en las decoraciones de madera sobre el techo… tras un par de minutos sus ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados debido al sueño.

…

Un ligero dolor se instaló en su mejilla derecha, incorporándose para tratar de averiguar qué sucedía miró en la dirección en donde Link estaba, aun concentrado en su afán de completar lo que parecía ser una carta… una demasiado larga. Luego vio a un costado, encontrándose con un diminuto guijarro, probablemente el causante de la pérdida de su sueño.

Al tomarlo en sus manos finalmente cayó en cuenta de que se trataba; con cautela se levantó, caminando de puntillas hasta asomarse por el balcón que para su suerte había dejado con las puertas abiertas.

—Pss… pss… Allen —escuchaba su nombre entre susurros.

— ¿Lavi?

—El conejo en persona —canturreó sarcástico—. Supuse que no tendrías el valor para salir mientras Link estuviera contigo, así que vine a darte un empujón —sonriendo lúdico montaba sobre su grifo, volando bajo para evitar estar a la vista de los agudos ojos del rubio. A su lado estaba Timcampy esperando por su dueño.

Tal escena provocó una risa en el albino, que fue cubierta por sus propias manos. Se fijó en su asistente una vez más, para asegurarse de que estuviera concentrado y ocupado—. Enseguida voy… dame un momento —dijo en tono bajo, haciendo una seña con el índice para indicarle al pelirrojo que guardara silencio, recibiendo el asentimiento de este.

Ingresó con cautela a la habitación tomando de uno de los percheros su capa. Allen agradecía a Gea que en ese momento el escritorio donde Link estaba le hacía permanecer de espaldas a él.

Con entusiasmo se cubrió con dicha capa para evitar ser reconocido en la ciudad, caminando a paso apresurado se apoyó del barandal y de un brinco se dejó caer entre risas cómplices. Tim inició su rápido descenso para alcanzar y atrapar al albino en su caída.

Una vez sobre la montura Allen esperó a ser alcanzado por el alfa—. Muy bien, señor "mala influencia"… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó con burla al ojiverde cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

—No tengo idea —levantando sus hombros con desinterés—, realmente pensé que te negarías a salir —Sinceró, mientras ambos se alejaban cada vez más de la zona residencial—. Pero ya que estamos aquí que tal si hacemos una carrera, será divertido —Sugirió con picardía.

El rostro de Allen mostró duda ante la propuesta de su amigo— ¿Está bien si nos alejamos tanto? Podríamos encontrarnos con un akuma, mas bandidos o bestias del bosque —cuestiona mientras acomoda su capa.

— Es muy poco probable, estamos en el lugar más seguro de todo Lemuria… después de Cuargeo, claro —dijo en pose pensativa.

—D-De acuerdo… —aceptó aun con duda, pero no le impidió sonreír con sinceridad.

— ¡Entonces el que regrese primero del vuelo de ida y vuelta por el arco de madera será el ganador! —musitó impaciente por empezar.

—Qué dices, Tim… ¿Tú quieres ganarles? —preguntó rascando el cuello emplumado recibiendo un rugido afirmativo aleteando cada vez con más fuerza, Allen finalmente movió las riendas y gritó entre risas dando la señal para comenzar—. ¡Hagamos que Lavi se trague tus plumas!

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: Memorias inservibles**

 **DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

 *** Intraterrestres (Lemuria): Los lemurianos poseen gran resistencia a altas temperaturas (*dato muy importante), músculos ligeros y agiles que les permiten vivir fácilmente en condiciones arbóreas, sumado con la capacidad de hacer saltos que doblen o tripliquen la altura de un intraterrestre promedio ya sea alfa, beta u omega dependiendo del entorno en el que habiten a diferencia de la excelente capacidad de nadar, buceo y resistencia a bajas temperaturas que poseen los intraterrestres atlantes. Eso se debe a las características geográficas del continente (*referencia en capitulo "Introducción"). Estas ventajas evolutivas hacen que los habitantes de Cuargeo y otras ciudades con clima similar puedan sobrevivir y llevar vidas relativamente estables. Por otro lado quienes viven en bosques y valles rocosos también puedan adaptarse a las características geográficas.**

 ***** _ **Foom**_ **es el nombre del grifo de Lavi, es de color negro con algunas plumas de color rojizo o pardo. Su nombre no tiene ningún significado o derivación de alguna palabra.**

 ***Me disculpo por el Ooc de Socaro pues es la primera vez que escribo sobre él, además debía hacerlo un poco más acorde a su posición como noble y líder en Didierite. Otra cosa a aclarar es que en esta historia algunos personajes no tendrán inocencias, tal es el caso de Miranda, Socaro y posiblemente otros más adelante.**

 **Casta de los personajes presentados actualmente:**

 **\- Winters Socaro: Alfa**

 **¡Hola holaaa… V-chan reportándose después de otros 84 años! *le tiran piedras***

 **Tenía planeado actualizar hace una semana, pero como el karma me odia hizo que mi computadora se averiara. Honestamente escribir en el teléfono no es lo mío, razón por la cual también detuve las actualizaciones de Yume o Osoreru en esos días. Pero mi querida compu ya está de vuelta y finalmente me siento completa (es literal mi media naranja xD ). Esta vez trataré de no dejar tanto tiempo entre cada capítulo para no hacerlos sufrir con las largas esperas por esta historia ;)**

 **Pobre Allen lo que le espera… en el próximo capítulo habrá un conocido personaje desarrollando un papel demás inesperado para todos. ¡Galletitas y leche tibia para quien adivine de quien se trata! *guiña el ojo***

 **Ya veo a una horda con palos, trinchos, tomates y chancletas en mano preguntándome cuando se reunirán Allen y Kanda finalmente xD … en término de capítulos son relativamente pocos, en término de intervalo de tiempo entre actualización pues… *huye antes de que la atrapen…***

 **PD: El capítulo final de Yume o Osoreru estará listo más tarde ;)**

 **La sección de apuestas… cof cof… preguntas está abierta:**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Quiénes son esas misteriosas mujeres y qué relación tenían con Kanda?**

 **¿Podrá nuestro grumpy alfa espadachín encontrar la felicidad al igual que Alma?**

 **¿Qué creen que vio Allen para que le afectara tanto?**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	14. Not the jail nor the gallows

**Doce**

Not the jail nor the gallows

Anteriormente

"— _¡Entonces el que regrese primero del vuelo de ida y vuelta por el arco de madera será el ganador! —mencionó, impaciente por empezar._

— _Qué dices, Tim… ¿Tú quieres ganarles? —preguntó, rascando su cuello emplumado y recibiendo un rugido afirmativo a la vez que su grifo aleteaba con más fuerza. Allen finalmente movió las riendas y gritó entre risas dando la señal para comenzar—. ¡Hagamos que Lavi se trague tus plumas!"_

~o~o~o~o~

Representaba un buen reto para su ávida necesidad de explorar los alrededores de la exótica ciudad arbórea, aún a pesar de saber que estaban en desventaja, pues Lavi había entrenado a Loom desde que era apenas un cachorro para convertirle en un competidor profesional y un imponente grifo de velocidad, siendo casi inalcanzable en un sendero libre de obstáculos. Pero el bosque y sus cientos de árboles enramados le brindaban a Timcampy ventaja para tomar la delantera, pues su especialidad era ser capaz de dar giros cerrados y moverse de forma ágil entre espacios reducidos gracias a las plumas compactas de sus alas.

Con la euforia corriendo por sus venas, Allen sujetó con fuerza las riendas para aumentar la velocidad de vuelo. Tim encogió sus alas para pasar entre dos troncos que daban una estrecha pasada, bloqueando el camino libre de Loom obligándole a frenar junto a un chillido y un vigoroso aleteo.

—Hey, ¡eso es trampa! —alega el ojiverde, viendo la estela del grifo dorado frente a ellos.

—Estableciste sólo una condición, más no las reglas —Allen gritó lúdico—. A este paso te venceré.

—Eso está por verse —reclama sonriente, ignorando la desventaja que ahora tenía.

El omega tomó entonces la delantera, esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa pues le había dejado varios metros atrás.

Los gigantescos árboles poco a poco daban paso a los valles bajos, llenos de pináculos de piedra en forma de pirámides teñidas de verde por el musgo y la humedad fresca de la zona.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar al arco de madera por el que pasaron horas atrás; Allen estaba concentrado en ganar el juego, más que para defender su orgullo, para divertirse y ser egoísta por un momento en su vida, disfrutando de la ilusión de una libertad falsa y un instante lúdico que muy probablemente sería uno de los últimos que podría disfrutar.

Ala con ala, rugidos, graznidos y gritos victoriosos se escuchaban, Lavi había logrado colocarse a la par. La verdadera demostración de velocidad empezaba en ese instante. Ambos rodearon a la perfección el arco, volando de regreso y a toda prisa pues la meta estaba en el Grerto de la casa del acalde Winters.

—La victoria es mía —afirmó Allen inclinándose para ganar más velocidad.

—En tus sueños lo será —respondió decidido el ojiverde.

Y así siguieron, retornando al espesor del bosque en donde Allen tomó nuevamente la delantera debido a los obstáculos en forma de ramas y puentes de metal y madera; Timcampy rugía sintiendo la victoria pasar bajo sus alas junto al viento. Poco a poco las construcciones habitacionales se hacían presente entre los troncos; los pueblerinos estaban más activos de lo usual debido al evento que se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo, dichas personas pausaban sus quehaceres y elevaban su mirada, no acostumbrados a ver a dos enormes grifos del palacio cubiertos por brillantes armaduras volando a toda velocidad, adentrándose nuevamente en la ciudad.

Pocos metros separaban a Allen y Lavi de la meta, la casa del alcalde resaltaba en lo alto del árbol más céntrico en Didierite. La mirada filosa y la sonrisa que esbozaba el albino era prueba de que llevaba la delantera por apenas unos centímetros.

El alfa miraba confiado con su único ojo la meta, mostrando una sonrisa más grande agachó su cuerpo hasta pegarse al de su compañero grifo y fue así como, sacando su truco bajo la manga, silbó repentinamente dando la orden a Loom para hacer un último esfuerzo, batir sus grandes alas y sobrepasar por encima a Allen y Timcampy en medio de una pirueta que lo hizo ingresar con increíble agilidad en la entrada del Grerto, en la parte baja de la casa del alcalde…

Allen fue el perdedor de la carrera, por muy poco. Tanto Timcampy como Loom jadeaban exhaustos luego de días sin volar tan rápido, incapaces de encoger las alas por el cansancio una vez sus zarpas se clavaron en la madera del piso.

La eufórica risa de Lavi resonó en el lugar, eran los únicos que estaban dentro de la enorme abertura en el tronco del árbol, no se encontraban ni los empleados de la casa ni los guardias que debían prestar cuidado del príncipe y su escolta.

— ¡Já! ¡¿Qué te pareció mi increíble hazaña?! —Preguntó burlón mientras daba saltos y mecía sus manos simulando volar en círculos—. ¡Una victoria más para el Conejo Escarlata!—exclamó, luego se acercó al omega para, con una mano, sacudir sus cabellos, bajando la capa que le cubría.

Allen, en respuesta, soltó una pequeña risa mientras se deshacía del agarre de Lavi y acomodaba su cabello— No estuvo mal, debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa —dijo, igual de agitado que su amigo—. Loom es increíble, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ganarle, ¿verdad, Tim? —Se dirigió a su grifo, quien lo miraba molesto por la afirmación, soltando un bufido y provocando una sonora risa en el omega al ver la actitud infantil que Timcampy había tomado al darle la espalda.

—Timcampy es bastante veloz, hace bastante que no estaba cerca de perder con esa diferencia —afirmó el pelirrojo, emocionado y admirado por lo logrado por el animal dorado y su jinete, pues debía admitir que Allen también era habilidoso en vuelo.

Tardaron apenas unos minutos para remover las monturas y colocar a los grifos en sus lugares, esperando que el alboroto que causaron no llegara a oídos de Link o Bookman antes de que regresara a la habitación… cosa que al final no fue así. Para desdicha de los jóvenes, al salir del Grerto se toparon con un muy molesto Link, recitando otro de sus discursos y regaños mientras los enviaba a ambos a prepararse para el evento al cual estaban todos invitados gracias al alcalde.

~o~o~o~o~

Una plataforma gigantesca estaba fija, tomando como base a varias coníferas que servían de pilares. En el centro estaba una tarima y a sus costados cientos de peldaños y escalones que en cuestión de minutos eran llenados por los lemurianos; jóvenes, adultos, niños, mujeres y hombres por igual que buscaban el mejor asiento y la vista más amplia.

Allen ya estaba sentado a la espera del comienzo del evento; vestido con un Sherwani ligero, de Kurta en tono rojo oscuro y pantalones blancos, que fue un regalo del alcalde. Estaba asombrado al ver a algunos mestizos atlantes residentes mezclados entre la multitud, resaltando por sus facciones finas y _algunos detalles en sus vestimentas_.

Según lo que había aprendido en las clases con Bookman y sus maestros, era que los atlantes necesitan de un clima ya sea húmedo o frio para vivir en óptimas condiciones debido a la necesidad de su piel por estar en contacto constante con el agua. Se preguntó entonces sobre las dificultades de un Atlante puro para vivir en Lemuria, y viceversa. Sólo en ese momento entendió por qué luego de haberse mudado a Cuargeo poco o nada de contacto había tenido con los nobles y mercantes Atlantes. Los veía más seguido cuando aún vivía en el castillo de Citrino, a la orilla del mar.

Su pulpito estaba en la zona más cercana a la tarima central, tenía una vista espectacular del bosque tras el escenario iluminado por los rayos débiles del inicio del ciclo solar menor.

Su mirada curiosa buscó a Link entre la multitud, pues no lo había visto desde que le había indicado donde sentarse, hacía media hora ya. Las personas parecían impacientes y poco o nada de idea tenía sobre qué tipo de espectáculo se iría a llevar a cabo, pensando que sería algo así como una celebración por la victoria y expulsión de los akumas, o en el caso más improbable, que estarían celebrando su llegada a la ciudad. Se tomó el tiempo para agitar su mano con algo de nerviosismo a quienes le saludaban e inclinarse un poco cuando algunos ancianos se acercaban a su puesto a darle una escueta reverencia.

Su rostro relajó su semblante cuando luego de un par de minutos finalmente vio venir a Link, con sus cejas fruncidas como siempre, pero esta vez se veía más serio de lo normal.

—Para ser una simple sentencia pública todos parecen como si estuvieran celebrando la llegada de la mismísima Gea —dijo el rubio, tomando asiento cerca de Allen, quien no reparó en levantar una ceja en duda a lo dicho.

— ¿No se suponía que esto era una fiesta? —le cuestiona.

—Para los habitantes de Didierite lo es, ¿Por qué crees que esta ciudad, de entre todas en Lemuria, es la que menos índice de crimen tiene? —dicha pregunta dejó pensativo al príncipe, su vista se posó nuevamente en los habitantes de la ciudad, aun para haber algunos omegas, estos no parecían sufrir ningún tipo de discriminación de parte de los demás… una inclusión que en el fondo envidiaba y deseaba fuera parte de Cuargeo, también llamándole la atención el hecho de poco o nada haber recibido reportes de hechos de gravedad provenientes de esta ciudad.

—Tienes razón, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Pensaba que jamás volvería a ver un lugar donde los omegas no fueran esclavos o personas de escasos recursos —respondió, pensando más en una respuesta a cierto pensamiento que ya comenzaba a inquietarle, su mirada se enfocó en los ojos dudosos del beta, no era la primera vez que lo veía así.

—No me refería a eso, príncipe Walker. Aun no conoces el lado poco ortodoxo de las reglas aquí… es la principal razón por la que el general Cross ha intercedido en la Rama Norte para evitar enviarte a misiones en esta ciudad —Link trató de hacerle dilucidar. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Allen y luego recordó el motivo por el cual los ladrones que capturaron horas atrás se veían tan aterrados cuando la figura prominente del alcalde apareció.

Su mirada luego se enfocó en Bookman y Lavi tomando asiento no muy lejos de él. Por la mirada de Lavi entendía que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente. Se habían demorado más tiempo del que pensó, el erudito Bookman no era conocido por llegar tarde a algún lugar.

El pequeño bullicio acalló luego de la llegada de un personaje conocido para todos, las miradas se clavaron en el presentador que, con su imponente voz, hacía llegar su mensaje a cada rincón de la plaza aérea.

—Alfas, betas y omegas… habitantes de esta pacífica ciudad — se dirigió con mucha propiedad. La plataforma estaba en su capacidad máxima, la mayoría, por no decir todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban reunidos escuchando a Winters parado justo en el medio de la tarima.

A Allen no le dio tiempo de preguntarle a Lavi qué iba a suceder. Averiguándolo de la peor manera.

~o~o~o~o~

Un joven, sentado sobre una enorme pieza de metal forjado, afilada con desgano su herramienta de trabajo. Paso a paso el filo del hacha alargada dejaba entrever un precioso brillo plateado entre el metal corroído y oxidado de su base. Era su turno de tomar protagonismo, debía seguir los pasos de su padre, y de su padre, y del padre de su abuelo, siendo así una larga cadena de mal augurio y soledad producto de su profesión, una profesión de estigma, pero muy respetada por los habitantes de Didierite.

¿Quería ser eso?... ¡claro que no!

Lo que rondaba la cabeza castaña de ese beta, en vez del color de la sangre, era el mejor diseño tribal para estampar en algún precioso Sherwani, o el color perfecto de la tela que combina con un tono de piel caucásico, los accesorios más llamativos para las delicadas muñecas de una chica, y los mejores velos para un traje de novia.

Todo menos lo que hacía por inercia, luego de unos cuantos años ya acostumbrado a las chispas que salpican el metal con el contacto de la piedra afiladora en su mano.

La bulla en el exterior de la plataforma le indicaba que poco faltaba para llevar a cabo su trabajo. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro; no es que fuera algo que no pudiera hacer, su incomodidad venía de pensar que luego de unos cuantos meses sin un evento de ese tamaño sus habilidades estuvieran tanto o más oxidadas que las cadenas de los sujetos que llevaban los soldados casi a rastras hacia el exterior, suplicando clemencia.

Lo único que supo hacer luego de tal escena fue cerrar sus ojos, cubiertos por un enorme par de lentes, y rezar a Gea por la salvación de esas almas pecadoras a través de sus manos.

Johnny podía ser una persona bastante tímida y sentimental, pero una vez de pie, con su capa puesta y cubriendo su rostro, se transforma en aquello por lo que esos hombres piden clemencia y tiemblan de temor…

~o~o~o~o~

—Sé que todos habían ansiado por muchos soles un evento como este, pues la inesperada batalla contra los monstruos de Erebo nos mantuvo ocupados en defender el bosque sagrado… —Socaro habló, señalando con ambos brazos abiertos a los soldados que custodiaban el lugar—, pero henos aquí ahora. ¡Qué mejor forma de celebrar que con el tan ansiado _Yargi_!

— _¿Yargi?_ —pensó Allen, asombrado por las ovaciones y gritos que se escuchaban del público, exigiendo que comenzara el espectáculo de una vez.

La sonrisa del alfa se ensanchó. Desenvainó su espada y cortó una gruesa soga que mantenía una gran puerta de madera que daba acceso al interior del tronco principal conectado a la tarima; se dejó ver en el oscuro interior a unos fornidos soldados arrastrando cadenas, como si bestias fueran jaladas. Se escuchaban los lamentos de aquellos que serían la atracción principal siendo bañados por los tenues rayos del sol y recibiendo las risas y ovaciones de los espectadores.

Los ojos de Allen se clavaron atónitos en el inicio del brutal evento. Los hombres que eran arrastrados eran los mismos que capturaron en el bosque. Sus rostros reflejaban miedo y sufrimiento, su lamentable estado luego de tan poco tiempo le hacía pensar en qué tuvieron que pasar luego de habérselos llevado.

Seis betas y un alfa fueron amarrados a estacas de madera sobresalientes a un costado, un alfa más, aquel que era su líder, fue separado del resto. Socaro los miró a todos ellos con desprecio y luego con una seña de su mano dio la orden a sus hombres de colocar el instrumento de ejecución. Un gran objeto de madera fue sacado a la luz y puesto justo en el medio gracias a la fuerza bruta de cuatro soldados frente al pulpito en el que Allen se encontraba; una base bastante alta en la que habían unos escalones, un grillete grande y bajo este, una figura tallada del torso de Gea sosteniendo con sus brazos un plato de oro.

—Es en estos momentos que la verdadera naturaleza de Didierite sale a flote. Nunca había presenciado los Yargi, pero había oído hablar de ellos a través de rumores que no creí ciertos —fue el comentario de Link, al igual que él, pudo notar ligeramente que estaba un tanto incómodo con la escena. A diferencia suya, el beta rubio no lo demostraba en las facciones de su rostro. Atrás de ellos, la expresión de Lavi también decía mucho, en cambio Bookman mantenía su semblante recio y simple.

—Supongo que nuestros invitados están un poco confundidos, sobretodo su majestad. Déjenme explicarles lo que está por suceder —dijo Socaro, moviendo con maestría su arma en la mano—. Sé que sabrán que Didierite es conocida en toda Lemuria como la ciudad más pacífica. Dichos rumores son ciertos. Aquí no encontrarán discriminación, pobreza o inseguridad —aclamó con orgullo—. Pero, aquellos que infrinjan las estrictas reglas se deberán someter al castigo divino dictado por nuestra benevolente diosa.

Allen juntó cabos en un segundo; con poco tacto el líder del grupo fue llevado y puesto de rodillas sobre el grillete que inmovilizó sus manos y cuello. Su mirada llena de odio se enfocaba en una sola dirección. El albino sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta mientras de forma inconsciente apretada los apoyaderos de la silla en la que estaba sentado al sentir que en esos ojos penetrantes había un solo culpable de lo que iba a suceder.

— ¡Já! ¿A qué viene esa estúpida mirada asesina? —cuestiona el alcalde, soltando una burla socarrona mientras se aleja para dar inicio al segundo acto, secundado con la euforia del público.

El hombre trató de escupirle y zafarse de su prisión, siendo un intento inútil. Al fondo se escuchaban las palabras de súplica de sus compañeros bandidos.

—Pedimos clemencia, alcalde. Si robamos solo fue para sobrevivir en medio de esta vil mentira de pacifismo y guerra —reclamó con ímpetu uno de los betas.

— ¡Idiotas! ¡No pierdan su dignidad frente a este ser despreciable y al niño mimado del rey! Acepten como hombres que son su destino, debíamos pagar por nacer pobres tarde o temprano —fulminó el que era su líder, callando a su subordinado en medio de chasquidos y miradas de impotencia. Sus sentencias estaban firmadas y su único pecado fue luchar por sobrevivir a su manera.

—Hee… que curioso, palabras nobles viniendo de un sucio ladrón. Hay más dignidad en los cadáveres de los esbirros que aún están siendo incinerados por mis hombres que en ustedes —Socaro respondió sarcástico—. ¡¿Qué dicen?! —Esta vez se refirió a los espectadores—, ¿Damos la entrada al _sayón de Gea_? —preguntó animado, recibiendo como respuesta aplausos y aprobación.

Antes de dar la señal volteó su mirar al pulpito en el que sus invitados se encontraban. Tal y como pensó al ver sus rostros, en especial el del príncipe, estaban muy incomodos con su ideal de "celebración" haciendo que una sonrisa desencajada se posara en su rudo rostro al tiempo que levantaba su espada y el silenció se hacía presente una vez más.

Era el turno para aquel joven encapuchado de hacer acto de presencia. Con solemnidad salió de la oscuridad por donde antes los enjuiciados habían pasado. La palidez de sus víctimas y la mirada congelada del primero en probar su habilidad solo le provocaban más ansiedad. Sentía un poco de pánico escénico, pero era algo que debía controlar al ser el la última persona capaz de demostrarlo. Optó por ocultar bien su rostro y sus cabellos, caminando lento y rayando en el camino el suelo, con la punta de la hoz chirriando en cada paso.

Solo se detuvo un ínfimo instante, buscando a aprobación de su jefe. El alfa asintió deseoso y el beta, ni lento ni perezoso subió los escalones hasta pararse a la par de su primera víctima del día.

Todos esos sucesos pasaban en cámara lenta para Allen, por un momento pensó que Didierite era la ciudad utópica y ejemplar por la que sus padres habían luchado y dado la vida. Pero luego entendió que nada luego de la guerra podía ser tan bueno como lo imaginaba. Comprobándolo de la peor manera posible, sus ojos reflejaron el brillo de la mortal arma en los pálidos brazos del verdugo. Sus oídos no lograban captar los aplausos provenientes del público en ansía de morbo y espectáculo; lemurianos felices, pacíficos, que no discriminan, que viven en armonía… corrompidos por un ideal lejos de ser el mejor ejemplo dictado por la diosa.

Aquel bandido solo murmuró un _"Lo siento"_ antes de ser cercenado por el filo del arma del sayón. La dureza del musculo y la delicadeza de las vértebras del cuello cedieron ante el suave y certero corte; su cabeza sin vida cayó con gracia sobre la bandeja de oro, dejando arriba a su cuerpo mostrar sin pudor el agujero del esófago y las arterias… esparciendo sangre como una dantesca fuente bañando la estatua de Gea, las ropas del verdugo y, una pequeña gota, impactada en la mejilla del atónito omega albino, de pie y tratando de forma inútil no dejar que sus piernas flaquearan y sus dientes crujieran por la impotencia.

Los ojos del _decapitado_ se movían como locos, aterrando al príncipe, haciendo que su piel se erizara y soltara de forma inconsciente feromonas denotando a un omega asustado. Se estaba repitiendo de nuevo en su mente, llegaban de forma tormentosa las escenas más duras que marcaron su vida.

 _Recordó el final de la vida de Daira, su madre._ Reflejado en los ojos opacos y finalmente inmóviles de la cabeza de ese pobre alfa.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?! ¿Es que acaso todos están locos? —exclamó Lavi, igual de perplejo que Allen. No dudó un instante en ponerse de pie al igual que su amigo, pero la manga de su kurta fue sujetada por la mano de su abuelo. Al mirarlo pudo notar en el rostro senil su ligera consternación.

—Déjalo, Lavi. No podemos meternos en estos asuntos, en especial nosotros. Recuerda que sólo somos invitados —aseveró el viejo, en tono sabio pero frio. Mucho debió ver a lo largo de su longeva vida para no verse afectado por tal circo mórbido.

—¡Mira lo que están haciendo! No les importa que niños vean un escenario de tortura y muerte. Esto solo alimenta el poder de Erebo, no a Gea —reclamó impotente, afilando su mirada y sintiendo una ligera punzada en su ojo faltante. Desde que vio por primera vez al alcalde sintió en él una mala espina tras su fachada de líder, sin sospechar el alcance permisivo de los miembros más corruptos de la clase alta y clero para aprobar tal acto sanguinario. Chasqueó su lengua, pues el viejo Panda tenía razón. Ni aun Allen podía interceder en ese macabro evento.

Su ojo esmeralda se abrió luego de pensar en Allen, rápidamente su vista se posó en el albino, que era sujetado por Link en un intento inútil de hacerle entrar en razón.

A Link le fue imposible ocultar su preocupación. Incluso al serio asistente le dolía ver que los ojos del albino parecían siquiera no pestañear; ojos grises fijos en el horrendo baño de sangre que cubría la figura de Gea frente a ellos. La dama de oro tenía una expresión serena, ajena al olor vomitivo de la sangre cuajada y fresca que la cubría.

Allen estaba paralizado, viendo como el cuerpo sin vida era tirado cual basura a un costado de la estructura de madera para dar espacio al siguiente en la fila. Otro bandido era colocado en su lugar, forcejeando con más fuerza que cuando fue llevado ahí. Reacio a manchar su cuello con el remanente de la sangre de aquel que consideró un líder y amigo, limitándose a llorar en vano ante la frialdad del encapuchado que no reprochaba cubrirse de sangre y arrebatar una vida.

Una segunda cabeza cayó en la bandeja reluciente, una tercera, cuarta, quinta. Así… el tortuoso evento continuaba sin una pizca de consideración o piedad.

La mano portadora de su inocencia hizo añicos parte del separador que le impedía detener tal acto, pero sus pies estaban congelados. Para los ojos del omega fue demasiado. Era una abismal diferencia destripar akumas o esbirros, seres deshumanizados llenos de odio y oscuridad, a asesinar a sangre fría a un ser cuya vida fue dada por Gea, misma quien se encargará de tomarla en su seno... por muchos pecados se hubieren cometido, sin necesidad de un intercesor.

 _Era injusto… era cruel._

Al final no pudo detener el malestar que aquejó su cuerpo. Inmediatamente llevó ambas manos a su boca, buscando detener las arcadas producto del asco que retorcía sus entrañas; debía alejarse lo más que pudiera de esa escena y tomar aire fresco antes de saltar a hacer alguna locura. Sin importarle los reclamos de Link, los brazos de sus guardias tratando de detenerlo en vano, pues ágilmente logró zafarse de su agarre y correr al único lugar que conocía en esa ciudad. Se sentía asfixiado por sus propias feromonas, el temblar de su cuerpo cual gelatina y los horribles sonidos que llegaban a su mente… en especial aquel que quedó tatuado como su más profundo temor y su pesadilla más grande.

Tal huida fue notada por Socaro, quien restó importancia al hecho y decidió que debía terminar primero la ejecución antes de acercarse al príncipe y escuchar lo que este tenía para decir.

…

Allen lo sabía, sabía muy bien… todos ellos estaban enterados de la horrenda forma en la que la reina había fallecido. Y aun a sabiendas de ello, pensó que el alcalde buscaba burlarse en su cara, invitándolo a presenciar algo que solo podía describir como salvaje y violento, además de ser una irreverente falta de respeto.

Le tomó un par de saltos alejarse lo suficiente para no escuchar más lo aplausos y gritos, le llevó poco más de un minuto perder a Link, Lavi y los demás que le perseguían, agradeciendo que los grifos estuvieran aún en el Grerto. Llegando con pocas fuerzas a la casa del alfa, en donde aún tenían sus pertenencias, ignorando a la servidumbre del lugar corrió hasta encerrarse en el baño de la habitación que había sido prestada para su uso. Recargándose tras la puerta cerrada con llave desde dentro para evitar ser molestado al menos un par de minutos.

Juntó sus piernas y las abrazó ya una vez sentado en el frio suelo, maldiciendo bajo el que Miranda no estuviera ahí para calmarlo como siembre solía hacer. Sus labios temblaban y pronto el asco por el olor de la sangre le volvió a invadir, provocando que gateara hasta llegar al baño y expulsar lo que había ingerido horas antes.

~o~o~o~o~

Al final del evento las personas se retiraron con tal tranquilidad como si de alguna salida familiar se tratara, la mayoría retomaron sus quehaceres y habitualidades en cambio otros prefirieron irse a sus casas. Los guardias apilaban los cuerpos y las cabezas en unos balancines especiales que los bajaban hasta el suelo, en donde serían llevados e incinerados junto a los esbirros restantes de la batalla. El Yargi había terminado, solo el tiempo y algún desdichando que hoce romper las reglas marcará el inicio de otra "celebración" en Didierite.

En una esquina, Johnny se sintió mal al ver la expresión del joven ojigris antes de correr y desaparecer entre la gente. Era la primera persona que mostraba una reacción diferente a la que toda su vida había visto en los habitantes de esa ciudad. Su ceño se frunció y sus labios se tornaron en una mueca triste. Por murmullos y voces supo que ese joven se trataba del príncipe Walker, siendo esta su primera llegada a la ciudad por motivos que poco o nada le interesan. Aún con su semblante decaído dejó de lado su hoz y se internó en el tronco oscuro, llegando una vez más a aquel lugar en donde afilaba sin gana su arma de trabajo.

Ya una vez dentro, seguro de que nadie le vería, con su mano limpia de sangre se quitó los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos con un trozo de su túnica que no estuviera manchado. Tan concentrado estaba que se llevó un buen susto al sentir una gruesa palmada en su espalda, estando a punto de dejar caer sus lentes brincó por el respingo provocado por la voz de Winters.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, Johnny. Estoy seguro que tu padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso de que decidieras continuar con el trabajo de tu familia —expresó el alfa, con cierto tono despectivo en las últimas palabras. El castaño asintió nervioso, pues siempre se sintió intimidado por el alcalde y su temperamento, además de no haber notado su presencia.

—He hecho lo mejor que pude señor alcalde. Aún sigo pensando en eso del trabajo familiar —respondió trémulo, sobretodo al decir lo último bajo la mirada atenta del alfa moreno— Eeh… pero me alegra saber que lo que hago es apreciado… almenos aquí. Debo irme ya, con su permiso.

Buscó la manera de salir lo más pronto del lugar sin titubear y regresar a la soledad de su casa, en uno de los arboles más cercanos al bosque de Onns. Se despojó de su túnica negra y tomó las escaleras de descenso para que nadie se percatara de su verdadera identidad, pensando en qué habrá sido del príncipe y su actitud. No quería que le reconocieran como el verdugo principal de la ciudad… eso arruinaría su reputación como uno de los humildes sastreros del distrito comercial, pequeño trabajo que ocupaba casi todo su tiempo, eso mientras no se suscitara ningún otro Yargi durante unos cuantos meses.

~o~o~o~o~

Mientras, dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba el Omega, el grupo real se juntaba para tomar una decisión.

—En este lugar todos están locos, buscan cualquier pretexto para saciar su sed de sangre y morbo ridículo. ¿Cómo es posible que este lugar sea considerado pacífico? —se volvió a cuestionar el ojiverde, frustrado por el cambio drástico de pensar que ahora tenía de los tranquilos pueblerinos. Podía ser el sucesor de su clan, pero aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender… entendiendo que no todo lo nuevo lo aprendería de la mejor manera. Sujetó sus cabellos y los alborotó, buscando distraer sus turbulentas ideas. Link golpeaba frustrado la puerta del baño, esperando que Allen cediera.

—No creo que sea recomendable que perdamos más tiempo en este lugar, aún tenemos un largo camino antes de llegar a Cira o al puerto de Ginnabrio en Atlantida. Y no es una sugerencia, sobretodo si queremos que el príncipe llegue a su compromiso con buena salud mental —respondió tajante el Bookman mayor, cruzado de brazos. Su mirada cansada no dejaba de ver al rubio mientras insistía.

—Si el general se llegara a enterar de lo que pasó aquí… —mencionó Lavi, rascando con nerviosismo su cuello. Sabiendo que el gran general, dejando de lado su actitud recia, despreocupada y de casanova… era un tanto (muy) sobreprotector con el hijo del rey.

—No lo hará, a menos que Allen mismo se lo haga saber, cosa que es improbable —respondió el alfa mayor en tono bajo.

Ante el comentario Link detuvo su insistir para responder—. Tienes razón—, refiriéndose a Bookman—. Ya descansamos lo suficiente. Quédense aquí y esperen a que Walker salga, yo pediré que nos den más provisiones para partir cuanto antes —dijo, llevándose consigo a los guardias que les acompañaban para comenzar a preparar de nuevo a los grifos.

Apenas el beta salió a preparar las cosas para su partida la puerta del baño fue abierta con torpeza. El sonido de la manija moviéndose alertó a Lavi y a Bookman, quienes no dudaron en acercarse a verificar el estado del príncipe. Siendo Lavi el primero en sostenerlo de los hombros para darle apoyo.

—Oye amigo, tu cara parece la de un zombie, estás más pálido que de costumbre —dijo, buscando llamar la atención del omega. Por obvias razones evitaría tocar el tema del Yargi pues era sabedor de su pasado, al vivirlo de primera mano junto a él.

—¿De veras te parezco uno? —cuestionó Allen devolviéndole una sonrisa nerviosa, bajo la mirada de asombro del ojiverde. No iba a dejar que sus sentimientos se volvieran a descontrolar de tal manera, menos mostrar una faceta de debilidad frente a ellos, por lo que recurrió a sus comunes sonrisas falsas. Su rostro estaba húmedo, ya que antes de salir, mientras escuchaba en silencio la conversación que antes tenían Link y Bookman, lavaba su rostro para despabilar y refrescarse, molesto por no poder ocultar del todo el olor que cualquiera que no fuera beta podía reconocer como miedo.

—Nos iremos cuanto antes de esta ciudad —le informó el alfa mayor—, será mejor que descanses un par de minutos más en lo que tu asistente nos da el aviso de llegar al Grerto.

—Pero… ¿y el alcalde? —debió preguntar Lavi, pues aún tenía esa duda. Al igual que Allen, ambos vieron la negación del viejo.

—Ese asunto lo arreglaremos nosotros. Más importante aún, se nos hace tarde para partir… ya que estás bien, Allen, será mejor que te arregles lo más pronto posible. Te daremos tu espacio, pero no se te ocurra algo tonto mientras—. Añadió serio, haciendo que el albino tragara trémulo. Bookman caminó a la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por su nieto.

Ya una vez fuera de la habitación, la mirada de Lavi cambió por una más seria—. ¿Por qué lo dejamos solo si en este momento es lo que menos debemos hacer? El estado mental de Allen a veces puede flaquear, y cuando eso sucede sabes bien que entra en un estado en el que muy pocos pueden ayudarle —añadió, refiriéndose a Miranda y Cross. Se detuvo haciendo que los pasos del mayor también se detuvieran.

Panda se acercó a su nieto, levanto su mano y lanzó un golpe certero a la cabeza de este, haciendo que un chillido infantil saliera de su boca—. Idiota, es que acaso piensas que dejaré que se cambie de ropa frente al pervertido de mi nieto. Ten algo más de respeto por el que será tu rey, Lavi —fue su contestación sin gracia, acertando en su afirmación. Lavi podía considerar a Allen como su hermanito, pero lejos de ello, él era un omega y un príncipe… por lo que siempre necesitaría un poco más de espacio.

—Está bien… tu ganas —contestó el ojiverde, con tono regañado. Siguiendo sin rechistar a su abuelo, pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación por el bienestar de su amigo y la posible llegada (y encuentro inevitable) de Socaro. Después de todo, eran ellos los invitados en su casa.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: Ni la cárcel y tampoco la horca**

 **TwT Hola Hola… soy la V-chan del futuro que viajó hasta esta época para dejarles por adelantado el capítulo de la década. ¡Y porque todos lo esperaban! ¡Y porque todos lo querían! *redoble de tambores* Aquí está el nuevo capítulo después de una eternidad, dos eclipses, tres meteoritos, dos bombas nucleares y una lluvia de dinero *ya quisiera*….**

 **No tengo palabras de excusa, simplemente el tiempo y los planetas se alinearon para permitirme terminar este capítulo que había dejado incompleto desde hacía meses. Prácticamente lo reescribí dos veces pues no estaba satisfecha, sobre todo con la primera parte. Hablando de Socaro, no quiero que lo vean como un villano así como los Noah o el Conde, pienso que como alcalde y líder de la ciudad hace bien su papel, pero he de reconocer su personalidad en el anime, y me vino como anillo al dedo su actitud agresiva y desinteresada para retratar este capítulo, además que me fue un tanto difícil la inclusión de Johnny, ya que se me hizo muy complicada la idea de verlo como alguien capaz de quitar una vida de forma tan fría y sin emociones. Espero que su aparición haya causado la sorpresa que esperaba *risitas* esto, como bien dije es solo la punta del iceberg de lo que se viene: nuevos OC´s, tragedia, mucho gore, situaciones incomodas y sobretodo… OTP por todas partes xD**

 **Para adelantarles un poco, les cuento que en el próximo capítulo finalmente salimos del continente de Lemuria… ¿Qué les esperará en la travesía marítima? *inserte risa malvada***

 **DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

 *** Grifos: Los grifos, como especie, son muy variados. (Como el equivalente de las diferentes especies de aves) En el caso de Lemuria y Atlántida hay ciertas especies con muchas variaciones de su raza en general. Para ser más específica he de decir que Timcampy, Loom y los grifos usados por Link, Bookman y los soldados son de una variación en su especie que los hace más grandes y fuertes para adaptarse a peleas. En cambio, los grifos de los ciudadanos normales son más pequeños y no son útiles para combate, pero si se encuentran algunos con características que les brindan fuerza bruta para levantar grandes pesos.**

 ***Color: Otra cosa que olvidé mencionar es que los grifos, por su plumaje, pueden ser de diversos colores; tal es el caso de Timcampy con su color dorado y Loom, que es de color café con plumas rojizas. Pueden existir grifos moteados, con plumas en tonalidades metalizadas o mate, y algunos con más pelaje de su lado felino que plumas.**

 ***Algunos detalles en sus vestimentas: En este apartado he de recordarles que hay una diferencia marcada en cuanto a cómo visten en Lemuria y cómo lo hacen en el continente acuático. Los Lemurianos se caracterizan por vestimentas de estilo oriente-medio, tal es el caso de las túnicas, kurtas, velos, cinchos y accesorios que les permiten vivir en climas cálidos, mientras que en Atlántida las vestimentas que destacan son de estilo asiático japonés o chino (claro que con sus características mangas separadas del resto de la ropa aplicado solo a la clase alta)**

 ***Yargi: Es la palabra turca para referirse a "Juicio", una palabra muy apropiada para es** **te capítulo** **en específico.**

 ***Sayón: Sinónimo de Verdugo.**

 **Casta y edad de los personajes presentados:**

 ***Johnny Gil: (Beta) 156 años / 25 años humanos**

 **La sección de preguntas está abierta:**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Les ha sorprendido el papel que Johnny jugó en este capítulo?**

 **¿Creen que vuelva a hacer aparición?**

 **¿Algún día se reunirán finalmente Kanda y Allen?**

 **¿V-chan actualizará más seguido?**

 **¿Hotel? xD**

 **Espero este capítulo haya valido la pena de leer, he extrañado muchísimo escribir. Desearía poder actualizar más seguido, pero ese es por el momento un lindo sueño TwT quizás para poder dejar menos tiempo entre actualizaciones reduzca la cantidad de palabras por capitulo, pero eso está sujeto a decisión pues no quiero que ocurra a menos que sea muy necesario.**

 **Como ultima cosa antes de desaparecer en las sombras… Gracias a las personitas que han comentado recientemente *llora* Pensé que mis historias, almenos aquí en FF (Ya que mi plataforma principal es Wattpad) estaban más abandonadas que ático de casa vieja. En serio agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mis desvaríos y locuras hechas fanfic.**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos (espero) en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	15. Unlocked risk

**Trece**

 _Unlocked risk_

Anteriormente

 _Panda se acercó a su nieto, levanto su mano y lanzó un golpe certero a la cabeza de este, haciendo que un chillido infantil saliera de su boca—. Idiota, es que acaso piensas que dejaré que se cambie de ropa frente al pervertido de mi nieto. Ten algo más de respeto por el que será tu rey, Lavi —fue su contestación sin gracia, acertando en su afirmación. Lavi podía considerar a Allen como su hermanito, pero lejos de ello, él era un omega y un príncipe… por lo que siempre necesitaría un poco más de espacio._

— _Está bien… tu ganas —contestó el ojiverde, con tono regañado. Siguiendo sin rechistar a su abuelo, pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación por el bienestar de su amigo y la posible llegada (y encuentro inevitable) de Socaro. Después de todo, eran ellos los invitados en su casa._

~o~o~o~o~

Al otro lado del continente…

—¿Kanda?... ¿me oyes?

La peliverde tocaba la puerta sin sonar insistente. Su mirada estaba puesta en su reflejo borroso al ser la puerta de cristal opaco, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta del mencionado; llevado así una semana tratando de hablarle o almenos hacer que saliera para entrenar juntos.

—Hablé con tu padre, me dijo que podías acompañarme. Mi hermano creó otro Komurin esta mañana y nadie en la Rama sabe cómo detenerlo… quieren que nos ayudes a destruirlo, sino se incendiará el área científica —añadió la omega, recibiendo más silencio como respuesta.

No iba a negar que se empezaba a frustrar por la actitud apática del príncipe, pero más que frustrada se sentía preocupada. Kanda de cachorro era un poco más sociable, uniéndose a Alma, ella y otros amigos en juegos, travesuras y prácticas, frescas en su memoria como dulces y añorados recuerdos.

 _Casi siendo el ciclo solar menor, finalmente se habían juntado luego de sus respectivos quehaceres._

 _La pequeña Lenalee había salido del agua para tomar aire. Luego de sumergirse nuevamente su vista se nubló por la tinta de pulpo que había disparado Alma entre risas que se perdían mezcladas con las burbujas de aire._

 _La peliverde vio como ambos hermanos se perseguían bajo el agua, con unas pistolas de juguete que disparaban tinta oscura. Estaban jugando dentro de uno de los estanques privados del palacio, por lo que estaban constantemente vigilados por su protección en especial si jugaban bajo el agua, pues para un cachorro atlante el aprender a mantener la respiración era algo crucial que debían desarrollar, y que mejor manera que jugando._

 _Kanda aprovechó el movimiento de un cardumen de peces y nadó hasta ocultarse tras uno de los pilares, esperando a que su hermano bajara para asestarle una trampa._

 _Tan pronto Alma nadó cerca, Kanda pegó el arma en su cara y apretó su el gatillo para que la tinta liberada manchara su cara. A Lenalee le parecía una escena de lo más cómica; ver a los hermanos jugando le enternecía. Su propio hermano no tenía el tiempo de acompañarla por su trabajo como clérigo y supervisor. Pero para fortuna de ella, los príncipes rápidamente la habían acogido como una amiga y hasta casi como una hermana, siendo además que tenían edades similares._

 _Pronto se unió al juego, y luego de unos cortos minutos, el aire de todos había llegado a su límite. Cansados por el trabajo físico que requiere nadar a velocidad, los tres decidieron que era hora de salir, quedarse en tierra y esperar a que llevaran los sándwiches para merendar._

La peliverde recordaba cómo poco a poco el ojiazul fue socializando más; su infancia pasó como una normal para cualquier niño atlante de clase alta. Pero luego de la desaparición de la reina, la actitud del pequeño príncipe se había cerrado y comenzado a ser lo que es su temperamento y seriedad hoy en día, mientras que Alma no parecía demostrar cambio alguno en su forma de ser… aunque en más de una ocasión ella lo había encontrado llorando solo, demostrándole que también sufría de la pérdida de su madre, pero mantenía su sonrisa frente a todos a pesar del dolor.

No estaba enterada en lo más mínimo, de lo duro del pasado de los príncipes luego de ese evento. Pero podía deducirlo en base al cambio de Kanda.

Por un momento dejó de tocar a la puerta y decidió apoyar su espalda en esta. Llevó las manos a su pecho, pensante. Triste debido a lo cruel que había sido la vida con su amigo; arrebatándole _las dos cosas_ que más amaba, apagando el rayo de luz que había iluminado su camino de nuevo, también de la forma más cruel.

Su pensar se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta sin medir. Asustada, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y cayó al suelo sentada, viendo la silueta de Kanda de pie con su mirada seria y con el traje de guerrero sagrado puesto.

—¡Tsk!... pensé que te habías aburrido de esperar y te habías largado —dijo el alfa, mirándola con reproche un paso atrás.

—No se trata así a una dama, tardaste mucho —respondió la ojilila con un mohín, molesta por el poco tacto de su amigo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te piensas quedar ahí sentada?

—Fuiste tú el que hizo que cayera en primer lugar.

—No tengo la culpa de no saber que estabas apoyada en la puerta —responde cruzado de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarnos? —Lenalee pregunta, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su falta para alisar los quiebres en la tela.

—¿Tengo acaso otra opción? —añade molesto, ladeando su cabeza en desacuerdo con la petición de la joven. Saliendo de su habitación seguido por esta.

Para sorpresa de todos, Kanda ahora se paseaba por los pasillos acompañado de Lenalee. No había salido de su habitación más que para comer o para atender los asuntos militares o internos del reino, evadiendo en manera cuando su padre buscaba tocar el tema del príncipe Walker o el compromiso en general. En esos casos, simplemente dejaba las reuniones o regresaba a su habitación para no ser visto hasta el día siguiente a la hora de comer.

~o~o~o~o~

Una vez estando casi listos para partir se había llegado el momento tenso, en el cual debían hacer saber a Socaro sobre su partida. Punto en el que Allen no estaba del todo cómodo debido a lo sucedido antes. El sólo regresar a la plaza le provocaba una sensación de nauseas, pero debía ser fuerte y no demostrar lo afectado que estaba.

Link era el intermediador, entablando una incómoda conversación con Socaro y su actitud altanera. Habían salido de la residencia del alfa tan pronto Allen se sintió mejor.

Antes de dejar la plaza y la ciudad, Allen sintió curiosidad al voltear su mirar al lugar de la ejecución. Sin que los demás lo notaran comenzó a caminar, acercándose a un niño que estaba acurrucado cerca del charco de sangre.

El omega notó que a los adultos poco o nada les importaba que el cachorro estuviera cerca de tal lugar. Con algo de valentía se armó de fuerza para dirigirle unas palabras pese a lo mal que sentía su estómago con el olor de la sangre.

—No deberías estar jugando en un lugar como este —habló con la voz suave y un semblante dudoso, alejando las moscas que querían posarse en su cara.

El niño lo miró a los ojos, sin una mueca de extrañes por la gran cicatriz que marcaba su rostro además de su brazo enrojecido—. No estoy jugando —contestó—, solo recogía el collar de mi padre.

Ante la afirmación, la sorpresa se marcó en su rostro. En efecto, las manos del menor sostenían una cadena de plata con una piedra ámbar como dije— E-Espera, ¿viste la ejecución de tu padre? —Recibió el asentimiento del niño como respuesta—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que tu madre permitiera eso?! —gritó escandalizado.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —Cuestionó con real frialdad e indiferencia—. No es la primera vez que vengo los Yargis. Pero es la primera vez que vengo con mi mami solamente, porque ella dijo que papá hizo algo muy malo, pero ahora está con la diosa Gea en un lugar mejor. Es por eso que quiero recoger su collar.

Tal confesión dejó atónito a Allen—. _¿Tan poco significado tiene para ellos la vida en este mundo?_ —se cuestionaba, apretando los dientes, sintiéndolos rechinar. Se notaba su ira acumulada; había recorrido el camino en el que estaba gracias al sacrificio de sus padres, había aprendido los valores más preciosos infundados por Gea a través de la estricta doctrina de sus mentores.

Sin duda, una vez siendo rey no dejaría atrás a estas personas. Ignorantes e inmersas en una absurda tradición y reglas poco ortodoxas… se encargaría de salvarlos a todos, de guiarlos por el buen camino.

La madre del menor se acercó y tomo la mano ensangrentada del infante, llevándoselo tras mirar un tanto consternada al albino. Allen se quedó nuevamente solo entre el olor de la sangre. Las personas comenzaban a retomar los rumbos de sus vidas, que parecían alegres… pero sólo era una capa superficial; en su interior no podían esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos y actitudes: el morbo y el miedo.

Eran solo ganado fácil de manipular. Cosa que los altos miembros de los cuarteles de la Rama Norte y el consejo real sabían a la perfección.

Frustrado y cansado, Allen bajó hasta la plataforma en la que los grifos esperaban por la partida, tomó asiento cerca de unos escalones empinados que conectaban con uno de los puentes aéreos cercanos a la zona comercial. Era cuestión de minutos antes de que salieran de la ciudad, así que no se movería del lugar hasta que Link y los demás dieran la señal de partir. Apoyó ambos brazos sobre sus piernas y suspiró, mirando como las ramas altas de los árboles se mecían con el viento.

—No sabía si acercarme o no, pero siento que debo disculparme por lo que hice.

Escuchó una voz proveniente de la esquina cercana al puente, alguien había estado oculto tras la sombra oscura del tronco del árbol base. Allen de inmediato se tensó al no notar antes a la persona que le hablaba. Al voltear vio a un joven con capa, por su rostro y facciones lisas parecía ser de su misma edad, saludando efusivamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola, príncipe. Mi nombre es Johnny Gil —exclamó el beta, acercándose con cautela al ver al albino con una expresión de asombro y alerta.

El ojigris dudó por un instante, pero luego de que Johnny removiera la capa de su cabeza y se sentara a la par, pareció no sentir ninguna sensación de peligro proveniente del joven—. Hola, Johnny… y-yo me llamo Allen.

—No hace falta que te presentes, ya tenía una idea de quien eras cuando te vi en la ejecución— dijo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con timidez—. A veces al alcalde se le va un poco la cordura cuando tenemos que hacer un Yargi, y no había ocurrido uno en varios días —añadió con semblante triste.

—Eh… ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Allen cuestionó con duda, bajo la mirada curiosa del castaño—. ¿Por qué te disculpaste antes? No recuerdo haberte visto en… ese lugar —dijo con dificultad lo último. De inmediato el beta se tensó y aclaró su garganta.

—Eso fue… porque yo fui el que tomó las vidas de esos ladrones, yo soy el sayón de la ciudad —confesó sin hesitar, bajo la mirada de asombro del príncipe—. Está bien si no me crees, su alteza. Sólo el alcalde sabe de esto, pero no hay día en que no me arrepienta de ser… este monstruo —Declaró, viendo sus manos con asco. Johnny no conocía a Allen más allá de saber que era el hijo del rey Walker, pero por su mirada inocente y su semblante, se sentía capaz de expresar sus miedos sin ser visto como alguien despreciable.

Eso precisamente era, un monstruo incomprendido y relegado a las sombras. Su cabeza se agachaba cada vez más, sentía el llanto a punto de colarse entre el reflejo de sus lentes. Detrás de ese estigma no era más que un joven beta introvertido, infantil y amante de la costura y confección… pero la vida no podía ser justa con él, _no podía ser justa con todos._

Pasaba que, al tomar sus cosas y finalmente emprender camino a casa, se encontró al salir a la plaza con la escena del príncipe y el niño cerca de la tarima de ejecución. Sintió pena sabiendo que él había tenido que presenciar el crudo espectáculo, siguiéndolo en silencio y dudando si aclarar las cosas y disculparse o solo dejar que se fuera y siguiera con su rumbo. Si, seguramente eso era lo mejor. El príncipe quizás nunca más volvería a poner un pie en Didierite… y su vida como verdugo seguiría siendo igual de aburrida y desdichada hasta el fin de sus días en Lemuria.

Ese era su plan: irse con la cabeza baja, pero algo lo detuvo. La sensación que debía hacer lo correcto almenos una vez en su vida, buscó redimirse y al final terminó en esa complicada situación: sentado, siendo un fracaso al disculparse correctamente ante Allen.

—Su alteza, ¡estoy increíblemente apenado por lo sucedido… pido algún día me perdones! —Lloraba y exclamaba infantilmente, en sus ojos se notaba el dolor y el arrepentimiento—. Es mi deber cumplir con el puesto de verdugo heredado por los hijos varones de mi familia. Es una maldición que el dios Erebo puso a mi bisabuelo hace muchísimo tiempo.

No notó en qué momento Allen se había puesto de pie. Solo sintió una mano cálida sobre su cabeza que buscaba calmar su llanto. Johnny elevó su mirada para encontrar la sonrisa noble de Allen, parecía un ser divino bajo el rayo de luz que se colaba desde las copas de los árboles. Alguien tan benevolente y puro le estaba extendiendo una mano.

—Johnny… yo te creo, y al mismo tiempo no tienes por qué disculparte. Has tenido la valentía de acercarte aun sabiendo que podría haberte rechazado, pero mis principios nunca me permitirían hacer eso. Si crees que eres un monstruo solo te dañas a ti mismo. Tú también tienes el derecho y el poder de elegir tu destino —dijo con calidez. Johnny no dejaba de llorar por el consuelo de sus palabras. Algo que Allen había aprendido de su padre, era que la mirada nunca mentía, y podía ver en los ojos chocolate del joven sentado ahí el arrepentimiento y el dolor de algo que no era más que simple mala suerte—. Además, dudo que fuera una maldición del Conde… de serlo, mi ojo ya lo habría notado —aclaró señalando su ojo izquierdo bajo la mirada dudosa del castaño.

—G-Gracias, príncipe Walker… siento que con esto me quito un enorme peso de encima. Mi padre y abuelo no estarán contentos, pero al ser el último con vida de mi familia puedo escoger mi propio destino y el de mi descendencia —exclamó con una mezcla de llanto y una sonrisa de felicidad genuina, poniéndose de pie y dándole a Allen múltiples reverencias.

—Ya, ya… no es necesario la reverencia. Sólo hazme saber si al final lograste cumplir tu sueño —alegaba Allen moviendo sus manos para detener al animado beta. Se sentía un tanto incrédulo al ver el rostro jovial y alegre del joven, sabiendo que bajo una capa podía convertirse en un verdugo a sangre fría, pero se sentía aliviado al saber que al menos no todas las personas en esa ciudad tenían el corazón corrompido, por muy oscuro que fuera su pasado.

A lo lejos divisó que tanto Link como Bookman y los guardias caminaban a su encuentro, era hora de emprender de nuevo el viaje de camino. La pausa por Didierite no fue larga, pero no debían perder más tiempo si buscaban llegar a la costa en pocos días.

—Oye, Allen… ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? —canturreó Lavi, acercándose al castaño para colar el brazo sobre su cuello en un abrazo. Johnny tenía el rostro azul por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza, era del tipo que prefería en lo mínimo el contacto físico y ese animado joven pelirrojo parecía no notarlo.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo, que si no nos vamos ahora se nos hará tarde para salir del bosque —. Gruñó Link, empacando las últimas cosas en las bolsas de la montura de su grifo.

—Nos debemos ir, así que espero volver a verte pronto, Johnny —Allen se despidió y Lavi lo soltó para así ambos nobles dirigirse a sus respectivos grifos y montarse.

El castaño lo pensó unos segundos, embobado por la belleza de las armaduras de las bestias aladas, además del porte de la raza de grifos de batalla. Antes de que partieran, empezó a correr hasta detenerse frente a Timcampy. Allen y los demás lo miraban interrogantes.

—¡Esperen! Déjenme ir con ustedes, se los ruego —preguntó en un impulso, elevando sus manos con sus ojos llorosos en una mueca infantil.

—No podemos dejar que un civil nos acompañe —aseveró Bookman con su semblante serio, viendo al omega—. Sólo será un estorbo si nos encontramos en alguna situación complicada, y nadie nos asegura que no tenga dobles intensiones. Lo acabas de conocer… no podemos confiar en él.

—Dime por qué quieres acompañarnos, Atlántida es literalmente un reino distinto y una cultura que es todo menos acogedora para un Lemuriano normal —ignorando el consejo sabio del alfa mayor, Allen pregunta desde arriba al castaño.

—Porque si me quedo aquí no podré cumplir nunca mi sueño. Tú dijiste que era mi elección, y mi elección es desde ahora servirte e ir a cualquier lugar lo más lejos de esta ciudad —. Afirmó con seguridad, sujetando con fuerza sus propias ropas al sentirse ínfimo al lado de los nobles.

Allen se conmovió ante la decisión y determinación del joven. Algo le decía que su alma era pura, a pesar de estar sus manos manchadas de sangre—. Yo respondo por él —Aseveró seguro. Se volvió hacia Link y Bookman, quienes escuchaban atentos—. No es un simple civil, además es un excelente sastre y conoce este bosque… puede sernos útil.

Lavi miraba intrigado la nueva decisión de Allen, analizando la situación. El instinto de su amigo siempre era acertado, por lo que pronto volcó su atención en Panda. Trataba de descifrar el rostro de su abuelo, quien era el guía principal; estaba seguro que el viejo Bookman no había viajado a esta ciudad desde hacía décadas, por lo tanto, a pesar de su inigualable memoria, los cambios en el bosque y la amenaza latente de los esbirros y akumas representaban un peligro del que no podían confiarse. Un guía local sería de utilidad, almenos mientras estén dentro de la ciudad esmeralda y el bosque de Onns.

—Si no tienes tu propio grifo y provisiones olvídate de acompañarnos. Te daremos diez minutos solamente —habló finalmente Bookman. Allen esbozó una ligera sonrisa y volvió a ver al beta que brincaba de alegría; su grifo podía no tener el porte y la semblanza de los del palacio, pero al menos podría seguirles el paso con su vuelo.

Corriendo hasta el lugar que a partir de ese momento sería su antiguo hogar, empacó sus pocas pertenencias, se despidió de su jefe en la sastrería y buscó a su atolondrado grifo en el Grerto comunitario; un animal sumiso y algo tímido, de color negro con algunos parches en donde por su torpeza se había arrancado las plumas.

Antes de partir, se aseguró de que Socaro no se percatara de su presencia junto al príncipe. No quería sufrir de la ira del alfa cuando se enterara de que el único verdugo de los Yargis huía de la ciudad. Sabiendo de que nunca más vería su tierra natal, dejó salir un pesado suspiro; una mezcla de alegría y melancolía, por lo que dejaba atrás en medio de árboles y clima húmedo… su pasado.

El conjunto de grifos no tardó en llegar a su siguiente destino tras dos largos días más de vuelo. Johnny se había adaptado rápidamente al viaje, maravillado por cada detalle nuevo de los lugares por los que volaban. Cada vez que se detenían a descansar, tomaba apuntes de las diferentes cosas nuevas, también le enseñaba a Lavi y Allen algunos de sus mejores diseños en trajes y vestidos característicos de su reino y también algunos prototipos extraños de vestimentas atlantes.

~o~o~o~o~

Pronto en la lejanía, una espesa bruma y un clima nublado los comenzaba a recibir; la costa de Citrino era un escenario lúgubre y silencioso, sin arboles a la vista, solamente colinas con pasto seco en donde una vez hubo bastante vegetación. La que una vez fue la capital de Lemuria y la ciudad más prospera, ahora esa solo un despojo y vestigios de la época de los antiguos reyes.

Allen sentía pesado su respirar, sintiendo el aire salado del mar que llenaba su cabeza de dolorosos recuerdos—. Luego de tantos años… —Murmuró consternado. Por donde mirara sólo podía distinguir ruinas calcinadas o destruidas, ya que volaban bajo para evitar los rayos en el cielo nublado.

—Sesenta y tres, para ser exactos… —añadió el ojiverde volando cerca de él, su tono era bastante serio. La mirada del omega se clavó en el rostro pensante de Lavi; había llevado involuntariamente la mano a su cara, frotando el parche que escondía su ojo faltante. La sensación de culpa pronto le hizo voltear su mirada a otro lado y pensar en todo lo que había acontecido en ese lugar.

Allen muy pocas veces había vuelto a tocar el tema de la muerte de sus padres o el ataque a Citrino, Lavi lucía serio al igual que el viejo Bookman por los recuerdos que en ellos eran más claros que el agua. Para Link, Johnny y los soldados que los acompañaban, la sensación de frialdad y desamparo reflejada en las ruinas de la capital los ponía a todos en una situación incómoda y en alerta a cualquier movimiento entre la niebla y las nubes espesas. No había señal de lluvia inminente, pero a medida se acercaban a los vestigios del castillo podían divisar el mar agitado a su costado.

Su segundo destino no era la antigua capital, debían llegar al puente de Cira; lugar en el que la capitana Anita, cortesana noble de la armada naval de Lemuria, los esperaba pacientemente para el peligroso viaje marino a través del mar de Aquabóreas. Un viaje imposible hasta para el grifo mejor entrenado y con más resistencia; a pesar de tener ciertas zonas con aguas clamas, centenares de kilómetros separan a ambos reinos sin una sola isla a la vista. El mar también era asediado por fieras marinas, leviatanes, dragones acuáticos, tiburones, también los vientos y tormentas más fuertes… por lo que viajar sin un barco resistente y sin un buen navegante era un viaje peligroso e incluso suicida.

Por suerte la corriente que llega hasta el estero del puente de Cira les daría un viaje tranquilo hasta que el clima les juege una mala pasada, tal era el caso de la bruma y el mar tempestuoso en ese momento.

—Desde aquí se puede ver el océano, es increíble —Johnny confesó admirado. Con sus ojos abiertos y soltando su propio brillo, contemplaba el mar que empezaba a ponerse turbulento a la distancia.

—¿Qué nunca habías visto el mar antes? —Lavi le preguntó curioso. A lo que recibió una negación por parte del beta.

—Nací y crecí en Didierite. Además mi trabajo y situación económica nunca me habían permitido viajar, o conocer el mar. Sabía de él por los libros y las clases en la Escuela cuando era un cachorro.

—Sólo trata de no marearte entonces —el pelirrojo respondió burlón, teniendo una idea de lo tedioso que sería el viaje en barco para un inexperto. Las ligeras gotas de llovizna se sentían como un alivio en su piel expuesta. El ojiverde ansiaba llegar al mar y cruzar las aguas para llegar al reino vecino, en su mente había dejado atrás los dolorosos recuerdos y pensaba únicamente en una cosa—. Ya casi llegamos pero a este paso la tormenta nos alcanzará antes de que lleguemos al barco —se dirigió a su abuelo, quien solo asintió tras dar un vistazo rápido a la costa y los restos viejos de las casas costeras y muelles hundidos.

—Comiencen a descender, estamos cerca del puente. Una vez ahí será más fácil ver el barco —ordenó Link. Todos de inmediato se acercaron en picada hasta pasar muy cerca de las ruinas del castillo.

Allen no pudo evitar mirar los restos del palacio real, un nudo se formó en su garganta sintiendo la nostalgia y el vacío que sus padres habían dejado. El silencio era el que ahora reinaba en el enorme complejo destruido y cubierto de cenizas y vegetación seca.

Timcampy chilló para llamar la atención del omega, la acción del grifo sacó a Allen de su ensoñación, haciendo que sonriera al sentir como este se preocupaba por él; dedicó al animal una mirada cálida, acariciando las plumas de su cuello—. Tienes razón, Tim… este no es momento para pensar en cosas del pasado. Tengo un deber que cumplir —afirmó para sí, levantando su mirada y borrando la expresión melancólica de su rostro.

Sin demora, el grupo de grifos aterrizó frente a un viejo muelle; anclado a la orilla estaba una fragata de batalla. Las velas eran de un intenso color rojo, mientras que la madera oscura le daba un aire intimidante… debía serlo, pues era parte de los barcos de la fuerza naval del reino de Lemuria. Tan pronto el grupo se juntó escucharon ruidos al interior de la nave, los tripulantes se preparaban para zarpar.

Habiendo divisado al grupo de grifos, la capitana Anita dio la orden de preparar mástiles y velas para la partida.

—Mi señora, ellos estarán aquí en unos segundos… la tripulación espera sus órdenes —exclamó una corpulenta alfa a la espera de la suave voz de la pelinegra. Anita apuntaba su catalejo, dejando ver en su pálido rostro una mueca de disgusto por las nubes de tormenta que ya empezaban a descargar la lluvia.

—Diles que suelten sólo la vela principal, ve con la escolta de bienvenida por el príncipe Walker. Yo me encargaré del resto.

— ¿Sólo una vela? —pregunta con duda la teniente.

—El viento no está a nuestro favor, si nos confiamos nos hundiremos tan pronto estemos mar adentro, Mahoja —confirmó, guardando el catalejo.

— ¡A sus órdenes! —exclamó la mujer alfa, apresurándose a expresar las ordenes de su capitana y saltando desde la proa para recibir a la comitiva real.

…

Allen, Lavi y los demás no tardaron en ser recibidos por los hombres y mujeres de aspecto regio que acompañaban a la teniente. El ojiverde fue el primero en sorprenderse por el porte rudo y mirada seria de esta.

—E-Espera… ¡¿es una mujer?! —Lavi cuestionó asombrado mientras la señalaba, le resultaba poco creíble que una dama tuviera el cuerpo tan trabajado y musculoso.

Luego recibió un golpe en su cabeza, el viejo Bookman lo miró molesto—. Tienes muy poco tacto, idiota. Es obvio que es una mujer.

—Deja de golpearme, Panda —reclamó en un puchero infantil, sobando el golpe en su cabeza—. Que si no hubiera visto sus pechos hubiera pensado que era un… ¡auch! —Se quejó por otro golpe, esta vez de parte de Link, que movía su cabeza en negativa por la actitud del nieto de Bookman.

El grupo se inclinó en muestra de respeto y la mujer alfa dio un paso al frente, encarando a Allen.

—Reciban nuestros cordiales saludos, y sean bienvenidos al barco comandado por nuestra capitana Anita. Mi nombre es Mahoja, teniente de cargo medio de la flota asignada a su traslado sano y salvo hacia el reino de Atlántida —saludó la mujer, inclinándose en una reverencia hacia el omega, quien se sentía algo intimidado por el gran tamaño de esta, quien era incluso más alta que Lavi.

—Hola, espero no los hayamos hecho esperar mucho tiempo —saludó el albino con una sonrisa nerviosa, removiéndose la capa para dejar ver su rostro.

—Para nada, su alteza. Si me permite, debo llevarlo con mi capitana, ella estaba esperando por su llegada bastante ansiosa —respondió, con una suave sonrisa.

Después de eso, todos abordaron la fragata; las cuerdas se soltaron y el ancla se elevó. Así dieron marcha a una nueva etapa en el largo viaje.

Lavi parecía reír lúdico ante el rostro verde de Johnny, ya que el joven beta se tambaleaba al correr en la proa del barco, buscando un lugar para liberar su estómago a causa del mareo. El alfa pelirrojo había acertado en su predicción sobre el inexperto castaño. Link ayudaba a Mahoja en la interpretación de los mapas marinos, los grifos estaban dentro del barco en un segmento especial para el transporte de animales, mientras que Bookman estaba en su habitación, escribiendo un nuevo reporte de ubicación para notificar tanto a Cross como al rey Tiedoll en Atlántida sobre el estado del príncipe y los días faltantes para llegar a las costas vecinas.

Mientras que Allen estaba apoyado sobre el barandal de madera, en la parte en la que estaba el timón del navío. Su mirada se clavó en las nubes que auguraban un clima complicado a medida que la costa se hacía más lejana. El barco se mecía fuertemente, pero el ojigris no prestaba atención a eso; por las feromonas que soltaba sin haberse percatado, denotaba que estaba ansioso, y eso no pasó por alto para la mujer que estaba junto a él, quien pese a ser una beta, tenía un olfato muy desarrollado luego de años de experiencia como enfermera antes de convertirse en navegante.

La delgada mujer de cabellos oscuros se percató de la mirada perdida del príncipe—. ¿Por qué haces esto, su alteza? —preguntó, dejando frente al rostro del joven una taza de té caliente. Ella también notó cómo la fragata se mecía con algo de rudeza, pero la tripulación no se inmutaba ante el clima, pues se movían con destreza en cubierta.

—Lo hago porque es mi deber… —contestó sin ánimos, tomando la taza de la mano de la azabache y viendo su reflejo turbio entre el vapor que emanaba.

La mujer dejó entrever una sonrisa comprensiva, apoyándose de espaldas al barandal y dando un sorbo a su propio té—. Un matrimonio arreglado… que no es por amor. ¿Qué pasará con tu propia felicidad? ¿Has pensado en tu descendencia… o en cómo se ha tomado la noticia el príncipe de Atlántida?

—No me estoy comprometiendo por amor, y pienso que a él tampoco le interesa esto —Allen responde, sin voltear a verla—. Si no lo hago, las fuerzas oscuras del Conde terminarán esclavizando a mi pueblo. Y no los dejaré a merced de los Noah o de los esbirros. Lo que pase conmigo solo es un pequeño precio a pagar por la felicidad de quienes me importan. Si logro cumplir con mi deber como príncipe heredero de mi reino, lo demás es pequeño en comparación… incluso mi misión como Guerrero sagrado, o mi situación como omega.

La mujer se quedó pensativa, vaya que ese omega tenía las cualidades de un líder. Pero aun así había un detalle que Allen estaba pasando por alto, y ella se encargaría de hacerle ver una peligrosa realidad.

—Yo no conocí al rey en persona, es una pena, porque escuché maravillosas historias sobre la rectitud, bondad y amor con su pueblo, que eran característicos de él —menciona en un susurro, llamando la atención del ojigris—. Ese poderoso rey alfa que también cedió a sus sentimientos casándose con una hermosa omega, hija de humildes pescadores del puente de Cira.

— ¿A qué quiere llegar con eso, capitana Anita? —cuestionó, ya una vez interesado en lo que la sabia mujer narraba.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que, según cuentan los rumores, el rey Mana encontró en esa mujer a su pareja destinada. Así como todos en esta vida, y gracias a la Diosa Gea, tenemos a nuestro complemento y destino.

Dichas palabras dejaron mudo al omega, no eran sólo rumores… su propia madre le contaba innumerables veces la historia de la poderosa conexión que sintieron ambos al verse por primera vez.

—Sabes bien, príncipe Walker, que el ritual de compromiso junta a dos almas por toda la eternidad, no importa si amas a esa persona o no —explicó la mujer, sin importarle a ambos que la lluvia comenzara a caer más fuerte—. El lazo de sangre que estás por formar será un golpe fuerte si el príncipe Kanda no resulta ser tu pareja destinada. Te estarías condenando a vivir una vida de constante sufrimiento y también lo condenarías a sufrir lo que sufren todos aquellos que son sometidos a un compromiso forzado. Sé muy bien que el lazo es aún más fuerte si la pareja está hecha por un alfa y un omega—. Añadió, con una mirada preocupada—. Es una conexión tan fuerte, que hasta el dolor es compartido si la ceremonia se realiza bien.

La mirada de Allen estaba estática en cierto lugar. Anita había removido el guante que cubría su mano, dejando ver la cicatriz de la ceremonia de compromiso; una herida seca que pese a ser corta, se extendían por todo el resto del brazo de la mujer, cientos de venas enegrecidas de su propia mano.

—Esto… es…

—Lo que pasa cuando te fuerzan a formar un lazo con alguien que no está destinado a ti —. Confesó la mujer, colocando de vuelta el guante y mirando a sus costados para asegurarse que nadie más los había visto—. Perdí a mi prometido en una de las batallas iniciales contra los akumas hace varias décadas. No fue un golpe duro, pero desde entonces he vivido condenada a sufrir de pesadillas y constante dolor en mi cuerpo. En cuanto a mi pareja destinada… no sé de él casi en la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevo navegando con mi tripulación. Lo último que supe, fue que ese tonto alfa se había mudado a Cuargeo y había adoptado al hijo de un buen amigo.

—Lo siento, fui muy insensible y dije cosas que no debía —se disculpó el albino. Con las mejillas rojas, apenado por ignorar lo que había sucedido con ella.

—No fue tu culpa, no lo sabías—. Se excusó la beta, negando con su cabeza. Luego dejó la taza de té sobre el barandal, colando su mano enguantada sobre la cabeza del omega—. Pero deja que esta solitaria mujer te aconseje una cosa… al momento de conocer cara a cara al príncipe Kanda, _míralo a los ojos y pregúntate qué veras más allá de ellos._

El ojigris la miró con un rostro de auténtica duda. Sintiendo un hormigueo en la zona de su cuello en donde va la marca de la mordida del alfa. Sintió un vacío en su pecho, seguido de un fuerte latido, sin saberlo _su omega comenzaba a clamar a su alfa… a su pareja destinada._

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que se tambalearan, una ola gigante había impactado la popa del barco. Los gritos y la campana de alerta comenzaron a sonar.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —Allen preguntó alarmado, de no haberse agarrado a la baranda habría caído por la borda. La mirada de Anita se había afilado, viendo a la distancia como los rayos comenzaban a acumularse y los vientos a ponerse más fuertes.

—¡Medidas de escape, marineros! ¡Amarren todo lo que pueda servir de lastre para evitar heridos!... Príncipe Walker, por su seguridad le ruego que se oculte en mi cabina personal —ordenó la mujer, gritando a todo pulmón entre la furia del mar y el ruido de las ventiscas.

Para cuando la mirada de la beta se calvó en el albino, este ya estaba a punto de saltar con una mirada de determinación en su rostro—. Lo siento, capitana Anita. No puedo obedecer a esa orden—. Y habiendo dicho eso se lanzó hacia la parte inferior, dejando atónita a la beta.

—¡Capitana!... ¡mire a su izquierda! —exclamó Mahoja, llegando hasta donde se encontraba, tras sujetarse de una de las cuerdas que se había roto.

Anita volteó su mirar, quedando ambas mujeres sorprendidas por lo que veían. A un costado de la fragata, una cabeza gigante y escamosa salía del agua y se volvía a hundir en el turbulento océano.

—Eso es un Leviatán —exclamó Bookman desde la cubierta, con cara seria al recordar los estragos narrados en reportes de cientos de barcos hundidos por esas bestias. El monstruo medía unos 15 metros; de un intenso color azul y ojos verdes, asechaba el barco a la espera de que las olas lo tumbaran para así devorar a todos en su interior—. Estamos en un grave problema.

Lavi había lanzado hacia el interior del barco a Johnny. Ya que de poco les podía servir tener a un hombre mareado esquivando los vientos y objetos que se movían en todas direcciones.

—¡Allen! —gritó el ojiverde buscando en todas direcciones a su amigo, en el camino esquivando las astillas rotas de uno de los mástiles. El mencionado había saltado a cubierta, activando a Crown Clown para sujetarse de una base de madera y lanzarse fuera de la fragata para rescatar a unos hombres antes de que cayeran al agua.

—¡Dinos en qué podemos ayudar! —Link se dirigió a la morena, Mahoja volteó hacia la capitana quien luchaba por controlar el timón. Con cada segundo se les hacía más difícil mantener erguida la vela principal y mover el timón para evadir los coletazos que daba el leviatán desestabilizando el barco.

—Ayúdenos a distraer al monstruo, nosotros prepararemos los cañones —exclamó con decisión la alfa. Link y Bookman de inmediato saltaron, uno sobre el gravía y el otro hacia la vela trinquete para atacar y desviar los colazos de la bestia.

Laví sacó su martillo, activando su habilidad—. ¡Moku Ban! —Gritó, activando el sello de su inocencia; de inmediato se creó una burbuja que estabilizó el viento tempestuoso, dándole a los marineros la oportunidad de abrir todas las escotillas laterales y preparar los cañones—. Esto no durará mucho tiempo, ¡apresúrense! —añadió, concentrando toda su fuerza en estabilizar el viento en un rango de 20 metros alrededor del barco. Los ataques de Bookman y Link habían hecho salir a la bestia, soltando un rugido que intimidó a todos.

— ¡Ahora! —ordenó Mahoja.

Los cañones comenzaron a dispararse e impactar de lleno en el animal, que rugía tan fuerte que hacía los rayos caer peligrosamente cerca del barco. El sello que Lavi había activado pronto se rompió; el alfa cayó de rodillas exhausto por la fuerza empleada, mientras el agua dulce de la lluvia los volvía a bañar y los vientos disipaban el humo de la pólvora. Allen se había acercado al pelirrojo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado, viendo como Lavi usaba su hombro y el martillo para sostenerse.

—Eeh, ¿qué dices? Eso no será suficiente para derrotar al gran conejo escarlata —contestó con una sonrisa ladina, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar de nuevo el rugido del animal.

El Leviatán se escondió y luego sólo escucharon el fuerte viento azotando el barco. Todos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, largos segundos en los que no había señal de la bestia fiera.

—Está preparando su ataque… —Allen pensó en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Manténganse alerta! Vendrá desde el fondo a embestir el barco, pero no lo dejaremos —exclamó Anita—. Escuchen todos, a mi señal soltaran las velas que no estén dañadas.

—¡A sus órdenes! —gritaron en respuesta los marineros. En unos segundos más ya estaban listos para soltar las cuerdas y abrir todas las velas.

Un estruendo fue la señal para que Anita soltara el timón, dejando que girara rápidamente en cualquier dirección—. ¡Ahora! Sujétense.

Tras haber liberado las cuerdas y soltado el timón, la fragata se estremeció, girando bruscamente cuando el viento llenó la tela de las velas. La tripulación y sus acompañantes se agacharon, sujetándose de lo que sea que tuvieran cerca mientras el barco daba un giro justo antes de que el leviatán saliera disparado como bala del agua; una de sus garras dañó por poco una sección del barco, pero sin ser algo de gravedad, mientras la bestia caía de nuevo al agua. La furia de este no se hizo esperar, persiguiendo al navío que descendía por una ola gigante. La fragata no tenía rumbo, pero se movía a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para perder de vista a la enorme bestia.

El destino y las vidas de todos pendían de un fino hilo, sea en las fauces del leviatán, o naufragando en el vasto mar de Aquabóreas. Todos se sujetaban con fuerza y cerraban sus ojos, esperando escuchar el crujir de la madera.

Los hombres de la tripulación rezaban a la diosa, clamando por piedad y un milagro. Allen cerró los ojos por igual, pero de un momento a otro, dejó de escuchar el sonido del caos y se sumió en una extraña calma.

Su mente viajó por un instante difuso hacia un bosque etéreo; yacía de pie, con nada más que una simple túnica blanca, sin la cicatriz en su rostro y sin la inocencia cubriendo la extensión de su brazo.

— _¿En dónde estoy?_ —pensó, de su boca no salían palabras… todo se sentía extrañamente pacífico en ese lugar rodeado de vegetación. De pronto otra voz se dejó escuchar, resonante en todo el sitio.

— _Esto no lo he causado yo, mi querido niño. El poder de Erebo es cada vez más grande… pero la ayuda pronto vendrá. Sólo confía…_

Esa dulce voz ya la había escuchado antes, sus ojos grises buscaban en cada rincón de ese lugar a la emisora, pero no podía ver más allá de la brillante luz que comenzó a aclarar todo hasta volverse en un instante en la realidad en la que se encontraban todos en el barco.

Allen se asustó cuando terminó su trance. Vio que en la parte alta de la cubierta, Anita se arrastraba con dificultad a causa del viento, su objetivo era llegar al timón para cambiar el curso de la fragata.

 _Confía_ … esa palabra se volvió a repetir en la cabeza del albino. Así que con un poco de fuerza, se levantó, manifestó de nuevo su capa y se impulsó a pesar de lo peligroso de la situación hasta quedar frente a la mujer que estiraba su mano para alcanzar el timonel.

—¡No lo hagas…! —exclamó casi gritando para que lo escuchara—. Confía en lo que digo… deja que el viento siga moviéndonos.

—¡Es peligroso, si no hago nada terminaremos hundidos! —expresó la beta, con la vista nublada por las gotas de lluvia que impactaban con fuerza su rostro. Sintió entonces cómo la capa del albino la envolvía y protegía del viento. Sus ojos vieron incrédulos la sonrisa pacifica que el príncipe tenía en el rostro.

—Estaremos bien…

Las palabras de Allen terminaron por convencerla, desistiendo de querer controlar el timón y en vez de eso, aferrándose con fuerza a la capa del omega.

Moviendo con dificultad su rostro a causa del viento, vio como el leviatán estaba a nada de saltar y hundir el barco. Pero algo lo detuvo, otro animal con brillantes escamas turquesa salió del agua y envistió al monstruo; era de un tamaño menor al de la bestia, con extraños cuernos y símbolos en su cuerpo. Así ambos comenzaron una encarnizada lucha, dejando a la fragata escapar casi intacta hacía donde el viento la arrastrara.

 _Al final sí confió, sintió que debía hacerlo…_

El viento cada vez se iba calmando, la tormenta se iba quedando atrás. Era hora del recuento de daños en la nave.

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: Peligro desbloqueado**

 **Aló aló… si aún hay alguien con vida luego de los siglos sin actualizar le agradece la enorme paciencia ;-; Ya era hora de un nuevo capítulo y a pesar de haber tenido las paginas necesarias para subirlo antes, sentía que era demasiado "corto" y continué hasta este punto.**

 **La inspiración-chan de la escena de la batalla con el Leviatán salió de una lista de reproducción de folk metal ruso *V-chan es amante de la música internacional*, aunque me excedí como siempre, pienso que a ustedes no les afecta ;)**

 **He de soltar un mini dato del próximo capítulo: ¡finalmente llegaremos a Atlántida! *aplausos* y también se llega el tan esperado encuentro con Kanda. Las apuestas comienzan de inmediato, xD vayan por sus palomitas y soda, que esto se pondrá picante… oh sí.**

 **DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

 ***Aquabóreas El nombre del mar que rodea ambos continentes proviene de una mezcla de la palabra latin Aqua de agua y el nombre de una deidad griega de vientos fuertes y carácter violento llamada Bóreas.**

 ***Ceremonia de compromiso: Envuelve un ritual en el que se mezcla la sangre de las personas involucradas en el compromiso, dicho proceso sólo puede ser hecho en un templo de Gea y es de carácter permanente, igualando incluso el lazo de una pareja destinada. Habiendo cientos de templos regados en ambos continentes tendría el equivalente del matrimonio "por la iglesia". El cómo se hace ese ritual lo verán más adelante ;)**

 ***Anita: Como bien habrán notado, Chaoji no hizo aparición en este capítulo. También he de remarcar el hecho de que Anita y Mahoja siguen vivas (al igual que Daysha y Alma) eso es porque quiero darles más protagonismo a esos lindos y carismáticos personajes que me dieron una pena infinita verlos morir en el manga. Aquí estarán vivitos y coleando, además de que Lemuria no va tan apegado al canon de -Man en general… por lo que siempre verán algo inesperado en esta historia. Y si, sólo por si alguien tenía sospechas… la pareja destinada de Anita es Cross Marian ;)**

 **Casta y edad de los personajes presentados:**

 ***Anita: (Beta)** **168 años / 27 años humanos**

 ***Mahoja: (Alfa)** **181 años / 29 años humanos**

 **Estaré respondiendo sus lindos comentarios como es usual. Ahora se vienen las típicas preguntas:**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

 **Comenten también su escena favorita, me encantaría saber que les gusta de esta alocada historia. A mí en lo personal, me encantó la escena de la pelea con el Leviatán y el inesperado desenlace. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Y con eso me despido por otros 1000 años… ok, no tanto.**

 **Para los que no se recuerdan o se fijaron en las notas de Jikan no Breaker, les aviso el orden de actualización de todas mis historias, para que así tengan una idea de qué sigue luego de cada nuevo capítulo. El orden es: JnB, Lemuria y luego Pole Rabbit. Así que prepárense para la actualización de la telenovela de Alma stripper y alfa husbando ricachón (cuando terminas con las neuronas fundidas de tanto escribir ja, ja… je)**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos (espero) en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	16. Beyond his eyes

**Catorce**

 _Beyond his eyes_

Anteriormente

— _Estaremos bien…_

 _Las palabras de Allen terminaron por convencerla, desistiendo de querer controlar el timón y en vez de eso, aferrándose con fuerza a la capa del omega._

 _Moviendo con dificultad su rostro a causa del viento, vio como el leviatán estaba a nada de saltar y hundir el barco. Pero algo lo detuvo, otro animal con brillantes escamas turquesa salió del agua y envistió al monstruo; era de un tamaño menor al de la bestia, con extraños cuernos y símbolos en su cuerpo. Así ambos comenzaron una encarnizada lucha, dejando a la fragata escapar casi intacta hacía donde el viento la arrastrara._

 _Al final sí confió, sintió que debía hacerlo…_

 _El viento cada vez se iba calmando, la tormenta se iba quedando atrás. Era hora del recuento de daños en la nave._

~o~o~o~o~

—Sigo sin creer que después de tanto tiempo el príncipe Kanda se comprometa —murmuró la joven algo sorprendida, leyendo el periódico con las nuevas de la capital. Road miró a sus alrededores; los arreglos se comenzaban a notar en las calles y casas superficiales, mientras que luces de varios colores comenzaban a adornar las aguas cristalinas. Ellos estaban sobre un montículo de roca, con vista amplia de la ciudad acuática. Tyki se la pasó buscándola perdido por todo Atlas con su fachada de extranjero Lemuriano hasta dar con ella. Ahora estaba al tanto de las órdenes del Conde, y siendo una residente de la zona, sería una excelente guía para el pelimorado.

—Yo pensaba que estabas más al tanto de eso, Road. Qué… ¿has vivido bajo una roca? —dijo Tyki, fumando otro cigarro.

—No realmente. He vivido en el puerto de Ginnabrio desde hace un par de años, pero lo único que escuché recientemente fue que estaban preparándose para la llegada de unos nobles de Lemuria.

—Es el grupito de soldados de juguete que llevan al príncipe al palacio —exclamó con tono de molestia tras otra calada al tabaco—. Una vez se reúnan con los Guerreros Sagrados de la Rama Sur, no podremos acercarnos lo suficiente. La seguridad del palacio y sus alrededores se duplicará y pronto llegarán más barcos con invitados a la ceremonia de compromiso.

—Aun así, si queremos encontrar al oráculo debemos infiltrarnos. Si usamos a los akumas perderemos el factor sorpresa… además, el Conde quiere que seamos lo más discretos que podamos para lanzar su ataque cuando sepamos dónde está su ubicación. Nos necesitará a todos para su plan.

—¿Qué me dices del clan de Loto? —el pelimorado termina su cigarro y lo apaga en el suelo, sentándose y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano con semblante pensativo—. Según Sheryl y Wisely, tenemos a un par de aliados ahí, pero son betas de menor rango en el clan. Ellos pueden ser de ayuda para ingresar y escondernos antes de que lleguen a Pargas.

—De nada servirá, Allen ya está en el puerto listo para que lo recojan. No tenemos mucho tiempo, diría que un día o dos antes de la ceremonia. Si logramos llegar al área logística o la biblioteca de los Bookman obtendremos la información.

—Entonces… —Tyki la miró con duda— ¿qué hacemos?

—Tengo un mejor plan, y un objetivo de mayor rango —la alfa relamió sus labios. Road dejó el periódico para verlo con malicia, siendo su rostro de inmediato interpretado por el pelimorado. Parecía que ambos tenían en mente la misma idea. Docenas de mariposas de energía oscura se comenzaron a materializar y extrañas velas aparecieron en el aire, al tiempo que los ojos dorados de ambos brillaron más que las luces de algarabía en la ciudad.

El periódico cayó al suelo con las páginas abiertas y la foto de un alto diligente Atlante en portada.

~o~o~o~o~

El cielo de Hollow Earth era bastante inusual, más aun con la carencia de noche, luna y estrellas. Aun así, auroras boreales se hacen presentes a casi toda hora debido a las fuertes corrientes electromagnéticas, tiñendo el cielo y las nubes de diversos colores.

Allen había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado. Sin notarlo, su vista se tornaba triste al ver desde la ventana en su habitación los estragos de la tormenta de días atrás y el remanente del daño en las velas y la cubierta de la fragata. Había más movimiento de lo normal dentro de la nave y no era de esperar, ya que en cuestión de minutos la costa de Atlas y el puerto de Ginnabrio les darían la bienvenida en el horizonte.

En sus manos tenía una carta de característico olor a sales y comida, enviada por Miranda junto a los saludos de Jerry contándole la rutina en el palacio después de su partida y lo inusual que Cross estaba actuando últimamente al pasar encerrado en su estudio atiborrado de licor y documentos protegidos por los Bookman. Su extrañeza era notoria, sin lograr pensar en el motivo por el cual su maestro se hundiría en libros y papeles en vez de pasar en burdeles y bares, terminando Allen con un ligero dolor de cabeza luego de tanto analizar lo escrito por la omega.

Unos minutos después Lavi estaba apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y su típica sonrisa burlona viendo cómo el albino se perdía en sus pensamientos. Allen tardó un poco en notar su presencia y percibir su aroma, dando un respingo al voltear a verle.

—Nunca te cansas de soñar despierto, Allen —criticó con tono suave, caminando sin prisa hasta lanzarse de espaldas a la cama, no sin antes lanzar un saco que fue atrapado enseguida por el albino, soltando la carta en sus manos.

—Buenos días. ¿Y esto es…? —pregunta dudoso de abrirlo y ver su contenido.

—Si vamos a Atlántida debemos mezclarnos con el entorno ¿no? —responde burlón, bostezando por haberse levantado temprano para ayudar con algunas reparaciones menores en cubierta—. Según dice Panda, los lemurianos destacan bastante al haber muy pocos en este reino… ellos no están acostumbrados a nuestras vestimentas y además, con estas ropas solo seríamos lastre en un entorno casi acuático.

—Creo que yo nunca me acostumbraré a esto —añadió al ver con resigno su atuendo del día, siendo este un traje real Atlante y diversas joyas con los símbolos de la casa real.

—Deberías —dijo el pelirrojo— después de todo, el palacio de Pargas será tu nuevo hogar. A todo esto… ¿no has pensado en el príncipe Kanda en todo este tiempo? No sé, digo porque él será tu futuro esposo —le cuestiona, rodando hasta apoyar ambas manos sobre su mentón y levantar una ceja con picardía al ver el nerviosismo de Allen.

—¿De qué hablas? C-claro que he pensado en él, pero no es lo que piensas —respondió, tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que esa pregunta le puso, a lo que el ojiverde respondió con una risa lúdica, fastidiando al omega que se había sonrojado sin querer—. Nunca he estado con un beta o un alfa, mi maestro no permitía que nadie se acercara a mí. Sé que era para protegerme, pero me siento algo inseguro. Mi celo estará cerca para el momento de la ceremonia.

—Te conozco demasiado —le interrumpió—, y sé que buscas excusas. Tú piensas en qué dirá el príncipe o su hermano cuando te vea, o si serás aceptado por el rey —esta vez la actitud que Lavi adoptó fue un poco más seria, dejando de lado las bromas. Allen recogió la carta y caminó hasta dejarla junto con el pequeño saco en una mesa de madera y tomar asiento en una silla cercana, apretando las manos en puño.

—Te equivocas… sólo me preocupa mi pueblo, no las miradas de los demás y lo que piensen de mí, o lo que el príncipe piense de mí. Suficiente tengo ya con que la corte y los nobles me juzguen por ser omega y pensar que no soy capaz de hacerme cargo del trono —respondió cabizbajo.

—Hee… —Lavi suspiró—, eso terminará por hacerte más daño, aunque no soy yo quien debería darte este consejo —volvió a tomar asiento, dándole la espalda a Allen—. Los Bookman debemos mantener todo rastro de emoción alejado de nosotros, porque interfiere con nuestro propósito en el clan y los reinos. Pero mírame, jamás había estado más ansioso por volver a Atlántida después de tantas décadas, no sé cómo se tomarán los del clan la llegada de mi abuelo y yo. Después de todo, él sigue siendo el líder.

—No recuerdo que me hayas contado sobre tus aventuras aquí ¿eh?... cuéntame sobre los Bookman en Atlántida —preguntó dudoso, buscando cambiar el tema.

—Af… esa será una historia para otro día. Es demasiado complicada de contar —Lavi se puso de pie con cierto tono cortante, Allen hizo lo mismo, extrañado de ver el cambio de ánimo en su amigo.

—Oigan, par de holgazanes, será mejor que salgan rápido y con sus trajes puestos. Llegaremos al puerto en minutos —fue la voz de Link, asomándose ya con su vestimenta puesta, causando el asombro de Lavi y Allen.

—Wow, te ves diferente, Link —Allen exclamó asombrado, era la primera vez que veía a Link con otra cosa que no fuera su Sherwani largo y su gran capa cubriéndole.

—No es la gran cosa, príncipe Walker. Deben salir pronto, madame Anita quiere a todos afuera —terminó de hablar y caminó a paso rápido buscando la salida.

Lavi llevó ambas manos tras su cabeza y miró a Allen con gracia mientras salían de la habitación—. De seguro el viejo Panda ya se nos adelantó. Vamos a los vestidores de una vez, sino tendremos más sermones de Link. Además, ya quiero llegar a tierra y ver a las lindas señoritas Atlantes con sus cortos y hermosos trajes —fantaseó el alfa, siendo seguido por Allen, riendo por las ocurrencias del pelirrojo.

~o~o~o~o~

—Y bien, ¿qué tal me veo? —Lavi preguntó, viéndose frente a un espejo mientras hacía gestos y poses cómicas. Fue el primero en salir del vestidor con su vestimenta tradicional Atlante; un conjunto en tonos tierra y verde musgo, con cinto marrón, una pequeña daga de oro a un costado, y mangas separadas color beige.

—Eeh… te ves bien —Allen se asomó por la cortina que separaba su propio vestidor para ver al alfa alardeando con poses coquetas frente al espejo. Rió bajo, ya que le resultaba graciosa la actitud de su amigo, siendo este el más animado de deshacerse de sus gruesos trajes y capas para usar ropa más ligera y fresca.

—No sólo me veo bien… ¡Soy todo un galán! —Alegó con reproche tras escuchar la risa de burla del albino—. Este traje me hace ver más alto y musculoso —dijo, levantando sus brazos en una nueva pose, pero cuando miró hacia donde estaba Allen, este ya había cerrado nuevamente la cortina para terminar de vestirse—. Oye, no me ignores — Lavi reclamó en un puchero infantil.

Allen miró dentro de su propio vestidor, se sentía extraño al mostrar un poco más de piel de lo usual. Suspiró para sí y continuó con la labor de adivinar cómo colocarse esas extrañas mangas dejando su Sherwani a un lado, aunque al final Lavi terminó por ayudarle con ellas.

Se sentía ansioso y al verse al espejo se quedó en shock por unos segundos sin poder reconocerse. Era la primera vez que usaba un traje Atlante; del tono blanco más puro haciendo juego con el color de su cabello, tenía también un cinto azul marino y decoraciones del mismo color en la tela que resaltaban sus ojos y su piel pálida, zapatillas azules y como toque adicional, una de las tiaras que Miranda había empacado. Al menos el brillo de los diamantes púrpuras era un ligero recuerdo de su tierra natal.

—Eh, al verte así nadie pensaría que eres de Lemuría. Aunque tu brazo rojo y tu cicatriz resaltan mucho, pero no creo que sea un problema —Analizó el pelirrojo, llevando una mano al mentón y viendo de arriba abajo a Allen, que se sentía demasiado expuesto y cohibido por lo corto del traje que mostraba parte de su abdomen y sus piernas—. Quizás si llevas un velo podemos arreglar lo de tu cicatriz —, sugirió con gracia.

—No es que me vaya a casar en este instante, tonto —Allen rió en respuesta—, déjalo así. Debemos apresurarnos antes de que Link nos vuela a regañar —golpeó el hombro del alfa y ambos salieron hacia la cubierta entre risas y bromas sobre cómo se veían cada uno.

En la plataforma de cubierta, los últimos preparativos se llevaban a cabo. Fue un verdadero milagro que sobrevivieran al ataque del leviatán, pero luego de eso se enfrentaron a un par de tormentas que amenazaron con hundirlos nuevamente. Gracias a la increíble habilidad de navegación de Anita y su tripulación, lograron evadir muchos problemas, aunque el daño de la fragata era considerable, motivo por el cual muy pocos marineros se aventuran a cruzar el océano.

—Buenos días, príncipe Walker. Esa ropa le sienta bien —saludó Johnny, también vestido con un sencillo traje atlante sin mangas, estaba sentado junto a Mahoja mientras le ayudaba a coser los remiendos de una de las velas pequeñas; todos habían cambiado sus ropas por las tradicionales Atlantes. Al omega le pareció asombroso el cambio, regresando el saludo y ayudando luego a Lavi y unos hombres a jalar una cuerda para tensar un asta. Mientras se escuchaba la bulla de las campanas de los barcos pesqueros a su alrededor.

—No está tan mal —Lavi señaló el daño en la madera haciendo que Allen le viera curioso un par de garras marcadas en la parte principal del mástil—. Un leviatán adulto hubiera destrozado el barco sólo con su cola —dijo sin preocupación, bajo la mirada atónita del omega.

—¡¿Osea q-que esa cosa era una cría?! —el albino articuló aterrado de sólo pensar que ese monstruo era enorme, no queriendo imaginar cómo sería el tamaño de un adulto.

Lavi se asomó a la orilla, viendo la costa con una sonrisa impaciente—. Ciertamente, los adultos son, junto al Cracken, las creaturas más poderosas de Aquabóreas. Fue un milagro de Gea que en el momento más crítico apareciera un Avi… —se calló al recibir un inesperado golpe—. Oye, viejo Panda, ahora no hice nada malo. ¿Por qué me pegas? —el ojiverde se quejó. Bookman apareció de la nada con un papiro enrollado en sus manos.

El viejo alfa estaba tan sereno como siempre, arreglando las arrugas del papel—. Esos seres son sólo leyendas de los viajeros que afirman que salieron de Hollow Earth… al igual que los dinosaurios, no existen. Lo que atacó a ese leviatán fue otra bestia marina o un leviatán más joven.

—¿Avi? —Allen preguntó de inmediato, con curiosidad de saber por qué Bookman golpeó a Lavi.

—Ignora a mi nieto, príncipe Walker. Cuando abre la boca sólo es para decir tonterías —añadió con tono fingido de molestia, Lavi sacaba su lengua en reproche.

—¡Tierra a estribor…. Tierra a estribor! —gritaron desde la copa de la fragata, interrumpiendo la charla del grupo. De inmediato una cuerda se balanceó alto hasta llegar al área del timón, siendo la capitana. Anita sonrió satisfecha de haber cumplido con la misión encomendada por el general y luego hizo señas con su brazo para llamar la atención de todos—. Estamos a unos minutos de tocar la costa, preparen las rampas, nos quedaremos una semana en el muelle para las reparaciones y reabastecimiento —su tripulación asintió en respuesta, comenzando todos a moverse de un lado a otro.

—¿Nos esperan allá? O serán ustedes quienes nos lleven hasta el palacio del rey —preguntó Allen, siendo interrumpido por Link.

—No, seremos escoltados por algunos soldados enviados por el rey, guerreros sagrados de la Rama Sur y un miembro del clan de Loto, la familia real atlante —añadió, leyendo el itinerario restante tan pronto llegaran a tierra—. Los grifos en Atlántida no son muy comunes, ellos suelen usar hipocampos. Pero no te preocupes, que tienen medios especiales para nosotros, ya que no podemos aguantar la reparación bajo el agua como ellos.

—Además, el acceso a Pargas es únicamente a través de un túnel submarino —dijo Bookman en respuesta, a lo que Allen asintió recordando las clases sobre la cultura y características de los atlantes cuando era un cachorro.

—¿Qué harán con los grifos? —esta vez fue Johnny el que preguntó temeroso de incluirse en esa conversación.

—Se quedarán en el barco mientras el transporte especial viene. En dos días los grifos estarán en el palacio. Además, otros barcos arribarán en una semana para la ceremonia de compromiso, todo el consejo real y los generales de nuestro reino se harán presentes, pero el príncipe Walker debía venir antes para comenzar el cortejo —Link terminó de explicar, dejando claras la mayoría de dudas. Ellos también debían prepararse para el arribo, así que sin tiempo que perder, terminaron de empacar el equipaje que podían llevar a la mano y el resto lo dejaron junto a los grifos.

Una vez llegados al muelle del puerto, impresionantes estructuras acuáticas les dieron la bienvenida. Allen observaba maravillado la extraña mezcla de plantas y árboles mangláricos sin ninguna raíz en el suelo, casas que más parecían esferas de piedra, rieles magnéticos o jalados por extraños peces equino transportando personas en burbujas de un lugar a otro, y todo un enramado de luces y estructuras bajo el agua cristalina le daban al puerto de Ginnabrio una sensación de calidez increíble.

La fragata se movió con algo de turbulencia al ser arrastrada por una corriente que la guiaba sin necesidad de aire en las velas. En la parte alta del timonel, la capitana terminaba de maniobrar la nave, mientras desde uno de los muelles, los hombres atlantes lanzaban cuerdas para el anclaje y aseguraban las rampas para el descenso.

—El palacio no está muy lejos de aquí… y por lo que veo, creo que todos en la ciudad ya están al tanto de tu llegada, Allen —Lavi apoyó su mano en el hombro del ojigris, que no dejaba de ver atónito a su alrededor las decoraciones festivas. La ciudad era inmensa, y sus ojos sólo podían contemplar una parte, el castillo que brillaba a la distancia, siendo ese el palacio y su nuevo hogar.

—La ciudad es muy hermosa… Atlas es demasiado grande para ser contemplada desde aquí —respondió anonadado y abrumado por la mezcla de aromas y el aire salado—. Cuargeo no es ni la mitad de grande que la capital de este reino.

—Y eso que no has visto lo que hay bajo el agua —añadió el alfa pelirrojo con gracia, ansioso de dar un salto y sentir en su piel el agua salada de mar. Todos bajaron del barco luego de despedirse efusivamente de Anita y su tripulación, pues no sería la última vez que los verían. Anita, con invitación de Allen, aceptó ir a la ceremonia de compromiso.

Llegaron hasta una plaza con enormes fuentes que lanzaban chorros de agua de almenos cinco metros. Los ciudadanos los miraban curiosos, aunque otro cierto grupo los miraba con recelo, en especial a Allen que caminaba de prisa ignorándolos.

—No se alejen, ahí viene nuestra escolta —menciona Bookman, levantando su mano para detenerlos justo frente al canal acuático que los llevaría a la zona residencial de los nobles y el palacio. Todos vieron cómo dos extraños carruajes dorados emergían del agua, jalados por hipocampos.

—Increíble —admitió Allen, con algo de temor por las bestias marinas que relinchaban y los salpicaban de agua.

La puerta del carro se abrió y de inmediato reconocieron los trajes con el emblema real y a los Guerreros Sagrados que acompañaban al integrante del clan de Loto; un hombre alto y fornido con una amplia sonrisa amable en su rostro, con un extraño par de cascos en sus orejas y un elegante traje atlante de mangas sueltas.

—Bienvenido al reino de Atlántida, príncipe Walker, señor Bookman y joven sucesor Lavi —saludó el hombre, Allen y los demás respondieron con una reverencia—. Por favor suban rápido, que mi tío, el rey Tiedoll los espera en Pargas. Mi nombre es Noise Marie, tercer rango dentro del clan de Loto y Guerrero Sagrado.

Mientras Lavi, Bookman y Allen ingresaban al interior del carruaje principal, Link, Johnny y los solados lemurianos que los acompañaban subían a un carruaje secundario, un tanto más pequeño para la escolta, ya que en Atlántida las clases estaban más divididas, siendo alfas y sus familias los que ocupan las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad o los cargos nobles.

Se sumergieron, dejando ver bajo la superficie una inmensa maravilla acuática; cientos de peces nadando, estructuras complejas y calles submarinas, varias personas nadaban con una agilidad inhumana, los hipocampos maniobraban con jinetes o jalaban hermosos carruajes y extraños elevadores en forma de burbuja subían para llevar a las personas a la superficie.

Cada vez más profundo dentro del canal de acceso, el encuentro de Allen con el rey y los príncipes era casi inminente. Marie les hacía mención de los preparativos y datos sobre los nobles y la ciudad interna mientras Bookman y Lavi se ponía al tanto de los movimientos de su clan en el reino. Conversación que Allen ignoraba por completo, prestando más atención a la magnífica ciudad escondida bajo el agua que se proyectaba tras el cristal protector.

~o~o~o~o~

Fue una semana de preparativos ridículos que para Kanda no tenían sentido alguno más allá de una burda excusa para armar una gran fiesta en el palacio. Sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado y asqueado de ser acosado por los sirvientes que le rogaban para que se vistiera y su padre chillando infantilmente al encerrarse en su habitación.

Alma había llegado a tiempo para la fiesta del palacio y a pesar de que Kanda intentó negarse absolutamente a una sola interacción y a participar de los arreglos de la celebración, el beta se las había ingeniado para de alguna forma, lograr que se vistiera; Kanda tenía puesto un hermoso traje de mangas separadas color azul profundo con acabados blancos que le daban un aire bastante atractivo e imponente. Se encontraban en la habitación de Alma, listos para bajar hasta el salón del trono.

—¡Listo! El azul te queda muy bien, el sastre hizo un muy buen trabajo —Alma añadió contento. Él también vestía un traje de gala de color púrpura oscuro con detalles rojos en el cinto y azules en la parte baja de su pantalón y mangas.

— _¿Por qué, maldita sea, me tuve que dejar convencer?_ —pensaba, gruñendo bajo cuando su hermano arreglaba su cabello en una pequeña cola recogida, dejando gran parte del resto de su cabello lacio caer en cascada por su espalda. _"No te quitara nada de tu valioso tiempo, solo es parte del protocolo"_ fue de la excusa que Alma usó al final, acompañado de otras más que a esas alturas había olvidado.

—¿Nervioso? Hoy es un día especial —el beta preguntó lúdico, crujiendo los dedos de sus manos mientras salían de su habitación—. Supe por Marie que también viene el líder del clan Bookman. Él fue en busca de ellos, deberían estar aquí en un par de minutos.

—No me interesa —bufó en respuesta— sólo quiero terminar con este circo rápidamente y luego regresar a mi habitación.

—Pero Yuu… el príncipe Allen ha atravesado el mar entero para poder conocerte, sería de mala educación que lo dejes plantado, ya que ahora es tu prometido.

—Te equivocas… ese mocoso llorón no es mi prometido. Nunca aceptaré eso.

Alma se paró frente a Kanda, deteniendo su avance bajo su mirada molesta—. Se acabó. Eres un tonto desconsiderado. Piensas que todo esto es un juego y sólo te enfocas en ti mismo cuando alguien ha llegado hasta el punto de perder su libertad de escoger a su pareja con tal de salvar a su reino. Eso es ser egoísta. Traté de ayudarte y comprenderte todos estos años, pero no haces más que esconder tu corazón tras un muro de piedra. —regañó cruzado de brazos. La vista de Kanda se había ensombrecido, fijándose en la marca del tatuaje que apenas sobresalía de las ropas en el hombro de su hermano.

—No me hables de egoísmo cuando tú no entiendes nada. ¡Yo ya tengo a mi pareja! —gritó en respuesta, haciendo que la mueca de Alma fuera de sorpresa y luego de enojo.

— Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos… ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? —Alma preguntó seco, herido por las palabras del ojiazul. Lo que menos quería era traer a cuento algo del pasado, un tema demasiado delicado para todos, sobretodo para Kanda.

—Yo mismo te lo recuerdo… ella está muerta ahora, por culpa del clan —respondió tajante, comenzando a caminar y golpeando el hombro de Alma a su paso.

Caminaron en silencio por el corredor hasta llegar a la zona principal; las puertas de cristal fueron abiertas por los guardias, dejando ver un salón repleto de personas invitadas a la celebración: música suave y cientos de luces reflejándose por las ondas del agua en los canales cercanos a los tronos y la decoración de cristales o piedras preciosas daban el toque final de elegancia.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando hicieron acto de presencia. La mirada de Kanda se endureció al estar frente al rey, que hacía halagos de cómo estaba vestido—. ¡Yuu, Alma… han llegado justo a tiempo! —Tiedoll abrazó a Alma y trató de darle un abrazo al ojiazul, que logró esquivar en el momento—. Pensé que no podrías convencerlo, ayer envié a Lenalee para que hablara con él pero no fue efectivo—, le susurró a Alma cuando se alejó lo suficiente, pero este negó con desanimo las palabras de su padre.

—No pude convencerlo del todo… —respondió cabizbajo y un tanto dolido por la discusión previa. Luego de saludar a Lenalee y a Komui en el área de comida. Después se sentó en su silla al igual que Kanda y observó a las personas bebiendo y los nobles conversando amenos, transcurrieron un par de minutos de saludos que se sentían falsos y miradas curiosas por doquier.

Kanda estaba plantado en su silla manteniendo su postura estoica, sin demostrar que estaba atento a las palabras del recibidor al anunciar la llegada del príncipe—. _Si esto no se termina pronto yo me largo en este instante de aquí_ —pensaba ya a punto de ponerse en pie cuando las grandes puertas nuevamente se abrieron, la música cesó y se escucharon los murmuras de todos en la sala, con la vista fija en un solo lugar.

Lo que las puertas dejaron ver a su apertura no tuvo nombre o descripción a su parecer.

~o~o~o~o~

El carruaje finalmente emergió mientras los portones les dieron paso al interior del palacio. Cuando se bajaron, se quedaron admirando la belleza de la edificación y los carísimos detalles de piedras preciosas y esculturas rodeadas del más claro cristal. El palacio de Pargas se veía frágil, pero al mismo tiempo imponente para cualquier extranjero.

—No nos podemos quedar contemplando el exterior, debemos ingresar al salón principal en donde los esperan todos con ansias. Luego tendrá tiempo de recorrer todo el palacio, principe —añadió Marie, extendiendo su brazo para indicarles el camino.

—Aquí vamos —añadió impaciente Lavi, mirando a Allen, este parecía contener sus nervios, pero la mueca en su rostro lo delataba—. No será nada nuevo, te lo aseguro —trató de calmarle.

—Sí, sólo los mismos nobles y aristócratas analizándome y juzgándome de pies a cabeza… vaya que no me pierdo de nada —contestó irónico, mientras se adentraban al palacio y observaban la gran puerta al salón abrirse con lentitud pesarosa.

Los ojos grises de Allen vieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo al avejentado rey de Atlántida, sentado en un espléndido trono de jade. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el que le acompañaba en lo más alto del salón; el príncipe Kanda lo miraba atento.

Los ojos de Kanda vieron a un joven albino, no muy alto y de aspecto debilucho a su parecer; vestía la ropa tradicional de Atlántida, pero a diferencia suya, el atuendo del príncipe de Lemuria era de color invertido al de su propio ropaje; blanco con detalles azules.

Allen tragó con dificultad y luego caminó por el largo pasillo con porte elegante y mirada decidida. Su temor no tardó en hacerse real cuando todos los presentes no dejaban de escanearlo de pies a cabeza al tiempo que los murmullos iban aumentando de tono con respecto al silencio sepulcral, Lenalee miraba por primera vez al príncipe de las tierras lejanas desde el fondo del tumulto de personas y Alma buscaba recordar la actitud del joven cuando visitaron su reino la última vez para el funeral de los reyes.

Finalmente, después de atravesar la sala llena de personas, el príncipe extranjero y sus acompañantes se presentaron frente al rey, terminando así una gran travesía por dos continentes.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, mentalizando sus palabras y analizando cualquier posible malentendido o escenario—Mi nombre es Allen Walker, primogénito del rey Mana Walker y príncipe heredero del reino de Lemuria —exclamó sin titubear, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por los nervios que lo invadían. Se sentía pequeño a comparación de Kanda, quien se puso de pie junto a Tiedoll y Alma—. Es un honor estar finalmente en el palacio de Pargas.

—¡El honor y el placer es todo mío, príncipe Allen! Tu presencia aquí es bienvenida —dijo Tiedoll, expresando una sonrisa de alegría verdadera—. Ah, qué recuerdos me trae el volverte a ver. Te pareces mucho a tus padres, y además tienes los ojos de tu madre. Es una pena que no puedan ver la hermosa joya que eres ahora, mi niño—. Añadió nostálgico, aminorando el ambiente tenso al colocar una mano en su hombro. De pronto todos retomaron el ambiente de festejo y la música comenzó a sonar.

—Sé que ellos estarían orgullosos, su majestad… —respondió un poco menos nervioso—, pero hoy he venido a concretar el acuerdo que unirá a nuestros reinos para reforzar nuestros lazos—. Recordó al mayor, que asintió seguro.

—Claro, pero en primer lugar —guiñó su ojo, mientras levantaba un dedo—. Nada de "su majestad"… a partir de ahora somos familia. Así que puedes llamarme papá o sólo Tiedoll si quieres—. Se puso a reír al ver el sonrojo apenado del omega.

—C-creo que eso es aún demasiado precipitado, ¿no cree?

—Para nada, lo que me recuerda que hay quienes aún no se han presentado —miró de reojo, refiriéndose a los que estaban atrás de Allen.

—Un viejo amigo no necesita presentarse. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, Froi —Exclamó Bookman acomodando las mangas de su traje—. Pero no sé si aún recuerdes a mi nieto—. Dijo, empujando un poco a Lavi para que diera un paso al frente.

—Hola, su majestad. Soy Lavi Bookman, el futuro sucesor del mi clan —se presentó.

—Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí —saludó el rey, recibiendo una reverencia por parte del pelirrojo—. Tú eras el que jugaba todo el tiempo con mi pequeño Alma. Mírate, eres todo un alfa ahora—. Exclamó, llamando la atención del peliazul.

—¿Lavi? —Alma cuestiona sin poder creer lo que veía, analizando con detalle al alfa y el parche en su ojo, siendo algo que no recordaba de él cuando eran cachorros. Lavi, igual de sorprendido, se acercó hasta estar frente a él.

Su expresión era de sorpresa y alegría— ¡¿Eres tú?! —confirmó que no era una ilusión, el rostro de Alma se veía diferente, con una pequeña cicatriz en la nariz y el cabello un poco más corto.

Alma dio un salto y se lanzó para abrazar a Lavi, casi tirándolo al suelo bajo la inesperada sorpresa de todos—. ¡No puedo creerlo! Después de tanto tiempo, pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros —dijo casi al borde del llanto, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba de alegría. Nunca pensó que Bookman trajera a Lavi y que regresara a Atlántida después de muchísimos años.

—Yo jamás haría eso —Lavi correspondió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos al sentir en sus brazos a su amigo de infancia— Soy un Bookman después de todo, y nunca podría olvidar mi tierra natal—. Confesó, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a reír amenos hasta escuchar el alboroto que ciertas personas estaban causando a unos pocos metros.

Era, como no, el gruñido de molestia de cierto alfa peliazul y la nerviosa voz de Allen.

Fue cuando apenas ingresaban al salón que a causa del característico aroma del omega, Kanda de inmediato dio un respingo. No paraba de pensar que ese joven debilucho e inocente era su "prometido". Pero desafortunadamente, el porte de Allen y su voz no le impresionaron en lo absoluto. En su mente no era más que sólo una jodida broma, sobretodo el inusual brazo rojo que tenía, o la enorme cicatriz en el rostro del albino.

Lavi de inmediato sintió el desagrado y rechazo del azabache en su postura altanera y reacia para con su amigo, pero Kanda aún se mantenía estoico.

Este tenía la mirada afilada hacía su padre por el descaro de organizar todo ese alboroto sólo por el príncipe de Lemuria. No lo quería ni si quiera ver, le provocaba náuseas en demasía su olor, además de las ganas de golpear su fino rostro por su mera existencia, esa que reusaba a mezclar con la suya propia a futuro.

Allen se sintió intimidado con las fuertes feromonas que Kanda liberaba y su rostro fúrico. Eran de clara advertencia, pero no se dejaría someter tan fácil, así que dio un par de pasos y levantó su rostro para encararlo.

Sus ojos de inmediato se conectaron, era la primera vez que ambos podían notar cada detalle del rostro ajeno. Pero lo más extraño ocurrió al momento en el que, tanto alfa como omega sintieron su cuerpo estremecer por una extraña sensación.

De pronto Allen se dio cuenta de aquello de lo que hablaba Anita días atrás… _"míralo a los ojos y pregúntate que verás más allá de ellos"_

Y sí, pudo notar una chispa de intenso color azul en lo profundo de los ojos contrarios; una hipnótica belleza y un universo estrellado, lleno de nuevas sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para él.

De igual forma, Kanda se sintió asombrado al notar el brillo lila en los ojos de aquél príncipe y también una extraña sensación de mareo que atribuyó al cansancio de días de desvelo y estrés.

Pero el momento mágico duró menos de lo que Allen hubiera deseado, pues seguían sin presentarse como era debido—. H-hola… —no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, sin saber siquiera cómo tratar con el azabache—. Es un gusto conocerte, príncipe Yuu.

—No menciones mi nombre con tus sucios labios, maldito Moyashi —al reaccionar, el alfa espetó en respuesta. Nuevamente el ambiente tenso se hacía presente. Tiedoll trató de intervenir pero su acción fue detenida por Bookman.

—Es un asunto en el que no te puedes meter, deja que lo resuelvan. Pronto deberán acostumbrarse —dijo sabiamente el Bookman mayor.

—¿Moyashi?... mi nombre es Allen —musitó un tanto consternado por la actitud de Kanda. De pronto sintió molestia al pensar que tendría que soportar a otro alfa orgulloso y altanero, destruyendo toda ilusión que tenía en mente al venir hasta el palacio.

—Me importa una maldita mierda cómo te llames o lo que hayas hecho para llegar aquí. Yo no te reconozco en absoluto, y no mereces estar en mi presencia —contestó con voz fría.

—¡Yuu! —Alma le reclamó con el ceño fruncido, pero el mencionado no le prestó atención.

La paciencia que Kanda había tenido estaba llegando a su límite. Consciente de que cientos de miradas estaban puestas en ellos, decidió sabiamente retirarse antes de decir algo que sólo haría empeorar más las cosas o siquiera escuchar una vez más al omega.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del salón, pero la manga de su traje fue sujetada para detenerlo.

—¿Quién te crees con esa actitud tan altanera? Nunca me habría sometido a este acuerdo de no necesitar la ayuda de ustedes para luchar contra el Conde— Allen finalmente confesó, esta vez molesto por la gran descortesía. No tenía tantas expectativas de los nobles de este reino, pero el príncipe Atlante sin duda se llevó el trofeo a idiota del año.

Aquello fue cómo recibir un impulso directo a su nula paciencia pues el agarre en sus ropas era fuerte. Lentamente giró su cabeza encontrándose con dos orbes plateados que le miraban decidido. De un tirón de su brazo se deshizo del agarre, encarando al contrario con aires realmente amenazantes.

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿quién te crees tú? —el ojiazul murmuró con voz gutural, manteniendo contacto visual sin parpadear siquiera—. No creas ni por error que tenemos algo de qué hablar—, dio un paso que hizo eco en todo el salón, haciendo retroceder a Allen.

—T-tu… —Allen trató de contestarle, pero fue un grave error.

— **¡Cállate!** —vociferó, haciendo uso de su voz de alfa. Cosa que encendió los ánimos, porque estaba prohibido usarlo como bien se sabía para suprimir o doblegar a otros. Pero esto a Kanda poco le importó, ya que estaba totalmente enfurecido. Allen por primera vez se sintió sometido a la voz de un alfa tan fuerte; no pudo más que bajar la cabeza, morder sus labios y apretar sus manos en puño para dejar de temblar ante el efecto del mando. Los demás en el salón callaron por completo, de igual forma sometidos a la orden del príncipe—. No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, ¡y no te quiero cerca de mí! No me voy a casar contigo, entiéndelo muy bien—. Estuvo a punto de arremeter contra el omega, pero no pudo.

Alma se había movido ágilmente, deteniendo las intenciones de su hermano con la mano portadora de su inocencia, logrando sujetar el brazo de Kanda a nada de golpear a Allen. El alfa se había dejado llevar por la presión y su odio… eso no le extrañaba, entendía perfectamente, más no lo justificaba.

—¡Contrólate! —le demandó, haciendo presión en su agarre, aunque Kanda fuese un alfa jamás titubearía para controlarlo.

—No habrá un compromiso… esto es algo que me rehúso a hacer. Me importa poco que se haya acordado desde antes de nuestro nacimiento. ¡No me importa! —respondió, bajando su brazo para que Alma lo soltara—. Si quieres ayuda para tu reino la tendrás, sin necesidad de este estúpido circo— musitó con desdén, observando a su padre para después a Alma y finalmente a Allen—. No te quiero cerca de mí—, sentenció tras una última mirada que Allen no supo mantener, aún con el efecto de su voz por todo lo alto antes de salir dando zancadas fuera del salón.

Allen no pudo más y cedió ante su peso, cayendo de rodillas mientras hiperventilaba y calmaba el temblor de su cuerpo. Los que estaban cerca los ayudaron a ponerse en pie, pero el daño estaba hecho ya. Había una enorme brecha que debía ser superada, ya que el trato seguía vigente. Kanda no podía rechazar el compromiso, sólo el rey podía hacerlo.

El alfa lanzó las cosas que tenía a su alrededor, rompiéndolo todo. Se había encerrado en su habitación al no poder salir del palacio aun sin el permiso del rey, limitándose a caer sentado de espaldas a la puerta cuando no había nada más que destruir, con el ruido de su respiración agitada y el tormento de los recuerdos de su pasado.

¡¿Que podrían ellos entender?! ¡Sólo les importaban sus estúpidos tratos y leyes más viejas que los dioses en sí. No había forma de que aceptara siquiera compartir el aire con ese omega en una habitación. Kanda lo aborrecía por ser alguien que le pedía lo que alguna vez quiso para sí y alguien más.

No había forma de quererlo, ni siquiera como un amigo.

¿Morderlo? ¿Crear un vínculo?... ¡¿Procrear?!... ¡Al diablo con todo eso!

~o~o~o~o~

 **Traducción del título: Más allá de sus ojos**

 **Hola hola, minna-san. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?**

 **Se suponía que este capítulo sería un regalo de navidad… pero con mi poco tiempo libre al final terminó siendo un regalo de año nuevo o reyes ja.. ja.. je *llora* Una vez más, perdón por desaparecer.**

 **DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

 ***Parejas destinadas: Las parejas destinadas no necesariamente serán de un lazo alfa-omega, como es en el caso de Cross y Anita u otros que verán más adelante. En resumen, hay tres tipos de lazos:**

 **\- Lazo de mordida alfa-omega**

 **-Lazo de compromiso/matrimonio**

 **-Lazo de parejas destinadas.**

 **En donde el primero responde a meros instintos del universo Omegaverse, el segundo es el ritual que une a dos personas de por vida aunque no sean destinados, y el tercero (y más lindo) es en donde el amor sobrepasa los límites y el tiempo se encarga de unirles, sin necesidad de que la pareja sea alfa-omega.**

 ***Road: La descripción de casta de Road es un poco diferente y es un miembro crucial de clan de los Noah en este fic. Ella cumplirá un papel fundamental a futuro… por ahora diré que, al igual que el manga/anime, ella aparenta a una adolescente de 80 o 95 años a pesar de tener más de 200 años ;)**

 **Casta y edad de los personajes presentados:**

 ***Marie: (Alfa) 183 años / 29 años humanos**

 ***Road: (Alfa) 218 años / 35 años humanos**

 **Ahora se vienen las típicas preguntas:**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Kanda y Allen?**

 **¿Cómo creen que Road y Tyki obtendrán la información que buscan sobre el Oráculo?**

 **¿Qué secretos creen que esconde el Clan de Loto?**

 **¿Creen que V-chan algún día actualice más seguido? *V-chan le pregunta a la caracola mágica:** _ **"Probablemente…"**_ *****

 **Y con esto me despido de nuevo, no sin antes recordarles que el siguiente fic por actualizar es Pole Rabbit ;)**

⋆ **｡** ***** **ﾟ** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **ﾟ** ***** **｡**

 **Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos (espero) en unos cuantos días ^^**

 **レムーリャ** _ **By: Varela D. Campbell**_ **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


End file.
